Gin Aki Silver Autumn
by Opaaru Tsuki
Summary: A dark force from the past is building in the west. The four gods are powerless... it is left to a mysterious girl with an even more mysterior background from our world (not miaka's) to fight the evil. New powers will follow. ChiTas NOT YAOI
1. The Plague Begins

****

Author's Note:

O.T. : I, Opaaru Tsuki have officially penetrated through all of the barriers placed up by other writers and I am now posting my first ever ficcy! Yes now it's time for me to join the ranks of all other authoresses! WAI! I'm an authoress!

**All authoresses with at least an ounce of sense grab their works and run**

First let me tell all you peoples that I love, that's L-O-V-E, my fic! It is my baby! I raised it from a little paragraph during English class! *hugs fic* I prefer constructive criticism to flaming, but if you must be evil, make it **constructive** **flaming**! I warn you to follow my advice or else I'll be forced to do something unpleasant… and I don't know what it is because **no one has been foolish enough to ignore my advice! You no like, you no read!!!** Now it's time for introductions. This fic is a Chichiri/OC with the possibility of Tasuki/OC depending on reviewers' wishes. I am an obsessive perfectionist so I have strived for historical and geographical precision! (I'm a weirdo huh?). Oh! Before I forget, I'd like you to meet… Glitz! (^_^) She's going to appear around the story and provide visual aids and separate scenes!

Chichiri: When does the story start no da?

O.T. :*Slaps hand over Chichiri's mouth* Are you crazy?! Do you want me to get sued?

Chichiri : …O.o…[or rather O.~]

O.T. : *Hand still over Chichiri's mouth* You can't talk yet! I haven't put up the disclaimer! I DO NOT in any way shape or form own Fushigi Yuugi. They are the property of the wonderful Yuu Watase and some other people. She is kind enough to let crazed fangirls like us borrow her characters and for a brief moment use them as we see fit.

*grins evilly at Chichiri (_'), who backs off slowly before breaking into an all out sprint*

Okay peoples I've held you up long enough, go on read my story. Shoo! A bishonen needs catching and I have a bottle of chocolate syrup with his name on it!

*^_^*

Dialogue in italics= thoughts

Dialogue in these … will be telepathy

SD= super deformed a.k.a. chibified

Prologue/Chapter One - The Plague Begins

__

"Hana no saku sekai ni inochi miru you ni 

Tori ga tobu shunkan jiyuu o kanjiru 

Kaze ni mimi o sumaseba toki ga arawarete 

Tsuki o miru kokoro ni seijaku ga oriru 

In the world where flowers bloom, Just like looking into life 

In the instant the bird takes to flight, It feels freedom

If you listen to the wind, And time appears to you

A silence will fall, On the heart watching the moon"

- **Kachou Fuugetsu**, Chichiri

The autumn breeze blew gently through the forest, swirling around a lone masked figure. He was resting peacefully by a lake, his eyes closed in deep thought. The song of a passing bird pierced through the silence of the surrounding woods. The lapping of the lake against the shore beckoned. He stood, fishing rod in hand, and approached the crystalline mass which glittered like a polished sapphire. A dull plop was heard as the baited hook hit the water. Chichiri sighed contentedly as he waited for a tug on the line, the gentle breeze toying with his hair.

_Autumn is here_, he thought,_ winter isn't far behind no da. Maybe I should start heading west, it would be bad if I got caught in the rain or worse yet the snow. Hmm … I'm sure I could spend winter with Tasuki or even Taiitsu-kun no da._

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a pull on the line. As he dragged in the fish he decided to begin his journey west right after lunch. It would be simple for him to just teleport to either location, but getting there by foot would be half the fun. Besides, he was in no hurry.

-^_^-

Meanwhile in the bandit's stronghold Tasuki was sitting in his room relaxing. He tipped his chair back, and folded his hand's behind his head. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Knock, knock. Who's there? Your buddy Kouji got sumthin' important to tell ya. Oh, Kouji come right in why doncha."

Tasuki smiled, only one person in the world would have a conversation with himself out loud.

"Come in Kouji, what's this important thing ya gotta tell me?"

"'Member tha Lee brothers?"

"Tha new guys, yeah."

"They're dead."

"What?!" yelled Tasuki as he fell backwards on his chair, "How? When?"

"Couple a minutes ago. They've been complainin 'bout headaches an' stomach cramps fer two days, thought it was somthin' they ate. Ya gotta be kiddin' Kouji. Yeah, tell me 'bout it."

"I gotta see this," said Tasuki as he sprang to his feet. As he arrived he saw a small crowd had gathered around the room's entrance. He entered the room and grimaced as he saw the two brothers. Their faces were twisted in agony, and their glazed eyes were opened wide. He waved a hand in front of their faces with no response. _Ugh… I can't stand ta look at 'em. What ever killed them must've been painful._

"Alright boys lets get these two buried 'fore anyone else gets sick. Best burn the sheets too, don't think any of ya would want 'em anyway. Shame when ya think 'bout it those two coulda made some bandits," lied Tasuki. _Humph, I can't remember when those two morons got anything right. Pity their last haul wasn't any good. Stupid idiots robbed a merchant that hadn't sold anything yet. Well_, he snickered,_ we got some nice western curtains fer tha place. Wonder what killed them._

-^_^-

As Chichiri walked through the forest he spotted a large column of smoke rising from a nearby village. _Oh no, not another one. This is starting to get serious no da. It's the third one this week, I wonder if Taiitsu-kun knows what's going on no da._

On his way west he had seen fires such as this one. Once he had seen an entire village engulfed in flames some of the occupants were dead within, the cause was disease. Obviously all of these recent deaths were caused by the same sickness. So many people were becoming infected at such a high rate that there was only one word adequate enough to describe it …plague.

_I never thought I would live to see an actual plague no da_, he thought,_ I heard about them from my village's elders. They talked about whole villages destroyed, chaos, and the loss of loved ones. Hmm, it seems to be getting worse as I move west no da. But if it's coming from the west then Taiitsu-kun should already know, and it might have already reached Mt. Reikaku …TASUKI!_

Chichiri placed his kasa on his head and disappeared into it. He landed with his signature gracefulness [sarcasm, duh], only this time something broke his fall.He was in Tasuki chamber but strangely enough the bandit was nowhere in sight. The ground where he had landed began to shift and emit a muffled sound. Chichiri looked down at a very squished, very angry red haired bandit. An embarrassed SD Chichiri jumped aside giving his friend room to breathe. .'

"Er …gomen Tasuki," said Chichiri.

"…*pant*… Are ya trying ta kill me?!" gasped a SD Tasuki. O.O

"Uh, it was an accident no da."

"Of all the places ya coulda landed ya chose mine."

After a few more seconds of Tasuki complaining and Chichiri apologizing they finally got around to greeting each other.

"Well's nice ta see ya," said Tasuki.

"Nice to see you too no da," said Chichiri.

"What brings ya ta these parts?"

"Well I'm on my way to see Taiitsu-kun no da, it looks like a plague has hit and I was hoping she to see if she might be able to help."

"A plague huh?" said Tasuki nonchalantly.

"Hai no da, it seems to be getting worse as you head west."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what no da?"

"A couple days ago two of my bandits died, but nobody knew what killed 'em, turns out they robbed some merchant coming from tha west. They din take much just some curtains an' stuff, musta been enough ta kill 'em though."

"Did anyone else come in contact with the merchant?"

"Nah, besides, once they died I told my men ta burn their sheets and stuff."

"It seems strange that Taiitsu-kun hasn't called to help us or at least warn us."

"Humph, that 'ol hag's probably waitin fer us to go chase her, well I ain't going."

Chichiri stifled a smile, he knew that Taiitsu-kun and Tasuki didn't exactly get along, not that Tasuki had ever tried to close that gap. Chichiri's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Tasuki was half expecting to hear a short dialogue but it never came, instead another knock was heard. Tasuki opened the door to find a short pudgy bandit instead of the usual Kouji.

"What do ya want Kanji?" demanded Tasuki.

"Boss, it's Kouji."

"What about 'im?"

"He's sick, just like tha Lee brothers."

"What do ya mean? Kouji was nowhere near those two idiots."

"Yeah he was, he's the one who found 'em dead."

"I don't believe this!" Tasuki turned to face Chichiri with a look that said "now what do I do?"

"There's always Taiitsu-kun," suggested Chichiri. Tasuki grumbled something that sounded like an acceptance and dismissed Kanji.

Early the next day Tasuki got ready to leave, he appointed Kanji as leader during his absence on account that he was the oldest and least likely to become ambitious [he was also the only one who could read and write, hence his nickname]. Chichiri patiently waited for the two bandits inside Tasuki's room, his kesa was spread on the floor awaiting the three passengers. Finally Kouji and Tasuki entered the room ready to go.

"It's about time no da. I was beginning to think you weren't coming no da."

"Yeah, yeah let's get this over with," grumbled Tasuki.

Chichiri nodded in agreement and raised his staff, the kesa shimmered with power and then gave off a brilliant white light. The monk and the bandits were sucked into the light and then they disappeared. They landed in a pile just outside Taiitsu-kun's chamber, Chichiri was squashing Kouji and both of them had made a pancake of poor Tasuki. Three little SD figures were then struggling to stand up and untangle themselves from everybody else. The doors of Taiitsu-kun's chamber then opened wide revealing an already pissed Taiitsu-kun. .'

"ARE YOU THREE GOING TO KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY?!" boomed Taiitsu-kun. The three little SD figure immediately split apart and bowed. Kouji stood paralyzed with fear for the unattractive face that met his gaze.

Chichiri was the first to approach the fuming old woman. "Daaa… Taiitsu-kun, uh, we were wondering…"

"I know why you're here, dimwits!" snapped Taiitsu-kun, " I've been expecting you for some time now, although I see you took longer than was necessary."

"Humph, if it was so urgent then why didn't ya call us?" mumbled Tasuki angrily. Taiitsu-kun's sharp ears heard the muttered remark.

"I was hoping you two would show a little intelligence and initiative, but I now see _that_ was expecting too much of you!" barked Taiitsu-kun.

"So now we're here, are ya gonna heal him or not?"

"No."

"WHAT! Why not?!" asked Tasuki enraged, "Just 'cause ya hate my guts is no reason ta hold back on us now!" Chichiri looked puzzled, _I don't think Taiitsu-kun would take a grudge that far no da, there's probably another reason no da. _Tasuki's rambling irritated Taiitsu-kun to the point where a noticeable tick had formed in her forehead.

"ENOUGH!" she thundered silencing Tasuki, "I did not say I didn't want to help you. I meant I don't have the power to do so, do you think your friend is the only one affected? The plague has spread at an incredible rate end even I with my power cannot stop it. There is more at work here than meets the eye. A dark force is building west of here, it was subtle at first but now it has grown strong in power. His strength now allows him to block my mirrors. That is why I could not contact you."

"His strength?" asked Chichiri failing to hide the surprise from his voice.

"Yes, someone is controlling this plague, but the reason I can't heal this sickness is because it affects both a person's body and essence."

"Then there is no hope for any of us…" trailed off Chichiri.

Kouji let out a moan as he collapsed on the floor, Tasuki rushed to his side and lifted him to a sitting position. Kouji's pain made his breathing labored.

"Kouji, daijobou no da?" asked Chichiri approaching him tentatively, Kouji nodded weakly as another pain spasm overtook him. Taiitsu-kun observed the fallen bandit, she seemed to be considering her options. With a great sigh she summoned a Nyan-Nyan. An excessively cute girl in a pink outfit appeared and Taiitsu-kun whispered something in her ear, the Nyan-Nyan eyes went wide.

"But, but, Taiitsu-kun…"

"JUST DO IT!" *_*'

The Nyan-Nyan disappeared and almost immediately returned clutching a glowing rose-colored crystal in her chubby little hand. She handed the crystal, which was attached to a silver chain, to Taiitsu-kun.

"Chichiri take this," she commanded, "place it around his neck."

As the chain looped around Kouji's neck, the crystal glowed brighter. Immediately Kouji felt the pain recede. It was not completely gone but he felt no worse than if he had a mild stomachache. Tasuki smiled as he saw his friend stand up.

"Ya did it Taiitsu-kun, I knew ya could heal 'im!"

"I did nothing," replied Taiitsu-kun, "my power did not heal your friend. It merely reduced the plague's potency, as long as you wear it the illness will not consume you. The power wasn't even mine, the crystal was a parting gift from a friend long ago. The crystal had enough power for one bearer after that the crystal is useless." Once again Taiitsu-kun sighed as if she was indecisive.

"There is one who can stop this… if she is ready." 

"Who no da?"

"I will show you through my mirrors, if they are not blocked."

Taiitsu-kun led the travelers into her Hall of Mirrors. She stopped before the largest mirror, it was silver framed and had an oval appearance. At first it only showed swirling gray mist, then an image of a girl took shape. She was sitting upon the roof of her house and wore a navy blue turtleneck and an almost-black blue denim jacket with a brown suede collar, along with sky blue jeans. Her saddened eyes were a deep shade of brown, which harmonized with her light tan complexion. Her hair was a bluish black, and a little less than shoulder length. It flowed in the breeze as she sketched the approaching sunset. She was tall and delicately built.

_She looks sad no da, _thought Chichiri as he looked at the troubled face in the mirror, _I wonder what's wrong no da._

~_~.

.

.

.

Aw, poor Glitz you guys tired her out! S'okay Glitz-chan you can take a break for now. As for you people reading this… What are you still doing here? Review! Please review!

*steps out with a fire hose* I'm ready for all of you! The sooner you review, the sooner I post:

Chapter Two - First Encounters in the Night


	2. First Encounters in the Night

****

Author's Note: Hey there peoples… er… the one person who read mah ficcy and sorta liked it (a.k.a. Natasha Radinov THANK YOU). Thank you for reviewing! My confidence is boosted! To you I'd just like to say that I couldn't find it in my heart to kill Kouji! I considered it but failed miserably! I mean who would take care of Genrou if I killed him?! NOBODY! That's who! Um… do I have to say I don't own anything? Well, I don't. Blah, blah, blah, Yuu Watase, blah, blah. Soooo… that's it! The note is finished! Go read mah ficcy!

*^_^*

****

Chapter Two - First Encounters in the Night

__

"There is never a moonlit night but wicked ideas in evil souls writhe like serpents in nests, and charitable ones sprout lilies of renunciation and dedication."

-**_The Cloven Viscount_**, Italo Calvino

Hyourin gazed at the sky searching for some comfort in the feathery clouds dyed with a soft purple tinge. The pencil in her hand stroked the pad in her lap shaping a gray copy of the surrounding scenery. As she sketched her thoughts drifted to the day's events. It had started well enough, she had arrived early to her first class but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on the lecture. Instead of notes she began sketching a place she had never seen before but felt very familiar. The teacher caught her, of course, and asked her for a word after class. 'Miss Kemui, if you don't start paying attention during class you will not pass the final.'

__

He's probably right, I have had a lot on my mind …

*Meow_*_

A sleek silver cat rubbed against her begging for attention. Hyourin scratched the silver head as a purr greeted her.

"What's wrong with me Kasumi?" asked Hyourin gazing into a pair of blue-green eyes.

*Mrowr*

"Yeah you're probably right," smiled Hyourin, "you're always right. How about we go inside and get us some dinner?"

*Meow!*

She picked up her pad and silvery companion and slipped off the roof. The calm breeze swirled around her slowing her fall until she landed lightly upon the ground. She sighed once again, _Grandma's gifts still come in handy. _As Hyourin stepped into the kitchen she was greeted by her mother.

"Just where have you been? You're going to be late for the party," Hyourin inwardly groaned, she had forgotten all about the party. "Mrs. Chang told me all about it she said Mai was looking forward to seeing you there. Now you best go get ready!"

Mai Chang hated Hyourin's guts, and the feeling was mutual. Their mothers, however, were best friends. There must have been some sort of unwritten rule Mai and Hyourin were breaking because their mothers continued pressuring them to become "better acquainted". Last time Mai had thrown a party she had not sent Hyourin an invitation, not that she had wanted to attend, but as soon as Mrs. Kemui found out about the party she called her best friend. A few minutes later Mai phoned muttering something about a lost invitation. Hyourin didn't want to have to go to through another one of Mai's parties.

__

The mindless moron is the most popular girl in High School. She smiled at the fact that since she was now in college she was above such labels. _Why should the fact that we dislike each other matter, doesn't she have enough idiots fawning over her? I didn't want to go before and I don't want to go now!_

She refused to tell her mom that she had, once again, not received an invitation. It would only make things worse. _Oh what's the use, she'll make me go anyway. My mom can be so stubborn._

Hyourin went towards her room silently fuming when her path was blocked by her younger brother who, despite the fact that he was fifteen, needed to do some serious maturing.

"What do you want Kasen?"

"She's gonna make you go, huh?" he asked mockingly.

"Get out of my way loser."

"If psycho-chick kills you, can I have your Game Boy?"

"Go away moron," she mumbled as she pushed past him.

She slammed the door of her room and collapsed on her bed face down.

"I don't want to go!" She whined into her pillow. A knock came to her door.

"Are you getting ready?" called her mother's voice, "You don't want to be late."

Reluctantly she got up from her bed and trudged to her closet. As she rummaged through it blindly, searching for something presentable, her hand bumped against a box. Her heart skipped a beat. She drew it out from the shadows and into her lap. It was a beautiful mahogany box with intricately carved sides displaying Chinese style scenery of mist-covered mountains and sloping valleys. It had been a gift from her grandmother. She felt a pang of sadness as she remembered the smiling ancient face and the kind voice murmuring: 'It's just a little something to keep your mangas in.' Hyourin gently lifted the lid and glanced at the Fushigi Yuugi manga which her grandmother had gotten her hooked on. A knot formed in her throat as she felt the smooth front page bring back painful memories of winter evenings reading with her grandmother and the adventures in Konan. _I always loved Chichiri and she always loved Taiitsu-kun._ _They were always so real when she read about them with me, but since her death the printed words are now dulled and seem lifeless. _Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks and onto the delicate wooden lid. _It's been four years_, she harshly scolded her emotions, _I shouldn't feel this way! I have to move on! _With a heavy heart she replaced the lid on the box and buried it once more. She wiped her hair from her face and went to the bathroom to wash away her tears. As she dried her eyes with a towel she felt a subtle tug, not physically but mentally as if some one had called her name. She looked up but there was no one around.

*Meow*

The dainty cat looked up at her with intelligent blue-green eyes.

"Was it you Kasumi?"

*Purr*

She felt it again but now it was stronger, she also sensed its source. _It's coming from the attic._

"Let's go investigate," she said as she scooped up Kasumi in her arms.

The attic was dark and dusty. Hyourin reached for a nearby light switch and looked around. In the darkness she could see a faint glimmer underneath several boxes. She forgot about the light switch and began removing boxes. _The pull, it's coming from grandma's box._ After her grandmother's death her less than valuable belongings had been boxed and stored away in the attic. As she removed the final box Kasumi jumped on the glowing box and began tugging at its flaps. Hyourin gently pushed her aside and opened the box. Red light filled the attic and then dimmed into a soft glow, the sudden burst of light had caused Hyourin to close her eyes, but as the light dimmed she saw what was its source. A rectangular slab pulsated with a crimson glow. She carefully picked it up and saw that it was a parcel wrapped in soft leather and it was tied together with strings of the same soft material. As she plucked the strings loose she noticed her hands were like ice, the leather fell and revealed a silk scarf wrapping an ancient looking book. She gasped as she realized what she was holding in her hands. _No, it's impossible! This is not real, it can't be!_ But she knew that no matter how much she denied it she was holding in her hands The Universe of the Four Gods. _How did she get this? Should I open it?_ If this book was what she thought it was then she knew where the book would take her. Kasumi swished her tail impatiently and ran across Hyourin's lap knocking the book open. Two pairs of eyes looked into the book, it read:

**__**

This is the story of a girl who traveled to a distant world and unlocked the secrets she held within.

In doing so she saved that world and all others from the awakened darkness that threatened them.

The story itself is an incantation, whosoever turns the first page shall become the girl in the story and save the worlds.

Hmm, I guess this isn't a miko story then. Oh well if it's meant to happen then it will. Hyourin turned the first page. Nothing happened. _Okay… now I feel retarded. _*sigh* _I guess I really am stupid. What was I expecting?! I really should grow up, all this fantasy stuff is going to my head. Although, this would explain my powers. _She shook her head violently and reached for the fallen leather cover, suddenly Kasumi jumped into her lap. The book came to life by exploding into light, the red light surrounded Hyourin and Kasumi and pulled them into the book. At first Hyourin felt like she was falling from a cliff, red light was all around her and she wasn't sure of its origin. The frost had not left her hands, it was a telltale sign of her nervousness. _I don't know why but I'm not afraid, I'm nervous. _The red light never lost consistency as she traveled deeper into the book. Then something sinister intercepted her but it came with such subtlety that she didn't notice it until it was too late.

-^_^-

Chichiri glanced at Taiitsu-kun who was in deep meditation guiding the girl to their world, she refused to explain anything until the girl arrived. She had muttered a few summoning calls and he was sure the girl had felt them but for some reason the book had not accepted her, that is until she came in contact with the cat. He had seen all of this through the mirror until it blacked out and refused to show more. It was painfully obvious something or someone had blocked their view, but why?

__

Everything is strange no da, but Taiitsu-kun refuses to tell me what is going on no da. She seems to believe this girl can save us no da, but if this darkness is stronger than Taiitsu-kun how can this girl be of any help?

His thoughts were cut short by sharp presence. He couldn't see it but he sensed it, and it was reaching out for the girl while she was still between worlds. He saw Taiitsu-kun fall back as if she had been hit, all the while her eyes remained closed. Chichiri looked on and in an attempt to help he concentrated his essence towards Taiitsu-kun to give her part of his strength. Taiitsu-kun mentally pushed him back refusing his help.

Not yet Chichiri.

The command resonated in his mind. His curiosity and concern overwhelmed him. _I must know what is happening no da. _Slowly he slipped into deep concentration while Tasuki and Kouji looked on ignorant of what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity his mind's eye caught a blurred glimpse of the girl trapped between the worlds. She was in extreme agony and was crying out in pain. The red beam had gripped the right half of her body while a swirling mist-like force had fastened on her left side. He recognized the red beam as Taiitsu-kun but the black mist was unknown to him. Both forces pulled on her trying to get her to different destinations, it seemed like an endless game of tug war. He watched the girl with worry, _she can't endure this for much longer no da. I doubt I could despite all my training no da. _He could see her life force growing weaker and weaker with every pull.

Taiitsu-kun no da! She won't last another pull no da!

Don't you think I know that?!

Taiitsu-kun clenched her teeth and furrowing her brow in intense effort.

"Let her go," she muttered, "she's no good to you dead. Let her go."

Her voice echoed within the void where the girl was trapped. Chichiri did not wait to see what would happen, the girl was dying, quickly he focused on his energy and sent it towards her. Hyourin felt weak and was about to fall unconscious when a surge of energy overtook her, and immediately she felt her strength returning. The mist did not pull on her but it looked like it was thinking of what to do next. Slowly it released its hold in the girl. The red beam then gently pulled her towards her original destination, but suddenly she felt a jarring push send her further that the beam intended. Hyourin fell in a clearing and hit the ground so hard it knocked her unconscious.

Taiitsu-kun and Chichiri opened their eyes abruptly.

"Ne, Taiitsu-kun, where is she?" asked Tasuki.

"Hakugin pushed her beyond Mt. Taikyoku, you must go to her and bring her here."

She gave Chichiri a mental picture of the clearing. He nodded.

"Hai, I know where it is Taiitsu-kun we'll get her no da."

"We?" asked Tasuki, "what do ya mean we?"

Taiitsu-kun lost all self-control.

"IF HAKUGIN GETS HOLD TO HER NOTHING WILL SAVE YOU FROM HIS WRATH OR MINE!!" two little SD bandits hid behind Chichiri, "Not you!" she said pointing to Kouji, "You will only get in the way now GO!"

The two Suzaku warriors disappeared into Chichiri's kasa.

-^_^-

Hyourin was awakened by Kasumi's pitiful mewing and rough tongue on her cheek. As her eyes fluttered open she saw a small lake sparkling in the moonlight surrounded by lofty trees and a few thin saplings.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the northwestern most corner of Konan." Hyourin turned to face a tall man in a black cloak.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, actually your grandfather sent me he is dying to meet you."

Hyourin glanced at the man suspiciously.

"What do you mean grandfather, I don't have a grandfather."

"Ah but you do, and as I said before he sent me to get you," with that he grabbed her right wrist with his right hand and began to awkwardly pull her into the surrounding forest.

"Hey! Your hurting me! Let go!" she began to claw at the viselike grip on her wrist, but the man didn't seem to notice. Instead he tightened is grasp and quickened his pace.

Suddenly, Kasumi pounced upon his face and began slashing with her razor-sharp claws. The man let go and she ran back into the clearing. A ground shaking roar thundered and a silver streak dashed from the undergrowth followed by a hideous manlike shape twisting and molding into some sort of monster. It had thick massive legs which bulged with hardened muscles, his powerful torso was peppered with scars, but what caught her attention was his tail. It was clearly armored and tipped like a scorpion's. It's arms had long jagged scythes sticking out along with sharp reptilian claws. Its head remained humanlike except it was stretched repulsively out of shape and had dead milk-white eyes with no discernable pupils.

Hyourin tried to remain calm as she focused her powers on the lake behind her. Ten jets of water burst out of the lake crystallizing into ice. The razor-sharp icicles barraged monster drawing olive green phosphorescent blood. It roared in pain as the points pierced through the tough hide. She tried the attack once again only this time the monster swung forward its armored tail and blocked the attack. Hyourin looked around to see what else she could attack with. Her gaze stopped at the clouds. But as she focused her powers the massive beast charged at her. It barely missed her. Her concentration broken, she was left to dodge the attacking monster and its deadly tail. Once more the lake was behind her, and the monster was preparing for another charge. Hyourin could see its eyes reflecting the surrounding trees. _The trees! _Just as the monster rushed forward a great tree literally jumped in his path. It creaked and moaned as the monster crashed into it, but the tree held it's ground. The beast looked round and saw more trees circling him. Soon he was encased in a living cage. He bashed against the trees which in return shuddered.

_That won't keep it for long. _She once again focused on the clouds above, and they became dense completely concealing the night sky. The trees then cracked and burst under the strain. Shards of wood flew everywhere. Hyourin felt a shard spear her left leg.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she fell to the ground.

The creature sensed his advantage and slowly began advancing towards his fallen foe. Hyourin clenched her teeth as she firmly gripped the shard and jerked it. It came out with a nauseating sound. She stifled a cry and looked down to see her jeans soaked in crimson. She painfully dragged herself away from the approaching monster, but she knew soon it would be over. As the beast prepared for the final lunge, a blast of ki and a flash of flame knocked it on its side. The creature turned to face two shapes in the shadows and roared in defiance.

"Ugh, gods you're ugly aren't ya," she heard one say.

The monster pounced at them, its reinforced tail flailing through the air. The two warriors split up and the creature crashed into the trees between them. With a mighty swing from its tail the trees toppled over like toothpicks.

"Rekka Shinen!"

An explosion of flame engulfed the hideous beast. When the flames stopped the monster stood unscathed and angry. Several ki blasts hit it with the same result. In a sudden rush the monster slashed Tasuki's dark coat.

"Hey! I liked this coat!"

"Tasuki, this isn't working no da!"

"I noticed," he grumbled as they dodged another attack, "Rekka Shinen!"

"Lets just get the girl and go no da!"

As if the monster was reading their thoughts he blocked their path. Each time they tried to go to the girl the scorpion-like tail lashed out at them. Hyourin propped herself up to a sitting position, and saw her two rescuers were in trouble. Weariness was trying to take over but she fought against it. _This is no time to sleep, they need my help! _Little by little she focused her powers on the cloudy skies. A low rumble filled the night and a flickering light danced between the clouds. _Its ready… now I have to get the monster away from them I have to do it fast, my strength is all but gone. _She struggled to get up as pain rippled up her leg. A geyser sped towards the monster and crashed against its back. Rage filled the beast as he forgot about the warriors. He turned to see his once fallen prey standing defiantly.

"What's the matter don't like taking baths bug brain?" yelled Hyourin.

"Oi, what's she doin'? She's outta her mind!"

The drenched creature roared as it charged with full fury towards the insolent attacker. _That's is closer… closer… NOW! _Three bolts of lightning ripped through blue-black sky and united into one; striking the charging beast. Its angry roar turned into a howl of agony, and it fell dead in a smoking heap. Chichiri and Tasuki looked on speechless. The smoking heap then dissipated before their eyes into nothing. Hyourin's legs buckled and she fell face down half conscious on the damp grass. Chichiri was the first to reach her. He gently took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground. She winced as his touch reached her gash.

"Chichiri, she alive?"

"Hai, we should go she lost a lot of blood no da."

_Those voices… _She forced her eyes open and saw Chichiri's face looking down at her along with Tasuki. As fatigue over whelmed her she tried to piece together what was happening.

"Chichiri… Tasuki…" she murmured as she closed her eyes in sleep. Both warriors looked at her puzzled.

"Ne Chichiri, do you know her?"

"I have never seen her before no da."

"Me neither, how did she know our names? How did she zap that thing?"

"I guess Taiitsu-kun will tell us as soon as we…"

*Meow*

Kasumi stepped out of nowhere and looked up at them.

"It's the little neko no da!"

"Ya think its hers?"

*Meow-mrowr*

"I believe that's a "yes" no da."

"This thing just keeps gettin weirder," he muttered as he picked up the silver cat and disappeared into the kasa followed by Chichiri. As Chichiri disappeared a sinister figure looked down at the scene below from the nearby mountainside. As he walked away he whispered towards Hyourin:

"Very good my dear. Your powers are almost fully developed, I will continue your training and soon you will join me as my partner and heir. I am very proud of you my beloved granddaughter."

.

.

.

.

~_~.

Ooh! The plot thickens! Dum! Dum! Dum! What will I do next?! Review and find out! Questions, comments, and yes, even whining accepted. Oh, and revolutiongirl, I know I asked your opinion so BE NICE!!!

Next time:

****

Chapter Three- A Family's Chronicle


	3. The Family’s Chronicle

****

Author's Note: 

O.T.: Hey there! I guess you'll be kinda glad to know that this particular update will include TWO, count 'em TWO, chapters! The reason being: I wanna get the action going. This particular chapter will do two things: introduce the final main character and explain Hyourin's origins! Also, I know I said I was going to make it a Tas./OC depending on reviewers, but… I lied I was planning on making it a Tas./OC romance all along! Mwahahaha! Still, it's nice to know I count with your blessings! Oh and Dani, I wouldn't have a romance any other way! Okay then! Onto the fic!

Chichiri: Aren't you forgetting something, no da?

O.T.: Oh yeah! *grabs Chichiri and kisses him*

Chichiri: -_-' Not that! The disclaimer no da.

O.T.: Oh yeah! Heh-heh… well here goes. I own nothing! In fact the only thing I own are my OCs 'cause my parents are always saying they own me… sad huh?

****

^_^*

Chapter 3- The Family's Chronicle

__

"I am only one. But still, I am one. I cannot do everything, but still I can do something. And because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do the something I can do."

-Edward Everett Hale

Hyourin slowly opened her eyes. She was in a bed… outside? (O.O) _No, it can't be there's the door, a mirror and a table… hey my jeans! _They had been washed and sown. She also noticed her wound had been healed leaving no visible scars. She gingerly got dressed and brushed her hair.

__

If I've already healed…

"How long have I been asleep?"

A soft pop came from behind her followed by sugary giggle. Hyourin turned to see a girl in a puffy pink outfit.

"You're a nya… nya…"

"Nyan-nyan!" finished the turquoise headed girl, "You've slept for a whole day! But Nyan-nyan heal!"

"This is impossible it can't be," she told herself as she covered her eyes with her hand willing the Nyan-Nyan to disappear.

"Nyan-nyan here to take you to Taiitsu-kun!" with that the little Nyan-Nyan floated towards Hyourin, grabbed her hand and rushed out the door dragging poor Hyourin through twists and turns.

"Wait Nyan-Nyan …" But the Nyan-Nyan didn't pay attention instead she kept racing towards Taiitsu-kun's chamber.

"Almost there!" Cried the Nyan-Nyan making a sharp right turn, and throwing Hyourin completely off balance.

"Yaaahhh!" she yelled shutting her eyes tight and bracing for impact.

"Daaaaa!" Something or someone broke her fall. She cautiously opened one eye and noticed a familiar bubble print kesa and smiling mask… she felt as if a bucket of ice water had fallen on her. _CHICHIRI! It's Chichiri! _@.@

"Itai…" he muttered as he shook his head in an attempt to clear the chibi-birdies circling his head. Chichiri looked at the girl who had fallen on him. _Why is she looking at me that way, no da? It's like she knows me no da._

"Um, daijobou no da?"Suddenly Hyourin remembered that they were both on the floor, and she rapidly got off Chichiri blushing.

"I'm fine thanks," she said offering him a helping hand, "it's just that the Nyan-Nyan turned kinda suddenly," _Oh god he must think I'm so clumsy, _she thought as she stared at the floor and blushed intensely.

Chichiri took her hand and stood beside her as he dusted his olive-green leggings. He then turned to her and smiled giving her the victory symbol. A little pink silhouette tiptoed towards a nearby door when Chichiri turned around and glared at it.

"Nyan-Nyan, you should know better than to drag guests around the grounds no da!"

"But Taiitsu-kun said I should get the girl right away…" Chichiri gave the girl a stern look, " I'm sorry Chichiri," mumbled the little girl.

"I think you owe some one else an apology too, no da."

"I'm sorry…" started the Nyan-Nyan as she faced Hyourin but then stopped, "uh, what's your name?"

"My name is Hyourin," she responded with a smile.

" 'm sorry Hyourin."

"I accept your apology," she said and turned to Chichiri, "We should go if Taiitsu-kun wants to see me she'll definitely be irritated if we keep her waiting," she saw a pair of doors leading to different rooms, "Lead the way Chichiri-sama."

_She used my name again, and she knew about Taiitsu-kun, but how no da? _He shook his head clearing it of thoughts and pointed to the pair of doors which were to their left. In a gentleman fashion he held open one of the doors for Hyourin as she entered the great hall that was Taiitsu-kun's chamber. Tasuki and Kouji were already there along with someone else.

"Kasumi!" exclaimed Hyourin as the silver cat jumped into her arms, "What have you been up to?" 

*Mrowl* she answered with visible smugness. Their reunion was cut short once she noticed Taiitsu-kun sitting on her throne. Chichiri held his breath, _here we go no da… three, two, one…_ Hyourin let Kasumi down and walked towards Taiitsu-kun. Then she bowed respectfully before the ancient sage, who seemed to be in one of her rare good moods. Chichiri and the two bandits choked as Hyourin failed to scream or insult the creator.

"Welcome to Mt. Taikyoku Hyourin," she said sending a glare specifically towards Chichiri, "do you know why you're here?"

"Arigato Taiitsu-kun-sama for your welcome, but I'm afraid I don't. Although I'm quite sure it's not to be a miko."

"Your grandmother has taught you well Hyourin, you are correct you have not been summoned to be a miko, although you probably are more worthy of such privilege than any other," she smiled.

Chichiri was shocked to say the least, _Da! Taiitsu-kun smiled, but she never smiles no da!_ In fact Chichiri had never seen his sensei smile except with mockery or contempt. Even Tasuki was puzzled. 

"Okay enough chitchat," Tasuki blurted out, "I think it's high time we got some answers 'round here!"

"Very well," responded Taiitsu-kun just a tad exasperated, with a wave of her hand she summoned the large silver mirror, "Hyourin I'm going to tell you your story and the story of your grandmother Ameaoi."

Hyourin nodded and Kasumi sat at her feet looking up intently. Taiitsu-kun began and the mirror swirled once more.

__

Once a long time ago I had a dear friend. (A girl bearing a vague resemblance to Hyourin appeared she had deep brown eyes, reddish-black hair, and a tanned complexion.) _We were best friends and she was very wise in the ways of nature. _(Another girl appeared with dark crimson hair. Both girls chatted and laughed by a waterfall.) _ She was also a wanderer. As she traveled from place to place her knowledge grew. Then one day…_

"Hey Taiitsu-kun who's that little redhead?" interrupted Tasuki.

"That would be me."

"Nani?! No way! What happened! When d'ya get all wrinkly?"

*Bam* *Whap*

A flattened Tasuki hit the floor twitching while sporting a huge bump on his head.

"Any other questions?" Taiitsu-kun glared at them wielding a club daring them to say something. A sweat-dropping Hyourin, Chichiri, and Kouji shook their heads. "Good, as I was saying…" Taiitsu-kun continued:

One day she met a young man who shared her same passion for nature. (The mirror showed a young man pale in complexion with blue-black hair and abnormally dark blue eyes.) _They went everywhere together, he even came along when she visited me. Then in one of her visits she told me they were to be wed. Even then I knew something was wrong. Hakugin, as he called himself, eagerly asked for my approval. I was wary, I could feel he was hiding something but I had no proof so I complied. After the wedding they headed to Sairou to settle down. _(The mirror shows a cheerless Taiitsu-kun sitting in her balcony and watching Ameaoi and Hakugin walk down a road towards the sunset.) _Ameaoi's visits became rare and soon they stopped all together. Although I tried to contact her frequently through my mirrors, some force always seemed to block my powers. Then one autumn day Ameaoi came to Mt. Taikyoku weeping. _(Taiitsu-kun was shown embracing an obviously pregnant Ameaoi.) _She was with child and close to birthing. It was then that she revealed a long held secret. During her travels she had discovered what she called the forces of nature. They were creatures not unlike the four gods, but their influence on our world is far greater. They are the energy sources of all you behold the forests, the mountains, even the air we breathe. The seasons and weather are dictated by their whim. Over time Ameaoi had gained their trust by becoming the guardian of their lair. She thwarted many who sought to gain the forces' power for evil purposes. As a symbol of their fondness for her they bestowed upon her, and her offspring unlimited power beyond that of any mortals. Ameaoi had control over wind, water, fire, earth, leaf, ice, lightning, and even complete access to manipulate any life-force, but there was a power which she held dearer than any other, the power to heal. Ameaoi told me that somehow Hakugin had come to know of her powers and had attempted to make use of them for his own purposes. Ameaoi had refused, of course, but by then it had been too late. She was pregnant and her child would inherit her powers, Hakugin would then seize the child and use it for evil. Hakugin was more than what he seemed, he was a mage, thus his offspring would prove to be even more powerful than me or Ameaoi… combined. We knew that the child could not be hidden from Hakugin for long. She remained with me for several days after which she gave birth to a baby boy, which she named Satoshi _(a small baby appears with wispy reddish-black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Upon seeing the baby Hyourin's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. Out of the corner of his eye Chichiri sees Hyourin's lips silently form the word "dad")_. Sadly, Hakugin came to Mt. Taikyoku looking for the boy. In this very mountain, a battle between Ameaoi and Hakugin arose _(Glimpses of Hakugin and Ameaoi fighting flashed through the mirror)_. In the end Ameaoi defeated Hakugin but he escaped before she could finish him off. _(The mirror shimmers as it shows Hakugin being struck by lightning, fire, and ice. Ameaoi approaches a fallen Hakugin; her hand is engulfed by flame. Hakugin looks at her with saddened blue eyes, she hesitates and meets his gaze with her own remorseful eyes. Hakugin takes advantage of her hesitation and teleports away.)

A/N: Stupid puppy-dog-eyes trick. No Fair!

Ameaoi knew that little Satoshi would never be safe from his father's clutches if they remained here, and so she came to a drastic decision. We would open a passage into another world and both her and her child would leave this world… forever. She did not come to such a decision lightly, for she would leave the place in which she belonged. Ameaoi told me that although she would never return, Hakugin would not give up on his goals so easily. Thus Ameaoi sealed away her powers so that neither she nor her son would use them for evil. All nine of them were materialized into orbs made out of pure energy. Eight of them she took with her, but the ninth and most precious orb she hid in this world. Ameaoi promised me that when one of her offspring proved to be worthy he or she would receive the eight powers and come reclaim the ninth. She left this world never to return over four-hundred years ago (The mirror showed Ameaoi and Taiitsu-kun crying while embracing each other. Then a white beam surrounds Ameaoi and a little bundle which she holds tightly, when the beam ceases Ameaoi and little Satoshi are gone. The image then becomes dulled and gray and dissolves into swirling mist, then the mirror reflects the room surrounding it. Just like an ordinary mirror.)_._

Silence fills the chamber as the mirror itself fades away. Hyourin looked at Taiitsu-kun not knowing how to react.

"So now I must find the ninth orb," she said after a short pause.

Taiitsu-kun nodded sagely.

"But where is it?"

"The ninth orb is somewhere hidden."

_Not the answer I was looking for_, thought Hyourin grumpily but thought it better not to say anything. However, Taiitsu-kun seemed to have read her thoughts.

"The precise location of the ninth orb was hidden even from me. However your grandmother did leave three things to aid you in your quest. NYAN-NYAN!"

Several little girls poofed out of nowhere, two of which were carrying objects. They handed the objects to Taiitsu-kun and popped out of sight. Taiitsu-kun beckoned Hyourin towards her.

"These will protect and guide you through your journey."

Taiitsu-kun handed Hyourin a sheathed sword and an ancient shoot of bamboo no longer than her forearm.

"Draw the sword," urged Taiitsu-kun.

Shuffling the bamboo in her hands, Hyourin drew the aged sword. It was covered in rust from blade to hilt, and as Hyourin touched the blade part of it crumbled into dust. A stifled snigger caught her attention. She spotted Tasuki with a contemptuous look on his face, he elbowed Kouji who smiled faintly but not as scornfully. Hyourin blushed a deep crimson hue, and bit her lower lip nervously. Taiitsu-kun looked at her expectantly. _Am I supposed to do something? Obviously, judging by the look Taiitsu-kun's giving me. BUT WHAT?! Okay, Hyourin, just ignore them. _Hyourin closed her eyes blocking out her surroundings and, without even thinking it, Hyourin began to explore the sword by directing her ki into the sword. It began to gleam faintly through the rust as if coming to life. Then the powerful shimmer made everyone turn away, and it overcame the rust stripping it from the blade. With a blast of light and energy the sword underwent a transformation, it was no longer the decomposing relic it had been. Instead, the blade seemed to be newly fashioned. With great satisfaction, Hyourin heard Tasuki gasp. The sword was the most beautiful and elegant weapon anyone had ever seen. It's blade was the color of lustrous silver which seemed to give off a blue glow. Hyourin looked at the hilt and saw eight of the nine nature beasts etched in gold and silver with eyes made of gems upon its sapphire colored handle. The end of the hilt had a smooth clear stone; inside there was the winged unicorn made out of rose colored quartz. As Hyourin sheathed the sword the sheath also shimmered and changed. It was now the same color as the sword's hilt decorated the nine beasts of nature embroidered in golden thread.

"It's beautiful Taiitsu-kun. Thank you."

"It's not my gift to give, it was your grandmother's."

"Thank you just the same," she replied with a bow, "but Taiitsu-kun, you said my grandmother had left me three gifts."

"Yes and I believe you have already received the third," said Taiitsu-kun nodding towards Hyourin.

"Nani? What do you mean?"

Her only reply was a single nod, and just as Hyourin was going to ask again she saw Kasumi walk away from her side towards Taiitsu-kun. Kasumi gently shimmered and transformed into… a girl. She was tan, tall, and slim with silver-gray hair that reached to her waist, but her eyes were green and feline giving her a wild look. Her clothes were the same color as her fur had been and had the distinct stripes which had covered her just a few minutes ago. Hyourin stood mouth slightly open.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?"

"How…"

"Your grandmother had… interesting companions," Taiitsu-kun smirked, "she merely took her soul and formed it into a cat until the time came when she was needed."

"She can do that? Does that mean I can too?" asked Hyourin as several not-so-nice/vengeful thoughts came into her head.

"I don't recommend it since you have never done so before."

"Still…" she gave a sideways glance at Kasumi, "Inuyasha déjà vu."

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing."

"You still have a riddle to solve," she glanced meaningfully towards the bamboo shoot firmly grasped in her hand.

"You don't know what it's for?"

"Questions, questions, so many questions! No, believe it or not there are riddles in life to which even I do not have the answers," she answered reproachfully.

Hyourin studied the bamboo shoot. It was nothing special or out of the ordinary, except for several scratches it had a smooth surface and the ends had been neatly severed off. It was just a plain old piece of bamboo. _The only thing that I can remember grandma telling me about bamboo…Argh! Who am I kidding she never said anything about bamboo!_ A slight pain trickled into her temples and sharpened acutely. _This is so not getting me anywhere._

"I don't know what it's for, I'm sorry," she bit her lip self-consciously once again as she felt Chichiri's gaze bore into the back of her head.

_She does that a lot , if she keeps doing it she's going to get a permanent mark no da. Taiitsu-kun seems to have an unusual amount of faith on this girl, how strange no da. She never trusted Miaka this much. _There were a lot of questions building up in Chichiri's mind but, judging by her less-than-pleasant reaction, Taiitsu-kun's kind streak had come to an end. _Well she is different from Miaka somehow, she's at least four years older than her no da, but there's something else. She seems prettier, her eyes… _The thought bubbled out of nowhere and has surfaced before it could've been stifled. He mentally brushed it aside, such thoughts usually led to painful trails which he didn't want to wander through. _You don't even know her yet and already you're thinking like that? Besides, that part of you should have left a long time ago no da. _He drifted back into reality and managed to catch Taiitsu-kun's suggestion.

"You must be hungry, I believe we'll have enough time for riddles later," she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Once out in the hall Tasuki's wit got the best of him.

"Maybe tha pretty kitty would like ta catch her own dinner."

Kasumi gave him the "evil-eye" which only encouraged him.

"I think I saw some mice in the traps or would ya prefer a dish of milk?"

Although Kouji was extremely amused he noticed the tick forming in Kasumi's forehead and opted against laughing.

"What's tha matter cat got yer tongue? Bwahahaha!"

*Crash*

Kasumi had rammed Tasuki's head against the corridor's wall effectively giving the red-haired bandit a concussion. The rest of the sweat-dropping group edged around the collapsed redhead and entered into the dinning hall.

Large trays of heaped food were placed upon the large table, dwarfing the already small Nyan-Nyans who were busy scurrying through the hall with plates twice their size. Mystified by her surroundings she gingerly took a seat courteously offered by Chichiri. She took mental note of every detail spread out before her. A faint smile crossed her lips which threatened to bloom into a full fledged grin and try as she might she couldn't suppress it. Butterflies fluttered inside her as Chichiri took her hand in his and helped her take a seat. _Mai would die if she ever found out about this_, she thought smugly, _I have Chichiri in person while she drools all over some old smeared computer print out! _Kasumi's fuming ceased once she glanced at Hyourin's face. It was happy, and her eyes shimmered with a renewed light which had been absent for several years, and thus the little grudge was forgotten by all except for the redhead with the enormous lump on his head. He sulked and glared at Kasumi from across the broad table. Chichiri had taken a seat beside Hyourin placing her between him and Kasumi, while Tasuki and Kouji were directly across the table. As if some invisible bell had rung Tasuki and Kouji began to pig out bandit style. Hyourin's butterflies in her stomach fell dead as she saw how manner-less a hungry bandit can get. Her own plate forgotten she stared in awe as the bandits shoveled food and drink into their mouths smearing most of it on their faces. Chichiri pressed his finger tips against the bridge of his nose and slowly shook his head in exasperation. It took great effort on her part but Hyourin managed to look away from the two bandit-vacuums.

"Ne…Chichiri, you think you can show me around later?" she asked trying to divert her attention.

"Uh… sure, no da I'll be happy to," he answered trying to look apologetic for his friends' actions, or as apologetic as you can look wearing a happy-face mask. Kasumi however, was not going to drift into subtlety.

"Must you eat as rude as you act?" she asked as she served herself a large portion of stew. At this obvious attempt on his "honor" Tasuki reared his gravy stained face.

"Big words comin' from a pussycat," he remarked snidely.

"I am NOT a 'pussycat' you moron!"

"Pussycat!"

"Idiot!"

"Pussycat!"

"Dork!"

"Pussycat!"

"Twit!"

"Pussycat!"

"LOSER!"

"PUH-SSY CAT!"

*SPLASH*

*BONK*

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scalding liquid drenched the already messy bandit followed by a heavy porcelain bowl, needless to say Tasuki was observing the movement of several stars above his head from the comfy floor.

"KASUMI!" rebuked Hyourin as she leapt to her feet and would have run to his side if Chichiri had not stopped her.

"What?!" answered Kasumi.

"Tasuki, daijobou?"

"Huh? Wha…"he mumbled something about green sake and shook his head.

"Aw don't worry 'bout 'im, Gen-chan has an amazingly hard head," commented Kouji.

"You mean thick head," muttered Kasumi.

"Plus he gets hit a lot so he's used to it no da," donated Chichiri.

Hyourin glared at Kasumi who had poured herself another bowl and was sipping as if nothing had happened. _That wasn't very nice Kasumi_, she thought angrily. Kasumi gave a start and her spoon clattered on the table. She blinked her suddenly enormous green eyes as they frantically looked around her. _Kasumi heard me? COOL! I have telepathy… ooookay how did I do it?_ She realized she had communicated with Kasumi, but all she had done was throw her thought out it wasn't like she had directed it towards her. _Let's see… Kasumi can you hear this? This is Hyourin, let me know when you get this, if you get this. _Kasumi did receive the message but it sounded more like this: _Kasumi… an… ear… is… is… me… oh… en… get this._ It was not that self conscious ears frightened Kasumi, but she felt awkward that they should choose to communicate with her. Hyourin exhaled noisily, _well it's not like I need any other powers, grandma left me enough as it is still it would've been nice if I could, _she told herself. Lunch continued relatively uneventfully, well, I mean everything pretty much pales in comparison to the "soup incident". But hey, what have we learned? Don't insult moody half-feline girls when they have scalding liquids at hand's reach.

True to his word, Chichiri gave Hyourin a mini-tour of the palace's grounds. He hid a smile as he heard her ooh-ing and ahh-ing. He was a very good tour guide, answering all of her questions as best he could. Finally the mini-tour came to an end in the garden by a clear lake filled with koi fish. As they sat by the lake she looked at the stunning gardens clothed in the colors of autumn. She ran her fingers through the water sending ripples upon its surface. Finally, Chichiri got the courage to ask the questions that had been bubbling inside him since the first time they met.

"So Hyourin, how is it you know so much about our world?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, here I've been the one asking all the questions huh?" she said with a smile. Chichiri couldn't help but smile as well, _her smile is contagious no da_.

"Well, you see your story was recorded on several books," she explained, "in these books I read about the Suzaku no miko and her adventures in this world. Lot's of people have read your story, but it was considered by everyone a work of fiction more than a historical document," she laughed quietly and gazed once more at the spectacle displayed by nature, "I guess they were wrong, and I'm glad."

"So, that's how you knew me and Tasuki no da. I believe then that means you know about what happened to the others too no da," his voice involuntarily took an serious tone as if he was unable to mask his feelings of the past.

Hyourin mentally flinched. _Oh no! I forgot about them! Quick! Must change the subject! Must take his mind off unpleasant past! Um…_

"Arigato Chichiri, for showing me around, it's been great."

"You're welcome no da," Hyourin relaxed a bit as his voice regained its regular pitch. She took a deep breath as a comfortable silence settled between the two, broken only by the lapping of the water against the shore. Out of the blue, the faint sounds of bickering wafted through the air steadily gaining in volume. Hyourin and Chichiri turned to see Tasuki and Kasumi at it again, while Kouji looked on obviously uninterested in voicing his thoughts.

"Listen you, I didn't ask for any of this, it just happened 'kay?" hollered Tasuki, "I paid my dues ta Suzaku so I don't got nothin' ta do witcha, just stay out of my way and I'll stay outta yers!"

"Fine with me! It's not like you can fight anyway!"

"Are you sayin' I'm weak?"

No response from Kasumi.

"Ya did say I was weak didn't ya?"

Still no response, instead, she walks away ignoring him.

"Don't walk away! Answer me!"

Too late, Kasumi go bye-bye, leaving behind a thoroughly pissed redhead.

"I hate women! Always tryin' ta tell me what ta do, an' leavin' 'fore they finish what they started!"

"Sorry I don't speak _Stupid_, I guess I'll need an interpreter!" she hollered as she disappeared from view.

"GODS I HATE WOMEN!!!" he declared to the world as he stomped away in the opposite direction, adding several colorful words in his retreat. Kouji smirked as he walked and he decided to push Tasuki's temper slightly farther.

"Aw, Gen-chan, yer just mad 'cause she got the last word…" *swish* he expertly dodged the punch he had expected Tasuki to swing at him.

As Kouji's laughter and Tasuki's muttering faded once more into the background Hyourin turned to Chichiri.

"I'm thinking those two are going to be a problem."

"Tasuki and Kouji get along like that no da, they'd never really get into a brawl or anything no da." _At least not while they're sober no da_, he added silently.

"True, but I'm more worried about Kasumi and Tasuki killing each other."

"They just need a little time to get used to each other no da."

"Yeah, that and a referee," she giggled.

"Okay, you take Kasumi and I try to keep Tasuki in check no da," he put out his hand.

"Hai, you got yourself a deal!" she said as she slapped her hand on his.

"This will be interesting no da."

"You said it!"

~_~.

.

.

.

.

Well that's it! Review now or next chapter… no matter!


	4. Solving the Riddle

****

Author's Note:

O.T.: Okay! I'll make this very quick! This chapter is kinda short. I would've put it on the last chapter but then the last chapter would've been too long! Heh-heh!

Chichiri: Okay on to the writing!

O.T.: Me no own! But would like to! *grabs Chichiri and kisses him again*

Chichiri: What was that for?

O.T.: *shrugs* felt like it.

^_^*

****

Chapter 4- Solving the Riddle

__

"I sometimes wonder whether you think you have been sent into the world for your own amusement."

-**_The Screwtape Letters_**, C.S. Lewis

"This isn't working," whined Hyourin frustrated for the fifth time that morning. She was lying down across her large four-post bed with her head pulled back and dangling from the bed's edge. Her position was making all the blood rush to her head while at the same time giving her a fine upside-down view of the room.

"That's five times, care to go for an even six?" asked Kasumi from her perch on a nearby windowsill overlooking the koi lake. The object of their frustration was on a stool in the middle of the room as if it were a stubborn witness or criminal and maybe by some unexplained reason it might suddenly grow a mouth and begin to testify, "Can we please take a break?"

"You haven't done anything, we'll take a break when we figure out what bamboo has to do with saving the world."

"Nothing! Okay now, time for break!"

"That's not helpful Kasumi-chan," she said in an irked voice.

"It wasn't meant to be, and don't try to act like you're not going crazy cooped up in here."

"He who dominates the mind, dominates everything."

"You got that from your dad, an he got it from some old 1950's radio show!"

"1960's," she corrected her.

"Whatever!" Kasumi dug her claw-like nails into the windowsill, "I think I'm going to grow gray hair before you figure out anything!"

"Your hair is already silver, I don't think it's getting any grayer, dear."

"Oh yeah… heh-heh."

"Still, grow…" she said thoughtfully as she sat up on the bed, letting the blood flow out of her brain, "Grow… _GROW! _Kasumi! We'll plant it and…"

"Make it _GROW!_" finished Kasumi.

"YES!…oh wait," Hyourin picked up the shoot and looked at it, "I've noticed a serious flaw."

"What now?"

"Um, this thing is over three centuries old."

"So?"

"So?! Let me explain something to you. Bamboo doesn't grow after the first, oh I don't know, fifty years of inactivity."

"Well, can't you make it grow?"

"Make it grow?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. Do that thing with the green light and… power and… green… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Yes I know, just one itsy-bitsy little problem."

"I'm listening."

"What if I do make it grow, but that wasn't what we were supposed to do."

"Then we're screwed."

"Oh yeah thanks, that really made me feel better."

" Well, can you think of any other means?"

"No."

"Either way we're running out of time no da."

Hyourin spun around to see Chichiri in the doorway. He had managed to slip into the room silently.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you no da."

"You didn't, I could smell and hear you coming down the hall," replied Kasumi smugly.

"Well, Taiitsu-kun and me were wondering if you had made any progress no da."

"Kinda," muttered Hyourin.

"We did," insisted Kasumi, "We decided to plant it."

"We? I didn't say that's what we were going to do!"

Chichiri looked confused.

"Daaaa… I don't mean to question you logic, but… um… doubt it will grow no da."

"Of course it won't grow on its own! Hyourin's going to make it grow," said Kasumi as if it were the most obvious and natural thing in the world.

"Err… right no da," other than questioning further, Chichiri decided to go and assemble Taiitsu-kun, and the two bandits in the garden. _They know what their doing no da, even if we have no idea… at least I hope they know *sigh* gods help us all._ His little inner monologue was caught by Hyourin unintentionally who in return perked up. _There it is again! Grr! How did I do it? _Hyourin shook her head and cleared her thoughts of all except the task at hand. Her telepathy will have to wait until afterwards.

Hyourin walked into the hall heading towards the gardens while a wild Kasumi practically pranced with joy at her newfound freedom.

"I really hope this works, Kasumi," she said thoughtfully never quite taking her eyes off the bamboo.

"You worry too much. Relax you'll do fine."

"Do you think so?"

"Why don't you try occupying your mind with other things?"

"Like what?" she asked fixing Kasumi a questioning glance with her deep brown eyes.

"Like Chichiri," Kasumi said batting her eyelashes over her emerald eyes, "yeah, don't think I didn't see you two yesterday by the lake. Tell me how romantic was it?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Hyourin asked as her cheeks were tinged with crimson.

"Your blushing! Was it that good?" she teased and giggled as she tossed her silvery hair, "You got it bad dontcha."

"Actually we were thinking on how to keep you and Tasuki from flirting so much."

"NANI?!" Hyourin giggled as she saw the expression on Kasumi.

"You got the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look! Awwww, that's so kawaii Kasumi!"

"NO I DON'T! He's immature, annoying, and…"

"Your first crush!"

"MY WHAT?!"

"C-R-U-S-H," she managed to spell it out right before falling into peals of laughter.

Kasumi burst out the door crimson and fuming followed by Hyourin and her laughter. Eventually she muffled her giggles as she saw Chichiri and the others approaching. Taiitsu-kun floated in her usual manner her perpetual frown and beady eyes grimacing at the sight of Kouji and her pupil dragging a drowsy redhead. Farther back, numerous pink bubbles were exploding into little girls who hid behind the palace's columns looking curiously at the scene before them. Tasuki mumbled something about pillows right before he was dropped at Hyourin's feet. Kasumi scrunched her nose in disdain.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hyourin eyeing dozing bandit with amusement.

"They came to see your solution, no da."

"They what?!"

"Came to see your solution, no da. You are ready, right?" 

"Well actually…"

"Get on with it!" hollered Tasuki as he lay under a nearby tree. Taiitsu-kun glowered at Tasuki and floated towards him.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!!!!" she bellowed at him followed by a sharp kick in the ribs.

"YAAAAAAGHHHH!!!" Tasuki, the amazing flying bandit, landed with a thud in a nearby bush, and yes, he was now fully awake. Hyourin took a deep breath, _arigato Chichiri, that's all I needed, an audience to see me make a fool of myself, well at least now I know that if I fail I won't look as bad as Tasuki does just now_.

She took the bamboo shoot and buried it horizontally in the dark fertile soil. She knelt besides the small mound and placed her index and middle finger upon the buried spot. She closed her eyes blocking out her surroundings, soon Tasuki's mutterings faded away. Now she began to focus her ki towards the bamboo. Chichiri looked on noticing a green-gold glow emit from her fingers and enter the earth, everyone grew silent, and even Tasuki stopped his muttering. Hyourin could feel the bamboo's form but it seemed dead and lifeless she dug deeper hoping to find something still living. However, the further she delved the more she grew certain that there was nothing there. Her ki finally reached the hollow center and her heart sank. _How can I revive this thing if it's essence is totally gone?_ She let her ki wander aimlessly within the void as she considered her options. _What to do, what to do… huh?_ Her ki bumped into an unknown energy. She gave a start both physically and mentally. There seemed to be an orb of swirling energy embedded in the bamboo's core. _The ninth orb, it's here? So my adventure is over already? Gees this is sad! I spend two days in this universe and already it's all over? What's the deal with the sword and Kasumi? This is too disappointing, I guess all I have to do now is absorb it. _She enveloped the orb with her ki, but the orb did not dissolve within it instead it was absorbed within the bamboo. The little mound shuddered and glowed. Intricate designs appeared on the soil; they glowed green right before they faded and new ones emerged. Hyourin's fingers stopped glowing as she retracted her ki. She was quite of sure what would happen next so she stepped back. Then a tall pole of green bamboo shot up from the ground where Hyourin had just been. This was no graceful growth like one sees in movies like Fantasia, or Jumanji, this was a veritable explosion which sent bits of earth and pebbles flying through the air. Higher and higher the poles grew glistening emerald in the morning sun several designs etched upon the stalks shimmered gold and surged up the plant. At the tip of the tallest shoot, a bulge was forming. Barely visible from the ground, Hyourin sensed rather than saw the bud. The soil then shuddered and grew silent, but then a crack was heard and an exquisite blossom with petals of silver flowered. It reflected the sun's brilliance as it swayed in the wind, putting to shame the once thought stunning garden. Hyourin heard several gasps as they beheld the beauty before them.

"This is Ameaoi's work," said Taiitsu-kun, "only she could create such splendor."

As if the plant had heard Taiitsu-kun's comment it shook and a single petal curled upon the pistil and fell to the ground. The petal, which was the size of a small scroll, was caught by Hyourin. It looked like she had a piece of the moon in her hand because of the way it glittered in her hand. She uncurled the petal gently. What she saw within made her heart skip.

"What is it, no da?"

Hyourin smiled tears threatened to spill.

"It's from Ameaoi," she cleared her throat, "it's a map."

-^_^-


	5. Jezebel, the Avid Reader, and the Candy ...

****

Author's note:

O.T.: ALL RIGHT! YAY! I have a new reviewer!!! Otaku Pitcher!!!! Welcome! There aren't enough exclamation marks in the world to express my delight! But wait! I have reasons to why I'm so happy! And I'm going to tell you all! **readers groan**

Chichiri: Don't you think they'd rather read the story first?

O.T.: Oh well, I guess you're right. You're so practical, that's why I love you. Well, that and the fact that you're a total hottie!

Chichiri: -^_^-

O.T.: Anywhoddles, this chapter is just gushing with kawaii-ness and funness!

Chichiri: "Funness" no da?

O.T.: **Ignoring Chichiri** I was thinking of not posting this chapter and heading straight into the serious plot but I didn't have the heart to do it. The reason: You have no idea how much fun I had writing this! Well, I hope that you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! If reviewer response is negative, then I'll un-post this chapter. Okay, I've held you up long enough, run along and read this chappy!

Chichiri: You forgot…

O.T.: Oh yeah! Me no ownie! **turns to Chichiri** But can still make you dance the Macarena naked in my fanfic!

Chichiri: DAAAA! @.@

****

*^_^*

Chapter 5 - Jezebel, the Avid Reader, and the Candy Faery

__

"Most people are about as happy as they make up their minds to be."

****

- _Abraham Lincoln_

Despite the fact that Hyourin had been gone for what seemed like three days to her, almost no time had passed in the dusty attic where the open "Universe of the Four Gods" had fallen. The pink and lavender sunset sketched by Hyourin still thrust it's light upon several things: the darkening sky, the almost uniform rows of houses, and a very cross teenager making her way towards Hyourin's home. Her hair was a lavish mass of artificially tinted hazel curls dappled with green glitter. She took tripping little steps with her silver and rhinestone strapped sandals because of her impossibly tight black miniskirt. Her wrists jangled with over a dozen gold and bead bracelets, and her light almost-see-through green blouse quivered with anger. Her black-lined "violet" eyes squinted dangerously sending wrinkles through her heavily powdered face (**A/N:** Cha! Like anyone has naturally violet eyes anymore! *cough* _contacts _*cough**cough*) as her blood-red lips grumbled something through gritted teeth. She gripped her turquoise necklace so hard her knuckles turned white, while in her other hand she held a magenta glittered envelope, the cause of her fury. Yes, Mae Chang was the epitome of a deranged pit bull. She recalled the conversation she and her mother had shared earlier that evening…

{FLASHBACK}

"Mae I was just on the phone with Mrs. Kemui it seems you 'forgot' to give Hyourin an invitation," her mother gave her one of those I-want-you-to-explain-even-though-I-know-what-you-did looks that most mothers have perfected, "… well?"

Mae clenched her fists, as her mind raced to think up a quick excuse/lie.

"I…I just thought… that she wouldn't be interested. You know? With her being… being in college and all she's too mature for high school parties!" the last part came out in a hurry and she silently congratulated herself of her quick thinking.

"Nonsense Mae! Mrs. Kemui assured me Hyourin was looking forward to this! I want you to march up to her house right now and give her an invitation!"

"But… I'm out of invitations…"

Mae's face fell as her mother handed her a freshly written invitation.

"But…" she whined.

"No 'buts' Mae Chang, you will give her the invitation and you two will have a lovely time at the party!" it was more a command than anything else.

{…}

Mae had taken the envelope but had silently refused to go to Hyourin's house. However her mother had practically dragged her out into the street just as she finished preparing for her big party. At first she threw a tantrum but soon her mother's threat convinced her to go, albeit unwillingly.

"No Hyourin, no party," Mae grumbled mimicking her mother, "You'll have a lovely time! HAH!"

She continued her path cursing her mother's friendship with the Kemuis, cursing their mothers' stubbornness, but most of all cursing Hyourin.

"That no good loser! Always wrecking everything, and ending up looking like little miss perfect! Always 'Hyourin this', 'Hyourin that', and 'did you see what Hyourin did?'!"

Eventually her grumbling took her to Hyourin's front door. She noticed the car was gone, so a glimmer of hope coursed through her. A claw-like neon green fingernail pressed the door bell. Kasen opened the door and peeked out.

"Oh no! The Blair Witch has come to claim our souls," he cried in mock horror.

"Shut up! Where's your sister?"

"Around."

"I don't have time for this! Is she here or not?" She secretly prayed she was not.

"Yes, but come in O Hideous One!"

"I'd rather not," she said icily, "here just give her this," she threw the invitation at him, "tell her she has to come."

"Yes, for her majesty the Queen of Darkness orders it!" he said as he saluted smartly.

"Just make sure she gets it," she gave him a venomous glare and stormed off.

Kasen slammed the door shut, his parents had left for a "night alone" he shuddered to think what that implied, so he turned his attention to torturing his sister. His mischievous coffee brown eyes peered into her empty room.

"Oh sister dearest I have a rather important message for you!" he called out to her but received no answer, "hmm… where is she?" he muttered, then he spotted the attic's trapdoor open, "AHA!"

Kasen pounced into the attic where he was greeted by dust bunnies and piled boxes. He stomped angrily at being robbed of his fun. Suddenly he spotted an open book… a red open book illuminated by the now quickly fading sun. A single paragraph caught his eye…

"…'…_As morning approached upon Mt. Taikyoku, lady Hyourin and her companion lady Kasumi walked towards the palace's kitchens. The road ahead would be hard and perilous, but she prepared their provisions cheerfully_…' What the?" he looked at the book's title, "No way! It's impossible! No, I'm just imagining things! Hmm… well… if I am… then I guess there's no problem with me reading it. I'm going crazy but still, how COOL!!!"

A little SD teen took the book and ran to his room eager to begin reading that which, he was convinced, was a hallucination.

-^_^-

Hyourin had gotten up at practically the crack of dawn eager to prepare for the trip which awaited her. However, she was clearly aware of the dangers and she had seen enough Fushigi Yuugi to tell her that she shouldn't rush into a journey without a few special precautions. So it was that the morning sun found her and a sleepy Kasumi within the palace's gardens collecting and "growing" herbs while their three companions slept on, two of which snored loud enough to wake the dead. Soon even the Nyan-Nyans got caught up in the action. They were more than willing to help Hyourin with the hard task of sorting and preparing remedies. _With a little patience I'll have myself an excellent first aid kit!_ Large vats of bubbling herbal mixtures filled the kitchens as well as almost every available Nyan-Nyan except for those who were cooking breakfast. Hyourin kept busy as several Nyan-Nyans pelted her with questions and requests at the same time. It was around nine, or so she guessed since she had no watch, when she heard movement from outside the kitchens. She knew it was no Nyan-Nyan because the footsteps were too loud, and besides Nyan-Nyans preferred to float. Kasumi sniffed the air absently as she ground cinnamon beside Hyourin who in return was shelling almonds.

"Chichiri," stated Kasumi and continued grinding.

Hyourin gave her a nod and remained absorbed in her work.

Chichiri was surprised at how empty of Nyan-Nyans the palace had become, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes in the kitchen. The bubbling vats, hissing pots, crackling fires which filled the kitchen with a thousand pleasant smells stopped him cold.

"Konnichiwa Chiri-sama!" Hyourin called her back to him, never tearing her eyes from her work.

"Daijobou?" asked Kasumi as she saw the expression on his face visible even through his mask.

"Er… Hai no da!" he said recovering his senses, "Konnichiwa Hyourin, Kasumi. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Medicine," answered Hyourin simply. _No point in complicating things._ She dropped the last almond in a huge bowl and tossed the shells into the hearth to feed the flames. The large bowl was taken by three Nyan-Nyans to a large metal pan for roasting. Hyourin dusted her hands, and turned to him beaming and gave him the victory symbol. "Almost done."

"Daa… are you sick, no da?"

"No it's not for me," she giggled, "I'm making it for the trip. It's my little first aid kit, you know, in case of emergencies only," she wagged her finger at him teasingly. He frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't be over exerting yourself like this, you still have to recover from yesterday, you lost a lot of ki, no da."  
"I'm fine."

"Plus you had a long night, you need your rest no da."

"You worry too much, you sound like my mom. Besides, you were awake too so it's not like you should be walking around either."

He opened his mouth to make a comment but was cut short by his rumbling stomach. She gave him a satisfied look.

"Oh, I guess you must be hungry too!" she said.

"Food ready!" cried two Nyan-Nyans.

"Good, now just go take a place at the table, you've had a long night!" she gently shoved him out the door.

"Demo, are you…"

"I'll be there too, now c'mon I can't concentrate while you're staring holes into the back of my head!"

Chichiri soon found himself out in the hall as the kitchen door swung shut behind him. Hyourin sighed glad she had an excuse to get him out of the kitchen, _If he thinks I'm "over exerting" myself now I hope he doesn't find out what I did in the morning when I couldn't find the right herbs… __He's right though_ Hyourin looked up, that thought had definitely not been hers, she looked over at Kasumi who gave her a fanged smile and tapped the side of her head.

You're not the only one who figured this out. said Kasumi managing to sound haughty.

Hah! I'm glad I'm not crazy.

Nope, but I sure thought I was when you pulled that stunt last night.

Ah, poor Tasuki you really should apologize.

Why?! He started it with his wise cracks. He's so stuck-up and cynical.

I think he's a bit more volatile than cynical, but you were pretty mean to him and it's only right you kiss and make up.

Excuse me while I stick my brain in the oven, it needs to be sterilized after what you just put in it.

Hyourin sniggered as she 'heard' her friend's opinion. She then turned her attention to the Nyan-Nyans who were spreading out large piles of leaves in trays. After their chore was finished they stood back as Hyourin spread her arms over the greenery. It took a while for her to harness her ki but then she drew it over the leaves. The different bits of greenery glowed with blue-flecked green ki and began to shrivel. Soon the piles were reduced by at least half and the once glossy leaves became dried and brittle. The glowing stopped and the Nyan-Nyans once again swarmed upon the trays separating the leaves into to preparing then for crushing. Hyourin smiled, _there we go, dehydrated and ready to use._ Suddenly she felt woozy Kasumi grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"See, I told you Chichiri was right," said the green eyed cat-girl smugly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"C'mon let's get some breakfast."

"Demo, I'm not done…"

"C'MON! Besides you promised Chichiri you'd go."

"*sigh* okay I'm going."

"Hee-hee I knew that would get you to come," remarked Kasumi as they walked towards the dining room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you don't like him, I've known you literally all my life and the only guy you ever drooled over, was him."

"KASUMI SHUT UP!"

"You like Chichiriiiiiiiiiii, you want to hoooooold him, you want to kiiiiiiss him, you want to…"

*SMACK*

"Itai!"

"Kasumi, I forbid you to say that again, or anything remotely close to that, got it?"

"Aw, but you'd look so cute together!!!"

Hyourin gritted her teeth.

"Fine, if you say that then I guess I'll have to tell Tasuki about the time you climbed on the roof…"

"You wouldn't."

"And you tried to climb down through the telephone pole…"

"…"

"And then you got your back paw tangled in some of the wires and you slipped and hanged yourself there for two days until it started to rain and we found you."

"I won't say anything," muttered Kasumi, "you evil person."

Hyourin sniggered happy to have won the argument. As they entered Hyourin noticed that with the exception of Chichiri, the hall was empty.

"I guess we're the only ones that don't like to sleep in," said Hyourin.

"Hai, Tasuki and Koji should be here later on, no da."

"Well, we _are_ here so lead me to the food," cried Kasumi taking the seat beside Chichiri and shoving her friend into it with a sugary-sweet smile.

"So, how'd you sleep," asked Hyourin trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"Fine no da."

Kasumi rolled her eyes at he friend's pathetic attempt at small talk.

"So, when will we leave for the 'quest'?" asked Hyourin ignoring her friend.

"Well, that's really up to you, no da. Once you've regained you strength it should be safe enough to travel," he said oblivious to what had been going on between the two girls.

"Me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Not tha it mattersh," said Kasumi through a mouthful of rice-porridge, "but why does she get to decide?"

"Because Hakugin is obviously trying to get to her no da, so if she doesn't have her full powers then it will be that much easier for him to get her na no da."

"Hmm, can't fight with that logic," said Kasumi focusing her attention once again to her breakfast, but Hyourin was deep in thought. _How strange that I feel so comfortable here. I mean, here I am in medieval China, having breakfast with Chichiri, of all people, a girl who was formerly known as my cat, and we're being attended by Nyan-Nyans. Shouldn't I feel just a little out of place? _She sighed contentedly into her plate, _Maybe it's here where I truly belong… _At that moment she saw Kasumi become tense as she sniffed the air.

"Ugh, sleeping beauty is awake," she scowled.

"Nani, no da?"

"He's standing outside the door with his buddy."

"Tasuki's up?" asked Hyourin, "It must be later than I thought."

"OHAYO MINNA!" shouted the energetic red head as he burst through the door.

"Ohayo Tasuki-san, what's got you so happy?" asked Hyourin.

"Ya kiddin'? Tha sun's shinnin', my buddy's fixed up, and today Ch'chiri 'ere is gonna take us back ta Mt. Reikaku!" said Tasuki as he softly punched Chichiri in the arm.

"I am, no da?"

"Sure ya are," answered Koji, "ya don't expect us ta walk all tha way home, do ya?"

"Well, um…"

"'Course he don't," cut in Tasuki. Hyourin winced at Tasuki's choice of words which held enough power to send a thousand English teachers to an early grave. She then smiled craftily and decided to play along with his little game.

"Y-you guys aren't coming with us?" asked Hyourin as she sobbed dramatically and put on her best puppy-dog/trembling lip face on for Chichiri. The effect was almost immediate.

"Of course we're coming with you, no da," he said quickly.

"Wha…!" Tasuki never got his protest out because at that moment Chichiri slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Tasuki was talking about dropping Koji off at the bandit fortress, no da!" explained a SD Chichiri. Hyourin and Kasumi couldn't help but smile at the monk's overly-cute chibi form. Tasuki; however, was not happy. He spent the rest of the morning sending Chichiri dirty looks, but it wasn't until Kasumi and Hyourin had left for the kitchens, that he exploded.

"WHAT WERE YA THINKING?!"

"About what no da?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Ya told the girls we were gonna go with them!"

"Mm-hmm," he said as he took the last bite of his breakfast.

Tasuki's face matched his hair perfectly.

"How could ya?!"

"Calm down Genrou, it's not tha end of tha world," said Koji.

"No I won't calm down! I promised tha guys that after I finished with tha whole seishi thing I was gonna settle down and be tha boss."

"So the promise'll have ta wait a little longer, so what?"

"That's what I mean! Every time I try ta settle down I end up goin' on another one of these damned quests!"

"Aw, c'mon now. Yer not tellin' me you're backin' down now. I mean bein' boss is good 'n all, but it's not what I'd call the most interestin' job in tha world. Go on, have a last adventure, Mt. Reikaku'll always be waitin' fer when you return."

Tasuki was thinking hard, his fingers clenched around his silver spoon stubbornly.

"Either way Tasuki-kun, I'm not about to let two girls from another world wander around by themselves no da. If you don't come, then I guess I'll have to go without you na no da."

This seemed to have decided the matter, because he smiled finally giving in.

"Alright ya win, there ya happy? I'll go on one more of these adventures. Besides I couldn't let ya go without me!" said Tasuki with a cocky smirk, "I've never run from a fight and I'm not about ta start now!"

"Er…Who said anything about a fight no da?"

"Well we're not goin' fer a party…"

"Try ta come back in one piece, or else you never know I might start ta like bein' tha boss…"

"Yeah? Then maybe I'll start ta like kicking yer ketsu all over tha mountainside!"

-^_^-

"'_-the bandit and the two Suzaku seishi finished their breakfast with the knowledge that soon they would be parting ways. Meanwhile, Lady Hyourin rushed to finish her task with the same knowledge present in her mind_,'" Kasen rubbed the bridge of his nose as he read, "Hmm, my sister on a long voyage with Chichiri…" For a brief moment, Kasen had a mental picture of a SD Hyourin with huge sparkly eyes clinging to a sweat-dropping Chichiri's midriff, "poor guy, I feel sorry for him already. It was bad enough when she freaked over his posters," he grinned evilly as a thought crossed his juvenile little mind, "Maybe I should start calling him onii-chan! Ha-Ha! I always wanted a brother!"

-_-*

With her first aid kit finished, bottled, and labeled Hyourin stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked at the bag which held her medicines with satisfaction. The smell of cinnamon and the sounds of giggling Nyan-Nyans replaced those of the bubbling vats and hissing pots which had filled the kitchen that morning. She turned to look at their progress. Hyourin had taught them how to roast almonds using nothing but sugar, cinnamon, and water, and now over a dozen of the green-haired girls crowded around a large cauldron, which could easily accommodate them all, arguing over who got to stir the contents. Kasumi was dozing in a chair across from Hyourin, her feet propped up on the kitchen table. She opened a single emerald eye as she heard Hyourin move across the floor.

"You should just let them keep at it until they all fall in," she remarked playfully, "it would be a lot quieter around here."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Hyourin, "but then we'd have to do the cooking and cleaning."

"Your right," said Kasumi closing her eye, "then I suggest you hurry before that happens."

Hyourin smiled as she pried each girl off the cauldron, and quenched the flames with a wave of her hand.

"Can we eat them now?" asked the pink little girls, "Yes, can we?"

"Not unless you want burned tongues, remember what I told you."

"Spread them out! Nyan-Nyans spread them out!"

Hyourin stood back as the Nyan-Nyans spilled the almonds upon a large sheet of parchment paper. Through the giggling and delightful squeals, they managed to finish the job half-way decently.

"I think I've had enough of the kitchens for today," said Hyourin, "I'm taking a walk, want to come Kasumi?"

"Sure," she yawned exposing her pointed teeth.

"Make sure to call us when the almonds are done, 'kay Nyan-Nyans? And no eating till we come back got it?"

"Hai! Hai!"

The two girls walked towards the koi lake which glittered invitingly. Red and gold foliage dotted the trees and rustled invitingly in the breeze.

"Only Mt. Taikyoku could have such beautiful scenery."

"More like only ancient China."

A large flat boulder formed a natural pier for the palace's lake, and here was where Hyourin and Kasumi settled to rest. Kasumi once again returned to dozing mode as she relaxed, her back against the nearby tree trunk. Hyourin lay upon the flat boulder on her stomach, while she held her chin in her hands. Her brown eyes looked up towards the grayish-blue sky which was clothed in swirling white clouds.

Kasumi…

Hmm? she answered without so much as batting an eyelash.

Do you think, that Hakugin is watching us right now?

Don't know.

What does he want of me?

Taiitsu-kun wasn't too specific. Probably wants your powers.

But it's not like I'm that powerful. Taiitsu-kun practically told us he could destroy me if he wanted to.

Still, you could get stronger and ruin whatever sick little plot he has in mind.

No there's something else. It's like he's testing me…

Kasumi opened her eyes and lifted a questioning eyebrow before answering.

Testing you? For what?

I wish I knew.

Unsettling, that's what it is.

*sigh* But you know what's even weirder?

Tasuki with manners.

Hyourin chuckled.

I'm being serious!

So am I. Kasumi picked up a faint scent in the air that was becoming stronger, which could only mean that it was coming closer. Chichiri is coming… should I leave you two for some… er… quality time?

Telephone wire. Warned Hyourin giving Kasumi a look of false annoyance.

Shutting up. Said Kasumi, as she closed her eyes once more feigning sleep. Just try and keep things PG-13 okay?

Hanged two days… Hyourin's telepathic statement was cut short as Chichiri waved at her warmly. He came closer and took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Chiri what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just finished talking to Taiitsu-kun no da."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"Mostly threatened to boil me and Tasuki alive if we let anything happen to you or Kasumi no da."

"That's encouraging. Anything else?"

"Yes, she's deciphered the map. It seems that we'll be heading into Sairou and then some no da."

"Sairou… Ah! Byakko's realm."

"Hai no da," he smiled at her while giving her a curious glance.

"What."

"I keep forgetting how much you know no da."

"You'd be surprised. I guess the big mountains are the Himalayas and after that the world's tallest mountain: Mt. Everest," Chichiri gave her a look of utter confusion, "Hey what do you know, I actually paid attention in World Geography."

"World geography no da?"

"Mm-hmm, the study of the world's appearance."

"Someone has been to the entire world and mapped it no da?!"

"Yep!" she grabbed a nearby twig and drew a halfway-decent picture of the seven continents and the islands, "That's about right. We're right here, and I'm from all the way across the ocean we call it America."

"What's beyond this no da?"

"Oh no this is wrapped around to make a sphere called a planet."

"Sphere? But the earth is flat."

"Yet another discovery of the future, a guy called Galileo proved it was round , or did he prove the earth went around the sun, eh, no matter just don't tell anyone else or else I might be changing the future or something?."

"Da!" Chichiri held his head like it hurt, "then how do we keep from falling off na no da?"

"Gravity."

"Huh?"

"Gravity, the force that pulls down on everything."

"Oh I get it, you're teasing me aren't you no da?"

"I'm being serious!"

"I just can't believe it na no da."

"Why not? It's true."

"Next you'll be telling me the moon's made of cheese no da."

"Nope."

"Thank Suzaku," he sighed.

"All we found were a bunch of white pebbles and white dust," she said.

The look on Chichiri's face was priceless.

"You've… been… to… the… moon…?"

She leaned in close, "Why stop there?" she whispered.

"DAAAAAAAAA!!!"

*THUMP* A SD Chichiri fell back.

She giggled as she helped him back to a sitting up position.

"Anything else I should know no da?"

"Tons of stuff, but maybe they should wait for later."

"Hai, that's probably better no da."

"Is there anything you should be doing Chiri?"

"Hai," he said as he summoned his kasa and reached into its depths, "fishing! Care to join me?"

Hyourin was about to agree when a pink bubble erupted between them.

"They're cool now! Nyan-Nyans cool them!!!" the pink little girl cried as she grabbed Hyourin's arm and pulled her up.

"I guess it's back to the kitchens," sighed Hyourin as the Nyan-Nyan practically dragged her away.

Another Nyan-Nyan had tried to wake up Kasumi, bad idea. A distinctly feline screech followed by a little girl's scream made Chichiri and Hyourin turn around. Apparently after Kasumi refused to wake up the first time, the Nyan-Nyan had tried to pull her up by her vast silver hair. A cranky Kasumi scowled at the pair daring them to laugh and marched after the terrified Nyan-Nyan.

"She's scary na no da."

"Nah, you just have to get used to her. She wasn't really sleeping, but she's ticked off anyway."

"Hyourin are you coming or what?!" yelled Kasumi from the corridor.

"I better go Chiri or she'll use me as her scratching post."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Just kidding Kasumi!" she called back as she ran towards her.

Chichiri looked as the girl walked off. _She's nice, a little odd, but nice no da. I wonder how old she is. _He sighed contentedly letting his thoughts drift along like the ripples on the lake.

"Ryo fer yer thoughts."

"Da! Tasuki you scared me no da!"

"Uh-huh," smirked Tasuki knowingly, "musta been a good though fer ya not ta notice me, seein' how I've been standin' here fer five minutes."

"Uh, hai that's it no da."

Tasuki crouched down to his fellow seishi's level.

"So… what were ya thinkin' about or should I say who were ya thinkin' about."

"I… was thinking about the journey," he lied.

"Cha! Like I believe that! Ya were thinkin' about that girl weren't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tasuki," said the mage as he blushed beneath his mask.

"Ya like her dontcha?" Chichiri gripped his fishing pole tightly.

"She's a nice girl," he answered warily.

"Aww, c'mon you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Tasuki-kun!"

"Fine, be that way. Ya can keep yer little secret all ta yerself!"

Chichiri rolled his eyes. _Suzaku give me strength._

-^_^-

Hyourin entered the kitchen and found the little Nyan-Nyans swarming her.

"Whoa! Calm down let me through," she said as a dozen little girls pushed her towards the pile of almonds. Hyourin rubbed her hands together, "okay then did you guys get the things I asked you for?"

"Hai!" They brought out a stack of parchment packets.

"All right then fill 'em up!"

The Nyan-Nyans needed no second bidding. In less than fifteen minutes they had filled all of the packets and sealed them with wax except for a few which were distributed to the Nyan-Nyans. Hyourin watched as the Nyan-Nyans devoured the sweet nuts. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kasumi who, despite her grumpy outburst, was smiling at the little girls. _Hmm, I bet Taiitsu-kun would like some_, and so without a word to anyone she grabbed two packets, _one for Koji too_, she thought at the last minute, and headed out the door. She walked up to Taiitsu-kun's double-doors and knocked.

"Come in," said a grumpy voice.

Hyourin entered and bowed. Taiitsu-kun's eyes immediately softened at the sight of her.

"What can I do for you dear?"

"I've come bearing gifts," said Hyourin with a smile. She handed Taiitsu-kun a packet.

"Ah!" the old woman's face lit up as she saw the contents. She popped several into her mouth.

"You like?"

"Hai, arigato Hyourin. It's been a while since I've had these particular almonds."

"Grandma was a magnificent teacher."

"Indeed," said Taiitsu-kun as she tossed several more into her mouth and closed her eyes blissfully.

"Chichiri told me we were heading into Sairou."

"Did he now? And did my good-for-nothing student tell you when you'd be leaving?"

"No, not really. He made it sound like it was up to me this morning."

"It is, although he and his idiot bandit friend will be accompanying you."

"So he's not good-for-nothing after all."

"We'll see," she chuckled, "maybe he'll prove me wrong."

"Maybe. Well, I have to deliver more of these so I guess I'll be going."

Taiitsu-kun smiled as the college girl exited.

"She is so much like you, Ameaoi."

Hyourin counted the doors until she reached the bandit's chamber.

"Knock-knock," she said fully aware of the bandit's classic catch phrase.

"Oi, who's there?"

"It's the candy faery here to pay the toughest bandit on the mountain a visit."

The door opened a crack and then swung open.

"Candy faery huh?"

"Yep! Here ya go!" she said and tossed him a packet.

He took the packet and sniffed the contents.

"Geez! I'm not trying to poison you!" she said pretending to be outraged, "What would the world be without the world's greatest bandit."

"Just don't let Gen-chan catch you sayin' that," he said as he tossed an almond in his mouth.

"Nah, he's not so tough, besides if he gets out of control I'll just get Kasumi near a bowl of soup."

He burst into peals of laughter.

"Yer alright! An' these things ain't too bad neither."

"What were you expecting?"

"Dunno, maybe I'll sprout horns or somethin'"

"Oh if anyone can pull off the look it's you."

"Yer right about that," he said puffing out his chest, "ne… by tha way I have a favor ta ask ya."

"The candy faery reserves the right to deny, but ask anyway."

"Its just…" he looked embarrassed, "just make sure Tasuki doesn't kill himself, okay?"

"Nani?"

"I don't want… just promise me you'll look out fer him."

"I'm not making any guarantees seeing how stubborn he can get," she saw a sad look come to his face, "but the Candy Faery will try her best, 'kay?"

"It's a deal," he brightened.

With that she turned and walked off.

~_~.

.

.

.

.

O.T.: First of all let me thank you Otaku Pitcher for your review. I was getting worried my fanfic really sucked. I was even thinking of quitting. But if what you said is true then let me just say: "Ha! Take that world! My writing doesn't suck!" I don't know if it's because people don't read my story or because they're just too lazy to review. *sigh* By the way I know what the three of you who make up my audience are thinking. Where's this plot going? Don't worry the plot will get dark soon. How soon? You ask. Next-chapter soon. In fact the rest of the story it will be very dark, so dark that you'll beg me for a cutesy fluffy chapter after a while! Okay, maybe not that dark… still, this cutesyness is at it's end! I promise.

Chichiri: *mutters* Yeah right no da.

O.T.: -_-* what was that blue boy?!

Chichiri: Nothing…*poofs away*

O.T.: Humph! Anyways, review and let me now what you think! Chapter the next:

****

Chapter 6 - Kuroko


	6. Kuroko

O.T.: I have reviews! My confidence in my writing has grown!

**does a happy little dance** I writ goud! I are so smrat! I are so smrat! S-M-R-T! S-M-R-T!

Chichiri: V.V; Suzaku give me strength.

O.T.: Okay, now that I got _that _out of my system here begins the serious/dark plot! See "X" marks the spot! You'll meet the antagonist!!! (Hee-hee! I used a big word!) Okay, in case you can't tell, I'm on a super sugar rush, so my hyperactivity is in code red! Everyone take cover! Man the torpedoes!!!

Chichiri: What she means to say is: "Here's the next chapter, enjoy." 

O.T.:-^_^- Yeah that's it! So go read the ficcy, even though I own nothing that is "Fushigi Yuugi"-ish!

*^_^*

****

Chapter 6 - Kuroko

__

"Do not look back in anger, or forward in fear, but around in awareness."

-**_James Thurber_**

It had been two days since Hyourin had traveled through the book into the awaiting presence of Taiitsu-kun. The map acquired from the bamboo blossom proved to be unfinished. Alone in her room, Hyourin studied the piece of parchment as yet another day came to a close outside her window. Within the page Mt. Taikyoku was clearly outlined in the upper right-hand corner. To the left lay intricate yet unmarked expanse of Sairou, and beyond Sairou, a large mountain range. Yet the lack of markers made the map useless as anything other than a piece of art. Taiitsu-kun herself had spent hours studying the map, her conclusion: go to Sairou the rest, will make itself apparent. The hours ticked by punctuated only by the occasional Nyan-Nyan, seishi, or silver-haired friend cutting into her thoughts as they paused outside her closed door. Hyourin did not invite them in nor did she acknowledge their presence. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company of her newfound friends, in fact she couldn't remember the last time she was so happy, nevertheless, for the first time since she had arrived to that world she needed to think. In her past world she had always been alone, save for a few friends she had limited contact with. With time, she had come to embrace the silence as part of her life, thus she did her best work in solitude. She sighed as she let her mind roam unchecked. She had eight of the nine powers bestowed on to her, but she had neglected them all save for the most basic of functions. The difficulty in establishing her telepathy was a painful reminder of how much she still needed to progress. _If I don't know what I can do, how do I expect to help Taiitsu-kun and the others? I doubt if I even remember all eight powers. Let's see there's water, wind, leaf, ice, and earth. Those I've used often enough. Then there's lightning, um… fire and… ki. Okay so there are the eight and grandma once said they each have a beast form and name. Agh! I used to know this…_ She took a piece of paper and a brush from the nearby table and began to make a list. _Lets see… water's is **Ruri** and his form is a water snake, wind's is Sui… **Suishou** and her form is a white bird, leaf's form is a doe and earth's is a stag, their names are Sui… grr too many "Sui-"s… **Suigyoku** and **Goorudo**, ice's name is **Gin **andher form is a white tiger, lightning is a… wolf… a violet wolf and his name is **Amejisuto**, fire's name is **Sango **and her form is a… red dragon, and ki…ki's name is **Shinju **his form is a gray leopard. But, I'm missing a force… **Opaaru**, she's the last force…_ She reached for her sword and examined the rosy form encased within clear stone in the hilt. _Winged unicorn the form of the healing force._

(**A/N: **In case Hyourin's train of thought lost you I have her list at the bottom of the chapter. Okay? Good, back to chapter!)

A knock at the door stopped her contemplations.

"Hyourin-sama!" called a sweet little voice.

"Come in Nyan-Nyan, what is it?"

"Taiitsu-kun told Nyan-Nyan to knock first," explained the little girl, "She wants Hyourin-sama to know dinner is ready."

"Thanks Nyan-Nyan I'll be there in a minute."

Hyourin stared at the words on the paper before standing up. It would be the last time Taiitsu-kun and the others would be united in Mt. Taikyoku's large banquet hall before her departure, and, although she tried to stifle it, a dark thought made its way into her mind… _What if I never see this place again?_ She shook her head gazing into the palace's orchard. She glanced at a single plum tree which stood above the rest.

"No, I have to think positive. I will come back. I will return to see the plum tree's blossoms fall on new snow."

*^_~*

The afternoon passed swiftly and, before Hyourin knew it, she was lying in her bed in the middle of the night. Sleep had evaded her. The next day Chichiri, Tasuki, Kasumi, and she would be heading down Mt. Taikyoku, she needed to sleep, but there was something else drifting in her mind. Dread. Yes, that would describe it perfectly. She had fallen asleep early in the night but The Nightmare had reared it's ugly head. It had been almost a year and a half since it had stopped plaguing her dreams, but now it had returned as vivid and strong as ever. She shivered beneath her covers. The images flowed into her mind part dream, part memory. A dark, alley four shadows pulling her in. They dragged her into the darkness, and she felt fear burn hole in her heart. Then came the storm clouds at her bidding, flashing menacingly, and drenching the pavement with a million teardrops. With a surge of electricity and the shadows turned-boys fell, but another form, a fifth person fell.

"Grandma…" she said her voice cracking. _She came because she knew I was in trouble, and she saved their miserable lives at cost of her own. She drew the lightning towards herself…_ Suddenly the warmth of her bed sickened her and she leapt out running silently outside. The sliver of a moon saw her dash out into the darkened garden only to fall to her knees by the pond's edge soundless tears spilling down her face. She dug her fingers into the damp soil leaving soft marks as she wept, but someone else was there. He had seen her burst out of her room like a faceless phantom, but her sorrow was apparent. Somehow she had managed to rush out in an unearthly silence, moving like a silver wraith, her face obscured by ebony tresses. He had felt a strong desire to help her and had followed up to the water's edge. He saw her there trembling as she silenced her sobs. Chichiri walked slowly towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened beneath his touch, and almost immediately she hung her head with a mixture of defeat and shame. No one saw her cry, ever.

"Hyourin, daijobou no da?"

She wiped her tears violently before facing him.

"Chichiri! Hai, hai… gomen, did I wake you," she said forcing a smile, "I didn't mean to."

Chichiri winced. Her reddened eyes held so much pain, and yet she forced a smile for him.

"Hyourin," he said as he sat beside her, "it's alright you don't have to pretend for me."

She nodded her head, but looked away from him. _He doesn't have to know, he has his own problems without having to deal with mine._ Tears fell from her eyes once more and she cursed herself for being so weak in front of him. _It was just a dream_, she scolded herself. Suddenly she felt an arm drape over her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he told her, "but it's okay if you just want to cry no da."

She shuddered as a sob coursed through her. To her surprise he brought her in a close embrace. Every pillar of strength she had set up tumbled and she wept freely into his shoulder. He stayed there comforting her and softly running his fingers through her raven waves. _What could have upset her so much no da?_

"It was just an old nightmare," she answered the unspoken question softly as her tears were finally ceasing, "I guess I just got too caught up in it, stupid really…"

"No it's not," he told her his voice dropping several octaves despite the presence of the mask, "it's always the old ones that hurt the most no da."

Hyourin simply nodded weakly. _He should know. *Sigh* Why did I leave my room? Now I've dragged him down with me. I reopened your wound Chichiri… Gomen nasai…_v_v

"We should get to bed," she said reluctantly, "we leave tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," he said his voice maintaining his comforting low tone which made Hyourin want to melt in his arms, "will you be okay no da?"

"Hai, I just got a little emotional. I'll be fine."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you no da?"

_Yes! Yes! Please come with me_, her mind screamed.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," he cut her off.

She silently gave off a relieved sigh. Slowly they got to their feet and walked back inside. The dread that had been piling inside her slowly disappeared as she heard his steady heartbeat. She took in the scents of the night. Damp earth, mixed with a few lingering grasses which had refused to give way to the oncoming autumn, and then there was something else. Chichiri's scent. It reflected the surrounding wilderness and rivers, and both were accentuated by his own musk. _God, you smell good!_ She took in a deep breath filling her lungs. By the time they reached her bedside she was already half asleep. She climbed into her bed, her fatigue finally taking its toll.

"Oyasumi Chichiri, and arigato," she managed to say before sleep overtook her.

"Oyasumi nasai no da."

Hyourin was barely aware of Chichiri tucking her in. He stayed gazing at her even after she had fallen asleep. Although she hadn't asked, he had been kept awake by his own nightmares. It was strangely comforting to know he wasn't alone. It was unexplainable, but somehow she had soothed his heart just as much he had comforted hers, if not more. Still, his curiosity had been morosely peaked. _What could've caused her so much pain no da? I hope she'll be okay. She looks peaceful now no da_. He shook his head for no particular reason, and walked out towards his own chamber.

*^_~*

Tasuki walked towards the horses that had conveniently been provided. Koji had already gone to Mt. Reikaku courtesy of a certain magic kesa early that morning, and Taiitsu-kun had already informed the two seishi of what violent torture awaited them should they fail on their quest. Tasuki arrived at the palace's gates, Chichiri was already there leading the four animals down to the mountain trail which would inevitably lead them down to the desert and beyond that, Sairou. He was still mulling over last night's occurrences when Tasuki broke the silence.

"So where are they?!"

"Probably saying good-bye to Taiitsu-kun no da."

" Why do women take forever?"

"Aw, you don't really mean that do you Tasuki-san?" said a feminine voice.

Both seishi turned to find Hyourin and Kasumi in full travel gear. Their eyes became the size of dinner-plates. Kasumi's garments had been replaced by a simpler gray tunic with matching leggings which had darker tiger stripes printed on them, cloak and midnight blue ballerina-like shoes which laced up to her knees, but what caught Chichiri's attention was Hyourin. O.O

He stared unbelieving at the scene before his eyes. Hyourin had traded her modern clothes for a long-sleeved powder-blue tunic with silvery cuffs, and leggings much like Kasumi's except they were sky-blue and had no print, at her hip there was the sheathed sword. Her hiking boots were replaced by slender, more feminine knee high boots dyed an attractive cobalt. She had draped her gray cloak over her arm, and her black hair no longer flowed freely for it was held back in a ponytail with a leather lace. Though she wore no jewelry except small silver hoop earrings and her clothing was relatively simple compared to the style at the time, but to Chichiri, she was stunning. His gaze was interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Ne, ya still there Ch'chiri?" asked Tasuki grinning.

"Da…" Chichiri blinked blushing such a deep shade of crimson that even his mask could not conceal.

"You like?" asked Hyourin good naturedly as she mounted her horse, "It was Taiitsu-kun-sama's idea. She said it would keep us from attracting any unwanted attention."

"I think you look nice no da," said Chichiri trying to regain his dignity and failing as they all mounted their respective horses and headed down the trail.

"Cha! We could tell by tha way ya were practically burning holes in 'er."

The young mage cringed miserably as his bandit friend and even Kasumi laughed at him.

"Well it's nice to see you two agreeing in something," said Hyourin.

"Whatever," said Kasumi, "like I'd really agree with that dimwit."

"Hmm, how does that saying go?" asked Hyourin thoughtfully to no one in particular, "Ah! I remember! You hurt the ones you love! Wow! Considering how many times you've hit Tasuki in the last two days I'd say we'll be having a wedding pretty soon."

"NANI?!" yelled Kasumi and Tasuki at the same time. The latter turned a sick shade of blue.

"Yer crazy if ya think I'll ever do anythin' so disgusting as ta marry neko-chan here! An' wipe that smile off yer face Ch'chiri!"

"Hyourin! Don't put curses on me or they might come true!"

"Guys, if there's no truth to what I said, then maybe you shouldn't be so defensive," stated Hyourin, "unless you're playing hard-to-get Kasumi-chan."

"That's it! Get back here you so I can knock you silly!" Kasumi kicked her horse to get at Hyourin, but she was too fast for her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" laughed Hyourin as she galloped down the road Kasumi at her heels. Chichiri grinned at the girls' actions. Several hours passed and still the group of travelers had not reached the base of the mountain ridge. Hyourin did not complain but she felt her legs had long since turned to jelly.(*_*) _So tired… ugh! I'm a city girl, born and raised! I've ridden horses only for fifteen minute intervals. Why, oh why did I think this was going to be fun? Arms like wet noodles… legs are somewhere in the vicinity of warm Jell-O… Mmm… Jell-O… Lime with whipped cream… or maybe ice cream… _her eyes drooped and her mouth watered as she pictured several desserts. Then her eyes snapped open.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten!" she gasped as she rummaged though her saddle bag as Tasuki gave her weird glance.

"She's talkin' ta herself again," he whispered to Chichiri who ignored him. .'

"AHA!" She produced two packets and tossed one to Kasumi who had been thinking along the same trail of thought.

"FINALLY!" cried the green eyed girl as she tore the wax seal eagerly. The scent of cinnamon wafted towards the seishi as the girls tore into the almonds. Hyourin spotted them staring at her and Kasumi from the corner of their eyes. A soft almost imperceptible rumble emitted from their stomachs, and despite the fact that Chichiri and Tasuki were purposely looking away she saw them sniff the air almost longingly. She hid a smile and brought out two more packets.

"Hey guys," she called to them to get their attention, and they turned to her, "catch!"

Two paper packets soared through the air. Kasumi reached out and caught the one tossed to Tasuki while the other landed in its intended mark.

"Hey! What the @#$%! Gimme that!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tut-tut Fang-chan, such naughty language doesn't deserve treats," she grinned a the infuriated bandit.

"Whatcha call me?!"

"Fang-chan," she said pronouncing each syllable slowly and clearly, "Now, be a good boy and you'll get the candy."

"NANI?!"

"Hmm, I know! Admit you're a hot-head and I'll give you the almonds."

"NEVER!!! Ya can keep yer stupid almonds."

"C'mon, you know you want to…" she delicately put an almond in her mouth and savored it, "Mmm."

"GRR!!!" he grumbled but his own stomach growled even louder. Kasumi was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice Hyourin sneak up behind her.

"YOINK!" said Hyourin as she swiped the packet from her hands and tossed it to Tasuki.

"HA-HA!" yelled the bandit triumphantly as he caught the bag in mid air.

"Hyourin!"

"Hmm?"

"You ruined my fun!"

"Hmm."

"Don't 'hmm' me!"

"Hmm."

"I mean it!"

"Hmm."

"That's it! Come here!"

For the second time that day Kasumi galloped after Hyourin, but this time Chichiri heard Hyourin's laughter stop abruptly. Instantly her sensed both girls' life force flash in alarm. He urged his horse to a gallop.

"Oh my god," she gasped as Kasumi caught up to her.

"What? What's…"

Before the two girls there was a little boy, perhaps not older than six covered in burns from the clothes he was wearing to the hair on his head. He was lying face down off the path, with his blackened rags rustling in the breeze. Both girls jumped off their horses and ran to the fallen figure.

"Is he alive?" asked Kasumi anxiously.

"I think so," answered Hyourin as she turned him face up and checked for a pulse.

"Who could've done this?"

"I don't know…" she stopped as she felt the small form stir.

"Mother…" he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Shh, save your strength," said Hyourin soothingly.

"No… mother…father… they're still inside…" he whispered, "save them… please…"

"What? Still inside where? What happened?" asked Kasumi.

"My house… the villagers burned it…" he sobbed weakly as tears spilled down his eyes, "they weren't sick… they were getting better… they were getting better…"

"The plague did this," whispered Hyourin more to herself than to anyone else.

"Mother… mommy…" cried the little figure before giving a final shudder. Hyourin felt a cold void in the pit of her stomach as she saw the lifeless figure in her arms. Kasumi clenched her jaw and looked away.

"No, the villagers did this," said Kasumi; her words were spoken softly but they held a disgusted sharpness within, "the cowards burned them alive."

Hyourin shook her head sadly and lifted the boy off the ground. She turned around to see Chichiri and Tasuki running towards her.

"What the @#$% happened?!"

"Is he okay no da?" he asked although he could read the answer in their eyes.

Hyourin shook her head once and headed into the surrounding forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Kasumi.

"To bury him. It's the least he deserves."

In a few hours a pitifully small grave lay beside the road. Chichiri performed a small service as red-gold leaves fell upon the mound of freshly upturned earth. Hyourin knelt beside the grave. A solemn expression lay heavily on her face, but tears did not fill her eyes. As the others turned and walked towards the horses Chichiri lay his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to go no da."

"…"

"Hyourin-chan?"

"It's the second time I haven't been able to help."

"It wasn't your fault no da."

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's all my fault."

"Hyourin…" he began but she cut him off.

"After all it's because of me that Hakugin sent out that plague, right? It seems that everywhere I go bad things happen because of me… because of what I might do… because of what I do."

Chichiri felt there was something she wasn't saying. _Something that may be related to last night no da._

"Hakugin is to blame, not you. There was nothing you could do."

He saw her give a dejected sigh and place a hand on the rising earth. Instantly a blanket of green ki spread from her hand encompassing the grave. Chichiri drew a sharp breath as he saw lush green grasses sprout and a mantle of vivid flowers burst into bloom. As the group rode away he looked back at the insignificant little grave that had become a blazing slice of spring amidst the autumn's unforgiving chill.

**__**

.~_~**_._**

The four travelers reached a small village at the base of the mountains just as the sun was casting the last of its rays. Truth be told, they could've stopped before reaching the bottom of the trail. However, the nearest village was probably the same responsible for the young boy's death. Chichiri had a strong feeling that neither Hyourin nor Kasumi would not react favorably to such people. And so, despite the large protests of a certain bandit, he had pushed the horses harder than previously intended to reach their destination. Hyourin dismounted and stretched. She winced slightly as her neck and joints gave off a small *crick*.

"I never thought riding could be so tiring," grumbled Kasumi.

"You said it!" agreed Hyourin as she tested her legs' resistance, "I swear! Horses weren't meant to be ridden."

"Somethin' tells me yer probably right," Tasuki snickered.

Gingerly, Hyourin followed the bandit inside where Chichiri was already paying the innkeeper. A few quick words, an exchange of coins and the two rooms were theirs. The girls took their key and bid their companions goodnight. Hyourin plopped onto her bed unaware of the fact that she was still dressed, or perhaps to tired to care. Nevertheless, her mind was churning with the day's events.

Pain is the fuel of nightmares, and none affects the pure soul more than the pain of the innocent. Hyourin was no exception. She was never one to simply let things go. She had the tendency to keep things bottled up inside in a special corner of her heart, and even if she never again mentioned them they were there, they existed. It was a talent which she had perfected, but there was a danger. Memories and emotions held within tend to eat away at the keeper if they're ever released. As the night progressed, a shadow crept in through the window. It crossed her features and liberated the pain within. It became the fuel that guided the flames of terror into her dreams. The blackened nightmares came to her like the midnight mist upon the land.

A brilliant flame… the screaming of people… a child crying for his mother… a laugh…so black, so evil it shook the earth's very foundation… it came from, her?… different laughter joining hers… a figure swirled in black mist… a black clawed hand extended towards her… **_Join me_**… blue-black flames around her… shadows through the flames falling never to rise again… her hands covered in their blood… **_Join_** **me**… screams all around her… blood… so much blood… **_Join_** **me**… those words… **_be_** **whole**… a shrill cry… and another… and another… she knew those voices… _Kasumi! Tasuki! Chichiri! Iie!_… three fallen figures… their bodies twisted… eyes opened wide in terror, their faces frozen in agony… tears streaked their features… their blood on her sword… laughter, not from her… **_They_** **mean** **nothing to you**… _That's not true!_… **_If they meant so much why did you kill them?_**… _No! It wasn't me!_… laughter… **_Who else if not you?_**… _No! It's not true!_…

"NO!" her eyes shot open as she sat up suddenly.

"Hyourin! What is it?" asked Kasumi running to her side.

"It wasn't me! I didn't… I'd never…" she choked on her words as tears threatened to spill down her face.

**Soon, you will see I am right.** The voice was still in her mind.

"No…" she cried as she clutched her head with her hands.

**They will all fall. One by one. You will bring it about.**

"No…"

"Hyourin! Look at me! What's wrong?"

**They care not for you. You will learn that only I care.**

"Liar…"

**I will show you. You'll see how easily I can tear them from you.**

"Go away! Get out of me!"

"Hyourin you're scaring me!"

**I will never leave you. I will always protect you, if you're faithful to me**

"Never! I'll never serve you!"

The door burst open and Chichiri and Tasuki entered ready to fight.

**When you're alone and abandoned, you _will_ come to me! You will slay them without so much as a second thought.**

"NO! I WON'T SERVE YOU HAKUGIN!"

"I can sense him, but I can't place him no da! He seems to be everywhere but that's impossible no da!"

"We have to help her!" cried Kasumi.

**Hakugin? **his voice was filled with amusement** No, Hakugin was born when I met Ameaoi and it was she who killed him all those years ago on Mt. Taikyoku. Hakugin is dead.**

"Who-who are you?"

**I was, and forever shall be, Kuroko.**

"Leave me alone…"

****

Say my name. Let your companions know who will be their master. Let them know who will end their pitiful existence.

"No… I won't let you."

Pain similar to that of hot knives seared through her. Her eyes opened wide and would've screamed if only she'd had breath within her. Instead she choked and gasped for air. Kasumi and the two seishi stood nearby powerless to stop the dark force within Hyourin.

**You will also learn obedience. You will speak when directed to do so! Speak!**

"…"

**SAY IT!**

The pain cut through her and increased tenfold. She screamed and collapsed in a twitching mass. Her head was swimming every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. There was only one way out.

"… Ku…"

**Yes…**

"… Ku-Kuroko…" The pain stopped instantly but the throb remained.

**Your spirit is strong. **he chuckled almost proudly **I doubt any of your companions can last as long as you did…**

"No! Leave them out of this!" She heard his twisted chuckle within her mind, and felt his ki surround her.

**Let the chaos begin.** Then, as quickly as he had entered, he faded from her consciousness. She sat up and turned her fear-filled eyes towards her companions finally acknowledging their presence. Kasumi stepped towards her and Hyourin heard Kuroko's ki hum against her ears.

"Stop! Get away!" she screamed.

"Hyourin it's me," Kasumi reached out towards her. The foreboding drone grew louder and she shrank away from her touch.

"Don't touch me!" she sprang to her feet and edged back from them.

She felt their confusion rooted within their minds and for a split second she thought they would ignore her pleas, but thankfully Chichiri stepped in and held the other two back.

"Hyourin, what's wrong no da?" he asked his voice dead serious

"I-I need to get outside," she whispered. With some struggle from Kasumi, Chichiri cleared a path. Without hesitation she fled, hoping they wouldn't follow her. The darkened ki's hum deafened her as she ran into the night. _I need to reach the trees. I need a tree._ She broke into the tree line in full sprint. Her brown eyes scanned the woods until they spotted a mighty trunk. The tree must have been there for centuries. It was an oak both ancient and proud. Embedded deep within its core was a brilliant streak of ki which had been compiling since it was a seedling. She approached the massive trunk and tentatively brushed her fingertips upon it's rough bark. Hyourin gasped as she felt Kuroko's ki abandon her and tear into the tree. The aged wood groaned as the black force shredded into its once resilient life force. Her hands clenched as she saw the beautiful tree shudder and heard it's insides snap. Then there was silence, and slowly, a soft cheerless rain of leaves fell from the oak's lifeless branches. Both of her fists rested against the rough bark as she fell to her knees anger and determination snaking through her. She saw her hands against the dead wood and she felt a lump form in her throat. _How could you make me do this Kuroko? Why? _His words resonated within her mind… **_They will all fall. One by one…_**

"No," she whispered harshly, "You will fall Kuroko, not them. I will get stronger and fight you. I will find the ninth orb, and when I do I'll make sure all your twisted plans fail."

Kuroko heard her vow and smiled. He was sitting upon a throne carved into raw stone and gazing into a crystal shard which hovered before him displaying Hyourin within it's murky depths. A creature approached from the surrounding shadows.

"She is strong willed master. Is it wise to taunt her in such a manner?"

"Wise? No, but it shall prove to be productive in the end Midoku."

"How so?"

"You will see soon enough. Have the others awakened?"

"No, shall I rise them?"

"No, I will only need Kireitou's pets. Rouse him. Their unique abilities shall prove… useful."

"Hai, master it shall be done."

.

.

.

.

  
*^_^*

****

Author's Note:

O.T.: All righty then, just as promised, here be the list 'o powers. It will go in this order:

****

Power- Power's Beast Form~ Power's Name

Water- Water Snake/Dragon~ Ruri

Wind- White Phoenix~ Suishou

Leaf- Doe~ Suigyoku

Earth- Stag~ Goorudo

Ice- White Tiger~ Gin

Lightning- Violet Wolf~ Amejisuto

Fire- Red Dragon~ Sango

Ki- Snow Leopard~ Shinju

Heal- Winged Unicorn~ Opaaru

__

Now let's play "Find the Pattern"! The first three reviewers who guess what all the names have in common get to make a guest appearance in the next Author's Note Along with their favorite Suzaku Seishi! (I refuse to do Seiryu unless I get to kill them!!! :P**_)_**

Okay, that's done. I got a review that said my fanfic was complex. So tell me, is it getting ".Hack\\Sign" complex yet? I love ".Hack", almost as much as I love "Ruroni Kenshin". Sorry, but Tsukasa doesn't stand a chance against Kenshin in Batosai-mode.**thinks of the red-headed wanderer and drools**

Chichiri:_;

O.T.: Eyes so blue… star-shaped scar… aaahlabdabaaahhhh…**notices Chichiri's stare** But I luv you more Chiri, 'cause you're the best! **glomps him suddenly**

Chichiri: @.@ *sarcastically* Yay no da.

O.T.: Aw, you know you love me! Anyways review!!! And many thanks for all of those who have reviewed:

Wingsong: I'm glad you liked Taiitsu-kun's past. I think she needed a little depth, she wasn't always old ya know.

animeann: All bow to my perfect timing!!! Now let's see if I can keep it up!

CosmicMoon: Glad you liked mah story! That's a lot coming from the creator of Kibou!!!

and of course…

DANI: I will call eventually!!! 'till then… ALL HAIL DANI- THE LIZARD QUEEN, AND HER LEGION OF RABBID FLYING MONKEYS!!!! **^_^**


	7. Waamu no Suna

****

Author's Note

**Ruroni Kenshin's _Heart of Sword_ (A.K.A. ending song)blaring in the back ground** 

O.T.: *singing along… off key* Congratulations to the winners of "Find the Pattern"! They will be listed (in order) at the end of the chapteeeeeeeeeer! For all of you who think patterns=evilness (^_^) the answer will also be given at the end of the chap. Why at the end? Because I want you to read the chapter first of cooooooooourse!!!

**stops singing and laughs maniacally**

I loooooove this soooooong!!! *dances while typing* I love it almost as much as I love _Ride on Shooting Star_ from FLCL…

**_Heart_ _of_ _Sword_ ends and _Ride_ _on_ _Shooting_ _Star_ begins**

YAY! *shakes her head up and down with the music's rhythm* Say what you will, this is the ultimate happy song. Haven't heard it? You should! Look it up in Kazaa it's from FLCL played by THE PILLOWS!!! These two are my battle songs! So when there's a battle scene in this chap play one of them in full blast for the maximum entertainment experience! Ah well, I gave Chiri-kins the day off so now I kinda lost my sane side! So enough of my blabbing and onto the important stuff…

**walks off then comes back**

You don't really need me to tell you I own nothing do you? No? Good. Then get outta here!!!

*song continues to play*

__

Italics = thoughts

Words in … = telepathy

Words in **_Bold_** **_Italics_** = Beast of Nature telepathy

*^_^*

****

Chapter 7 - Waamu no Suna

This chapter is a double quoter!

__

"No girl can live without a [man] to look out for her… only through a man has a woman an existence."

"No! No! […] My will is as strong as yours. I'm going to live my own life. Nobody can stop me."

**-_Bread Givers, _**Anzia Yezierska  


Hyourin didn't know how long she had been kneeling by the great oak. Her eyes were closed for fear that they would betray her masked feelings. Both her hands were clenched tightly making her knuckles white. It seemed like centuries had passed since she had first set foot on Mt. Taikyoku. The peace and tranquility she once felt had abandoned her leaving a sick nauseating feeling in the back of her throat. _Time itself is relevant…if I feel I've been here a thousand years… then I have,_ she thought bitterly. Hesitant steps crunched the leaves behind her.

"Hyourin, daijobou?" asked Kasumi reaching out for her.

Hyourin's eyes opened slowly, hatred radiating from deep within their smoldering depths.

"…"

"Please say something."

"What would you have me say?"

Kasumi was startled by the steely harshness of her tone.

"Forgive me. I-I was worried," she said timidly.

Hyourin's eyes softened and the fire within them died.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. It's just… I came so close. If I had waited, even a for a moment, someone would've died."

Kasumi's gaze settled upon the oak's barren branches.

"This was meant for one of us?"

"Yes. So much is ridding on my success, and yet, I feel so lost. Kasumi, I'm afraid."

"Hakugin is a powerful opponent."

"His name is Kuroko, and I'm not afraid of him. The things he showed me… Things he would make me do… what I could become." Hyourin clutched her head as the cruel visions flashed through her mind.

"In the end, it will be you who decides what you'll do with your powers, not him," she said as she knelt beside her friend and gently placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "All your life you've never let others tell you what to do. Why should Kuroko be any different? It's your life and your future. You decide what you want to be."

Hyourin turned to her friend and smiled subtly. Kasumi's words sank in relieving the tension from her heart. Cool green eyes met mild brown as renewed faith seeped into Hyourin, abolishing her uneasiness.

"You're right Kasumi-chan, like always."

"Glad you know it. We should be getting back we still have about five hours before sunrise. You need to get to bed."

"*Yawn* Yes _mother_."

Hyourin blinked back sleep as both girls made their way back to the village and into the inn.

Zz -_- zZ

Hyourin woke to the sound of birds chirping and the late morning sun blazing through the window. Drowsily, she stretched her arms as the sound of loud snoring shattered her eardrums. She blinked sleepily as she glanced at one sprawled bandit adorning the floor and a slouched monk barricading the door. She grinned as she silently slipped behind a screen for a quick wash and change of clothes.

{FLASHBACK}

"You want to what?!!" screeched Kasumi. O.O

"We think it would be safer if we all shared one room from now on, no da."

"You cannot be serious Blue-boy," scowled Kasumi, "No offence, but I like my privacy." (Ø _Ø )

"Blue-boy no da?"

"Ya think we want to spend tha night with ya Neko-chan?" demanded Tasuki.

"You would Fang-chan!"

"What's that s'pose ta mean?!"

"Enough!" yelled Hyourin, "If you two want to stay, fine, but you get the floor. End of discussion."

{…}

She carefully stepped over the bandit-rug to reach her pouch and pull out a hairbrush. She grimaced as she caught sight of her messy hair, but a few minutes later she had finally managed to tame it into a halfway decent ponytail. _*sigh* Too short to braid, not short enough to stay out of my face… story of my life._ Her eye suddenly caught something strange in Chichiri's face. His temples were peeling revealing part of his eyebrows and a tiny hint of his scar. (O.o) _Oh yeah, he wears a mask. Heh-heh, guess I forgot. I wonder how he really looks like…_(Translation: I wonder if he's as hot in real life as he is in Anime.) She leaned in close and craned her neck to get a glimpse of his face. Slowly she edged closer until their faces almost touched. His eye suddenly shot open and he sat up making her fall back. _Eep! Baka Hyourin! He's awake!!!! **-**_O.O**_- _** He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to face her.

"Nani no da?" he mumbled giving her a puzzled look.

"Er… ohayo?"

"Ohayo no da."

"Um… your face is coming loose."

"Oh!" he said quickly smoothing the offending edges.

She was blushing a deep crimson hue as she tried to regain her poise through an awkward silence.

"Git away from my sake ya dirty…hnflmmmnahd…" muttered Tasuki in his sleep.

Hyourin silently thanked the sleeping redhead for his intervention.

"We should wake them before it gets too late no da."

"You take the rug I'll take the cat."

After several calls, a couple pillow smacks, and much dragging, Tasuki and Kasumi awoke resembling something from "Night of the Living Dead".

"I need sleep Hyourin!" whined Kasumi as she hauled herself out of bed.

"We need to get going Kasumi-chan," explained Hyourin.

"Alright. You two, out!" she screamed at the seishi.

"Keep yer voice down woman we're goin'."

It was around ten when the small group of travelers left the inn and headed for the desert. The sun sent down warm gentle rays, which were accentuated perfectly by a cool breeze. The four horses plodded through the arid region as their riders snatched a quick bite for breakfast. Hyourin munched on an apple as she studied the map. A small smudge had appeared on its smooth surface. She tried to rub it off with her finger to no avail. _I'm such a messy person. I should take better care of my mystical items. _The morning dragged on slowly as the scenery became a monotonous variation of sand dunes and rock formations.

Hyourin, I'm bored! whined Kasumi.

Try focusing on something else.

Okay. Oh look, a rock. And there's sand too.

Ha, ha.

Rock. Rock. Sand. Rock. Sand. Sand. More sand. Even more sand. Rock.

As if death by boredom wasn't enough, the friendly rays of sunshine soon became blistering spears and the cool breeze shone in its absence.

"Is it normal for it to be this hot?" asked Kasumi.

"Iie, at least not during these months no da."

"It feels like summers back home," said Hyourin as she wiped sweat from her brow calmly.

"It feels like this year round," laughed Kasumi.

"Yeah, I guess California really doesn't have seasons," smiled Hyourin.

"It's like this all tha time?!" cried Tasuki.

Both girls nodded.

"How can ya stand it?!"

"A/C… er… a cold air machine and staying inside all day," answered Hyourin.

"It's either that or risk becoming a walking egg roll," added Kasumi.

"Well, occasionally we do have _some_ rain. Usually doesn't last long though," explained Hyourin.

"Eternal summer… you come from a strange land no da."

"You have no idea," muttered Kasumi.

"Speakin' of which I need a drink!" exclaimed Tasuki digging through his pack and foolishly releasing the reigns. He leaned out precariously, but his thoughts were focused on one thing: finding water.

Two minutes, and several curse words later, a particularly ticked off bandit was spitting out sand. Everyone stopped and stared at the fallen seishi. Both girls laughed hysterically at the dusty bandit as he tried to walk towards his steed with as much dignity as possible. Chichiri looked on with an amused smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Hyourin.

"You need to work on your dismount there, buddy," giggled Kasumi.

"Shut up Neko-chan," Tasuki muttered as he dug into the saddlebag in search of his water bottle.

Kasumi shrugged off his comment and reached for her own water. She took a deep drink and made a face.

"What's wrong?" asked Hyourin.

"Bleh! It's warm," she complained.

"Here lemme see that."

Kasumi tossed her the water bottle. Hyourin narrowed her eyes slightly as the bottle in her hand glowed with dark blue ki.

"Here you go!" Hyourin said as she tossed the bottle back at Kasumi.

Kasumi took a deep draught and smiled.

"Ah! That's much better!" she beamed.

"If nothing else, I guess I can serve as a portable freezer," said Hyourin.

Chichiri looked at the two girls disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't be wasting your energy like that, no da."

Tasuki was about to agree when Hyourin grabbed his bottle and "cooled" it for him. After his first drink he gave a fanged grin.

"Yer pretty good at this."

"Practice makes perfect," stated Hyourin, "I usually do this at home when we're out of ice. I need more practice using my powers anyway."

"So how _did_ ya get all yer powers."

Hyourin shrugged.

"It's kinda blurry. I was about five when I got my first power. It was raining, for once, and I had this weird dream that I was underwater. Then I saw a cavern and the current pulled me in. There was something inside watching me, it felt like an animal. It's hard to explain."

"Then what?" asked Tasuki.

"Dunno, gets fuzzy after that. All I remember is waking up and I could feel the rain outside. I could feel it moving and hitting my window like it was a part of me. All the others came pretty much the same way. The dreams were different but the feeling of something or someone watching me was always there. It was before…" she trailed off unexpectedly, "It was along time ago," she finished with a smile.

Silence fell between the four travelers interrupted only by the occasional muffled sound of hoof beats. Neither seishi wished to pry more out of Hyourin. Both had enough experience with darkened pasts to notice the underlying tone in her voice, which had turned her smile hollow. The heat only increased from that point on, and even Chichiri began to show signs of impatience.

"Ugh, any chance that we might find some sort of shelter?" asked Kasumi.

"I doubt it no da."

"Only one way to find out," said Hyourin as she jumped off her horse and fell to one knee in the sand.

"What are ya doin'?" demanded Tasuki.

"Checking out the landscape," she answered while her fingertips grazed the sand. Her eyes closed in deep concentration as she spread her ki through the soil. Chichiri was about to protest once more, but he gave up realizing his objections were being ignored anyway. Slowly an image of the surrounding landscape formed in her inner eye, like the focusing image of a microscope. Sadly, it only portrayed terrain similar, if not worse, than the one they were in. A faint abnormality caught her attention as it inched into the border of her mental map. It was tearing up a large section of the desert sending large amounts of sand and stones soaring through the air. Then, as fast as it had appeared, it vanished altogether. _What was that? _She focused even more intensely on that spot but she found nothing.

"The heat's getting to me," she muttered and shook her head.

"Find anything no da?"

"Nope just more desert."

Kasumi let off an aggravated sigh.

"We're gonna die and leave extra crispy corpses behind!" she whined as her green eyes spilled chibi tear-waterfalls.

"Well, at least the buzzards will be happy," said Hyourin as the group continued their trek though the sand dunes. After several minutes she began to look over her shoulder constantly, the glitch in the sands had sent a silent alarm coursing through her. She lagged behind and looked at the monotonous wasteland behind her. Something wasn't right. She urged her horse onward and caught up to the others. _Okay Hyourin focus… this is no time to get paranoid it was probably just a small tremor, or a bit of geothermic action, plate tectonics still apply here right? So…_she snorted at her thoughts, _"Geothermic action" "plate tectonics"?! I'm such a nerd sometimes. Maybe I should join the Math Club and start wearing geeky sweaters._ At that moment, Hyourin sensed an imperceptible rumble beneath them. She looked up anxiously searching for a reaction from anyone else. _I know I didn't imagine that!_ To both her relief and dread she saw Kasumi stiffen and turn to her.

"Hyourin, did you…?"

Hyourin shook her head slowly.

"Then what was that?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"What is it no da?"

"The ground just moved," answered Kasumi.

"I didn't feel anythin'. Ya sure it moved?"

"Of course I'm sure," answered Kasumi, "Hyourin felt it too."

"I don't sense anything unusual no da."

"But, I'm positive I sensed the sands sink!" insisted Hyourin.

"Are ya sure? This kinda heat can do weird things to a girl's mind…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" screeched Hyourin and Kasumi. .

*BAM* 

*THWACK* 

X_x

Needless to say, Tasuki learned the hard way that insulting women when they outnumber him is NOT a good idea.

"@#$! 'Chiri how can ya stand there and let them attack me!"

"Um, we better hurry no da, maybe we'll find some shelter no da," said Chichiri hoping Tasuki would drop the subject before the two girls though it necessary to inflict physical harm him as well (^ .^v). Alas, Tasuki was never very good with subtlety.

"Shimatta! Why'd you jump me?! Chiri an' I didn't feel nothin', so isn't it obvious ya got a problem! Yer just bein' little crybabies over a little sand! Nothin' can live here so what kinda @#$%in' monster would come after us?!"

Suddenly a large dune in front of them exploded sending the horses in a wild panic. In the midst of the confusion a loud savage roar filled the air. The maddened horses whinnied and bucked in terror.

"GET OFF NO DA!"

Hyourin rolled off her saddle as a rain of sand fell upon her. Her eyes widened as she looked up. The beast was enormous. She let her jaw drop as she gazed at it, the thing was thick enough to easily swallow a school bus. It slid out of the ground and hissed. She screamed and shut her eyes tightly, when all of a sudden she felt strong hands pick her up. Chichiri quickly grabbed Hyourin and teleported away just as it slammed into the ground.

"Hyourin, daijobou no da?"

Hyourin opened her eye just a crack and saw she was out of danger.

"That was too close for comfort," she muttered.

"Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to help us out?!" yelled Kasumi as her claws began to glow with a bright white light visible even beneath the midday sun.

"What is this thing?" shouted Kasumi as she raked her glowing claws deep into the monster's side.

"Waamu no suna no da!"

"Say what?" asked Kasumi.

"Sand worm!" answered Hyourin.

"That is NOT a worm Blue-boy!"

"Just kill tha damned thing, Neko!" growled Tasuki, "Rekka Shinen!"

The worm howled as it became encased in flames. Once the fire spell ceased the angered monster hissed and thrashed angrily spitting acid at its foes. Chichiri discharged several ki-blasts stunning it and in that brief moment Tasuki's flames seeped into Kasumi's claw marks. The worm howled as the flames consumed it from the inside. It collapsed and died instantly.

"Ha! That wasn't so hard!" cried Tasuki proudly, "And to think I was actually afraid of this Hakugin guy! He's not so tough…"

He was cut short by several more bursts of sand. O.O

"It appears our little worm had friends," said Hyourin glaring at the twenty or so worms that were eyeing them hungrily.

"You were saying Fang-chan?" (Ø _Ø ) asked Kasumi as she slowly stepped away from the enclosing forms, "Now what?"

"We run no da," said Chichiri keeping his voice calm.

"I second that motion," said Hyourin as they broke out in an all out sprint.

From far away, an observer would be able to see four little specks running for their lives in the midst of an endless desert, followed closely by what looked like a sandstorm.

"We can't keep running away forever!" rasped Kasumi as they scrambled up a dune.

"There's too many to fight no da!"

"KUSO! Where'd they all come from?" growled Tasuki.

"Okay, I've had enough!" snarled Kasumi as she made her claws glow once more only this time the light extended outward forming a large weapon. It was as long as she was tall… a scythe. Kasumi twirled the scythe expertly and lashed out against the nearest worm. Her energy crackled within the curved blade and tore into the worm's sandpaper-like hide. It reared back in pain and spewed acid.

"Kasumi!" cried Hyourin as she slid down the dune and unsheathed her sword. It hummed with power eager to battle, but before she could strike she saw red ki impale the worm and slice it in half.

"Thanks Blue-boy," said Kasumi poking her head from behind the butchered worm, "one down twenty to go."

"Be careful Kasumi," warned Hyourin.

"Always am."

"Feh! Let me teach ya how it's done! Rekka Shinen!"

The flames reached a worm and bounced harmlessly off its tough hide. The worm screeched angrily and lunged at him. Tasuki had to use all of his Suzaku-given speed to avoid being hit.

"Yeah, that really did the trick Fang-chan," remarked Kasumi. She was being followed by a worm intent on dousing her with acid.

"I don't understand, tha firs' one was weak against my tessen."

"Go figure," she said as she darted between two enraged worms. Her emerald eyes flickered amusedly as they saw the two worms fall dead, each killed by the other's caustic liquid. 

Hyourin stepped forward ready for battle only to be stopped by Chichiri.

"Stay here no da."

"What? Why?!"

"It's too dangerous no da. Just stay put and let us protect you no da."

"Protect me?! Chiri I don't…"

He was gone before she could protest.

"Chichiri come back here! *GRR* If you think I'm just going to 'stay put' and cower in fear like ditsy little Miaka, you got another thing coming," she muttered, "I'm not a helpless miko!"

But despite her objections, she reluctantly sheathed her sword and glared at the three fighters. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot furiously as she saw them dart back and forth slaying the worms. _There's no way he can say they don't need me, they're way outnumbered!_ His voice resonated within her mind as she clenched her jaw and held her ground. Slowly, she saw the worm's numbers dwindle. Finally, after several close calls, the last of the worms fell sliced in half by Kasumi's scythe.

"Not bad Neko. I guess yer a decent fighter… fer a girl."

"You're not half bad either Fang-chan… for a guy."

Hyourin stood listening to their chatter as they made their way towards her. She was trying very hard to calm herself but her mind was already forming several scathing comments for a certain unsuspecting mage. At that moment she spotted movement among the mutilated worms.

[**A/N: INSERT MUSIC HERE!!!**]

The severed pieces were silently converging into one gigantic pulsing mass. Black blood oozed into the bulge causing it to stretch and meld into a single hideous sand worm three times larger than the originals.

"I told ya I could take care of 'em! Ha! No monster can stand up to my tessen!"

**SCREEEEAAH**

"Fang-chan, I hate you," sighed Kasumi. (-_-*) 

The imposing monster snapped it's beak-like mouth and lunged at Chichiri. He was thrown back by a gust of wind at the last second. The worm's miss was so close the sharp jaws scraped against his kesa.

"Okay, I've _seen_ enough, now it's my turn!" yelled Hyourin and she drew her blade to prove her point, "Let's see what my new toy can do!"

"Hyourin, stop no da!"

"Too late," said Kasumi with a smirk.

The silver-blue blade became wreathed in golden flames, which spiraled rapidly as they grew larger with every turn. Hyourin charged the stunned beast scorching and slicing it neatly several times. It turned to Hyourin snapping violently onto her arm.

"Hyourin!" cried out Chichiri while he desperately tried to take down the worm single handedly only to be knocked back by one of its massive coils. Tasuki readied his tessen, but Kasumi stopped him. She shook her head slowly.

"Don't, she needs to prove to herself she can do this."

"She'll get slaughtered!" protested the bandit.

"We can't help her. She made decision and we have to trust her, that is what teamwork is all about. You of all people should know that. Your friend has yet to recognize that the safety of the group does not rest solely on seishi shoulders," she spoke calmly over the sound of the struggle. Tasuki clenched his jaw before he grudgingly stepped down. 

The worm clamped down harder on her hand when suddenly it tasted the searing tip of the blade. The worm yowled and whipped away startled releasing its prey. From deep inside her, Hyourin felt a barrier break under a surge of power. The sheer rush over took her senses and she felt her body grow distant, it was almost as if someone else was guiding her attacks towards the beast's most vulnerable spots. She laughed wildly as the heat of battle overflowed her brain with adrenaline, and yet, the laugh was not her own. It was interlaced with another voice, one that held a light brassy resonance within its buoyant depths. Her laughter's echo had scarcely faded, when she jumped upon the worm's back and ran towards the repulsive head. Her sword sent out such a blaze that it put Tasuki's tessen to shame. She leapt and cleared an impossible distance holding her fiery weapon high above her head. The sword impaled the gigantic skull driven through by her weight against the lustrous hilt. An earsplitting cry emitted from the worm before it fell to the ground never to rise again. Hyourin's eyes seemed to sparkle with a golden fire as she watched her flames consume the monster's remains. She closed her eyes as the sheer rush created by the battle overtook her fears and doubts eradicating them instantly. The inferno she had created surrounded her swirling in a blend of gold and scarlet hues mesmerizing to the eye. It roared proudly as it sent heavy plumes of smoke into the intense cerulean sky. She opened her eyes meet an amber gaze studying her through the flames. A single word… a name, slipped from her lips, and she realized she knew this being.

"Sango," she murmured as the honey reptilian eyes seemed to smile at her, "You were helping me weren't you?"

__

**Yes.** The voice rumbled softly inside her mind.

"Sango, I have so many questions to ask…"

**_Unfortunately, I cannot give you the answers you seek… not yet._**

"Why?"

**_It is not the time for us to join, you must meet with another before our time comes. You have a long journey ahead filled with important choices both for you and the people in this world._**

"Choices? How will I know which choices are the right ones?"

**_Oh, little one what a question to ask. _**Hyourin was taken aback when she heard the fire dragon's soft laughter. **_You are asking the wrong person. I don't claim to have wisdom, for, being the mistress of flames, I hardly have the patience necessary. No, for wisdom you must seek Ruri, he will guide you. If he's awake. _**A second draconic chuckle echoed. **_I must leave you now, the fire is nearly gone and you have no time to spare, farewell. _**The eyes faded away and Hyourin was left alone in the heart of the dying firestorm. Her mind churning with a mixture of disappointment and bewilderment. _Seek Ruri? How am I supposed to do that? Why is it that just as I'm getting used to all of this "savior"-ness, things have to go and get even more complicated?_

(A/N: Ooh! I know why! Because the authoress is a psycho/insomniac whose only purpose in life is to torture her OCs! That's why!)

Chichiri paced anxiously searching for an opening in the wall of fire. His apprehension was bordering on raw panic since the fire prevented him from sensing Hyourin's life force. _Hyourin… I've failed her… please, Suzaku… let her be okay. If she dies… if she dies… no, Suzaku… please, protect her._ His mind kept turning to Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori, reliving their deaths. He felt the same wave of powerlessness flow through him. His hand was gripping his shajukou tightly, and shaking uncontrollably as each agonizing minute gave way to another, and another. Tasuki kept sending sideway glances towards Kasumi hoping her expression would provide a hint of what he should do. Kasumi, in contrast, looked on coolly seemingly unfazed by her friend's delay. After what seemed like an eternity, the flames parted and Hyourin stepped out of the firestorm a bit dazed but unmarked. Her hand still clung loosely to her weapon, but the blade's fierce glowing was gone. Chichiri and Tasuki ran to her, while Kasumi strode leisurely behind them. Kasumi's face revealed approval and satisfaction on her part, but Chichiri was not pleased.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, "I told you not to put yourself in danger! Why didn't you listen?! You could've died! What if you had died?!"

Hyourin blinked.

__

"Oi, Ch'chiri, calm down," said Tasuki softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's okay, nuthin' happened ta her."

"Chichiri, gomen nasai …?" whispered Hyourin a bit shocked. _He's yelling at me?! Chichiri is yelling at me?!_ "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm not going apologize for what I did."

Chichiri looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you even realize the risk you were taking?!" he yelled jerking out of Tasuki's hold, "You could be dead now!"

"I want you to get something clear," she said her voice rising to meet his. She looked at him square in the eye defiantly, "I don't _like_ feeling helpless, if I tell you I can handle it then I expect you to believe that I _can _handle it. I don't need you to protect me all the time! I'm not weak!"

"Taiitsu-kun charged us with…"

"_Guiding_ us through Sairou, Chichiri!" she emphasized the difference between guiding and protection then sighed frustrated. She needed to calm down before her temper made her say something she would regret. Hyourin took a deep breath and pressed her fingertips against her temples, "Chiri-kun, I appreciate your help, I really do, but… there are some things, some times when I need to prove to myself what I can do. You have no idea how long I've been suppressing my powers, hiding from everybody what I am, and I'm through with doing that. I have to use my gifts. I know I'm too weak to face Kuroko now, but how will I get stronger if you never even let me fight?"

"…"

"I guess what am saying is: I need you to trust me."

He slowly released Hyourin from the death grip he had on her shoulders. Deep down, buried beneath his overpowering seishi instincts, Chichiri understood Hyourin and her desire to be independent, but old habits die hard, and these same instincts would not let him accept her request. He simply nodded and walked away. _She doesn't understand, she's too young no da. She has never suffered or seen death as I have. I will protect her whether she wants to or not._

Hyourin tried not to wince as she saw him leave. _I didn't want to be harsh but… Agh! How am I supposed to tell a guy to "back off" and not hurt his feelings!? I don't usually worry about their feelings… of course most of them were creeps to begin with… He must think I'm such a brat. Greeeeeat, now he hates me! Curse you women's suffrage! _(-.-v)_ I need to find Ruri, I could really use some wisdom right about now._

(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, even though I gave you about a million hints, Hyourin was forced to grow up/mature faster than a normal teen so she sometimes talks… fancy-like and what-not. Unlike me who has to use a them-ah-saurus… or is it a "thesaurus"? Neh!)

@_@V

As the four travelers were reunited once more, someone was observing their actions from afar. Kuroko flexed his claw-like right hand smugly, and chuckled. His clear voice held no evil only amusement.

"So, Suzaku's pet monk thinks himself a guardian, how… sweet," the word dripped with sarcasm, "Perhaps, if Kireitou's pets continue to fail so miserably, we can amend that situation…"

"Master, Kireitou himself has risen," said Midoku.

"Let him in."

"Hai master."

From the muddle of shadows a single figure stepped forth, and he was magnificent. His jaw was slightly squared, his gray-flecked hazel eyes were beautifully slanted. His skin was a fair ivory hue while his waist length hair seemed to be spun from luminous moonbeams. A black mark resembling a fang pierced through a triangle was tattooed below his left eye. Long graceful fingers held a diamond shaped mirror decorated with a lattice of spider webs down to the handle. Pointed ears emerged from within the glittering silver mass of tresses meaning only one thing… youkai. Kireitou was as beautiful as his name implied. His shoulder blades were adorned by what looked like disembodied spider legs. The long snow-white cape he wore rustled as his slender frame knelt to Kuroko respectfully.

"Kireitou, I have much work ahead of me, and your pets have failed quite miserably. They were destroyed by the mere wave of a cat's claws, not to mention the two fools who also shredded through them as though they were paper."

"Sand worms are easily manipulated and destroyed, master," his voice was soft and pure, his pitch low, "The two warriors, they are Suzaku's own, they require something more complex, creatures with a mind of their own, creatures that need much more than mere force to be subdued."

Kuroko's gaze narrowed.

"Are you implying that I need your expertise deal with these _seishi_?" he spat out at the kneeling youkai.

Kireitou paused; it would behoove him to choose his words wisely.

"Iie, master, they are but a minor threat to your power. However, it is best to make sure that their threat does not go unpunished. If you would allow me, I believe I have the creatures to overwhelm them."

Kuroko eyes remained fixed upon the youkai.

"_I_ shall be the one who decides what is best Kireitou," he looked down at his minion, "You praise your creatures to much excess, yet what if they should fall short?"

"I will attend the matter personally, master."

Kuroko waved his hand dismissively.

"Do as you wish, but beware you do not fail me."

He rose knowing he had been dismissed. Kireitou pale eyes were confident and cold as his strategy began to take shape within the bitter corridors of his mind. Kuroko closed his eyes in deep thought. _Kireitou, your arrogance is surpassed only by your looks. For your sake I hope you don't let me down or it will be the last thing you do._

(A/N: Notice how Kireitou focuses on the seishi as the main threat and thoroughly ignores the two girls. What's more, Kuroko doesn't once mention Hyourin and he also sees the seishi as the main threat… something to think about… could be important.)

Ø _Ø 

Kasumi was the first to catch the horses' scent… well technically, she was the only one who could actually catch _a_ scent so it stands to reason she'd be the first to do so. At any rate, they found the three horses plodding together through the dunes. Kasumi, Chichiri, and Hyourin each mounted their respective horses.

"Where's your horse Tasuki?" asked Hyourin.

"Dunno, maybe it's further up ahead."

"_He _is right over that dune," replied Kasumi as she scrunched her nose and pointed. Tasuki walked towards the indicated spot…

"HOLY $#^%!!!"

Tasuki's horse, or what was left of Tasuki's horse, was strewn about the desert sands. The redheaded bandit turned a sick shade of green (O_____o). Hyourin gagged as she joined Tasuki atop the dune.

"Looks like the worms got your horse, tough break," she told him sympathetically.

"Yeah," whispered the redhead.

Hyourin then saw Chichiri plodding ahead without so much as glancing at the bloody scene. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she grinned evilly as she galloped away to catch up to Chichiri.

"Yo Kasu-chan, Tasuki-kun hurry up!" yelled Hyourin from a safe distance.

"NANI?!" cried Kasumi as realization hit her like a brick wall, "Oh no! No-no-no-no-no-no! There's no way I'm not going to ride with that… that… sardonic imbecile!"

"What did ya call me?!" snapped Tasuki.

"Your wasting time Kasumi let's go!" called back Hyourin.

"It was an insult wasn't it?" insisted the redhead.

Kasumi growled angrily as she balled up her fist.

"You'll pay for this Hyourin! I swear I'll get you for this!" she screamed her emerald eyes smoldering.

"Sorry Kasu-chan, can't hear you, you're too far away," answered Hyourin.

Kasumi's growling increased.

"Get on," she ordered Tasuki through gritted teeth.

"Not until ya tell me…"

"I said 'GET ON'!" she barked.

Tasuki picked up the bloodied remnants of his pack and mounted behind Kasumi. He shifted in the saddle uncomfortably. It's not easy to be so close to a ticking time bomb.

"Don't touch me," she muttered.

"How can I do that?! We're ridding tha same @#$%-ing horse!"

"Just don't TOUCH ME!" she roared.

"Cha, ya think I wanna?" he said under his breath. Alas, Kasumi's ears are very sensitive…

*SMACK* X_x

Needless to say Tasuki's collection bumps got larger. Hyourin hid a smile as the hot-tempered couple caught up with them. After the unexpected climax, the day resumed its previous monotony, with one exception. Chichiri wasn't talking to her. At first she tried to ignore it, but soon his silence was grating on her last nerve. Her attempts to start a conversation were shot down by short two-word answers or a nod. _He's just a little angry, he'll get over it soon… I hope._ By evening, she was using up all her self-control to avoid confronting him, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to apologize or demand an apology. She dug into her pack and brought out the map. _Might as well look busy, so long as he's giving me the silent treatment. _She looked down and immediately spotted the smudge, only it wasn't a smudge anymore. It was a detailed picture of a waterfall surrounded by trees. She trailed behind and quickly unrolled the rest of the map in order to study the position of the new mark. _It's an oasis and it's straight ahead. _She closed her eyes and once again tested the landscape with what was left of her ki. She finally "spotted" the oasis a little to the left of where they were heading. _Excellent, I really need to get the smell of worm guts off me_, she suddenly felt all her strength leave her causing her to swoon, but fortunately she caught herself before she fell off the saddle. Hyourin shook her head violently, _Okay, no more ki using 'till tomorrow._

Kasumi.

I'm not talking to you. 

Kasumi, please this is important.

Then tell Blue.

_He's not talking to me either_, thought Hyourin bitterly.

Kasu-chan, just sniff the air and tell me what you smell.

Kasumi took a deep breath and stopped midway.

I smell water and trees, in the desert? her green eyes widened You didn't…

No! I didn't make it! It's an oasis about ten minutes north from here.

Let's go then!

So tell them. Hyourin urged the green-eyed girl.

Why me? Hyourin, what's wrong now?

Nothing, just tell them what you smell. She could feel Kasumi's demanding gaze burning into the back of her head.

Fine. But after I do you're going to answer all of my questions.

Deal.

Kasumi turned her gaze towards the sky as if asking for patience, before calling out to Chichiri.

"Hey Blue, it's getting late, the sun will be going down pretty soon and I don't see an inn nearby."

"We'll camp out tonight no da. There should be a rock formation ahead we can use for shelter no da."

"Yeah we _could_ go there, or we could go a little north and use the oasis instead."

"Oasis no da? I've never heard of an oasis in this desert."

"Well I smell water and trees that-a ways," nodded Kasumi.

Everyone turned to Hyourin.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Don't look at me."

Chichiri stared hard at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Tasuki cut him off.

"What are we waitin' fer then?" grinned the bandit, "Lead tha way Neko-chan!"

Kasumi smiled and kicked her horse into a gallop. As the sun was sinking in a splendorous explosion of colors, their eyes were met with a patch of green. The rushing sound of water heartened the horses. They crashed through the greenery and splashed into the pool of crystalline water. Hyourin closed her eyes as she unknowingly took strength from the oasis' life force. A few minutes later, camp had been set up. Tasuki and Chichiri had wandered away to "forage" for anything edible that could be added to the group's present supplies, so the girls were left with nothing to disturb them except the crackling of the campfire. Kasumi was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Why is it you assume there's something wrong?"

"Feline intuition."

"Well, technically it's nothing really important, but… *sigh* Chichiri's not talking to me," Hyourin muttered the last part.

"Since when?"

"Since after the worm thing! Geez, how could you not notice?!"

"Hey, I had my own problems at the time… thanks to you!"

"Okay, let's focus on my problem."

"What's there to focus on? He's obviously upset because you told him he can't play hero around you."

"Maybe I should apologize…"

"Yeah that'd be real nice of you, then maybe we can stay in a cabin cooking and cleaning while the men-folk protect us from the mean old monsters. Sound good to you?"

"No," said Hyourin unhappily, "but I can't stand it! First he treats me like I'm going to break any second, then he goes and yells at me… Gah! And then I lost my temper too! I NEVER lose my temper? Not like this!"

"Calm down! Hyourin-chan, all guys are alike when it comes to their egos, you of all people should know this. Chichiri is no different, but you have to remember he's used to having to be the hero no matter what. It's like he's been imprinted with this impulse to protect, so it's only natural for him to freak when you get into a fight by yourself."

"But then why doesn't he try and stop you from fighting?"

"Well, think about it. Who does Taiitsu-kun depend on to save the world?"

"Me."

"Who freaked last night?"

"Me."

"And who are all the monsters after?"

"Okay I get it, sorta, but then, what do I do?"

"_You_ do nothing. Just give him a little time to adapt to the idea that he's not your knight in shining armor."

Hyourin exhaled and turned her gaze to the star-dappled skies.

"I guess you're right," she said after a while as her eyes continued to regard the glittering diamonds above, "The sky is so beautiful here."

"You realize you owe me. Adviser wasn't in my job description."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Hyourin as she leapt to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the smell of worm guts off me."

"You wouldn't have worm guts on you if you'd done a clean kill."

"Like you?" said Hyourin as she grabbed a change of clothes.

"Exactly."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and headed towards the pool.

^_~

Chichiri walked behind Tasuki searching for anything fit to be eaten. He was still puzzled by the bandit's sudden desire to find food when their supply packs were still intact. Chichiri shrugged and studied a fruit tree trying to see if he could determine whether the red warped spheres it carried were poisonous. He suddenly noticed Tasuki was staring at him.

"We're alone… so, you gonna tell me what's botherin' ya?" he asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Nothing is bothering me no da."

Tasuki snorted.

"Yer not the type of guy ta panic even in tha worst possible situations, and today I saw ya go ta pieces when Hyourin took on that worm. Plus you've been givin' Hyourin tha cold shoulder all afternoon. I'm surprised neither of 'em has tried ta bash yer head in," he added rubbing the back of his head.

"I was scared, for her… for us," he looked away not wanting to meet the bandit's eyes, "When I saw her attack that monster I was terrified and all I could think about was what would happen in she died, no da. Our entire world would collapse without her."

"Bull! Tha stakes have been higher before and ya never lost yer cool so fast, so don't give me that crap. Just admit it, ya were afraid of losing her, hell, I was afraid of losing her. And if it weren't fer Neko-chan I woulda charged in after her too."

"She was being careless no da! I told her not to fight and she did anyway! She's not a fighter! She doesn't understand the danger no da!"

"Maybe, but she's right, we have ta trust her…"

"It's wrong. I won't see her get hurt! I won't lose her!" Chichiri blurted then stopped shaken by what he had just admitted. Tasuki gave him a so-the-truth-comes-out smirk.

"Ya know what Neko told me?" he asked as the young mage tried to compose himself, "She said we hafta understand that the safety of tha group isn't just our responsibility anymore. And after what I saw today, I'd say she had a point. I don't know what kinda experience they have with battle in their world, but they want partners not bodyguards."

"Partners…"

"Whadya say?"

Chichiri's mind was a flurry of thought and impulse when suddenly, comprehension broke through like a ray of light. _I was so blind before, and she was right…I have to trust her judgment, like I trusted my fellow seishi._ Tasuki had a feeling that realization had just dawned on his friend.

"Ya know what 'Chiri? I really don't feel like fruit anymore. Let's go back."

"Alright no da."

^_^

Kasumi glanced at the returning seishi with interest.

"How did it go? Find anything?" she asked curiously.

"Eh. Nothin' worth our time."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes sparkled in the firelight.

"Yeah, just some strange lookin' fruit that didn' look too safe."

"Looks can be deceiving. I still don't know why you had to 'search' when we already got all we need."

Chichiri missed the quick exchange of smiles between them.

"We don't worry about looks anymore, 'sides, a little change can be a good thing."

"It could also be dangerous."

"Ya never know 'til you've tried it."

Chichiri sensed they were talking about something other than supplies, but he let the matter slide. _I still have to apologize no da._

"Where's Hyourin no da?"

If it was possible, Kasumi's eyes sparkled even more.

"She went to the pool to fill up her water bottle," she lied casually, "Why?"

"I have to tell her something, no da."

Kasumi motioned to the direction Hyourin had gone and he disappeared into the foliage. Kasumi grinned impishly. _Revenge is mine!_ She folded her hands behind her head and leaned back. ^_^

"This is going to be fun."

"What is?"

"Let's just say Blue's gonna find a _little_ more than what he expected, Fang-chan."

He blinked stupidly.

"She's not fillin' her water bottle?"

"Nope."

"Then what…?" O.O

"I just hope she doesn't kill him when he finds her!"

"!" O.o

____

Hyourin slipped into the cool water silently. Her eyes closed peacefully as she felt the current wash away any remnants of her fight with the worm. She made her way towards the small waterfall in the center of the pool and relished feeling of the drumming drops against her.

(A/N: This is PG-13… I'm so NOT going into details so you hentai/ecchi peoples can go get your jollies somewhere else! :P)

She let her head loll back until her ears were submerged. The muffled sound of rushing water swirled around her, speaking to her, revealing hidden secrets locked beneath the playful ripples. Hyourin heard the water's song, its life, its voice, and it was exquisite. Just as the firestorm had awakened her anger and power, the peaceful stream brought tranquility to her troubled mind. She was so lost in the pool's lullaby she didn't notice the rustling of nearby leaves. Chichiri stepped out of the wall of plants to find Hyourin…O.O

She wasn't fully unclothed, but she might as well have been. (A/N: She's sporting black bikini-style underwear so HA! Ecchi-hentais! **:P**) He scrambled behind a tree as he blushed a deep shade of crimson. _DAAAAA! H-Hyourin is…_he shook his chibi head violently trying to rid himself of the image that had just branded itself onto his thoughts. As he struggled to keep the impure thoughts at bay, a glimmer appeared beneath the water's surface. The amorphous wraith floated unhurriedly towards the floating girl. Chichiri sensed the foreign energy preparing to strike. He yelled out a warning to Hyourin but she could not hear his cries. The glittering swarm condensed and formed a humanoid creature. Long webbed fingers reached out for Hyourin's arm. Chichiri forgot about his awkwardness and dashed towards the pool.

As if in a daze, Hyourin felt cool fingers wrap themselves around her arm. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what was approaching, so she took a deep breath just as the creature pulled her under. Through half lidded eyes she saw the watery scenery expand before her. She felt no fear, she felt no doubt, only peace. The shimmering ghost lead her deeper, passing through an underwater forest of algae. Chichiri reached the pool, and, without a second thought, he plunged after her. He swam desperately as he saw the being take her towards the yawning mouth of a cavern. The long streamers parted before them, allowing them to pass unhindered. The unearthly guide then turned to Hyourin and wrapped its hands around her throat. The creature's long wisps of hair hid its face as its grip on Hyourin's neck tightened. Chichiri pushed onward anxiously as he saw Hyourin's lungs begin to empty. She observed as the misshapen air bubbles escaped towards the surface never to return and she knew her life was departing with them. But although her lungs began to burn with the need for air, her mind remained unfazed by the sudden change in circumstance. Each bubble twinkled like a jewel before her, _they're so beautiful, everything is beautiful, _she thought as she took in her surroundings. Hyourin's blurred vision suddenly glimpsed a dark shape approaching.

Hyourin! Fight back! I'm coming!

_Chichiri… here? _He was so close to reaching her when, out of the blue, the forest around him came alive and obstructed his path. He used his ki to cut through the strips of leaves and pressed on. It was then that the algae became hostile. The greenery lashed out against him wrapping itself around his wrists and legs. He should not pass… he would not pass. Through her stupor Hyourin saw the kelp restrain Chichiri tightening around his chest and neck. His struggles reached Hyourin and split through the spell on her. _No, Chichiri… go back…_ she had awakened but it was too late. The pressure in her lungs yielded and her lingering breath escaped. A new lethargy set in. _Chichiri, I'm sorry…_ thought as darkness began to overtake her, _… I'm sorry I yelled at you…_ Her eyes closed catching a fleeting glimpse at the flicker of the fleeing bubbles. Then there was nothing.

_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O.T.: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'm so evil! I'm so evil! I'm so evil! Well, that's the end of the story! Hyourin died, Chichiri died, Kasumi and Tasuki found their bodies later that morning, Kuroko then came and killed everyone! What?! You wanted more?! This chap took me forever to write! It's SEVENTEEN PAGES long! Okay I'll admit it, that ending sucked. Do you guys really want a better ending? Well, LET ME KNOW… **REVIEW**!

*Takes out a To-Do list*

"Taunt the audience" Check! What's next? Ah yes! The answers to Find the Pattern! Here it is:

Water- Ruri (Lapis Lazuli)

Wind- Suishou (Crystal)

Leaf- Suigyoku (Jade)

Earth- Goorudo (Gold)

Ice- Gin (Silver)

Lightning- Amejisuto (Amethyst)

Fire- Sango (Coral)

Ki- Shinju (Pearl)

Heal- Opaaru (Opal)

Congrats to (in order): **animeann, Tasuki fan girl, and Otaku-no-miko **('cause at least you tried, I'm soooo nice huh?) You guys can be in Chapter Eight's Author's note just let me know which SUZAKU seishi you guys want! I warn you, if you pick a Seiryu he will be killed and/or seriously maimed! (I'm talking acid-and-rabid-monkeys kind of maiming. Not pretty.)… yet another reason to review!

*Takes out To-Do list*

"Secure at least two reviews"… Check! Okay on a serious note, I'm really sorry this update took so long. I have a jillion things to do lately! I have a business to start (by myself), then there's college with the vile exams and whatnot, then there's the scholarship essays, and finally I have to squeeze volunteer work into my schedule! (YES DANI! The Queen of the Netherworld does volunteer work! SO?!) But fear not! I fully intend to finish this fic even if it kills me! Which, seeing how I'm doing right now, it probably will. Again, fear not! I have a hoard of Pepsi and Coffee… I'm good to go for the next year or so! Chappies will keep comin', they'll take time but they'll be extra long 'kay ^_^? Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It makes me feel like my writing isn't a waste of time, like some people have told me…*cough* mom *cough* dad *cough**cough*

Animeann: *takes out a catalog* So which seishi's yours?

CosmicMoon: You liked my fic enough to almost-kinda-threaten me?! That's so sweet! ^_~

Tasuki fan girl: Nice use of dictionary! Personally, I use Nihongo's Japanese Dic. It's at w w w t r u s s e l . c o m / f _ n i h . h t m , and it's the best one I've found. Oh and by the way, excellent choice in the seishi! Although I might get jealous. (¬ _¬ )

OtakuPitcher: I'm glad you liked my "romantic" development. I can't stand fics where Chiri goes from zero to lovey-dovey in two paragraphs flat. No, if Hyourin's gonna get Chiri's love she'll have to work for it, and I got some serious conflict in store that I'm just itching to write about. *poofs into cupid outfit* And don't worry, I'll get started on Tasuki and Kasumi soon.

FYfangirl26: You like my fic? And I get free advertisement too? WAI! I don't have to stalk other fanfiction.net writers to get reviews… er… not that I do that. By the way your fic is awesome too! But I see you're a naughty author like me, and you haven't updated! Shame on you! To the peoples reading this check out _Double Phoenixes: Twin Daughters of Suzaku _it is full of Chichiri-goodness!

Wingstar23: Thanks for the tip. I'm having a little trouble getting what I want to say out in writing. Glad you liked! Wait, that's bad grammar huh? *Ahem* Glad you enjoyed my piece of fiction. ^_^

Otaku no miko: She thinks I'm good! (T.T) Why couldn't my high school teachers see my brilliance?! *brings out catalog* Now we have a fresh new shipment of seishis, which would you like?

And of course…

DANI: Dammit woman why don't you call me instead of me having to call you all the time?! Why don't _you_ keep in touch? (T.T) *sniff* My baby's all grown up and goin' to Stanford to get an edumacation! I can't stand the separation anxiety! It be too much! Ah well, s'okay I guess if ya just e-mail me.

To all of you who haven't reviewed PLEASE do so! PLEASE!

Next time:

****

Chapter the Eight - Ruri


	8. Ruri

O.T.: I liiiive! Yes peoples I still live… *crickets chirp*

****

Chichiri: Where is everyone no da?

****

O.T.: (-_-V) Oookay, apparently I have no more readers! Hee hee… well this certainly sucks. Especially since I went through all the trouble of hunting these guys down. *Lugs out Tasuki, Amiboshi, and Suboshi bound and gagged* I guess I'll have to let them go…

[is immediately stampeded by animeann, Tasuki Fan Girl, and Otaku no Miko]

****

All: Gimme! Gimme! Gimmeeee!!!

****

O.T.: ACK! Okay! Okay! Here! *Tosses (that's right "tosses") seishi to respective fangirl* Here we go! Tasuki goes to you!

****

Tasuki fan girl: YAY! *Snuggles Tasuki without bothering to untie him*

****

O.T.: Amiboshi goes ta you!

****

animeann: Wai! Wai! Wai! *Unties Amiboshi* Hello there cutie!

****

Amiboshi: M-m-me?! _

****

animeann: Yeeeessss! *Lunges and kisses Amiboshi*

****

Amiboshi: @.@

****

O.T.: And the yoyo king himself goes to you… * "accidentally" drops him* Oops, clumsy me…

****

Otaku-no-Miko: HEY! Watch it! *Hugs Suboshi protectively and unties him* Did the evil authoress hurt you?

****

Suboshi: G-get her away from me!

****

Otaku-no-Miko: *to O.T.*What did you DO TO MY BABY?!

****

O.T.: *turns to Suboshi* If you're still sore about the bees I said "sorry". As for the Dobermans I told you I had no idea they were there! Besides the whole spilling Steak sauce-on-you was a complete accident! 

****

Tasuki: *now untied* Mwahahahaa! Never thought ya could run so fast though!

****

Otaku-no-Miko: *Gives O.T. death glare*

****

O.T.: *Ignoring death glare* Anywho, shall we get started?

****

Otaku-no-Miko: NO! I said I wanted Chichiri!

****

O.T.: But I LET you have Suboshi!

****

Otaku-no-Miko: So!

****

O.T.: But… but…

****

Otaku-no-Miko: No buts…

****

O.T.: Fine!

****

animeann: Hey no fair how come she gets two?

****

Otaku-no-Miko: 'cause I'm special!

****

animeann: I want two too!

****

Tasuki fan girl: Me too!

*Cat fight ensues resulting in everyone fighting for everyone and some severely stretched seishi*

****

O.T.: STOP!

****

ALL: (_)(_)(_)

*O.T. grabs Chichiri from tangled pile*

****

O.T.: Okay, continue. *fight resumes*

****

Chichiri: I knew this was a bad idea no da…

****

O.T.: *snuggles slightly battered and stretched Chichiri* Did they hurt you sweetheart?

****

Chichiri: A little no da…

****

O.T.: *hugs him comfortingly* There, there I'll let you say the disclaimer if it'll make you feel better.

****

Chichiri: O.T. doesn't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters, they belong to Yuu Watase, na no da. In fact if Watase-sama knew what was happening to us in this moment she would throw a fit no da.

****

O.T.: *Yelling over the sound of brawling* On with the show! 

.

.

****

Words to know:

__

Dorei- slave

__

Kireitou- (kirei-tou) beautiful ground spider

__

Hakamori- grave keeper

.

.

****

Chapter Eight - Ruri

__

"There comes that mysterious meeting in life when someone acknowledges who we are and what we can be, igniting the circuits of our highest potential."

-**_Rusty Berkus_**

As the sky darkened into the dark azure of night, Kasen resided within his room engrossed in his reading. The clock on his dresser blinked from 7:59 to 8:00 unnoticed.

"_Lady Hyourin fell entrapped by the mysterious entity while the Suzaku warrior, Chichiri, struggled in vain against…_"

*Ding-dong*

-_-*

"_…struggled in vain against…_"

*Ding-dong ding-dong*

-__-**

"…_IN VAIN AGAINST…"_

*DING-DONG*

-______-***

"GRR!" he leapt to his feet and opened the front door angrily, "WHAT?!"

He was met by none other than Mae. Her "violet" eyes fumed bitterly.

"Where is she?!" screeched the teen.

"Not here, so go away, I'm busy," snapped Kasen eager to return to the book.

"Oh no! She's not getting away with it that easily!" she cried and she pushed past him into the living room, "Hyourin, you have just ruined my social life and you're going to pay! Mother just threw out all of my friends out into the street because YOU weren't there!"

She stormed through the house raving like a lunatic. The jangle of her jewelry irked Kasen to end.

"Mae you idjit, she's not here!"

"Shut it moron! I know you're hiding her!" A chibi Mae burst through his bedroom's door and poked her head into every possible hiding place ready to pounce on an unsuspecting Hyourin. As she found her attempts futile she slammed her fist down against the bedpost. The bright red book lying idle atop the bedspread toppled down beside her feet. Her eyes gave the book a fleeting glance as she inwardly cursed Hyourin for the millionth time that day. Bright neon-green claws retrieved the crimson hardback digging into the leather in the process.

"Mae!" Kasen cried as he snatched the book from her clutches, "Er… what are you doing with the… that notebook? Yeah, that boring, nothing-out-of-the-ordinary notebook?"

"Proofreading it," she muttered sarcastically, "Where is she?"

"Um… out on a walk…?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! You are hiding her! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Hey, chill you psycho! I don't know. So jus-just go and I'll let her know you dropped by."

"That so?"

"Uh… yeah."

Poor Kasen shifted uneasily beneath the lilac glare. Somewhere beneath all the pompous clouds which showered dim-witted glitter upon her mind (glitter which could barely be labeled as rational thought) a tiny spark of suspicion flickered.

"Did she leave with someone?"

"Like who?"

"Just tell me!" she snapped grabbing him by the collar, "Did _he_ come for her? Did Damasu come for her?!"

"No! Leggo you ditz!" he yelled as he tried to jerk out of her hold, "She's not the forgiving type! Sheesh! Only you'd want him anyways!"

His words hit Mae hard. She practically threw him down as she loosened her vice-like claws and shook her hair dismissively.

"You're all a bunch of freaks," she huffed in a pathetic attempt to regain her dignity, "I don't know _why_ she always gets all the attention."

"You want the long or short list?" muttered Kasen.

If Mae heard him she ignored his remark and snatched the book from him.

"So, what is this?"

"It's a… a short story Hyourin was working on."

Mae regarded Kasen with a mildly cynical look.

"Hmph. Sounds like her; never outgrew the fairytales."

With each page she flipped Mae became filled with a mixture of envy and frustration. _It's not fair. I should've had the perfect life, but Hyourin always had to be there to ruin it for me. So what if she gets better grades than me? I don't see what's so great about having no social life. _Her mind drifted towards an unpleasant, yet familiar subject: her mother. All her life Mae had been forced to accept Hyourin's academic superiority, and it galled her. When Hyourin graduated Mae had believed the worse to be over, but she had been wrong. Not a day went by that did not have to hear her mother's reproach. The accusation never varied: if Mae hadn't miserably failed third grade, she would have graduated a year ago. Her mother still wouldn't let her live it down.

Maybe if she hadn't been constantly reminded of it, she would tolerate Hyourin more. After all, she was the most socially influential person in her school. Mae got invitations to the best parties, she was the best dresser in all the school dances, she had the most popular guy in school as a boyfriend, and a flock of lackeys eager to vote her all the way into becoming homecoming queen. _But that isn't enough is it? It's all worthless. _Come June her mother will scoff and compare her with Hyourin once more. All her crowns and praises would never change the fact that she was average, and her cap would not be decorated with the golden tassels that distinguished the honors' students. There would be no golden seal branded upon her diploma, no gilded satin cord around her neck. She would be lost among a sea of school colors, while her mother's cry of "why wouldn't you try harder" drifted in the wind. Her nails dug into the book. She had long since stopped reading. Hatred and aggravation filled her mind. Was it any wonder she couldn't stand Hyourin? That was probably the reason why she had once been so eager to believe in the possibility of entering _The Universe of the Four Gods_. To be able to escape and gain her heart's desire. To outshine Hyourin, to force pride into her mother's nagging heart, to see admiration in the eyes of everyone, that is what she wanted. She tossed the book at Kasen; narrowly missing his nose. _If Hyourin's not here, there's no point in wasting my time._

"I'll settle things with your sister later," she said brusquely, "when she gets home, tell her that once when I get my hands on her, she's dead!"

Mae then stormed out the front door. Kasen looked after the retreating figure before closing the door.

"*Sigh* That was way too close, good thing she's about as sharp as a basketball."

He made a quick trip to the kitchen to heat up some milk for cocoa and headed back to his room. Kasen picked up the book, plopped down on the blue-carpeted floor, and eagerly continued his interrupted reading.

"_Lady Hyourin fell entrapped by the mysterious entity while the Suzaku warrior, Chichiri, struggled in vain against the underwater forest which threatened to drown him…_"

****

-_-

Hyourin felt a sharp tug on her subconscious. A cold touch remained pressed against her throat unwaveringly while her lungs drew in water. The icy liquid sent prickles through her insides as she felt her body adjust. Death wasn't too uncomfortable… at least that was her opinion. Then a chill pierced her throat and sent her in a coughing fit. Her sporadic coughs forced out the water in her lungs. Slowly, her breathing resumed and her mental blurriness cleared, wait… she could breathe! Hyourin saw bubbles escape from her throat and felt blessed air within her lungs. _I'm not dead! _The creature smiled and shook her head. For the first time Hyourin saw the beautiful face behind the flowing mane and heard the being's musical giggle. Hyourin looked at the ethereal girl curiously.

__

Blue hair… blue eyes… pale blue skin… What are you? The girl seemed to be made of the very river surrounding them and her melodic voice filled Hyourin's ears. Her countless hours studying Greek mythology then gave her insight on who, or rather what, this child truly was: a water nymph* [see ending A/N full explanation]. It was then that a sudden movement caught Hyourin's eye and cut into her thoughts. _CHICHIRI! _As she saw his weak struggles as the leafy restraints tightened. She rushed towards him with amazing agility. The small nymph vocalized angrily as Hyourin tore at the cord-like stems. Yet despite her efforts, the tendrils would resume their hold on him as soon as they were removed. Hyourin's enhanced hearing discerned Chichiri's calls which emitted in the form of a column of bubbles. The pressure of the living prison was wringing the air out of his lungs. He wouldn't last very long. She needed to reach him, but how? _Baka! You're a telepath! Work with it!_ Her hands trembled as she pressed her fingertips against his temples. She closed her eyes and sent him a message. Nothing happened. _Dammit! Why isn't it working?!_ Kasumi had picked up her thoughts without any effort. What was different?

A scarlet light poured from Chichiri's knee, revealing his 'sho' symbol. _His ki… it's red… _Hyourin looked down at her own hands which were pulsing with a silver glow. _Our life force is different! Chichiri's has fixed source _(Suzaku)_, but mine… my energy isn't! _The answer burst into her mind, but at the same time Chichiri became disturbingly still. She saw his form begin to sway flaccidly with the current. _No!_ It was now or never. Hyourin held his face in her hands and gently tilted his face. She pressed her lips against his and blew air into his burning lungs. He gasped and inhaled deeply. Time and time again she felt him take gasping breaths from her.

As he took in a lungful of air she sent strands of her ki into his mind. It was a strange sensation for both of them. Hyourin felt his sluggish essence edge away from her intrusive touch. Yet when the two collided, he slashed out defensively temporarily snapping the connection. Hyourin felt an inkling of fear. He was more experienced than her. His defenses could easily tear her ki apart if he truly wished. _I must be more careful… _With sleek hidden movements Hyourin edged once more into his mind, this time she was prepared. She countered his attack with assuring gestures, and gently inlaid a thread of her ki into his life-force. The moment the spider-thin strand and ruby ki meshed into one, Chichiri felt a jolt stab through him. A kind presence established itself within his mind. It did not intrude, or manifest itself openly. No, it was simply there beside him, accompanying him through the navy hued nothingness. She was a quiet observer cleverly veiled from sight.

The blue child cocked her head puzzled by Hyourin's actions and behavior. The small form drifted towards them furrowing her brow as if trying to comprehend. She suddenly darted behind Hyourin and softly tugged on her raven waves. Reluctantly, Hyourin turned to the small nymph. The child reached out with her cerulean hands and wrapped them around Chichiri's neck. Hyourin's coffee brown eyes widened as she saw a small pulse of energy emit from the webbed fingers and disappear into his skin. After a few seconds Chichiri thrashed wildly out of the girl's grasp. He was not fully conscious, but he managed to send a ki blast towards the azure nymph. The girl dodged the blast without a difficulty and dashed behind Hyourin crooning nervously. Meanwhile, Hyourin mentally strained to reach Chichiri.

Chiri, can you hear me? Daijobou-ka?

He stirred and coughed violently.

Hyourin…? How…?

Long story, daijobou-ka?

H-Hai… I can breathe no da! But the creature! Where is it?

Calm down she told him as she freed him from the last of the algae _She_ won't hurt us. She's the reason why we can breathe.

Chichiri looked down at the strange child who was hiding behind Hyourin.

I'm not quite sure what she is, explained Hyourin as she saw her flit around them nervously. But I don't think she's dangerous.

His mind was racing. Had she done what he thought she had? Or did he dream it all? If so, then his wishful thinking had definitely taken an unexpected turn. Chichiri decided not to pursue the subject, but found it quite difficult seeing how he had an all but nude woman clinging to his arm.

Are you okay? You're not hurt are you no da? he asked politely averting his gaze.

Hyourin shook her head.

*sigh* You'll be the death of me na no da.

Er.. Sorry Chiri! (-^_^-) Heh-heh! But… um, how did you know I was down here? _I know he wasn't spying on me, I mean, he's not the kind of person to… _Suddenly, Chichiri's face became very red. _He'd never… no, he wouldn't… he couldn't… _Her eyes bugged out as his face became even redder._ HE DID! _(.)

__

CHICHIRI! HOW COULD YOU?! (T**.**T)

DAAA! It was an accident no da!

ACCIDENT?! I'LL GIVE YOU AN ACCIDENT!

I-I can explain. _I hope no da…_

Chichiri fidgeted timidly trying to get his story straight and avoid Hyourin's wrath. Either way, he was getting an ominous feeling that told him he would probably get a taste of her fist against his skull (v_v0). _So much for her compassion no da…_

I'm waiting Chichiri.

… He evaded her stare.

Chichiri will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you!

Daaa… Hyourin…

Then, like a sugar-high dive-bombing pigeon crashing into a brick wall, Hyourin became aware of her clothing's state… or rather her lack of said item.

****

Eep! Don't look at me! She ducked behind a nearby clump of algae. Don't you dare turn around monk or it'll be the last thing you do! Understand?! 

Hai… (_V)

(A/N: Where have you heard this threat before? Yep… Kuroko! Hee-hee must run in the family!)

_Clothes! Need clothes! _(T.T) _Someone kill me now! Go on, put me out of my misery! _A bubbly giggle burst through her mind. The blue girl laughed hysterically at Hyourin's pathetic attempts to plait leaves into a top. Hyourin was suddenly feeling very tired. Apparently, telepathing required a large amount of energy. _Oh, so now you think this is funny? _Demanded Hyourin wearily. The little blue head bobbed up and down. _I'd like to see you do better you little smurf. You have clothes, but I have to make mine._

The nymph's laughter ceased, and she called out to Hyourin gesturing her to stay still. Hyourin obeyed as the little being studied her like you would a painting in a museum. Then, with a wave of her chubby little hand, bubbles swarmed out of nowhere and wrapped around Hyourin forming a silver tunic for her to wear. _I guess you proved me wrong then. _shesmiled as she examined the beautiful silver cloth. The blue child giggled and grabbed Hyourin's wrist leading her out of the rocking foliage. Chichiri gave a start as Hyourin emerged… he still didn't have a good excuse. The small being ignored him and kept leading Hyourin until they were at the mouth of the huge cavern.

I think she wants me to follow her… Hyourin turned to Chichiri. You comin'?

Daaaa…

Hyourin shrugged as she saw him hesitate.

Your choice, I'm going. she said as she entered. Kasumi's words had not been forgotten, in fact they were still resounding in her head… _"Just give him a little time to adapt to the idea that he's not your knight in shining armor."…I have to show him I'm independent. I neither need nor seek his approval … I don't need his 24 hour protection either… I'm not sorry for what I did… I had every right to fight…_

… 

I'm not sorry…

…

nope, not one bit… 

…

I just feel an overpowering urge to apologize. 

-____-* 

Hyourin heard a rush of water behind her and saw Chichiri approaching. 

If you think it's a good idea, then I'm coming with you, no da.

She nodded in acknowledgement and slowly released the breath she had been holding. Almost immediately she saw the foolishness of her actions. _Don't need or seek his approval huh? _a little voice asked mockingly. _Suuuure you don't. _Hyourin clenched her jaw._ Stupid brain… Aw, c'mon don't kid yourself, you know you like him… Shut up or I'll… I'll go get a lobotomy! _(X_x0) _Whoa, I can't believe I just threatened myself… I have got to quit having one person arguments. _(O_o) _ Someone's bound to notice. _Her inner monologue ended abruptly as she gazed in wonder at a naturally phosphorescent stalactite glowing with an eerie bluish-green light. The cavernous passage was lit by several of these stalagmites and stalactites. Chichiri also gaped at the jutting stone formations, some of which were roughly the size of horses. The twists and turns soon made time immeasurable, they could have been traveling for five minutes or five hours. Spirals and curving shapes were etched into the flooring most of which resembled prehistoric sea creatures. Finally, they reached what looked like dead end. The wall before them seemed to be polished marble with ancient runes engraved deep into the stone. Bits of the microscopic glowing plant-life had wedged themselves into the fissures making several characters stand out.

Now what no da?

Hyourin shrugged, but the nymph moved forward and placed a small palm upon the smooth stone surface. Before their very eyes, the stone became translucent and dissipated revealing a hidden chamber. Like miniscule explosions, glittering algae showered across the newly created doorway. The doorway itself was immense. _Thirty, maybe forty feet wide, and more than twice as tall,_ thought Hyourin as she passed through followed closely by Chichiri. The first impression Hyourin got once she entered came from the sheer vastness of the chamber, it was awe-inspiring. She figured it could easily accommodate several stadiums, yet nothing could prepare her for what she saw next. The wonder created by the chamber vanished into nothing.

It was the color of new fallen snow in a dark moonless night, sleek, smooth, and beautiful. Nevertheless, deadly silver claws adorned it. Despite being underwater, she felt her throat become dry. There before their very eyes lay Ruri, the uncontested master of waterways. Chichiri stood frozen as he saw the splendor and terror that was the water dragon… a beast capable of annihilating him with a mere flick of its gleaming claws. (O_O) He relaxed somewhat as he realized the great creature lay dozing. Maybe, just maybe, they could recede back into the doorway unnoticed. He reached a tentative hand towards Hyourin when, to Chichiri's horror, a certain small blue streak zipped forward and prodded the sleeping dragon. _Iie, don't no da!_

Blue coils stirred in sudden irritation, and settled just as quickly. However, the child would not give up. She pulled and tugged at massive muzzle crying out restlessly until finally, sapphire eyes snapped open. The giant jaws opened in an yawn releasing an irked growl in its wake. Ruri shook his head vigorously before burying it into his coils once more. If she wasn't feeling so small and insignificant at the moment, Hyourin would have laughed. She felt Chichiri's hand grip her arm tightly and pull her back, but it stopped as the blue girl screeched loudly and poked the beast's eye again and again. There was a low rumble that filled the entire chamber and vibrated the waters menacingly as it increased in volume. Chichiri felt all the color drain from his face as the beast roared crossly.

**_I'm up you accursed sprite! _**Ruri snapped acridly as he flicked away the small figure with the tip of its tail and turned to the two visitors at the entrance. Chichiri acted quickly and pulled Hyourin behind him shielding her from view. Ruri yawned once more and blinked away the drowsiness from his eyes. **_No use in that Suzaku warrior. I may be old, but I can see her perfectly well. _**The voice sounded ancient yet smooth and rich filled with low tones blended together until they formed a sound almost like the tolling of a large bell. Chichiri remained unyielding although he inwardly cringed at the sheer power addressing him.**_ Oh, I see. _**The beast chuckled softly. **_Sango's words ring true, you humans are amusing creatures to keep around. If I had wished, I could have killed you a long time ago… air breather._** Ruri closed the distance between them and let the threat hang in the current.**_ So put your worries to rest, I mean you no harm. Ah, but why am I speaking with you Suzaku no dorei? Why are you even here? I don't recall sending for anyone other than Ameaoi-sama's successor._**

He came because he thought I was in trouble Ruri-sama Hyourin squeaked as she mustered her courage and stepped forth from behind Chichiri. Ruri's looked skeptic for a second, then glanced at Hyourin through half lidded eyes.

**_Seishi loyalty, wonderful. And here I thought seishi cared only for the miko. _**He snorted in mild sarcasm making Chichiri begin to dislike of the water being.

I would protect Hyourin even though she is not the Suzaku no miko no da.

Blue slitted eyes rolled patronizingly.

**__**

Suzaku seishi, we would prefer it if you did not interfere in our matters. Your loyalty is unsolicited. Be assured that it is no fault of your own, but you are_ marked by Suzaku, and our relationship with the four gods is… tenuous, at best. We hold no affection for them and it is only natural that they care not what happens to us or any being outside their heavenly realm._

Ruri-sama ventured Hyourin Are you trying to say the four gods have purposely ignored their peoples' plight?

**_That is precisely what I am saying. After the mikos departed to their world the four gods' concern and influence in earthly matters ceased. Now they lay inactive until the next mikos are summoned and the process begins anew. True seishi loyalty is a factor determined by their respective deity, not through free will. So you must forgive me Suzaku no dorei, if I find your claims unreliable._**

Chichiri's hands were clenched at his side, but his gaze was humbly lowered. The aquatic dragon had just about insulted everything he held dear: his god, his comrades, and his integrity. Yet, who was he to quarrel with such a powerful creature? A shadow of a doubt crept into his thoughts undetected. _Perhaps he's right, perhaps the gods have abandoned us no da. As for my loyalties…_His thought returned to his fallen friends. They died in the service of their miko. They held no obligation towards Miaka save that spoken within the preachings of ancient prophecy, and the declaration of blazing symbols. But, was that truly enough? Was it possible that the unbridled desire to protect was merely the will of Suzaku? Had his fellow seishi sacrificed their lives against their wills? If this was true then the kanji branded upon them truly made them slaves._ It can't possibly be…_

Hyourin stood transfixed by Ruri's callous words. She gave Chichiri a worried look as she saw his head bow shyly. How could Ruri judge him so cruelly? Didn't he know what the Suzaku seven had endured? _Suzaku isn't helping me, so what?! That doesn't give him the right to discourage Chichiri's intentions! _Hyourin's reaction did not go unnoticed. With smooth serpentine movements Ruri uncoiled himself and reared up to his full height and looked down at Hyourin.

**__**

You know I speak the truth. He can't hear us now, don't be afraid to acknowledge it.

Hyourin gave him an incredulous look.

**__**

You disagree?

YesRuri-sama, what you spoke of him is a lie.

__

Ruri gaze turned to ice.

**_You would take this mortal's word over mine?_**

Hyourin nodded positive of her actions.

I've seen what he went through, the hardships he endured and the pain that he suffered. You have labeled him as a mindless slave, but he is so much more than Suzaku's servant. He is a kind, gentle, and sincere man. What more could you ask of him?

**_No Hyourin, you give him too much credit. I know this man, I've seen him attack in blind rage. There is a darkness in him that time has not erased. Blood stains his hands, shame dominates his mind. What you call kindness, gentleness, and sincerity are mere byproducts of his guilt. He looks at his reflection and sees his darkest terror. He doesn't trust himself anymore, even now he hesitates, why should act differently?_**

I believe in him and I would gladly put my life in his hands.

Ruri regarded her, his eyes were filled with what seemed to be wonder.

**_We'll see child. We'll soon see…_**

Chichiri's mind was a murky whirlpool of memories, all of which battled for control. A gentle friend dying painfully amidst the snow, a child slaying himself so he may save his miko, a silent healer giving up his life so the senseless slaughter may end, and a young emperor galloping to meet certain death. His throat constricted painfully as his reminiscing tore open deep-rooted wounds. So much bloodshed, so much death, so many lives had been destroyed… and for what? _All of it because of the miko? All of it because of Suzaku's will? _He faced Hyourin uncertain of what he may find written in her eyes. Bits of glowing algae flecked her hair giving her features an almost divine aspect; nevertheless, what he found within her brown depths made his heart miss a beat. Determination, trust, faith… _Faith in me? Why? What reason have I done to deserve her faith? _Her hand found his and she gave it a reassuring squeeze.Chichiri was bewildered beyond words. Ruri had seen him and he had been declared flawed, yet her eyes spoke otherwise. Then again, if everything Ruri had spoken was true, why had he reacted so single-mindedly as Hyourin battled the sand worms? Why had his willpower raged so fiercely out of control? The answer in her dark pools blared through the uncertainties._ IIE!_ He looked up at Ruri rebelliously._ Iie! He's wrong! I know he is no da! It was more than Suzaku's bidding. The closeness between miko and seishi came from us. We wanted to be with Miaka, we wanted to protect her, to run to her rescue, to give our lives for her. We had plenty of opportunities to run and abandon her, but we didn't because we all grew to love her! Suzaku might have guided us at first, but in the end we were the ones who chose our path._

Iie Ruri-sama, you are mistaken! he stated firmly.

**_Oh, is that so?_** Ruri asked as his interest grew.

If the gods have abandoned us then so be it, but **I** will prove you wrong! We were faithful to the Miko because we chose to be, and now I choose to pledge my life and allegiance to Hyourin and the nine powers!

Hyourin could've hugged him then and there. She smiled triumphantly, a joyful expression gracing her features.

I told you so, and I was right Ruri.

Ruri was taken aback but the look of surprise was fleeting. A soft rumble emitted from deep within his throat slowly mounting until it exploded into full scale laughter. The mighty sound shook the great chamber down to its foundations. Chichiri was certain that in a few seconds he would die for his insolence, so he was completely shocked when the great aquatic sovereign bowed before him.

**_Well done! I would expect no less from Taiitsu-kun's apprentice! My most sincerest of apologies oh Suzaku no Shichiseishi and Hyourin-sama. I apologize for deceiving you both._**

Hyourin and Chichiri were confused.

Daaa… nani no da?

I don't get it either. Was this some sort of test?

**_Yes, I had to make sure you were ready, if my little ploy had worked then you would have been easy prey for the dangers ahead. I see now, you are more than prepared. From what Sango has told me, the enemy has already made the first move. This is a crucial time and you, Hyourin, cannot bear the burden alone. He knows you because it is his blood that courses through your veins. He knows your weaknesses and I would not put it past him to use them against you. If you act alone he WILL break you. No, your strength will lie within the unity of your group. Your loyalty to each other will determine whether or not you'll achieve your goal. Unfortunately, the enemy knows this too and He will try to tear you from each other. It is up to you to prevent this from ever happening._**

Hyourin felt a spark of hope shimmer in the bleakness. _If he lied about Chichiri's stance then maybe…_

Ruri-sama, then the four gods, do they… Hyourin hadn't finished her sentence when Ruri shook his head solemnly.

**_Iie my child. I know not if they care, but in the end it makes little difference; they are powerless against Kuroko. _**The name seemed to repulse the great water dragon. **_They cannot influence our world directly, so they cannot help us. Their mikos and seishi are the only ones who have that power. This task has been left to us. _**Ruri glanced at Hyourin's troubled face and decided to change the subject. **_Enough talk of dark affairs, I have sent for you to give you something._**

Out from the darkened room came the small nymph unscathed and chattering wildly. Ruri snorted irritably.**_ Yes! Yes! You did well, now leave me be! You're worse than Taiitsu-kun's bloody Nyan-Nyans! _**Ruri turned to Hyourin, as the small sprite continued pestering him.**_ Ugh, never seek a water nymph's service, child. They'll give you no peace. ENOUGH! Seven years' drought if you continue this nonsense!_** The small nymph quickly grew silent. Hyourin tried hard not to smile, _he sounds like my next door neighbor and his kids_.

Is she my gift Ruri-sama?

**_This? Of course not! I have no wish to make your job any harder than it already is. Here is my gift to you._**

The cobalt tinged dragon began to glow brightly. A powder blue brilliance filled the dark expanse illuminating the carvings upon the ceiling never before seen by human eyes. A single massive platinum-hued claw extended towards her beckoning her to reach out. Her slender fingers pressed against the smooth metallic surface. Then, like a silent blast of fireworks, Ruri's form dispersed into millions of sparkling particles. The tiny gems kept the draconic figure for a second before bombarding Hyourin and fusing with her. Chichiri looked on amazed by the scene before his eyes. Never in all his life had he seen such a dazzling display of power.

Meanwhile, Hyourin felt a gentle warmth envelope her and she closed her eyes as a serene consciousness melded with her own. She felt Ruri's aura and power slowly infuse itself into her own. Words were useless at a time like this, she knew what Ruri felt and he knew her thoughts. It was unexplainable how every thought was spoken, every question asked, and every doubt manifested in the union.

__

Ruri, why me? 

****

Your energy and mind are pure; unblemished by darkness. 

Why do you even need me? 

****

*Sigh* We are not as strong as you might think, child. Amejisuto may vanquish his foes with a single lightning strike, but in doing so he may cause a blaze. A blaze which he cannot stop. The entire forest may go up in flames because of his inability to dominate the inferno. The same holds true with the other powers. It takes a delicate balance to keep nature functioning properly, and if any of us abuse our abilities beyond that balance, chaos ensues. Only you have the capacity to wield all nine elemental powers. Only you can strike and curve the damages. This is the reason why we chose Ameaoi as our warrior. It is how we can enforce our influence upon the world. 

But can I even do it? Am I worthy? 

****

Time will tell. Ameaoi had faith in you, and we had faith in her. 

It's all so much. What if I go off course? 

****

I give you my guidance.

I give you my wisdom.

I give you my power.

I break any seal set upon them.

I release you.

Chichiri felt a burst of power come from Hyourin. Her head snapped back and her eyes shot open revealing nothing but cerulean light. Her mouth opened wide in a silent cry as blue aura spilled from her. The brilliant flash blinded Chichiri forcing him to shield his eyes. A roar alike to that of a thousand waterfalls came from all around pulsing and thrumming violently. Hyourin's senses were barraged with the water's hidden secrets. She found herself blind but she no longer needed her sight. Her nose could distinguish the floral scent of the soap she had used lingering around her hair. Her ears picked up Chichiri's rapid heartbeat as clearly as if she had her ear against his chest. She was aware of the delicate currents flowing against her fingertips. Chichiri squinted and caught a glimpse of Hyourin. Her face was completely absorbed in expanding blue ki which took the form of a slender draconic countenance. The sapphire blaze intensified and engulfed Chichiri.

From somewhere amidst the blinding light Chichiri heard Ruri's resonant voice.

**_Servant of Suzaku before you continue your journey there is something you must know. The charge given to you is of great importance not only to the people of this world but to all those taking breath today. If Kuroko gains what he so desperately seeks, this will be but the first world to fall. You must be cautious, for once you start this quest you will have it within your power to cause immeasurable pain and damage. Heed my warning celestial warrior, and do not be tempted by the darkness. Fight it 'till death if need be, but do not give in._**

At the same moment Ruri was speaking privately to Hyourin as well.

**_Beware the ones you trust, Hyourin. The shadows I spoke of are truly within the Suzaku warrior. Depend on him, but do not get too close lest he inadvertently destroys you. I also see your soul has lost something precious. Don't lose hope, perhaps you will recover it before your travels' end. Alas, I cannot help you with this matter, but if you find Opaaru you shall be whole again._**

I promise.

Leave now my child, and go with my blessing. Should you need me, I will always be near. Sayonara…

The radiance increased until it became pure white. It overtook all reality in its intensity. Obliterating, purifying, alleviating…

****

~_~

Hyourin awoke as the sound of rippling water in the distance was picked up by her ears. The icy desert breeze wafted over her dry skin sending shivers through her limbs. Her closed eyes ached dully, the pain was seemingly ready to bud into a full blown migraine. Where was she? Damp soil shifted beneath her._ I'm in the riverbank. _Suddenly, she felt something warm drape over her, and someone gently prop her up.

"Hyourin, can you hear me no da?" he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes wearily and saw Chichiri's darkened outline. He had covered her with his kesa.

"Daijobou no da?"

She nodded weakly.

"Ow…" she managed to mutter before the pain in her eyes forced them to droop once more. Her hazy gaze caught sight of a lump of wet paper just before shutting closed. It took a moment for her to register what that paper was. _The mask… _As her body adapted to the energy now confined within it, she was faintly aware of someone lifting her off the ground.

Chichiri's single eye softened as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and though a nagging voice reminded him of the fact that he still had to apologize, his thoughts couldn't help but dwell with what Ruri had spoken. The words made little sense to him. _Pain… I can inflict great pain and damage. To who? Hyourin?… Fight the darkness…? Why would he warn me against this? I wonder what he knows that I don't, no da. _He sighed wearily as he made his way back to camp. He used a quick spell to summon Hyourin's change of clothes and deposit them on his shoulder. He'd return for the rest later. Right now he was dreading Tasuki and Kasumi's remarks. _I'll never hear the end of this no da._

Hyourin was slowly coming to with each passing step. To her relief, the annoying ache was dissipating, and her strength was swiftly returning. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her ears thrummed pleasantly with the sound of Chichiri's heartbeat. She realized she felt different, stronger, more certain of herself. 

Chichiri also noticed the change in her ki. Her elements were all still there, only now, he felt an ancient wisp of energy lacing them. Nevertheless, it was still very Hyourin-like. Her innocence, her kindness, her purity all saturated her aura. These same things that had barraged his senses ever since he first set eyes on her. In fact, they did so still, and in doing so they pried deep into his soul reminding him of everything he had once had, and awakening the yearning for what could have been. The flame haired bandit was right. There was something about Hyourin that made him fear the thought of losing her. Both he and Tasuki were so unusually attuned to her ki that, in a brief period of time, it had created a strong connection without their knowledge. He had no doubt that Kasumi felt the same way. Yet regardless of the reasons, Chichiri knew he would never willingly betray her trust.

The inviting light of the campfire pierced through the foliage in bright shafts, and he could hear his two companions' voices. Chichiri took a deep breath and stepped into the little makeshift camp. Kasumi and Tasuki fell silent immediately and stared. (O.O) Chichiri continued his course towards a pitched tent ignoring the two gaping people. After making sure Hyourin was comfortable, (A/N: Awww…) he stepped outside ready to face his peers. They hadn't moved since he had appeared. Tasuki had a pair of chopsticks halfway up to his opened mouth, and Kasumi had a steaming cup of tea up to her lips. The tension between the trio was unnerving. Chichiri felt his face heat up as a deep crimson blush overtook it. He had never before wished for his mask as badly as he did in that moment. Finally, Kasumi cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"So," she said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "_that's_ what monks do with their spare time. Hmm, interesting."

"Daaaa!"

@_@

Two Suzaku warriors fell over.

"It's not like that no da!"

"No, it's okay. I'm just surprised she'd let you go _that_ far without having a first date."

"Ch'chiri how could ya! An' here I thought ya were a virgin all these years!"

"It's not like that no da!" he whined miserably.

"This mean yer goin' serious from now on?" continued the bandit nudging him teasingly.

"Well, they have to. Now that they're an issue, and all," answered Kasumi.

"We're not an issue no da!" he exclaimed as he dug a spare mask out of his kasa.

"Hmph, could've fooled me," said Kasumi coolly, "Why are you hiding behind the mask then? Don't tell me was this just a one night stand kinda thing?"

"Nani?! NO!" cried out Chichiri waving his arms wildly.

"I never woulda thought you were inta _that_ 'kinda thing'. Ya always looked like a decent sorta guy."

"You think you know a person…" stated Kasumi.

"Itai, no da," he muttered as he held his head.

As Tasuki and Kasumi continued to barrage Chichiri with questions/accusations, Hyourin stirred within the tent. She sat up and found someone had been considerate enough to wrap a familiar blue kesa around her. She stretched in a cat-like manner, and noticed her clothes folded in a neat pile beside her. While the sounds of the Sairou Inquisition went on in the background, Hyourin began to dress. She figured Chichiri's face was about as red as Suzaku's tail feathers by now. Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she snuck a peek through the tent flap only to see a chibi-Tasuki keeping a chibi-Chichiri in a headlock.

"Come on out with it!" snapped the little fanged redhead, "What 'xaclty DID you guys do?"

"Ack! Nothing no da!"

"Spill it!" he demanded tightening his grip.

"Itai Tasuki-kun! Can't breathe no da!"

"You'll breathe once you tell us what we wanna know, Ch'chiri!"

"What's there to know?" smirked Kasumi, "They had a cozy little…"

*FWAP*

A boot flew out of nowhere and hit Kasumi directly in the face knocking her back.

"ITAI!"

The two Suzaku warriors froze. Hyourin made her way across the camp and retrieved her boot.

"Nothing happened," she stated coldly daring anyone to disagree.

Everyone stared, no one had thought it possible for her voice to reach such menacing levels. Tasuki slowly released Chichiri, but it was impossible for the bandit to remain startled for long.

"So are ya goin ta explain anythin'?" he asked as he returned to his dinner.

"Fine," she sighed and began to tell the latest occurrences. A few minutes, and several interruptions later, the four travelers sat quietly besides the crackling fire. Hyourin sipped tea as Tasuki and Kasumi processed the information.

"So what yer sayin' is things are gonna get worse before they get better," muttered Tasuki.

"Looks that way," said Hyourin tiredly.

"Do you feel any different? I mean, do you feel more powerful or something?" asked Kasumi.

"No, not really. I don't know what changes Ruri made. I'm guessing I'll feel them soon enough."

"Ne, Ch'chiri, ya know I was just kiddin' right?" said Tasuki with one of his signature fanged grins, "I knew ya weren't doin' anythin' dirty!"

Chichiri looked at him from behind his mask, and clouted the redhead with his shajukou.

"Of course I knew no da," he said cheerfully as the bandit rubbed the back of his head.

Hyourin hid a smile. She had purposely omitted the awkward and tense moments from her narration, not to mention Ruri's parting words. Her heart clenched as she reflected upon their meaning. He knew… Ruri knew what she had lost, or rather what she had banished from her being. _It still hurts. Now that I think about it, it wasn't that long ago. Besides, betrayal always hurts. I promised myself I would never make the same mistake again. I promised I wouldn't let my guard down… not after Damasu. Never again. _Still, what bothered her above anything else was Ruri's warning. Her eyes couldn't help but become sad as she saw the playful actions of her masked companion. _I know the shadows Ruri saw are caused by his past. Why does it still hurt **you** so much Chiri? It's been years now hasn't it? Why do your demons continue to haunt you? _She averted her gaze and looked into the pale green liquid in her cup. Her reflection looked back expectantly from amidst wisps of steam.

Chichiri grinned as a seemingly endless flow of swears poured out of Tasuki's mouth. The temperamental bandit didn't mean half of the things he said. The insults, the swearing, the pointless violence… all part of an elaborate game only he and Tasuki knew the rules to. Yet despite the light atmosphere, something was amiss. An uncomfortable sensation settled in. His glance darted towards Hyourin who was absorbed in thought. The corners of her mouth were faintly pulled down in a slight frown. It was so miniscule you couldn't see it unless you were looking for it.

"Hyourin, is something on your mind no da?" he asked cheerful as ever. She looked up startled and immediately plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nope, just tired."

"Oh…" he let the subject drop, but the feeling wouldn't leave.

"I suppose it is getting pretty late," yawned Kasumi as she headed towards her tent, "oyasumi mina."

"Oyasumi Kasu-chan."

"Oyasumi Kasumi-san."

"Oyasumi Neko-chan."

Kasumi was to tired to think of a proper retort.

"Fang boy… " she muttered to herself.

Tasuki took his leave shortly after, and soon his loud snores pierced the night.

"Hyourin," ventured Chichiri now that they were alone, "there was a reason why I went to the lake looking for you no da. Well actually, it was a series of very bad mistakes that took me to the lake, and I didn't know you were doing… what you were doing no da. Kasumi told me where to find you but she told me what you were filling your water bottle otherwise I never would've intruded no da. I'm very sorry I did- daaa… not… that… there's… anything wrong with you no da! What I meant was…"

"Chichiri," she interrupted him, "you're ranting."

He furrowed his brow with embarrassment.

"This is harder than I thought no da," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, "I know that wasn't your fault."

"Demo, I wanted to apologize no da," he blurted.

"I told you it wasn't your fault."

"No, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier… with the sand worms. I guess I got so used to protecting Miaka it was a bit of a shock no da. I shouldn't have yelled at you… gomen nasai."

There was a moment of silence between them; a moment which seemed like an eternity to Chichiri.

"I forgive you, and…" she paused as she took a deep breath, "I want to ask your forgiveness. I shouldn't purposely be running into danger. Powers or not, that was pretty stupid and careless of me."

He nodded once and put his hand on her head.

"Okay, I forgive you and you forgive me," he said in his ever happy tone, "although I have to admit you were quite amazing no da."

"You think so?"

"Definitely, I've never seen anyone attack the way you did no da."

"I had help. Sango was the one fighting."

"Sango no da?"

"Oh! I guess you don't know their names huh? There are nine basic powers composing this and any other world. They are: fire, water, wind, lightning, ice, leaf, earth, ki, and restoration. They also have names: fire is Sango, water is Ruri, wind is Suishou, lightning is Amejisuto, ice is Gin, leaf is Suigyoku, earth is Goorudo, ki is Shinju, and restoration is Opaaru. Sango is the power of fire and it was she who guided my strokes. You could say I kinda let her borrow my body for a while…" she trailed off and lowered her gaze.

"Either way, I'd be honored to fight alongside you as a partner no da," he said softly after a while.

"Really?" (O.O)

He nodded.

"Cool! Arigato Chichiri!" she hugged him gleefully, "I promise not to pull any stunts like I did today!" (^_^)

Her actions had caught him off guard but he couldn't help but smile as he saw her face.

"It's good to know you won't be chasing monsters anytime soon, na no da."

He ruffled her hair in a brother-like manner.

"You should get to bed, it's been a long day no da."

"Alright, oyasumi Chiri."

"Oyasumi-nasai no da." He looked after her as she stepped into her tent. The uneasy feeling had gone as unexpectedly as it had appeared. 

He sighed wearily. Hyourin puzzled him. There were so many dimensions to her character. She could be dead serious one instant, lost in deep thought another, and playful the next. Yet behind her flawlessly happy gaze, one got the feeling that the gears never stopped turning. It was yet, another thing that made her different from Miaka. Thinking had never been the priestess' strong point, opting for emotion over reason. No, thinking was usually left to him or Chiriko, but Hyourin seemed to have everything coldly calculated. He stretched and headed to his own tent. There would be enough time later to get to know her better. The once crackling fire was slowly dying. Its warm glow radiated towards the four small tents as the night passed.

Zz -_- zZ

A fleeting shadow skimmed through the desert sands. The hidden figure left no visible marks upon the fine grains as it passed. Beautiful but deadened eyes peered through the desert night searching the barren landscape. Finally the gracile creature reached a mass of charred and bloodied corpses. Kireitou clenched his jaw in anger.

"My children," he whispered, "arise I have come."

The blackened masses quivered and twisted until several worms reshaped themselves. Their piteous cries filled the night, as the reanimated monstrosities made their way to Kireitou's side.

"Come my children. Come to me."

The whines died down as he stroked each repulsive head affectionately.

"Rest my children, and worry not. They will pay for what they've done to you," several worms hissed in reaction to his words, "Yes, they will feel pain…"

He closed his hazel eyes and murmured a summons. There was a slight rumble followed by the hissing of falling sand. Two enormous yellow eyes peered from behind a sand dune, their owner wailed eerily. Its wail was answered by the relatively small worms.

"My beautiful Hakamori, arise from the sands. Arise from your sleep, your master has returned," the enormous beast wailed once more, "Yes my pet, four hundred years in slumber is a long time. The pitiful humans of this world have forgotten what fear is. They cower before armies and divine warriors… the fools. They have organized themselves into vast cities and countries, but it will all be in vain. From those who live in cities to those who dwell in lowly villages: they will all flee in terror. Tonight the old age dawns anew. Our forgotten power will crush this world once more," screeches and wails of approval rang through the desert night, "The blood of a thousand emperors will once again drench the soil, and all will praise Kuroko. Our work was left unfinished four centuries ago, but now, the blight of humanity has come, and once she joins us we will be unstoppable. We will dominate this world and all others with the storm, the frost, the tsunami, and the cyclone. You my children will grow and reproduce, thus filling the earth and eliminating all who dare oppose us. We shall reign supreme as is our destiny. Mortals shall see our might and despair!" Kireitou looked past the dunes as if he could see his horrific post apocalyptic world beyond the farthest ridge. "But before such glory comes to us we must seize the maiden. She is traveling with the murderers that have wronged you my pets. Hakamori, I want you to hunt them. They are less than a day ahead and their tracks are clear enough. Follow them, but do not attack until they reach the Sairou green lands. The cover of the forest will be of aid to you. Retrieve the girl bearing Kuroko's mark alive, but kill the rest. I want their blood Hakamori, do not disappoint me."

The rising monster screeched and took to the skies blotting out the moon as it soared onwards. Her clever eyes picked up the trail instantly. With another chilling screech it sped towards its unsuspecting quarry at tremendous velocity. This was no blind sand worm. This creature could see in the darkest of nights, hear a grain of sand fall in a pool, and move in a blur. Her exoskeleton could withstand the most razor-sharp of swords or spears. Her cunning brain analyzed her opponents and destroyed them with a flick of her blade-like appendages. She was the ultimate assassin. She was terrifying grace. She was silent death. She was Hakamori: the Grave Keeper. None escaped her blades or her ever-observing eyes. Not even Kuroko could tame her vicious nature. She served one master and one master only: Kireitou. And if it was Kireitou's wish that three should die, Hakamori would visit death upon them before the sun rose a fourth day.

O_O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

O.T.: All right that's all y'all! As for those who are mystically challenged:

*A nymph is the embodiment, of a natural feature. There are water nymphs, tree nymphs, mountain nymphs… you get the picture. Hyourin met a water nymph, she was small because the stream itself was new.*

I'm sorry to all my readers, this chappie should've been up last Saturday but ff.net was buggin' and wouldn't let me upload. Death to the Document Manager!!! Questions, comments and whining shall be accepted, I deserve it. I hope the next chap will be up in about two weeks, but I make no promises. For all who did review:

Tasuki fan girl: Five GOLDEN TESSENS?! Super coolies! My e-mail is now in my profile if you want to send me stuff… nice to know there's people out there who like my stuff!

CosmicMoon: Death to non-readers… an intriguing proposition… *takes out mini Pochacco notepad and makes a note*

Otaku Pitcher: Ah, nice to hear from you again! Thanks for your encouraging words they really mean a lot. Alas! 'Tis true… I have no beta. *sob* *sob* I'm on my own on this one. My problem is that most of my friends use _me_ as their beta 'cause they can't tell a fragment from a noun. (Yes, it's that bad) As for my intellectually superior friends, (AKA: Best friends) they're too busy in college to be bothered by such trivial things… *sigh* I should post an ad or something, ne?

chiri26: Blackmail?! No! Wait, what d'you have on me? If it was that one time at the party I had nothing to do with it! The stripper's thong came off on accident!!! Gah! I've said too much!

animeann: No need to cower. I'll let the Seiryu scum live… for now. That should keep all you Seiryu lovers off my back.

Alrighty then lets all hold hands and chant! Ready? Begin: I will review… I will review… I won't be able to live unless I review…

****

Chichiri: What she means is please review before you leave. Arigato no da!

****

O.T.: You're so smart Chiri! That's why I love you! ^_~ Well, you heard the man… Review!


	9. Into Sairou

****

O.T.: Hellooooo peoples! Nice to see I still have readers… yay! This chappy has Byakko goodness! We see our fave FY pervert… TOKAKI!!! Yay Tokaki! I must admit he is HOT in teenage form! Golden-brown eyes… earrings… what can I say he was a sexy, sexy man! *goes into fangirl daze*

****

Chiri: Da? O.T. no da? We have to start the Chapter no da.

****

O.T.: *Snaps out of daze* Oh right! In this chap I will also provide info on the seishi's age seeing how SOME people have been nagging me about it *Glares at redhead muse*. More info and a rant at the end! But now… we go to-

****

Tasuki fan girl: Chapter nine!

****

O.T.: Hey what are you still doing here?

****

Chiri: Didn't you know no da? They never left na no da!

****

O.T.: What?!

****

Chiri: They've been camping out back all this time no da.

****

Animeann: Yep!

****

Otaku-no-Miko: We've been having some… uh… bonding time with our seishis.

****

Tasuki fan girl: I'm not leaving now I just got mine trained.

****

Chiri: Trained no da?

****

O.T.: I'd rather not know… Okay mina, let's get this show on the road!

****

Chiri: Once again, O.T. owns nothing except maybe her soul, and even that might be disputed no da.

****

O.T.: HEY! I told you there was nothing supernatural about how I passed that final!

****

Chiri: Suuuure no da. ^_#V

****

O.T.: Anyways, this chap has been brought to you through the patient beta-ing efforts of **_OTAKU PITCHER_**! *all clap* And through the moral support of read-and-reviewers like you… Thank you!

****

Chapter Nine - Into Sairou

"Death is here and death is there,

Death is busy everywhere,

All around, within, beneath,

Above is death - and we are death."

-**_Death_**, Shelley (1820)

The morning sun shone in all its splendor stetting the miniscule grains of sand alight with golden luminosity. A smudge of greenery made itself present amidst this flaxen sea, and within the lush oasis, four individuals were preparing to depart. All the stressful events and quarrels of the previous day were forgotten. All clashes of personality were absolved. It was a new day, a new start, and a new turn of events. Ruri's message had warned of oncoming dangers, and so the group now embarked upon their journey with a new sense of comradeship. The same peaceful mood that had fallen upon the travelers at the beginning of their journey now returned to them glittering like a diamond amidst their auras…

… sort of.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HEAVEN, HELL OR ANY OTHER REGION I'M LETTING YOU RIDE WITH ME AGAIN FANG-CHAN!" bellowed Kasumi. Apparently, after about two days of truce, the rivalry between Kasumi and Tasuki was still alive and well.

"It's not like we have a choice Kasumi! There's four of us and three horses!" pointed out Hyourin as she finished packing her things into a saddlebag.

"Then make Blue boy ride with him," whined Kasumi.

Tasuki shot her an acrid look. It was painfully obvious Kasumi cared little for appearances.

"Do ya think I'm lookin' forward ta F###ing ridin' with ya?!" he snapped, "I'd rather set myself on fire!"

"That so?! Then here, LET ME HELP YOU!" Kasumi snarled as she unsheathed her claws with a flick of her wrist, "better yet, I'll fry you ketsu so bad you'll have to WALK to Sairou!"

"Ya don't scare me little neko! I've taken on schoolboys tougher than you!"

"Bring it on Fangs!"

Hyourin was getting a headache just listening to their bickering. She took a quick look towards Chichiri in the hopes he would pry them apart, but to her dismay he was ignoring the entire scene. The argument soon escalated perilously close to a full fledged battle, and Hyourin had heard enough.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone, including Chichiri, gawked at her, "You don't want to ride with each other, FINE. Tasuki, you're riding with me."

The flame haired bandit made a small noise that sounded faintly like an objection, and quickly regretted it.

"GET ON THE HORSE," she ordered. Tasuki quickly darted towards Hyourin's black mare. She turned to her other two companions who were still gaping at her, "What?!"

"Nothing no da…" "Nothing Hyourin-chan," peeped Chichiri and Kasumi at the same time. Kasumi then shifted her attention to nonexistent knots in her steed's mane and Chichiri "remembered" something he forgot to pack. Hyourin merely shook her head and went to where her tent had once stood. She knelt and pried the remaining wooden stakes from deep within the ground in an attempt to relieve stress. _Bad way to start the day Hyourin, bad way_, she scolded herself but then became aware of the wonderful silence that had descended upon the group. _Eh, could be worse._ The three remaining travelers huddled beside the horses.

"Neko-chan," whispered Tasuki.

"What is it?" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Remind me never ta get on Hyourin's bad side again. She's gettin' scary."

"You got that right."

As Hyourin tugged upon the stubborn wooden peg, a small rustle in the undergrowth drew near. She was suddenly aware of the approaching life force and, almost instantly, so was Chichiri. The looming creature peered through the foliage with crescent-shaped eyes. It paused and then lunged fiercely at Hyourin.

"Hyourin watch out!" cried out Chichiri as he dashed towards her. He leapt into the air dramatically and tackled her, thus he just barely saved her from the horrors that were Tama-neko's evil claws. Hyourin's face had been slammed into the sand allowing her to properly savor the desert. Needless to say, this did not improve her mood, but the overall result seemed to be extremely comical to the nearby spectators.

"Paranoid aren't we?" asked Kasumi quirking an eyebrow as she tried to keep a straight face, "if you had bothered taking time in order to pinpoint the source, maybe Hyourin could have gotten to Sairou without having to inhale most of the desert."

The blunt, flame seishi was cracking up, while Chichiri was blushing and praying to no deity in particular for the earth to swallow him. Tama-neko mewed and licked his master's face. 

(A/N: Apparently there's a controversy over whether Tama-neko is a boy or a girl. Well to me he's a boy but if anyone can prove otherwise… then screw it he's still a boy to me!) 

Hyourin spat out the rich layer of sand that now coated her tongue, all the while she sent death-glares towards the redhead. Chichiri was mortified beyond words and he quickly got off Hyourin. He had developed such a fascination with the desert sand at his feet, he didn't even notice when Tama-neko climbed upon his shoulders. Tasuki's laughter had been reduced to a lopsided grin, and he gave Chichiri a firm pat on the back.

"So, I guess you've finally made it ta her hit list, ne?"

"Gomen nasai, no da."

"Can we just leave this giant overheated sandbox already?" sighed Hyourin as she dusted herself, "And didn't I tell you to get on the horse?"

Tasuki shrugged and mounted. Soon after, the three horses unwillingly left the green oasis. Well actually, there were a few minutes of Tasuki calling Hyourin: "Suna-chan", followed immediately by a freak sandstorm located only in the bandit's vicinity which resulted in the horse bucking him off. Then he remounted and there was the whole "why-the-hell-did-ya-do-that-for" rap concluding in the all time favorite "I-hate-women-and-I'm-gonna-tell-the-world-the-specific-reasons-why" speech. Okay, so it wasn't _that_ soon, sue me!

"Well, since you hate women so much then I guess maybe you _should_ ride with Chichiri," said Hyourin in her a calm voice.

"Da?!"

"Are you kiddin' they'll think we're some sorta F###in' gay couple the moment they spot us!" Hyourin visibly winced at the implied mental picture, _Tasuki-kun, you always have the nicest metaphors._ (A/N: Yaoi fans of the world unite!)

"Well, aren't you?" asked Kasumi innocently, "You did say you hated women so I figured you were a…" she paused feigning deliberation, "what's the phrase I'm looking for?"

A man's man, donated Hyourin flatly.

"A man's man," voiced Kasumi with an evil grin.

Tasuki swore heavily, his face turning bright crimson.

"I HATE WOMEN BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I F###IN' SLEEP AROUND WITH F###IN' GUYS!"

"If you say so, just try to keep your hands off Blue, I don't think my virgin eyes can handle it," said Kasumi in a deceptively harmless tone. Hyourin shuddered as her brain supplied her with another visual aid.  
"DAAAA!!!"

Tasuki looked like he was about to explode, and poor Chichiri had a very stunned expression on his face.

"Calm down Tasuki! We know neither of you are gay," said Hyourin as she mounted behind him.

"Yeah, Tasuki. Don't give yourself an aneurysm," said Kasumi the smile never leaving her face.

"A what?!" he demanded.

"Don't listen to her, just keep your eye on the road driver," Hyourin told him offhandedly.

Tasuki grumbled something rude and urged the horse towards the desert. Hyourin smiled, _It's so easy to get Tasuki angry. Actually, it's kinda fun too! _^_^ Her horse suddenly staggered and Hyourin grabbed the only thing available for support… Tasuki's waist.

"Ya alright?" he asked in his signature rough manner, but Hyourin caught a concerned streak in his aura.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"Ya can hold on if ya want ta. She's yer horse after all."

"Oh, arigato Tasuki-kun," said Hyourin hiding her blushing face. _Aw, he does care! I should do something nice in return!_ She felt his ki was still upset because it churned furiously within him. _Hmm, he's not having much fun… lemme try something. _Using the same method of disguise she used while entering Chichiri's ki, Hyourin slipped into his aura. Her eyes unfocused and she cautiously pried deeper. After a while, she grew to realize that Tasuki's ki wasn't as perceptive as his fellow seishi. He had little to no defenses against possible intruders, and in comparison to most, he hid very little from the world. _It must have something to do with their abilities, or their pasts._ Nevertheless, the agitated sea of ki within him was powerful. Hyourin took a deep breath and gently harnessed the force within him.

Tasuki was in a rotten mood. Not only had he been accused of something unspeakable, but now he was forced to shut up about it while the bane of his existence strutted around with all the smugness of a cat. Well, at least it makes sense that she'd act this way. _Damned neko! Damned neko-**onna**!_ He had hoped Kasumi had outgrown the initial hatred phase of their relationship. He had hoped wrong. Of course, Tasuki, like most men, refused to admit any fault. Tasuki had conveniently forgotten he had been the one to reignite the fuse that morning. He had made a crack about milking the horses for Kasumi's breakfast, and the irate silver haired girl had silenced him with a ki blast. He scowled at the reigns in his hands. _She din have ta take it like that! Stupid girl gettin' worked up over nothin'._ As he fumed silently he felt a small wave of comfort flow through him.. _Maybe I shouldn't 'ave gotten her so pissed at me. _The calming force continued. It pulsed in a pleasant rhythm relaxing his stormy aura. _Eh, she's not so bad once you get on 'er good side. _He was feeling better by the second, and a goofy smile spread through his face. His aura was no longer streaked with the muddy hues of irritation. It was bright and cheerful reflecting all the attractive qualities of his personality. Bright orange of optimism… golden dabs of loyalty… red streaks of courage… pale yellow of kindness… It dazzled Hyourin's inner eye, and reminded her of the Van Gogh paintings she had seen displayed in the museums. Tasuki's soul was so full of life and energy it was… _beautiful. You have a very beautiful soul Tasuki-kun. _And then, Tasuki did something extremely out of character

… he giggled.

Chichiri and Kasumi turned to stare at the bandit, but Tasuki seemed oblivious as to what he had just done. Hyourin avoided their eyes and fidgeted uncomfortably while trying to appear innocent.

"I definitely over did it this time," Hyourin muttered under her breath.

You two having fun. inquired Kasumi keeping her eyes locked on Hyourin.

Why? Jealous? baited Hyourin who was rewarded with one of Kasumi's special glares.

… no she answered darkly.

Took you a while to answer Kasu-chan.

Shut up.

Hyourin sniggered quietly and turned to the other quiet rider on her left. He seemed to be looking straight ahead, and lost in thought. Of course, the mask kept Hyourin guessing as to where his line of sight truly was.

"So, where _were_ you keeping Tama-neko Chiri?" asked Hyourin curiously.

"Da?," the question caught him a bit off guard, "Ah, we he usually stays inside my kasa. He must have felt I was neglecting him no da."

"Poor Tama-neko, how long was he in there?"

"I'm not sure, he seems to enter and leave it as he pleases na no da." At the mention of his name the small kitten looked at Hyourin from the folds of Chichiri's kesa and mewed.

"But, isn't your kasa magical?"

Chichiri shrugged and scratched Tama behind the ears. "He's a cat. Cats don't really follow the rules no da."

Tasuki snorted, and Kasumi rolled her eyes. Hyourin tactfully ignored them.

"So what do you guys _do_ in your spare time?"

"Da?" he looked puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong," she clarified, "saving the world is great and all, but don't you have a hobby or something you do on your days off?"

"Well, I'm just a basic wanderer no da. I travel around a lot so it gives me time to think and meditate na no da."

"At one with nature huh? Sounds like fun. How 'bout you Tasuki? What do you do for fun?"

"I'm a bandit," he replied proudly.

"And…" urged Hyourin.

"That's it. I'm tha boss of tha Mt. Reikaku bandits!"

"So… you rob, beat up, and rape travelers for fun?" asked Hyourin.

"No Hyourin, didn't you hear?" said Kasumi, "he _orders_ other people to rob, beat up, and rape travelers for fun."

"We're not those kinda bandits bakas!"

"Watch it…" warned Hyourin.

"Sure, some bandits are tha kinda scum bags ya were talkin' about," Tasuki raved on ignoring Hyourin, "but tha bandits at Mt. Reikaku aren't like that! We're honest!"

"An honest bandit," mused Hyourin, "That sounds like an oxymoron to me."

"Who're you callin' an ox moron?!" snapped the redhead.

"She said _oxy_moron, Tasuki-kun, no da."

"So? What's that s'pposed to mean?"

"It means a contradiction, stupid," answered Kasumi tediously.

"Like a wise fool, no da."

"Or hot ice," added Hyourin.

"Not to mention a clever redhead," said Kasumi with a smirk.

"And you? What do you do back home Hyourin no da?" he asked before yet another fight ensued.

"For fun? Sketch. Don't have a job right now, though. I'm a student at a University."

"_You_ go to a University?" asked Tasuki incredulously.

"Yeah, so?"

"Da… here it's a little unusual for women to receive such a high education no da."

"Where I come from guys and girls are allowed to have the same education," shrugged Hyourin.

"That explains a lot," muttered Tasuki.

"Explains what?" asked Hyourin as she leaned forward enough to see his face, "Why I'm so utterly lovable?"

"Out of control's more like it," Tasuki chuckled.

"Little boy! You haven't seen me out of control!" Hyourin told him with a look of mock-outrage.

"It's not a pretty sight," agreed Kasumi.

"Oi, who 're ya callin' 'little boy'? Fer yer information, I'm almost 21."

"Aw Tasuki, you're still a widdle teenager," she said ruffling his hair, "If you lived in my world you wouldn't be old enough to drink."

"Drink what?" asked the redhead as he peered at Hyourin from the corner of his eye.

"Alcohol of course!"

"A sober Tasuki," Kasumi laughed, "that _would_ be an oxymoron!"

"What kind place tells a guy what to buy with his own money?!"

"A responsible place," answered Hyourin, "just 'cause a lunatic has the money to buy a sword, it doesn't mean he should be allowed to."

"But it's just sake! Ya can't take a guy's sake fer no reason!"

"But there is a reason," insisted Hyourin.

"And what's tha reason?"

"Until you turn 21, you are still a little boy," replied Hyourin.

"I used to want ta visit tha miko's world. Che, didn' know it was such a horrible place."

"It doesn't sound too bad no da."

"That's 'cause 'er world you can drink. Which reminds me, how old 're you Hyourin?"

"A million twenty-five," she answered blandly.

"No you aren't! C'mon, I told you!"

"It's rude to ask a lady her age Fang-chan," chided Kasumi.

"So? It doesn't mean anything, unless yer hidin' somethin' Hyourin. Is that it? Are ya a baba already? Haha-Itai!"

Hyourin smacked him playfully.

"Baka, you should learn not to insult someone directly behind you."

"Aw, C'mon tells us it can't be as bad a Ch'chiri, he's startin' ta look like tha baba!"

"Tasuki-kun, I'm only 27! I'm not that old na no da!"

"Eh, close enough," shrugged the red-head. Hyourin had a highly curious look in her bright chocolate eyes.

"27…" she whispered to herself. _It's been a year since he fought… _

"Ya say somethin'?"

"18," she replied after a pause, "I'm 18 Tasuki-kun, and Kasu-chan is…"

"417," interrupted Kasumi, "if you must know."

"Right," agreed Hyourin, "except you weren't yourself for about 400 of those 417 years so that means…"

"Yer tha youngest one here Neko-chan!"

"As rewarding as that must be to your tiny testosterone filled mind, I act far more mature than you," she huffed flicking her silver hair.

Hyourin and Chichiri sweatdropped. The remainder of the trek towards the western lands through the desert went by somewhat swiftly. The four companions had plenty of time to get to know one another and the characteristics of their respective worlds.

It was early afternoon when the travelers finally saw a thin line of green dotting the horizon. The dark band waved in front of the travelers as a result of the vapor lifting from the sweltering sands. It taunted them as it threatened to dissipate like a thin mirage. The sun's heat had not yet lost its potency. Nevertheless, the horses picked up the pace without the order of their riders, heartened by the promise of cool shaded pastures. Hyourin leaned against Tasuki's back trying to hide her face from the sun. Having such close contact had a bit awkward at first, but not anymore. Besides, he didn't seem to mind.

"Still alive back there?" he asked as the fluttering jade-hued expanse settled drastically.

"I'm awake," she yawned, "are we there yet?"

"Getting close no da."

"Where exactly are we headed?" asked Kasumi.

"We're goin ta tha Byakko seishi's home. Xi-Fang'll be there too."

"They'll be happy to meet you both no da."

"I bet," muttered Hyourin. _Especially Tokaki._

Sairou soon drew them into its cool shaded forest. The vast country was filled with mountainous regions and rocky outcrops. Overall, it was a hiker's paradise. After a short rest, the small group headed towards the Byakko seishi's home. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw upon arriving. The streets were empty and desolate. Homes and shops had been abandoned leaving no trace of there ever being any occupants within their dark interiors. The acrid scent of burned pine and cedar tinged the air as several dark plumes of smoke rose above the once prosperous city.

A single staggering shadow could be seen wandering the streets in a feverish dementia. Yet ten times more depressing was the sight of lone children sitting in the streets with a hollow glassy look in their eyes. It was the look of a person who has lost everything and is fully aware of their inevitable doom.

Hyourin tightened her grip upon her fellow rider as the sheer devastation of the plague hit her. She could see Chichiri clench his jaw as his masked face skimmed over the ruins.

"Oh gods," gasped Tasuki, "this can't be tha place… it can't…"

"It is," assured Chichiri his voice was grave, "There's the lovers' tower and the temple where we fought Miboshi."

"It changed so much… how could it have changed so much…" whispered the redhead breathlessly.

"This city reeks of death," spoke Kasumi, "We should not be here." 

"Lets go on," said the blue mage, "the house in on the outskirts."

Hyourin suddenly felt a chill run up her spine.

"What's wrong?" asked Tasuki as he felt Hyourin shudder.

"This place… it doesn't feel right," she replied, "something's coming."

"I don't sense anything," said Kasumi worriedly, "Where is it?"

"I… I don't…" she trailed off as she met the dark gaze of a small child. She was roughly five years old. She wore a ragged yellow dress beneath a thin heavily mended shroud. Her dark brown hair lay matted upon her head. Her dark brown-black eyes were glassy and held no life. Hyourin had seen that look before in her nightmare. Her companions' eyes had contained that same stare only their dullness had been intertwined with terror. It proved to be little comfort for Hyourin

**IT HAS BEGUN **The thought crackled viciously in her mind. Hyourin felt she was going to be sick.

I should've known you'd be here. she spat out Show yourself!

Silence.

Kuroko would not reveal himself… _not yet anyway._

"It's nothing," she told her companions, "the people are sending off negative vibes."

Chichiri let out a breath he had been holding.

"This way," he said leading the group deeper into the city. They plodded onwards through the streets as an eerie stillness met them at every turn. All of a sudden, an middle aged woman ran across the street stopping in her tracks before the four travelers. Among the bundle the woman carried lump of stale looking bread in her hands and a bottle of what seemed to be milk. She stared at them and then bolted letting her items drop as she ran.

"Wait!" called out Tasuki as he dismounted, "Come back! We're not gonna hurt ya! We just want to know what happened here!"

He looked on after the fleeing woman. His golden eyes wore a puzzled expression. The young bandit looked down and saw the spilled contents saturating the loaf of bread. A small piece of metal stuck out from beneath the rags. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a family seal. The red-head crouched down and reached towards the bronze disk.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FANG-BOY!" yelled an old weathered voice. Tasuki's hand froze in mid air as he saw an elderly man make his way towards him. "Get away from there at once! That pile is swimming in disease!"

The bandit jumped back ten feet.

"I heard there were four idiotic travelers in the city. I certainly didn't expect you two!" Tokaki approached Tasuki and frowned, "I expected better from you. Do you think we have the warnings up for decoration?!"

"Warnings? What warnings?" asked Chichiri.

"THOSE WARNINGS!" thundered the old man as he pointed to a banner hanging from a second story of a window. The banner was a sickly yellow triangle with a large solid black circle in the center. Inside the black disk was the kanji for quarantine written in bold strokes with the same yellow hue. Now that the group looked back the way they had come they saw that the street was covered with hundreds of these banners.

"Oh…" whispered Chichiri as he felt his throat grow dry.

"What were you thinking? *sigh* Well don't just gawk here. Follow me," ordered Tokaki walking towards an alley, "We have to take the long way around. The plague only gets worse from here on in."

Tasuki followed on foot and Tokaki led them out of the city. The sun began to set before the group had reached even caught sight of Tokaki's home.

"When did this happen Tokaki-san?" asked Chichiri, "When did the epidemic begin?"

"What? Oh yes the plague… about a month ago," he answered distractedly.

"How did it get here? And where did it come from?" continued the blue haired monk.

"This is neither the time nor the place Suzaku seishi," hissed Tokaki, "The sun is setting. Lately there have been rumors of things prowling in the forest. Not the usual monsters, mind you, something worse… worse than the plague itself, if that is even possible. We must move in silence. I, for one, have no wish to confirm such rumors."

Finally, as twilight ceded the sky to the night, they reached Tokaki's dwelling. It looked different to the Suzaku warriors who had been there before. The main difference was the enormous stone wall erected around the premises. The entire length of the walls were covered with wards including the solid wooden gates. Subaru was waiting by the front gate.

"Xi-Fang! Tokaki has returned!" she called out behind her.

Once they had all entered the courtyard, Subaru closed the heavy door behind them. Xi-Fang ran to meet them.

"Father! We were so worried!" she cried as she hugged him, "We heard the creature had been spotted in the city center! We were sure you'd meet up with it!"

"There was nothing to worry we did not cut across. We went around," stated Tokaki, "besides I had two others there to fight for me."

It was then that Xi-fang noticed the two Suzaku warriors who had just now dismounted.

"Chichiri-san! Tasuki-san! Gomen gomen, I didn't notice you there!" she ran to them and bowed.

"Ne, we'll forgive ya this once nee-chan seein' how ya were distracted, right Ch'chiri?"

"Hai no da!"

Kasumi dismounted and averted her eyes from the scene as did Hyourin. They both felt extremely awkward and they slunk by their steeds as they waited to be formally introduced. _At least the no da's are back, _thought Hyourin as she studied the wind for any abnormalities.

"It seems you brought friends," Subaru noted. The two seishi finally remembered the two girls.

"Oh yeah, girls this is Xi-Fang and Subaru no da!"

Both girls walked up to the group and bowed. 

"Hello Xi-Fang-san, Subaru-san, I'm Hyourin."

"And I'm Kasumi."

"Tha stubborn baka-neko," muttered Tasuki under his breath. Only one person heard the insult. Kasumi glared but said nothing.

"… at your service," finished Kasumi.

"Hey you two are girls!" blurted Tokaki causing everyone stare at him, "I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice! My apologies to you both!" 

He walked up to Hyourin and kissed her hand gallantly. Then he turned and did likewise to Kasumi.

"I am Byakko shichiseishi Tokaki, at _both_ your services," he grinned and winked mischievously. Subaru immediately smiled, grabbed Tokaki's arm, and pulled him away from the two girls.

"Now that we're all introduced, we can go in and have something to eat!" said Subaru a little too brightly. She ushered every one into the house and soon they were all eating some of the most delicious food Hyourin had ever tasted. Tasuki inhaled everything in his vicinity, and Hyourin was sure she had just seen Kasumi grab a fifth plate. Subaru and Xi-Fang beamed as the compliments surged from everyone on the table.

"Wow Xi-Fang, I'm impressed! I'm gonna have to come here and take classes from you!" said Hyourin, "This is great!"

"Arigato," Xi-Fang said shyly, "but it was Subaru who taught me and I still have much to learn."

"Subaru-san, you think we could trade recipes later on?"

"There goes the iron chef again," teased Kasumi as she cleaned off her plate.

"Can you cook dear?" Subaru asked Hyourin a little concerned.

"Do birds fly?" answered Kasumi, "The girl was practically born with an apron on and a spatula attached to her hand!"

"Kasumi!"

"Well you were!"

"Forgive us," Subaru laughed, "It's just that we've had less than pleasant experiences when guests have cooked in this house."

"I've heard the legends," chuckled Hyourin. Xi-Fang and Subaru flew into fits of giggles at this comment. ^_^

"If nothing else," gasped Subaru, "the Suzaku no miko's skills in the kitchen will forever be remembered."

(A/N: I'm soooo hungry as I'm writing this waaah it's just not fair. V_V)

Xi-Fang looked across the table and there she saw the men were ignoring the women. That is to say, two of them were ignoring the women. Tokaki was glancing at the two new girls as he sipped a cup of sake. A lecherous grin was clear evidence as to what kind of thoughts were going through his mind. Xi-Fang shook her head and returned to her conversation.

"Ne, Chichiri," asked Tokaki his eyes locked to the two teenagers across the table, "Where did you guys pick up such hot girls?"

"N-nani?!" Chichiri choked on the tea he was drinking.

"C'mon, you can tell me," grinned the old man, "I sure as hell would like to get my hands on that brunette and…"

"Tokaki-san!" said Chichiri appalled by what the Byakko seishi was suggesting.

"What?" asked Tokaki raising an eyebrow, "She yours?"

"Iie, but…" @_@

"Then quit your whining," said Tokaki as he emptied his cup, "hmm, I wonder if the silver one would mind…"

"Good luck with that one," snorted Tasuki as he poured himself more sake, "she'd sooner kill ya than look at ya. Baka neko-onna."

Tokaki looked at Chichiri perplexed.

"Tasuki-kun has a tendency to get on Kasumi's bad side no da."

Tasuki grumbled something inaudible and took a drink from his sake. Tokaki merely smirked and continued his observations. ^_^

After the incredible dinner and dessert, the mood began to sway towards serious matters. Tokaki explained as Xi-Fang cleared the dishes.

"It was about a month ago when the disease first came to our city. No one thought much of it at first. Those who died weren't important people. They were the peasants and humble workers. Then it spread like wildfire. The doctors tried to find a cure, but they only ended up dying in the process. The people fled, or at least tried, but something kept killing those who tried to escape. We'd find their remains the next morning. I had to protect Subaru and Xi-Fang so with a little conjuring we build the wall around our home."

"It was so hard," said Subaru sadly, "the people came to us for help, and we could not. They wanted medicine to heal their sick, but we had only enough to soothe the symptoms. It wasn't much, but it made their last days bearable. At first it we thought it was just a matter of time before the plague killed the city's inhabitants, but now…"

"Now there is a greater threat," finished Tokaki, "Last night a monster went into the city and wrecked what was left of the dwellings."

"What kind of monster was it?" asked Hyourin.

"It was only a regular pest demon," replied Tokaki, "Still, I can't shake the feeling that it knows something we don't. Pest demons might be fond of our ruins, but they had never before dared enter the city. Something sinister is giving them courage if only we knew what it was."

"It's the promise of a new world," whispered Hyourin ashen faced her eyes were on the table, "their master is awake… it's only just beginning."

"What did you say?" asked Subaru just above a whisper.

"_He_ told me, it had begun…" Hyourin's voice faltered.

Kasumi put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Who told you? Who?" asked Tokaki looking from the two seishis to the girls and back again. Chichiri drew a deep breath and went on to explain their reason for being in Sairou. When he finished a tomb-like silence filled the room. Subaru and Tokaki's expressions were unreadable.

"And what does this mage want Hyourin for?" asked Subaru in a calm voice that all but betrayed her fear.

"We… don't know," admitted Chichiri.

"That's it?! You don't know?!" exploded Subaru, "Doesn't Taiitsu-kun keep track of anything that happens in her universe?! How could she let this happen?! How could she…"

"Calm down Subaru," whispered Tokaki.

"No I won't calm down Tokaki! I have seen enough death to satiate a thousand lifetimes! The four gods are powerless and they expect a girl to do what they themselves cannot! It isn't fair! It isn't fair to pour such enormous responsibility on such a young girl! And what's more, they expect her to do it by herself! Tokaki, even the mikos needed seven warriors to protect them! She should have the same if not more!"

"No!" Hyourin shouted as she stood, "Even if the gods had given me that choice I wouldn't have accepted it! I don't want a protector! I don't want people getting themselves killed because of me! This is my obligation and no one else's, and… and I have to believe I have a chance of pulling this off. If Taiitsu-kun believes I can do it then maybe I can. I may not be chosen by the gods, but don't think I'll go down easily."

"And she's **not** alone," clarified Kasumi, "I will fight beside her."

"And I," said Chichiri.

"Don't ferget me!" smirked Tasuki, "you ain't kicking bad guy ketsu without me."

Subaru was speechless. Then her violet-blue eyes softened.

"Forgive me," she told her quietly, "I seem to assume much of you Hyourin, gomen-nasai."

"Hyourin," Tokaki paused choosing his words carefully, "I can't say that the knowledge I have now reduces my uneasiness. I doubt that we can do anything to aid you against your grandfather. However, I would like you to have these. Should you ever be in trouble and you think we might be able to help, these will let us know."

Tokaki took off his earrings and handed them to Hyourin.

"Arigato Tokaki-san," said Hyourin as she clasped the golden hoops gratefully.

"That's enough gloom for one night," said Subaru, "it's time for bed. Come I'll take you to your rooms."

The travelers thanked Subaru and bid goodnight to Tokaki and Xi-Fang. Once they had gone Xi-Fang approached Tokaki.

"Father, daijobou-ka?"

"Hai, Xi-Fang… daijobou."

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No, that is not necessary. Go to bed and rest."

"Very well, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi-nasai."

As she left to her room, Xi-Fang couldn't help but notice how aged her father looked. She sighed sadly and walked slowly taking in all of her surroundings. She wanted to keep all of her home intact, even if it was just inside her memory. This was her haven… this was her life… It was her little piece of paradise in a world that was quickly crashing down.

v_v

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

O.T.: There ya go! You like? Yes, no? Well there's only one way to let me know! I hope this little chap was helpful. I have established the time period: after the OAV's and before Eikou Den. And there's a reason for that…

****

Chiri: Here we go no da…

****

O.T.: I DON'T BELIEVE IN EIKOU DEN! That's right I refuse to acknowledge Eikou Den as part of the FY saga! And I have two valid reasons for that! NUMBER ONE: Eikou Den was not written by Yuu Watase, hence the characters are OOC and annoying! I kept trying to wring Miaka's neck despite the glass barrier between us!

****

Chiri: You did that in the series too no da.

****

O.T.: Which brings us to my second reason: **THEY MADE CHIRI OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY DAD!!! **THAT IS JUST WRONG!!! *sob sob* No fangirl should have to go through that… unless it is under unusual circumstances i.e. Vash the Stampede (200+ yrs.), Sesshomaru (another 200+ yrs.), Inuyasha (60yrs. give or take), and maybe even Tokaki (109 yrs.)… yeah definitely Tokaki… Tatara's good too (100+ yrs)… not to mention Suzaku and Byakko (in the thousands maybe?)… now that I think about it-

****

Chiri: Can we please move on no da?

****

O.T.: Yeah, yeah! Anyways I'd like to thank Otaku Pitcher once more for being my beta! This is her debut chap so I hope my writing improves because of her skills. I am more than half way through Chap. 10, and I promise it will be up in two weeks! Hear that it is a promise not a maybe! So keep tuned in to my lil' story! Onto the review responses:

CosmicMoon: You cold? I like the cold…I AM THE ICE QUEEN! *Strikes pose while ice cubes rain from the ceiling* What you expect actual snow? I'm in So. Cal. The smog acts as a blanket against the cold. So we live with brown skies but wear shorts in February… good trade off? Meh.

FYfangirl26: Ooh! See! See Dani! She agrees with my whole Chiri vs. Spike POV! Uh-oh watch out for pointy projectile objects FYfangirl26! She has uncanny good aim… scary. I'm super glad someone likes my writing! So the essay writings have paid off, ne? Don't tell my English professor I'd never hear the end of it. And please feel worthy to keep reading 'cause I hardly consider myself a "dedicated" author. It's weird, I can't write when I don't feel like I, and even if I try to force myself to sit down and write I end up staring at the monitor with a blank look on my face. Does that happen to you? As for a beta, well, a beta is basically a person who proofreads your paper and who you can bounce ideas off to see how things might turn out later on! (Don't worry I didn't know either until someone mentioned it in their review.) Coolies huh? I really am waiting for your update and I'm glad I get ad-space! Hurray for threats!

Otaku Pitcher: Thank you for your help and I will send you the next chappy post haste 'kay?

animeann: Well, the point is that you did review I don't cout tardiness against ANYBODY just glad you read the chap! Also glad I could do something for you even if it _did_ mean I had to bring a Seiryu. *bleah* .

Neko-ane: Yay! I'm awesome! *blushes* I hope I lived up to that in this chap.! And if you think Chiri in Kitsune costume is intriguing wait 'till you see him in his matrix-y clothes… or even in a punk look you know the one… black jeans and jacket with rolled up sleeves, red shirt that has a phoenix eating a dragon, and spiky dog collar with matching bracelets… yummy? Yeeeeessss! (Chiri: X_#) And for all of you who are lookin' for more Chiri ficcys I command you to go read Neko-ane's Rei no Nakushita Yume. Now go! Lest you suffer my wrath MwahaAahaAahaAahaAahaAa!!!

Chiri: O.T. that is what is known as an empty threat no da.

****

O.T.: *ignores him*All right I kept up my end of the bargain now it's time for your participation. *Waves lacquered 2x4 with the words "review-or-die" branded on it* (See Neko-ane, I do have one!) Bring it on I dare ya!

****

Chiri: *sigh* Another empty threat…

****

O.T.: Is it now? *eye twitches* Then maybe I should act on it would you prefer that?!

****

Chiri: *Slowly backs down* Of course not! I-I was only kidding no da!

****

O.T.: *glares* Good. So I guess now all I have to do is get those crazy fangirls out of my backyard.

****

Fangirls: WE HEARD THAT!

****

O.T.: I'll see you people's next time in…

****

Chapter Ten- The Lovers' Tower

Oh it's gonna get good… real good!

//,^


	10. The Lovers' Tower Part I

****

O.T.: *peeks from behind curtain* Um… Hi… Eep! *rotten fruits and veggies pummel from audience* Sorry! Sorry! Okay I deserved that. I said two weeks but it seems I got… sidetrack!

****

Jess: *wearing pink faery wings* Oh quit your whining, she's just being a brat cause we made her do a new fic.

****

Nalle: *wearing aqua faery wings* It's gotten good reviews so far…

****

Jess: So that means you're NOT off the hook O.T.!

****

O.T.: *points accusingly* It's all their fault! They're the reason I haven't updated! Evil little muse pests!

*WHAM*

****

Nalle: *brandishing a sparkly turquoise sledge hammer AKA: wand* Be nice.

****

O.T.: *has a huge bump her head* You see how they treat me?! (**T.T**)

****

Jess: Baby. Just start the fic so you can get no reviews.

****

O.T.: Why you little…

****

Nalle: AH-HEM! *waves sparkly sledge hammer*

****

O.T.: *pouts and gets teary eyed* Let's start the fic *sniff*

****

Jess: And let's not forget that O.T. owns NOTHING. Not even her creativity cause that belongs to us.

****

Nalle: On to the fic!

****

O.T.: ARIGATO OTAKU-PITCHER for your beta-ing efforts, I really appreciate it no da!

.

.

.

.

.

.

__

Italics- thoughts

… - telepathy

****

": … **:"**- youkai speech

**__**

Bold Italics- Nature Beast's telepathy

****

Bold inside … - Kuroko's telepathy

****

Crucial Words You MUST Know Lest The Universe Unravel!!!:

Tora- tiger

****

Buzoku- clan; tribe; house

****

Hogosha- guardian

****

Gin- silver

****

Toraneko- tiger cat/striped cat

****

Kamakiri- mantis

.

.

.

.

Phew, you just saved existence as we know it! Have a cookie!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

Chapter Ten - The Lovers' Tower Part I

__

"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought

I summon up remembrance of things past,

I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,

And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste."

- **_Shakespeare, _**Sonnets, XXX

The sun broke through the horizon setting the mist hovering over Sairou's landscape alight with a ghostly whiteness. It seemed as if the deadly fumes of the plague had made themselves visible on this otherwise beautiful morning. Hyourin stood leaning against the railing outside her room. Everyone in the household was asleep. She took a deep breath of cold morning air which prickled the inside of her throat all the way down to her lungs. She had never been a morning person back in her world, but for the past two days she had found herself awaiting the coming of daybreak. The reason was simple: she was troubled. Hyourin was frightened of what Kuroko might show her, or worse, what she might show him. There were just too many things he could gain from her dreams alone. So here she was now, staring at the swirls of colors created by yet another dawn. The morning was cold, and the soft breeze made her shiver. She pulled her gray cloak tighter around herself as she let the minutes tick by. Then, probably out of sheer spite, her mind began to play an endless tirade of _Kachou_ _Fuugetsu_ until Hyourin found herself humming it. This went on for a while, and then the inevitable happened… she began to sing it.

(A/N: All together now!)

"Hana no saku sekai ni inochi miru you ni

Tori ga tobu shunkan jiyuu o kanjiru 

Kaze ni mimi o sumaseba toki ga arawarete 

Tsuki o miru kokoro ni seijaku ga oriru 

Mune no oku ni wa itai rekishi ga aru 

Ima mo uzuite tokidoki kirameku."

It was amazing how perfectly the song reflected her sentiments. Hyourin tapped her foot as the well memorized words poured out of her mouth. Her brain didn't even bother to register the movement coming from the room two doors down.

Chichiri stirred and blinked drowsily. Habitually he had always been a morning person, but he was still tired from a day of traveling. He rubbed his eye and yawned releasing several cricks from his jaw. After less than a second of deliberating, he nestled deeper into the warm covers and resigned himself to his weariness. Just as sleep was reclaiming him, he heard what sounded like a faint melody. His red-ocher eye reopened groggily. After a while sleep lost all of its appeal. He folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling as he strained to catch the tune. It was then that he realized the singer was not very far from his door. His curiosity piqued, Chichiri sat up and got out of bed. He absently picked up his mask as he walked towards the melody. He opened his door a crack and saw Hyourin humming to herself. _I wonder_ _what she's doing up no da?_ He stood there listening to her humming until she began to sing the words. His brow furrowed as he drank up every word. The tune was light and happy, yet the words held a certain ache he could feel but not explain. _What does this mean? Why is she singing this?_

"Kanashimi no kawa o koete oira wa suishou ni naru! Tamashii no dendoutai ni kibou o toosu no-" Hyourin stopped abruptly. Chichiri's presence had suddenly blared into her mind. _Baka Hyourin! _She quickly gathered her thoughts, but the surge of embarrassment she felt disrupted her poise.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people," she said. Her voice came out tense, but she didn't turn away from the dew laden forest.

Chichiri flinched. He had been caught. Awkwardly, he stepped from behind the door.

"Gomen no da," he said, trying his best to keep his voice in its usual high pitch, "I heard singing and well…" he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone," her voice still had a hint of tautness about it. Chichiri pressed his lips together as he thought up a way to get her to open up.

"Iie, it wasn't that no da. I was just curious as to the song. What is it called no da?"

"Kachou Fuugetsu."

"Kachou Fuugetsu," he said to himself, "I liked it no da."

Hyourin smiled and chuckled quietly at that comment. _Chiri if only you knew…_

"Do you think you could teach it to me no da?"

"I…I don't know all the words," she lied quickly, "but if you like, I know others."

Chichiri sensed a fleeting dissonance in her ki as she spoke. He knew she lied, yet her tone had changed into the one he was accustomed to hearing. The song continued to bother him, but, seeing how she had resumed her warm demeanor, Chichiri accepted her answer.

"Hai, no da," he said with a false cheerfulness he had perfected over the years, "I would like that very much!"

(A/N: You people hide too many things! *glares angrily*)

Hyourin turned her head in time to catch a glimpse of his back retreating into his room. He had his green leggings on, but his loose shirt looked enormous on him. It gave him the appearance of a child, a fact that was magnified by his mask. She grinned as a warm gushy feeling seemed to wrap around her. _He couldn't get more kawaii if he tried. _Hyourin took off her cloak and stretched her muscles beneath the strengthening sun. It was then that she heard footsteps approaching and her ki sense automatically told her it was Xi-Fang. _Hey, this ki thing makes it impossible for anyone to sneak up on me… coolie-O's!_

"Konnichiwa Xi-Fang!" said Hyourin in her super happy voice.

"Konnichiwa Hyourin-san," said Xi-Fang taken aback, "I didn't expect anyone to be awake yet."

"Oh, well you know how we insomniacs are," laughed Hyourin.

"In-insom-niac?"

"Uh, it's someone who as trouble sleeping," explained Hyourin.

"Do you have trouble going to sleep?" asked Xi-Fang genuinely concerned.

"Not exactly, it's more like I can't stay asleep after a certain point."

"Oh," said Xi-Fang, concern still evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's nothing serious," said Hyourin and she draped her arm on Xi-Fang's shoulder amiably, "It's nothing a nice Sairou-style breakfast couldn't fix!"

Xi-Fang brightened up at the mention of breakfast.

"True, but don't forget Hyourin-san, you promised to show me a foreign dish today."

"What?! You _made_ me promise in order to get more dumplings."

"And?" sniffed Xi-Fang.

"And I would've promised you Suzaku's egg if it meant getting the recipe, but it doesn't mean I'd actually get it," said Hyourin with a grin.

Xi-Fang looked shocked, and Hyourin laughed at her expression.

"All right Xi-Fang," she said once she had regained her composure, "if it means so much to you, then the master shall teach!" At once Xi-fang got caught up in the spirit.

"Hai sensei!"

The two girls then headed to the kitchen without a care in the world.

###### ^_^ ######

It seems that the heart is never truly dead, nor is it ever at peace. The darkness a person gathers may poison or harden said element, but deep beneath the hatred; beneath the wickedness beats the core of all emotion. It is true for all living things. It is one of the few things time and magic cannot change. If you do not believe it is so, than perhaps you should ask one who has come to understand through experience. He slept in shadow, and in shadow did he wake. He holds incredible power, and yet, he cannot face what he is.

Yes, Kuroko is no different from any other living thing. He too has a heart. It is as black as his name, and colder than the tundra, but it is there…

… 

beating… 

…

a daily reminder… 

…

of the fact that he was, and still is, human…

He sat in his cold tomb-like room, isolated from all of his morose subjects. There was a table set before him. It was carved out of the living stone much like everything else within his domain. Seemingly thousands of small, onyx-hued crystals shot up from the table's surface. His distant blue eyes stared into one of these crystal spikes. The glowing spoke displayed Hyourin's innocent antics to Kuroko.

"My child," he whispered as he caressed the crystal's smooth surface longingly, "you will come to me… you will complete my transformation…"

He turned his bitter glance to a different shard. At once it came to life and displayed an image. It was Chichiri's room. The young mage was sitting on his bed lacing up his shoes. Kuroko's gaze narrowed.

"Little mage, you're getting in too deep," he said with an indulging smile, "show me your thoughts…"

Almost instantly, Chichiri's mind yielded to Kuroko. Moreover, it succumbed without Chichiri's knowledge. With the skill of age and practice, Kuroko penetrated into his subconscious.

"You worry," said Kuroko as he extracted every detail, "you fear for her, and the others. You believe I seek her life… you wish to protect her. Pity. You'd be wise to fear for your own well being. Hyourin cannot be easily harmed, but you, on the other hand, can. Frail little thing that you are, it is Hyourin who must watch over you."

He released his hold on the young man's mind and turned his attention back to Hyourin.

"Is that what you intend to do my child? Do you intend to protect them all?" he smiled once more only this time it was a cruel gesture, "Don't worry I won't disappoint you. I plan to give you plenty of things to protect them from."

A small respectful knock intruded upon his musings.

"Enter Midoku." A slender feminine shadow made its way towards him and knelt at his feet.

"Master, Kireitou has arrived in Sairou," said the shadow, "He has told me that he awaits your orders."

"Is that so?" said Kuroko unfazed by the information, "If it were true then why has he already set Hakamori against the seishi?"

Midoku kept her head lowered and offered no reply.

"No, he is trying my patience," Kuroko answered himself, "besides, I have already told him to do as he pleases."

"His impertinence is troublesome Kuroko-sama," said Midoku, "shall I deliver a reminder?"

"Iie," said Kuroko returning to his crystals, "he underestimates a great deal, in his calm arrogance. He has not tasted failure in over four hundred years. I believe a he is due for a rude awakening. That will be enough of a punishment for him. Keep in mind Midoku, royalty will always have a bothersome manner about it. Even when stripped of its nobility, the pride will be retained."

"And if Kireitou should succeed master? What then?"

From the corner of his eye, Kuroko glanced at his servant amusedly.

"Then I will crown him myself," he replied mockingly.

####### -__- #######

It was almost noon by the time a certain redhead decided to grace his companions with his presence. Breakfast was made and served by the time he arrived. He took a seat and proceeded to wolf down everything put in front of him. Thankfully and unfortunately, Kasumi was not around to reprimand him. So he was allowed to continue such behavior unhindered. Xi-fang and Hyourin watched with unhealthy interest as the bandit somehow managed to down his food with a large cup of sake.

"Don't you think it's too early in the morning for you to be drinking?" asked Hyourin.

"Ith almoth noom," he answered around his mouthful.

"Whatever," sighed Hyourin obviously seeing the hopelessness of the situation.

It was then that Chichiri slipped in.

"Konnichiwa, where have you been all morning Chichiri-kun?" asked Xi-Fang.

"Meditating no da, I do it every morning," he answered as he took a seat.

"That's a long time to be meditating," remarked Xi-Fang.

"I had a lot to meditate about, no da," he shrugged as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Like Hyourin's singing?" asked Xi-Fang. Chichiri choked.

"XI-FANG!" yelled Hyourin, "I told you not to say anything!"

Tasuki had stopped chewing and was staring at his coughing friend. Hyourin just knew the bandit was itching to make a comment.

"She made me tell her Chiri! She threatened me with a kitchen knife! Xi-Fang stop laughing!"

"Oh, Hyourin! It's just… his face… *gasp* and your face…"

"I don't need another Kasumi picking on me!" grumbled Hyourin. -__-*

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to embarrass you," giggled Xi-Fang. ^__^

"Well, it's nice to hear some laughter in this house again," said Subaru as she entered, "even if it is loud enough to wake the dead."

Chichiri had regained his composure and was currently smiling along with Xi-Fang. However, Hyourin was rubbing her temples, willing her blush away. Tasuki was about to jeer at Hyourin when he spotted the golden honey-smothered half circles in Xi-Fang's plate. He then spotted a platter directly in front of him filled with similar circles.

"Oi, what are ya eatin'?" he asked as he prodded the disk closest to him with the back of his chopsticks.

"It's called fresh toast! Hyourin made it," grinned Xi-Fang.

"_French_ toast, Xi-fang," said Hyourin.

"Hai, French toast," corrected Xi-fang.

"Ya sure it's safe ta eat this foreign food?" he asked sniffing a half moon piece warily, "It might make ya sick er somethin'."

Hyourin gave the younger seishi an evil, Kasumi-like glare.

"Onegai Hyourin, allow me no da." With that, the smiling monk whacked Tasuki with his shakujou.

"ITAI! Chichiri no baka!" yelped the bandit, which earned him another whack.

Chichiri smiled at the two girls one of which was in a fit of giggles and the other nodding thankfully at him.

"I'd like to try some no da," he said. Xi-Fang handed him a platter, and a jar of honey, "Tasuki-kun would like to try some too no da."

"Nani?!" exclaimed the redhead as Chichiri shoved the platter into his hands and gave him a meaningful look, "Oh all right I'll try some."

Hyourin purposely avoided watching the seishi's reaction, but prematurely vowed revenge if he insulted her cuisine once more. The bandit took cautious bite and perked up. Without delay, he shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

"Oi, thith ithn't bad, it tathes prehty good."

"Hai no da! It is very good no da!"

Hyourin smiled and felt a pleasant sort of blush settle on her face. Breakfast continued without a hitch. Everyone, host and guest alike, settled into relaxed atmosphere and drifted towards idle chatting.

"So where's Kasumi-san hiding herself this morning?" asked Subaru.

Hyourin shrugged. In fact now that she though about it, she hadn't seen hide or hair of said girl all morning.

"She'll show up sooner or later," said Hyourin nonchalantly.

Unknown to all of them, Kasumi was inspecting the surrounding wall for weaknesses. She took a deep breath and detected several scents. A doe had grazed on the other side of the wall before she had arrived. Squirrels were collecting the last of their reserves in the oak on her side of the barrier. There was another scent… it was a slightly putrid aroma located directly on the other side of the wall. Kasumi closed her eyes and listened carefully to the morning. A muted rustle snapped her eyes open. With a quickness that reduced her to blur, her claws unsheathed and she sprang up the oak. Even with her swiftness, she only caught a glimpse of a shadow retreating into the trees. She let out an exasperated growl. Whatever that thing was, it was had sensed her and was hiding now.

"I don't like this," Kasumi muttered as she steadied herself on the branch, "Come out you little piece of scum. Come on… show me your face and I'll spare your the trouble of living."

Instantly, a rat youkai crashed through the brush and charged at Kasumi. She grinned in a feral manner and slashed the air between them with her glowing claws. Through her trained senses she felt the air whirl and create a vacuum which hit the youkai's face. The force of the void carved through the screeching monster. The rat froze in midair, its gray bloodshot eyes opened wide, and it fell onto the wall torn to pieces. The wards were immediately activated, and their purifying energy promptly incinerated the offending remains.

":_Looks like the little neko caught my rat_:" said a high piercing note. Kasumi gave a start. She was sure she had heard nothing but a shrill cry. So how had she grasped meaning from it?

":_Did I startle you gin neko? You look extremely stupid._:"

"Who are you?" demanded Kasumi irritated by her confusion.

":_Have you forgotten so soon? We've fought often enough. I have honored you with remembering your face. I find it rude that you haven't returned the favor._:"

"What do you want?"

":_What I've always been used for. What we've always been used for… revenge. Your choice of traveling companions is interesting. Of course, you've always had fascinating companions, Kasumi. First the hogosha and the tora no buzoku, now shichiseishi and the blight…_:"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

":_This is getting redundant toraneko._:" the screech sounded bored much to Kasumi's annoyance, ":_You'll remember soon enough._:"

With those words, the ominous presence was gone. Kasumi was visibly ruffled. This youkai knew her from her past, so why did _she_ not remember it? Moreover, why couldn't she remember anything from back then save hazy glimpses? She strained her mind seeking to retrieve the valuable information, but all she accomplished was giving herself a massive headache. The silver-haired girl shook her head of all thought. Memories or not, she wasn't going to let the youkai get to her. If they had come together in battle before, then they would again in the future… in the _near_ future.

After a while, Kasumi sensed another presence observing her. She was at a loss as to who it was, that is, until she looked down. There, at the base of the tree was Tokaki looking up. His creamy brown eyes were glazed over with an expression of sheer rapture, and his nose was bleeding heavily. Kasumi cocked her head mystified for the second time that morning, and then it hit her: she was wearing a skirt.

"HENTAI!!!" she screamed. Infuriated by the old man's impudence, Kasumi wrenched a stout branch from the tree and flung it with deadly accuracy at the Byakko warrior. The show of strength did not affect Tokaki's train of though, and he remained rooted to the spot freaked out of his mind.

(A/N: For those who actually got that joke, I know, shameless Xanth plug! Hey, at least they didn't turn his eyes green! LOL!)

The projectile branch caught him right between the eyes, effectively knocking him off his feet. (@_@) Kasumi jumped down her perch with a single leap and gave him a particularly nasty glare.

"That'll teach you, baka hentai," she huffed and stormed towards the house.

###### -_-* ######

The day proceeded without any problems. It was around three when Hyourin found Subaru packing several jars. She stood silent by the doorway as the white-haired seishi worked seemingly unaware of her presence.

"You may come in if that is what you wish, child," chided Subaru, "just please stop staring; it is very distracting."

"Sorry," apologized Hyourin, "I… wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh," smiled Subaru a mischievous glint flickered in her violet eyes, "there is a strong soothing aura around you. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Ah that's bad isn't it?"

"Not necessarily."

"But it means that I'm easily detected."

"True, but it can be comforting for anyone to simply be around you."

"What?"

"You hold inside something powerful, it reaches out to those close to you, and soothes their spirits. It is truly a beautiful gift.(*****)"

"Subaru, you're mistaken," Hyourin laughed nervously, "I would never manipulate someone's ki without their consent."

"There is a difference between manipulating and what your ki is doing."

"Oh what am I doing then?"

Subaru turned to her and smiled warmly. Her aged hands came to rest on the college girl's shoulders as her amethyst gaze bore into brown eyes.

"Hyourin, I have no idea," Hyourin sweatdropped, and Subaru chuckled, "all I know is that I've felt it ever since you first arrived. Ever since that moment when you passed through the gates, I've a great peace lightened my heart. I hadn't felt that way in a long time, and it was you who caused it."

(*****A/N: This is a **_"HUGE-IMPORTANT-FACT-INSERTED-HERE"_** warning. Think about it…)

Hyourin was unsure of how to respond to that, so she did the next best thing: she changed the subject.

"Um, so what were you doing before I disturbed you?"

"I was packing medicines," replied Subaru as she returned to her work, "I go to the city every week to give the few survivors some sort of treatment. It helps them cope with the pain."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be going in and out of the city with all the monsters around?"

"Hai, demo… I have to do something. They have no one else to help them," Subaru's voice became soft, "Tokaki comes with me."

"If he's going, then I guess I have to go with you too."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Subaru smiled faintly, "though, I suggest we keep the rest of your group uninformed of our little trip. The less people we travel with, the greater the chance of a demon overlooking our presence."

After packing the last of the medicines, the trio snuck out of the barricaded home and made their way to the deserted metropolis. Despite Subaru's kind demeanor and Tokaki's outright flirting, the trip was inevitably a solemn affair. The first of the broken homes appeared after a few minutes of walking. From within their bleak confines a single hunched figure made their way out to greet them. As it neared, Hyourin recognized the person as the woman who had fled from them the day before. Subaru then walked a few steps towards the woman and placed the bundle of medicines down on the ground before retreating once more.

"Come Hyourin, lets go," whispered Tokaki.

As they put distance between themselves and the offering, Hyourin looked back and saw the woman retrieving the medicines. The bent figure looked grateful, nevertheless, tears spilled down her worn face. Hyourin sighed heavily.

"It's not your fault all this is happening," Subaru comforted Hyourin reading her expression, "you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Everyone seems to tell me that, but then I see people with that hopelessly blank look in their eyes and I wonder…" Hyourin trailed off.

"*sigh* We all feel like we could do more," said Tokaki, "but in reality, we can't. You're only human after all."

"And a very young one at that," added Subaru, "it's too soon for you to be taking the world on your shoulders."

"Yeah, I bet you're still a virgin aren't you?" remarked Tokaki. (A/N: Of course.) Subaru shot him an acidic look but he continued, "Well?"

"That is for me to know and you never to find out," replied Hyourin.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," asserted the young girl.

"I may look like an old man, but that can change… and then… maybe?"

"Let's see you pull that trick, and then we'll see," said Hyourin as she batted her eyelashes. Tokaki beamed as Subaru rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage him dear," advised Subaru, "you'll never be rid of him."

"Thus speaks the voice of experience," said Tokaki.

"Yes, but you were much more dashing back then. How was I supposed you'd become such an ugly old man."

Hyourin smirked as she heard Subaru's comments. ^_^ 

"Besides," continued Subaru, "why would such a pretty young girl want to be with you when she already has with her two perfectly good candidates?"

"Say what?!" yelped Hyourin as if she were burned.

"Oh don't act so surprised," grinned Tokaki, "I saw you and Fang-boy riding into town together. He let you hug him and everything even though he claims to hate women."

"Oh! Nonononononononono! We were sharing my horse because the sand worms ate his, and Kasumi was tired of riding with him, and I almost fell so he said to hold on if I wanted to… to… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"

Tokaki was nodding knowingly, making her reasons seem more and more worthless.

"Quit picking on the poor girl, Tokaki," scolded Subaru, for which Hyourin could've kissed her, "can't you see it's Chichiri who always fawns over her?"

Hyourin turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Looks like you guessed right Subaru!" chortled Tokaki.

"Guessing had nothing to do with it," corrected Subaru, "it's obvious. The man thinks of nothing but making sure Hyourin is content."

"You READ his mind?" asked Tokaki incredulously.

"Lets say he projected his thoughts," answered Subaru with a crafty smile.

"Chichiri and me… we are _not_ an issue," stuttered Hyourin with as much dignity as possible, "besides, if we were he would've noticed I… we're gone by now, and…"  
Her words were interrupted by a loud, panicked telepathic message.

HYOURIN! TOKAKI! SUBARU! DAIJOBOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

The Byakko seishis burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter. Hyourin groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead. _Of all the… Chichiri, you just had to pick now! GAH! You can be so irritating with your worrying!_

###### ^_________^ ######

Hyourin! Tokaki! Subaru! Daijobou?! Where are you?! Chichiri was panicking. He couldn't sense their ki anywhere. Hyourin! Can you hear me?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Where are-

I'm FINE Chi_chi_ri-_kun_. She stressed each syllable of his name so it had the same intonation of "baka seishi".

I was worried…

Really? I couldn't tell.

Chichiri furrowed his brow. She sounded pissed. Was something wrong?

Chichiri! Hey we were just thinking about you! Weren't we Subaru? said Tokaki gleefully.

Hai, you interrupted a very informative conversation. agreed the female seishi. Hyourin then telepathically voiced something that was very Tasuki-like. That, of course, got him nervous about just what kind of conversation he had interrupted, not to mention, how he was involved.

We're coming up the road Chichiri, Subaru informed him, I suggest you stop broadcasting your ki like a flare. It's bound to attract unwanted attention…

Correction, said Hyourin grimly, it already has.

This time it was Tokaki who swore heavily, before severing the mental link between the two parties.

Tokaki! called out Chichiri, but he was not answered, Tokaki!

He felt a cold chill seep into his stomach as he heard distant rumblings. He sprang to his feet and ran outside. He almost crashed into Kasumi as she burst out of nowhere.

"Kuso!" she growled, "It's here!"

"Where's Tasuki?" he asked Kasumi, but he might as well been talking to air. The girl had long since sprinted towards the fight.

The forest became a blur as it whipped past. She ran with superhuman speed, her senses were attuned to any sign of her enemy. Her claws glowed a blinding white and her scythe materialized. She was ready for battle.

###### -_-* ######

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

O.T.: *whispers* Okay, I've given my muses the slip! I would like to apologize for the slight cliffy. The thing is that I already have Ch 11 written, it just needs to be beta-ed 'cause I hate them grammah thing mistakes and what not

****

Jess: O.T.! Are you writing the end note already?!

****

Nalle: You were supposed to call us!

****

O.T.: *mutters* Bratty little…

****

Jess: What was that?

****

O.T.: Nothing! Nothing! Heh-heh! ^_^0

****

Nalle: Riiiiiight.

****

Jess: Ooh! Ooh! Lemme answer the reviews!

****

O.T.: NO! _I_ get to answer the reviews because this is _my_ story.

****

Nalle: Soooo… we get to answer the ones in _our_ story, right?

****

O.T.: Um, sure.

*Muses do the bandit dance*

****

O.T.: (O___o) Oooookay…

****

CosmicMoon: Arrigato! Yay! I inspire! Without using threats of bodily harm! Unlike SOME people. Your review really did mean a lot, it helped me through my I'm-a-sorry-writer-so-why-should-I-bother phase. I am really looking forward to your next chapter. Fanfics are the only thing that are keeping me going right now, I've had serious depression lately, but hey, there's always anime right! *raises fist* Hurray for anime!

****

Neko-ane: You have writer's block! Noooooo! *throws tantrum* Please don't do this to me!!! *calms down* I would like free and shameless advertisement… hurray for shameless and free advertisement! (^___^)

****

O.T.: Alright, please review while I get rid of a PEST problem.

****

Jess and Nalle: HEY!


	11. The Lovers' Tower Part II

**O.T.:** Yo peoples how be youse?

*Nalle and Jess shudder at the grammatical error*

**Nalle****:** Must you insult my inner grammar freak?

**Jess: **Most unacceptable.

**O.T.: ***scoffs* Whatever! That's why I have my beta-chick for! *Huggles Otaku Pitcher whose face becomes disturbingly blue*

**Nalle****: ***smiles sweetly*You realize I'm desperately fighting the urge to hurt you, right O.T.?

**Jess: **Eh, you get used to her ranting and weirdness after a while. Let's get this chap started shall we?

**O.T.: **All righty then! Here is chapter 11 chock full of fighting and perhaps… SOMETHING ELSE!!!

**Nalle****: **(-_-0) Real specific O.T..

**Jess: ***takes dramatic pose* Alas! O.T. owns nothing Fushigi Yuugi-ish! If she did we would've locked her in the closet while we got *ahem* creative with the universe…

**O.T.: **I pity them already. Well! On to the show ne?

.

.

Battle song for today… **_By the Way _**by **Red Hot Chili Peppers**

.

.

**Chapter Eleven - The Lovers' Tower Part II**

_"The couple who kisses at the top of that tower at sunset will never be parted…"_

-**_Tamahome_****_, _**_Fushigi__ Yuugi_

            Hyourin saw enormous yellow eyes looking at her from the dark shadows of the surrounding wood. Then, for a fleeting moment she saw the beast, and before her mind registered what the figure was, it exploded through the canopy of the trees. It was a colorless blur as it flew around the trio. Hyourin unsheathed her sword, but the creature was too fast. It slammed Subaru against a tree in a flash and dissipated just as quickly. Hyourin ran to Subaru's side, but in doing so she turned her back on Tokaki. Hyourin perceived a whooshing noise which immediately caught her attention. She watched in horror as the smear collided with the Byakko warrior. Tokaki's eyes widened as he felt the sear of pain. He let out a soft moan and collapsed on the ground. Hyourin looked around frantically for any sign of the attacker, but it seemed to have melted back into the forest. Her sword pulsed with sapphire energy.

_            **Hyourin****… **_Ruri's ancient voice suddenly thrummed in her skull. The depths of her pupils began to glow with pale blue light.

            **_It's close by… THERE!_** Almost as if through instinct, Hyourin turned and swung her sword in a neat arc. The silver blade sang as it cut through the air, and then, it tore against a light papery material.

            Hakamori, felt a sharp jolt as the blade cleaved her wing. The youkai shrieked as Hyourin robbed it of her speed. The enormous insect stumbled back. Just then Kasumi erupted from the brush. Her jade eyes settled on the lumbering beast that was shrieking threats at her friend. Kasumi felt great anger surge through her. She knew this beast, its name and breed formed in her mind,

            "KAMAKIRI!" she growled. The giant mantis turned her yellow eyes towards the new intruder.

            ":_Toraneko__! You do remember.:_"

            "Die Hakamori!" growled Kasumi as she threw herself at the monster.

            ":_As__ if I have not heard that before!_:" Hakamori laughed as she faced her silver-haired adversary.

            (A/N: In case you're lost, Kamakiri (Mantis) refers to the type of youkai, whereas Hakamori (grave keeper) is the kamakiri's personal name.)

            The two adversaries struggled against each other exchanging potentially deadly blows. Meanwhile, Hyourin tended to the fallen seishi. She fought hard to keep herself calm. She took a deep breath and tried to keep the youkai from getting too close. Upon closer inspection, Hyourin saw that the kamakiri was incredibly beautiful. Its exoskeleton was a metallic green hue which shimmered as if a fine diamond powder had been dusted over it. Hakamori's gossamer wings were iridescent so that they reflected all the colors of the spectrum with each flick. Wicked curved blades shot out with lethal precision as lidless compound eyes examined everything.

            ":_Give__ it up toraneko, you can't defeat __me._:"

            "You wanna bet?" replied Kasumi as she swung her scythe only to have it blocked by one of Hakamori's blades.

            ":_Your__ tiny human body can't hurt me,_:" screeched Hakamori haughtily, ":_I've always known I'd be the one to destroy you, especially after the hogosha witch left you. She's not here to help you anymore.:_"

            "I don't need help!" snarled Kasumi doubling her efforts.

            Hyourin was puzzled by Kasumi's words. Was she actually talking to it? Hyourin heard another sharp note emit from the enormous insect.

            "Shut up! You know nothing about me!" replied Kasumi.

            Hyourin's eyes widened as comprehension seeped it. This youkai was from Kasumi's past. With lightning quick agility, Hakamori knocked Kasumi's scythe out of her hands and hit Kasumi across the chest with the blunt side of her scimitar-like limb. Kasumi landed sprawled on her back. The youkai cried out victoriously and prepared to finish her off. An emerald curve swiped down at the hapless figure before her.

*CLANG*

            Hyourin's sword effectively blocked the hit.

*CR~RACK*

Hakamori's razor blade let off a sharp snap and broke in half. Hakamori shrieked in pain the college girl and spread her gauzy wings. Hyourin counted six glittering wings, two of which had been effectively clipped down to a stub by the silver-blue sword. Hakamori hissed, her wings vibrated angrily, and she vanished in a whirlwind.

            "She's not gone yet," said Kasumi as she lifted herself and her scythe off the ground. Hyourin nodded but said nothing. The air in the woods was deathly still. The birds had all gone mute. Not a leaf stirred. The silence was deafening. Suddenly, the treetops rustled with a non-existent breeze.

*SKREEEE*

            Hakamori used her remaining speed to slash at the two girls from all directions.

            ":_There__ will be no hogosha to save you now! You will die toraneko, and so will the two seishi! Four centuries have rotted your mind! How can you defeat me if you will not fight me with your full power!:_"

            "I'm not the one bleeding all over the place!" retorted Kasumi casting a blow in the shriek's direction.

            ":_Not__ yet!_:" hissed the zipping youkai avoiding the blow.

            What does it want?! asked Hyourin as she grasped the sword's hilt with both her hands.

            To kill us, answered Kasumi.

            Oh, okay then.

            The green-eyed girl sweatdropped at her friend's calm response in the face of imminent death.

            What do you think? I say we kill it.

            Agreed, said Kasumi, any ideas?

            It has too much space to move in, answered Hyourin blocking an attack with her sword, I say we fix that.

            Oookay, Kasumi sidestepped quickly to avoid being skewered.

Kasu-chan, you thinking what I'm thinking?

            Like I have a choice.

            Baka, quit playing around, I'm serious.

            Who's playing?

            We'll lead it to the ruins, it's too big to hide in that place.

            Demo, what about Tokaki and Subaru?

            They're better off here, away from the youkai. _I hope…_ Hyourin added silently.

            Alright, lead the way!

            With that the two girls took off in a mad dash uphill to the crumbling ruins. Hakamori flew after them splintering the tree trunks that got in her way. Hyourin's throat felt raw, and her lungs burned by the time they reached the first of the ruins. She stopped to catch her breath. Kasumi had kept on sprinting, but she skidded to a halt. The silver haired girl then ran back to her friend's side.

            "C'mon!" A clawed hand gripped Hyourin's arm and pulled her onward, deeper into the ruins. A loud crash erupted behind them. Hyourin turned to see a broken trunk spear the soil where she had just stood.

            "Kasumi," Hyourin gasped heavily, "I can't keep up! We need to find a place to barricade ourselves."

            "There!" Kasumi pointed to a darkened doorway. Just then Hakamori whizzed before them blocking their path.

####O_O####

            The two Suzaku seishi ran through the woods in the direction in which Kasumi had taken off. They reached the road only to find the two Byakko seishi collapsed on the ground. Tasuki ran to them checking them worriedly. Chichiri on the other hand looked around at the signs of struggle. He saw a large path of destruction leading away from the clearing. Subaru groan cut into his thoughts.

            "Subaru," said the blue haired seishi as he knelt beside her, "onegai, tell me what happened?"

            "Eyes…" she moaned, "yellow eyes… moving. Too fast… too fast to fight…"

            She fell unconscious once more.

            "What do we do?"

            "There's something out there," said the young mage grimly, "we can't leave the girls out there alone, demo, first I'll teleport them home."

            He unclasped his kesa and draped it on the ground. With Tasuki's help, he placed Tokaki and Subaru on the bubble-print cloth. The cyan haired seishi picked up his shajukou and took a fleeting moment to concentrate on the destination. Chichiri slammed the ringed staff down in the corner of his kesa and made it glow a ghostly white. With another flash of energy, the kesa disappeared.

            "Let's go," said Chichiri as he finished.

            Tasuki nodded, and both men plunged into the forest after the girls. Using their seishi abilities, they reached the ruins in no time.

            Kasumi and Hyourin weren't faring too well. The constricting aspect of the ruins not only took the element of surprise from the kamakiri, it limited their mobility as well. Hyourin gracelessly dodged another blow for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She exhaled in frustration. Her arms felt as if they were incased in lead, both her legs were on strike, and her bangs were saturated with sweat. She quickly flicked the offending strands of hair out of her eyes and ran-hopped out of Hakamori's range.

            It seemed all the girl could doing was to either block or avoid Hakamori's strikes. Hyourin found it very discouraging, but she found solace in the fact that Kasumi was getting in some good hits every now and then. _I hate bugs. _She thought sulkily as she stumbled through broken rubble.

            Unlike her prey, the kamakiri did not show signs of tiring. However, the youkai was getting impatient. Kasumi was making a pest of herself.

            ":_Stay__ still and let me get a clear shot will you!_:" she screamed.

            "Ha! Getting tired already ne?" taunted the silver streak.

            Hakamori hissed. Her sickly-yellow eyes caught sight of her injured blade. The wound oozed with sticky green blood. With new resolve, the youkai lunged at her prey. She waved her damaged limb at the two girls, spilling olive hued blood in the process. Kasumi dodged the foul liquid only to find her exit blocked. Hyourin leaned heavily against a wall.

            **_Hyourin_****_…_**

****_Ruri__! Why? Why am I so tired?_

_            **Let go. **_The words burned her mind.

            _What?_

_            **Your energy is elsewhere… let go.**_

****_How?! I can barely stand up!_

            **_You're beyond this… let it go._**

****Hyourin was about to protest when she saw her friend cornered by the youkai. _My energy is elsewhere… let go. Well, here goes nothing. _She gathered her courage and thrust her sword at the enormous metallic creature. The kamakiri sensed the attack and flickered out of sight. Amazingly, Hyourin's eyes saw Hakamori's every move. She lifted the hilt over her head and blocked Hakamori's attack without so much as turning to face the youkai. The kamakiri hissed irately and slashed at her once more.

            Hyourin's pupils glowed blue for a second time. A fine mist began to form around them encroaching on the battle scene. Kasumi smirked and joined the din. Hakamori staggered back as both girls landed blows upon her exoskeleton. The kamakiri was tempted to destroy both attackers with a spray of poison, but Kireitou's words stopped her. 

_            Retrieve the girl bearing Kuroko's mark alive…_ She lowered her head and spread open her forelimbs opening herself to damage. Hyourin did not hesitate and plunged in. Hakamori swiftly brought down her blade fully aware that it would be blocked. Hyourin did not disappoint her. She blocked the falling limb, but failed to see the bloodied stalk flying towards her. The college girl felt the spatter of insect blood on her shirt and a heavy blow that knocked the air out of her. Hyourin tumbled and crashed against a wall. Before Kasumi could react, Hakamori spit up a black toxin. The acrid venom hit her green eyes and immediately blinded her. Kasumi shrieked in pain as the black smear scorched her eyes. 

            Not far away, Tasuki gave a start. Chichiri grabbed his friend and teleported to the battle.

            Hyourin lay on the ground, her head bleeding. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. The pain was excruciating, but she stood up. _It doesn't matter. I am stronger than this. _Her eyes were now blazing with blue light, from pupil to white. She could see the youkai but now the metallic shape was laced with a swirling blue light that pulsed from within the monster.

            **_It is yours to mold…_**

            "Mine," she whispered. Her sword rippled with energy and began to twist. The blade then coiled round her arm and changed to a liquid-like state. She watched in mild fascination as the fluid metal was absorbed into her arm. Her tan skin then became smooth and took on a metallic sapphire hue. She felt the transformation spread through her body in cool ripples and took a deep breath. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

            The mist grew thicker about the youkai. Hakamori screeched triumphantly and  poised herself to deal Kasumi a final blow. Hyourin was before the kamakiri in a fraction of a second. The youkai could not retract in time. Chichiri and Tasuki arrived in time to see Hyourin sliced in half across her midriff. Her radiating eyes bore into the youkai with frightening placidness and then, in a swirl of fog, she was gone. They all stared dumbstruck. _What just happened?_

            "HYOURIN!" screamed Kasumi as she felt her friend's life force completely disappear. She released a maddened shriek and slashed blindly at the youkai. There was no time for the seishi to grieve as they turned their efforts to restraining Kasumi. She struggled against their grasps violently.

            "DAMN YOU!!! I remember you now! You killed Sao and Naito!"

            ":_Don't forget Shima, toraneko, she tried to avenge them and look what happened to her? I have to admit that it's because of them that I developed quite a taste for tora flesh. Then again there's always little Ishi-kun, you did love him so, I wonder if he's still around. After I destroy you, I think I'll pay him a little visit ne?:_"

            "Filthy bug! I'll kill you before you get anywhere near Ishi!!!" Kasumi yelled. Those names… she could only remember their smiling faces. So why had she felt like her heart was being crushed? Why did Hakamori's threat sent rage and terror rushing through her? Throughout her inner turmoil a wisp of fog pressed against her eyes. The tiny droplets gently rinsed away the toxin. Kasumi blinked several times, and her vision returned.

            ":_Just__ try and stop __me._:" In that moment Hakamori raised her cleaved limb letting her blood poured out. The suspension coagulated into the missing piece of the blade releasing a sickening sound. With a deft flick, the limb was whole once more.

            ":_You__ can't hurt __me._:"

            Kasumi growled and jerked free from the seishi's grasp. She charged the youkai with overpowering hatred.

            "Stop! What're ya think yer doin'! Baka neko!" yelled Tasuki as Kasumi escaped their hold.

            "Kasumi! You'll be killed no da!"

            Kasumi was deaf to the world as she braced herself for the inevitable clash against Hakamori. Both seishi ran after her. The youkai met the trio with a spray of poison. Chichiri barely managed to raise a barrier to block the scathing venom. Kasumi, however, became annoyed and used her scythe to tear a hole in the shield.

            "Don't get in my way!" she snapped as she darted out of the force-field.

            "Yer welcome," muttered Tasuki and turned to Chichiri, "You ready?"

            The mage nodded and powered up. Hakamori soon found herself bombarded by ki and fire blasts. Chichiri sent ki-blades slicing towards the youkai while Kasumi sent her own razor edged blasts, but the attacks never met their intended target. Hakamori blurred and vanished. The trio stood alone as the attacks crumbled a nearby building.

            "Is it gone?" asked the bandit. He was instantly answered by a strike that launched him towards a nearby wall.

            "Tasuki-kun!" yelled Chichiri. He teleported and cushioned the red-head's crash with a "umph!".

            "Bakas look out!" called out Kasumi as the kamakiri flitted towards them. This time Chichiri could not put up a barrier in time. Poisonous fumes engulfed both seishi. Hakamori rose to her full height above the nauseous cloud. She turned her lamp-like eyes to Kasumi and sneered.

            ":_That__ was really close, neko. Had your sword jabbing friend not cut my wings, you would not have been able to see me as I struck.:_"

            Kasumi's eyes flashed and she grinned.

            ":_What__? What is it neko!? Did my poison fry your mind!?:_"

            The emerald-eyed girl continued to smile sweetly.

            "You do realize they aren't dead yet, right?"

            The youkai whipped around in time to see a fire ball hurling toward her. It caught Hakamori directly in the chest. She emitted a painful screech as the flames consumed her. Tasuki and Chichiri stood behind the youkai. Both had teleported away from the gas cloud.

            ":_You__ pathetic little beasts believe your puny flame will destroy me?!_:" Hakamori screamed, ":_Do you think me a mindless worm?_:"

            Her wings vibrated and fanned the flames. An enormous wave of flames spread around the youkai and rushed out towards the three warriors. Kasumi swore as the fire reached her. Tasuki gawked at the blazing inferno that was headed right towards him.

            "Baka fang-chan, get moving!" grumbled Kasumi as she dragged the dazed seishi away from the swell of flames.

            "Wait for me no da!"

            A small chibi monk waved his arms frantically and scrambled to her side .

            "Quick in here!" she pointed to an arched doorway. Once inside they saw a flight of stairs leading to darkness. The three hurried up the steps followed closely by the approaching flames.

            The fire roared behind them as they went around a curve of the spiraling staircase. They did not stop their ascent until they were sure the blaze could not reach them. The three collapsed on the stone steps panting hard.

            "Daijobou?" asked Kasumi as she caught her breath.

            She received tattered answers from both seishi. Tasuki lay sprawled and Chichiri looked as if he would join him any second.

            "What now?" asked the redhead, "if we go down we'll get burnt to a crisp."

            "And if we go up…" started Kasumi.

            "We'll meet up with yer friend."

            At the mention of "friend" Kasumi turned away. Tasuki realized what he had just said.

            "Gomen nasai Kasumi, I didn't-"

            "Lets get going," she interrupted and walked up the remaining stairs.

            Tasuki sighed and followed. After a while he looked around and blinked.

            "Say… Ch'chiri, this place seem familiar to ya?"

            "We're in the tower no da."

            "Demo weren't tha ruins off limits because there were monsters living in tha tower?"

            "Hai…"

*SKREEHHG*

* SHWISH*

            Both men jumped as they heard the snarl and Kasumi's scythe. They scrambled up the stairs and nearly slipped on the black blood that drenched the smooth stone. Further up there was a hideous weasel-like youkai sliced in half. Tasuki wrinkled his nose as they carefully edged around the twitching corpse. Finally, they reached the top of the tower. Kasumi was standing inside the doorway as if she awaited a heavenly sign.

            "We're trapped," she announced, "She coated the exit with sandworm acid, and she's on the roof waiting for us to exit. The youkai will liquefy us as soon as we set foot outside."

            "It's alright, Ch'chiri can teleport us anywhere in the tower, right?"

            Tasuki and Kasumi turned to the blue haired mage.

"Hai, demo it would drain me of my remaining energy."

"So we'd be hindered even more than we are now," concluded the green eyed girl.

"We can't just stay here!" cried Tasuki.

"There's not much else we can do," sighed Kasumi wearily as she sat down with her back against the wall.

###### -_- ######

Her radiating eyes bore into the youkai with frightening placidness and then, in a swirl of fog, she was gone. Hyourin felt weightlessness envelop her. Her mind was abruptly shoved into an unnatural peace, there was no youkai, there was no Kuroko, only the faraway sound of tranquil water breaking against a shore. She felt herself dissipating more and more… losing pieces of herself within the calm grayness of the fog. She had no form, she was only mist…

**_Iie_****_, don't forget what you're here for. Do not dissolve yourself in the fog or you shall remain within it forever._**

The voice shattered her tranquility.

**_What is your name?_**

_What?_

**_Your name child, what is it?_**

_My name…_

**_Remember your name._**

_My name is…HYOURIN! My name is Hyourin! _Her thoughts and memories swarmed back. _Where am I? What did you do? Why can't I see?_

**_One question at a time… I haven't taken you anywhere you simply transformed._**

_Into what?!_

**_Mist._****_ You can't see because, well, you have no eyes with which to see._**

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!! What happened to my eyes?! What did you do to my body?!_

**_Calm down, you will regain all of your senses if you concentrate. Think of everything that you are, all your memories, and your dreams. Pull in information and knowledge of everything around you. Fill yourself and in doing so you shall create a "body" for yourself._**

Hyourin began to focus on everything Ruri talked about. Soon she felt a slight prickle and she opened non-existent eyes. She saw the ruins and Kasumi staggering blindly. Hyourin felt her perspective shift violently as the mist was churned by the combatants.

_Whoa! Where's the steering wheel on this thing?_

She heard Ruri chuckle.

**_Just keep focusing and you will be able to control your motions._**

Hyourin did just that and soon she found herself drifting at will.

_Cool!_ She exclaimed as she darted back and forth through the ruins.

**_Aren't you forgetting your friends? _**asked Ruri casually.

_Oh!_ She swooped over to Kasumi who was being restrained by the two seishi. Very carefully, Hyourin reached out to the struggling girl and wiped away the toxin in her eyes. 

_That should do it!_ Almost immediately Kasumi wrenched herself free and ran through Hyourin's form. Hyourin then became engrossed in the battle. She saw Tasuki and Chichiri's combined power and quickly remembered just how strong they really were. The kamakiri then attacked Tasuki, and Chichiri promptly flitted to his rescue.

_Ruri__! I must help them. What should I do?_

Silence. Ruri had gone. Hyourin did not have time to ask a second time before Hakamori drenched the seishi with her toxic gas. Hyourin felt her heart skip a beat. Which was strange considering she had no actual body. Without a second thought, she erected a wall of water droplets around the two men which blocked the fumes. Her barrier gave Chichiri the time he needed to teleport. Hyourin sighed in relief. Then, without warning, Hyourin felt a hot fiery surge overwhelm her. No longer was she liquid and continuous, she felt even lighter and free. She had become vapor. She rode on the breeze as she saw the smoldering ruins spread out before her. In the center of the flames was Hakamori. The trio had been driven into the tower. The evil youkai then leapt up in the air and perched upon the tower's highest lookout point. With a sharp hiss she coated the post and lintels of the doorway with acid. Hyourin's mind was racing. In her previous condition she might have been able to rinse away the caustic mixture, but as vapor, she was extremely limited. _What to do, what to do… _She saw the youkai settle on the top of the tower out of sight from the entrance. Once more Hyourin saw a blue glow emitting from within the kamakiri's body. It was then that she recalled Ruri's words:

**_It is yours to mold…_**

Hyourin narrowed her gaze. She knew what to do.

###### -_- ######

            The trapped group sensed the tension. Any moment now the youkai would come and tear down the building.

            "I can't stand it anymore!" cried out Tasuki storming towards the exit, "if tha youkai wants a fight then I'll give it a fight!"

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Kasumi, but Tasuki was already outside.

"FANG-CHAN!" she screamed as she ran after him. Chichiri wasn't far behind.

Hakamori was on the redhead as soon as he was within view. Kasumi and Chichiri were knocked back as the insect pounced. Tasuki glared at the youkai. His golden eyes were filled with disgust.

"Rekka Shinen!" The kamakiri dodged the flame easily.

":_You__ think he would have learned by now._:" sneered Hakamori.

"Baka…" breathed Kasumi and shook her head.

":_Hmm__, let's see if **this** jogs your memory toraneko!_:" The youkai swelled up until the chinks in her exoskeleton widened. Chichiri took a step back. Suddenly, like pollen in spring, geysers of golden-brown dust hissed out, tainting the air. The powder clung to their lungs as they drew breath.

"Don't breathe it in!" rasped Chichiri as he covered his mouth.

":_It__ killed Shima in less than a minute, how long will you last?_:"

Kasumi growled and crouched as she prepared to fight Hakamori to her final breath. 

Don't you dare Kasu-chan, said a voice startling her to the point where she stumbled and fell on her face.

Hyourin?! Demo, you're dead!

Oh come off it! You really think I'd be stupid enough to get myself killed.

Uh…

Don't answer that.

So what do you want us to do?

Stay put.

Where are you?

Around. Kasumi could clearly detect the smile on Hyourin's face as she answered and it filled her with renewed assurance.

Tasuki and Chichiri were coughing amidst the vile dust, and covered their mouths trying to avoid inhaling the spores.

"Don't move!" yelled Kasumi hoarsely, and prayed that Hyourin would hurry. A few eternal seconds later a puff of breeze seized the cloud of venom and carried it away.

(**INSERT** **MUSIC** **NOW!**)

            Once their visibility had been restored they could see the ruins were completely submerged in fog. Only the top of the tower stood above the ocean of grayness. The curls  of mist reached up onto the terrace and covered the flat stonework with a thin veil. The youkai clicked her jaws nervously as she noticed the dreary wisps for the first time. The miasma then churned and swirled creating a whirlpool amidst the gray sea. The accumulating mist within the vortex then took form. An enormous draconic shape then rose like a ghost swirling strands of mist trailed behind it. It opened its intimidating jaws in a silent roar and opened eyes filled with cerulean light.

            "What is that?!" yelped Tasuki nearly jumping out of his skin.

            Chichiri's eye widened behind his mask as he recognized the dragon.

            "It's Ruri," he whispered softly.

            The dragon's eyes settled on the youkai and smoldering rage filled those cool blue eyes. His body whipped in a frenzy and lashed against Hakamori. The impact knocked the youkai off her perch and into the awaiting sea. Ruri's form darted after the kamakiri eagerly. The sounds of a scuffle and buildings collapsing emitted from deep within the blinding fog. The tower itself shook as the combatants crashed against it.

            Hakamori screeched in agony and her wings buzzed against the thick mass of droplets. The kamakiri soared out of the mist and hovered high over the tower. Thus she hoped to escape the Mizu-sama, when out of the gray expanse leapt the water dragon. His gaping jaws snapped shut around the youkai, and as rapidly as he had appeared, the mist dragon's body dissipated in mid air. Hakamori fell from the skies and crashed on to the tower. Thin tendrils of fog rose from the stone floor and took the shape of a girl…

… a girl with a sword oozing out of her hand…

… a girl with chocolate eyes laced amongst a sapphire brilliance.

            The kamakiri swung at Hyourin, but no sooner had she done this when her curved blade cracked. The fissure ran up her forelimb and onto her chest. From within her exoskeleton, water vapor burst free and was released as if it were under great pressure. Hakamori let out a horrified shrieked as a lattice of cracks ran through her body releasing precious water in their wake. The youkai thrashed about trying to attack the girl but she only succeeded in aiding her disintegration.

            "Die youkai, for your master shall be next," Hyourin's voiced was entwined with Ruri's deep tones as she spoke.

            Hakamori's metallic green exoskeleton paled and became ashen as every drop of moisture left her. With a final screech, the youkai's body gave off a sharp "CR-RACK" and dissolved into powder.

            Hyourin stood facing where the kamakiri had once stood. Ruri slowly eased from her being and Hyourin returned to her full awareness. Without warning, Kasumi pounced on her friend.

            "Baka! If you ever scare me like that again, I swear I'll personally kill you!" she yelled as she hugged her friend to the point of strangulation. Hyourin's ki-sense then kicked in. She turned to the redhead whose essence was brimming with wonder and relief.

            "Pretty amazin', fer a girl," he said with a lopsided grin and a strange glimmer in his eyes.

            "Thanks, you're not bad yourself," she answered coyly.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right!" he declared as he ran his fingers through his vibrant and unruly hair, "I _was_ chosen by Suzaku. I'm no pushover. Demo, I wouldn't mind being able ta do what ya did. How did ya do that?" the redhead asked curiously.

            Hyourin shrugged.

            "Ruri left a present."

            Kasumi laughed and hugged her friend again.

            "Sugoi Hyourin-chan!" she exclaimed. Hyourin smiled and willingly accepted her friend's enthusiasm. The silver haired girl then turned to Tasuki and smiled slyly, "Just don't expect Hyourin to save your butt every time you get in trouble, Fang-chan."

            "NANI?! My butt didn't need savin', Neko!"

            "That's not what I remember," grinned Kasumi, "I saw a suicidal little pyromaniac going up against a monster three times his size."

            "I was handlin' it!"

            "Is that what you call it? I thought you were getting the red beaten out of you."

            "You take that back, woman!" demanded a chibi Tasuki.

            "Make me Fang-chan!" taunted a chibi Kasumi as she stuck out her tongue.

            "Why you…" he reached for the offending girl, but she used Hyourin as a shield.

            "Ha-ha!" she taunted him.

            Tasuki was not so easily defeated. He used his seishi speed and caught Kasumi from behind. The teenager grinned evilly and, using her own speed, slipped free. She appeared by the doorway and waved a certain metallic artifact at the bandit. Tasuki frowned.

            "GIMME BACK MY TESSEN YA NEKO-ONNA!!!" he shouted angrily.

            "Come and get it!" baited Kasumi as she scrambled down the stairs.

            "Dammit Neko! I ain't playin' with ya!" he yelled and ran after her.

            Hyourin chuckled quietly as the two unpredictable individuals of their quartet descended from the tower.

            Chichiri was leaning against the railing of the tower gazing at the receding fog. Hyourin stood facing him. His ki was dotted with an overabundance of emotions. The blue haired mage turned and met Hyourin's eyes. To her mild surprise, and secret delight, his mask had been torn in such a way that it revealed his unmarred eye. He looked odd with his mismatched eyes: one a crescent locked in perpetual bliss, the other a red-ocher depth filled with relief. Hyourin stifled her reaction lest he notice and decide to replace his current mask. The young sorcerer suddenly closed his eye and shook his head with a sigh.

            "You're going to make me feel guilty again aren't you?" asked Hyourin softly with a soft smile.

            "Iie, Hyourin. Demo, I won't lie to you. I _was_ terrified. When the youkai cut you in half, I couldn't feel your life force. I thought…" he trailed off as his throat tightened, "I thought it had gotten you."

            Hyourin sighed quietly as she looked at his shy form. He bowed his head and averted his eyes. A strange feeling welled up in Hyourin as his actions betrayed his embarrassment at the anxiety he had felt. She found herself closing the distance between them. She walked up to his timid contour and gently embraced him. Chichiri tensed when he felt the warmth of her arms wrap around him. Hyourin brought him closer to her and pressed her ear against his chest. She heard his heart race nervously and looked up into his eye. The faded apprehension she saw there made her feel incredibly remorseful.

            "Chichiri, I'm-"

            "Don't Hyourin," he interrupted her, "don't apologize. You said so yourself, I have to see you as a seishi not a miko," he smiled weakly and returned her embrace, "but, that doesn't mean I won't worry."

            It was in that moment that Hyourin realized how much Chichiri and even Tasuki would have to fight against their seishi instinct during future battles. Chichiri was willing to suppress his strongest innate instincts for her.

            "Thank you," whispered Hyourin, "Thank you for understanding Chiri-kun."

            She then leaned up towards him and gave him a light chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't anything remotely romantic, and it was over in a second, but it left Chichiri feeling pleasantly light-headed. Hyourin then grinned and walked away. She passed through the arched doorway and descended down the stone stairway. Absently, he raised his hand and brushed his fingertips against his lips. That had felt… _nice_…

            He blinked out of his daze confused, but unusually happy. He turned his back on the panoramic view of twilight and followed Hyourin down the steps.

            In the horizon, the sun had recently set.

######^______^######

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O.T.: **That's all folks! *giggles like a lunatic*

**Jess: **No more sugar for _you_. (__)

**Nalle****: ** Behold the power of Italics! *joins O.T. in mindless giggling*

**Jess: **I have suddenly found myself in the middle of an idiot sandwich.

**Nalle****:** Hold the crust please!

**O.T.: **Oooh! Can we get that Dijon mustard on it?

**Nalle****: **Okay but don't forget the mayo!

*Both roll with laughter on the floor*

**Jess: **What's with you guys?!

**Nalle****: **We've been drinking Cogub Props. *Hands Jess a glass and bunny-hops around the room*

**Jess: ***sniffs glass cautiously* Is it supposed to be slushy? *Takes a sip* What is it?

**O.T.:** Coke, gummi-bears, pop-rocks, and pixie sticks. *drinks a glass* We call it Cogub Props! Guaranteed to give you diabetes in two seconds flat! 

**Jess: **Cogub Props? You guys are hyper.

**Nalle****: ***looks at O.T.* _Are_ we hyper?

**O.T.: **Yep!

**Nalle****:** Okay then. *resumes bunny hopping*

**Jess:** *Shakes head* You poor, pathetic morons.

**Nalle****: **I'm gonna break the world record in bunny hopping! Then all shall love me and I will be queen!!!

**OT:** Go for it! While you do that I'll answer the reviews!

**CosmicMoon****:** Your reviews _always_ mean something. (**Nalle**: Ooh! More italics! Agh! The power! The sheer power!) They're the most fun to read. As for repeating yourself… heh-heh, I don't mind! ^____^ I am still waitin' for your update but it's good to hear another authoress cares about grammar like us do… Nalle, bring the Cogub Props and pour her a drink!

**OtakuPitcher****:**: Ah my beta! She does care. Alas I would be nothing without my beta! She is the black lines in this coloring book called Gin Aki! You're great moral support too. I mean as long as you're here, at least one other person in the world will know what happens to Hyourin. It is all the better that you enjoy the task. I take my hat off to you ma'am. //__^

**Otaku-no-miko****: **Yay! She knows what it's like to be review deficient! And I get free advertisement? C'mere! I reeeeally like you now! OOOH! I get a cyber cookie! And chocolate cake too?! I really shouldn't have more sugar but how can I resist? Oh and by the way, we all want a bishie, or two… *grins evilly* or twelve. If you're really desperate and want something hyper and pointless to read, read my other FY fic called "If We Could…" It's pretty low on my fic rating scale but it passes the time.

**Neko-ane****: **You _like_ my muses? I'd give them to you if I could, but it turns out they're actual people. They would burn me alive if they though it would "inspire" me to write something. Don't worry about your story's development, just give it time and it will all work out… 

**Jess: **Tell Neko-ane we're free next week if she wants to get "inspired". [read: burned at the stake]

**O.T.: **No, I don't think I will. *looks around and sees Nalle twitching on the floor* What happened to her?

**Jess: **She got to 5,739 hops, then she hopped herself into a wall. My guess is that right now her blood sugar is at maple syrup level.

**O.T.: **Okay then, I guess that's it for this chapter. Reviews will be appreciated, even the weird ones! As you can see we're pretty weird ourselves. If you're rude then a public humiliation is in order…

**Jess: **I'll get the tar and feathers.

**O.T.:** But we all know they won't be needed, so I'll see you peoples in…

**Chapter Twelve - To Reconstruct**

**.**

//_^


	12. To Reconstruct

****

O.T.: I HATE SUMMER!!! If you two don't get the A/C running and I mean NOW I'm going to SHOOT someone!

Jess and Nalle wince and scramble around said apparatus

****

Chichiri: Calm down O.T. no da. produces paper fan and fans the authoress

****

O.T.: Calm down?! It one hundred and friggin' five degrees in the shade! My shoes are melting!

****

Nalle: wearing overalls and covered oil looks at readers O.T. is not in the best of moods. The heat makes her kinda cranky. It's not pretty. Even we can't control her.

****

Jess: wearing similar overalls At least she hasn't threatened us with dismemberment yet.

****

O.T.: screams at top of lungs **I will drag you two through town in a barrel with nails driven into the sides until you're nothing but a bloody pulp then I'll cut you into little pieces followed immediately by stringing you up on my neighbor's mulberry tree until it rains!!!**

Jess: How can you cut up bloody pulp?

****

Nalle: How can you string up cut-up bloody pulp for that matter?

****

O.T.: Lunges violently I'LL KILL YOU!!! A/C sputters then blasts sub-zero air Ahh, much better…

****

Chichiri: Daijobou O.T. no da?

****

O.T.: purrs

****

Jess: I'll take that as a yes.

****

Nalle: Let's start the show!!!

Chapter Twelve - To Reconstruct

__

"With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."

****

-Eleanor Roosevelt

She found herself plunged into a clammy oblivion. An unnatural darkness stifled everything…sight…sound…touch… She did not want it to dissipate for she feared what she would find enshrouded within the inky void. Her breath was shallow as the nothingness seemed to invade her lungs. Her only companions were the disturbing thoughts of a stranger resonating through her mind.

****

It's easy to forget…painless even, why fight it so? Your yearning could be vanquished and you would be free. Free to do what you wish, to be what you choose, to have whatever you desire. Do you hate yourself so much you'd throw your life into oblivion?

__

What are you talking about?

****

That is what awaits you once you find the ninth orb. You will never master it. It will consume you.

__

You lie.

****

If only it were so. You lack Ameaoi's skill.

__

No… it's not…I won't lose to you.

****

If only things were so simple. Don't you see? I have no quarrel against you. I merely wish to help you. We are alike, too alike for your own good. You hold a void inside, just as I do… Opaaru will annihilate the void and your essence-

__

Stop it…

****

-then everyone will forget you…

__

I said stop!

****

…They will go on with their lives not knowing or caring about the sacrifice you have made for them. Join me, and we can fight Opaaru together. You need not lose yourself for a world you know nothing about. Come to me, and I will make your name eternal.

Hyourin bolted up disoriented and breathing heavily. She was soaked in cold sweat and trembling uncontrollably. It actually took her a moment to realize where she was. Once fully awakened, the girl moaned and let herself fall back onto the soft pillows. Her entire body was sore, and now she had a headache nearing migraine proportions.

"It was a dream, another stupid dream," she muttered as she let one of her arms fall across her eyes. She detached herself from the haunting nightmare by letting her mind drift. Hyourin had no idea how long she'd been out, but she had probably slept through a day. _So it was about two days ago…_ Two days ago she had fought, and won, against Hakamori. Two days ago…

[FLASHBACK]

The quartet arrived at the Byakko seishi's household well into the evening. All four felt utterly drained, but the mood was pleasant. However, the tranquility was abruptly disrupted as they spotted Xi-Fang approaching. Ignoring the danger posed by leaving the confines of the warded barricade, she rushed out to meet them.

"Chichiri-san! Tasuki-san! Onegai! You have to help me! I can't stop it! It-it's too much I can't!" she fell upon Chichiri sobbing.

He gently patted her head trying to comfort her enough so she could explain what was going on.

"Calm down no da," he told her softly, "It's going to be okay."

The girl's shaking finally subsided enough so that she could talk clearly.

"Okaasan…tousan…they're hurt but I can't…I can't heal them…"

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" reassured the mage, "Take me to them."

They all followed Xi-Fang to where Tokaki and Subaru lay. The youkai's attack had gotten them by surprise, and, despite their appearance, the Byakko seishi were advanced in age. It was no wonder the Kamakiri's attack, although not intended to kill, would leave them seriously wounded. Hyourin stood in the doorway as Xi-fang and Chichiri approached the fallen couple. Meanwhile, Kasumi and Tasuki stayed in the corridor well out of the way. After a few minutes, Chichiri realized the gravity of their wounds.

"They're all internal," he muttered to himself. The moments he had spent with Mitsukake had been useful many a time before, but, although the monk had healing powers to some extent, an injury of this magnitude was beyond him.

Hyourin leaned heavily against the doorway and suddenly felt pain slowly creeping down her body. The final bits of Ruri's essence had finally dissipated, and now she was feeling the effects of the battle. Faintly she steadied herself and strained to remember an herbal formula for internal bleeding. She blinked dazedly as she felt something hot trickle down her face. After a moment she realized it was blood.

"Blue Vervain to relax and…Capsicum…for the bleeding," she recited out of breath, "Meadowsweet for the pain…an infusion of the three should do it…I-I have the things in my blue saddle bag…"

The world seemed to spin around her and she without warning the world turned black. She heard several voices echoing her name, but that was all.

[END FLASHBACK]

Hyourin sighed and silently willed the migraine away. Outside her window, a pinkish glow streaked the sky signaling the coming of dawn. The girl moaned in frustration: she knew she would get no more sleep that night. _I know I was always working to be a morning person, but this is ridiculous!_ Hyourin absently picked at a bandage wrapped around her head. She dimly remembered that her head injury was the result of being thrown against a stone wall. With another melodramatic sigh she got out of bed and prepared to whittle away the hours doing nothing in particular until the others roused. _The first challenge of the day: using the hairbrush. _After what seemed like hours, she finally gave up and left her hair down. She glared at the image in the mirror and vowed eternal revenge to the knot demons she _knew_ lived in her pillow.

Hyourin then got dressed and quietly made her way to the Byakko seishi's quarters. She opened the door noiselessly and carefully tiptoed in. Both white-haired seishi were buried under their covers. The reassuring up and down movement of their breathing eased Hyourin's apprehension. She turned to leave when she heard the sound of someone shifting on the mattress.

"You can't just barge in here to visit an ailing man and not bring a get well present," croaked a voice. Hyourin turned to see a pair of creamy brown eyes peering at her through the darkness.

"Tokaki? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Never better," he grinned cockily, "and you didn't wake me. I've had enough rest these last four days to make me crazy."

"Four days?!" she said in a loud whisper, "I've been out four days!"

"No, you've been asleep for almost six. We woke up two days ago," muttered Subaru from the far side of the bed.

"Subaru! You're awake! Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking us that?" grumbled Tokaki, "We're moving aren't we?"

"They won't let us leave the bed," explained Subaru, "it's making Tokaki cranky."

"The least they could do is let us go outside," he griped, "it's not very often that I get to feel 19 again."

"What do you mean?" asked Hyourin not certain if she heard correctly.

Tokaki sat up, reached out to his bedside table, and lit a candle. There, not twenty feet from where Hyourin stood, was a young man of 19 with white hair and soft light brown eyes. The girl stood transfixed and blinking as if that would help her accept the peculiarity of the situation.

"Oh," she said almost inaudibly, "that's what you…um…yeah."

"Quite a change ne?" Tokaki smiled and winked at her. His hair was ruffled and it wreathed about his face.

"Um… it's messed up…" Hyourin pointed out.

"What is?"

"You're hot-I mean your hair," she shook her head and blushed furiously, "Your _hair_ is messed up."

If possible his smile became broader.

"Yes I am, I mean, it is," he teased her.

WHUMP

Suddenly, a pillow materialized out of nowhere and thumped him in the head.

"Don't get any ideas," warned Subaru as she smacked once more for good measure. The feminine seishi had also transformed to her younger form, "Honestly Tokaki, you know this form isn't permanent."

"Why did you change into that?" asked Hyourin as tried to fight off her embarrassment. _A married man just flirted with me…a very HOT very SEXY married man._

"It was the only way," said Subaru, "when I turned time back one day, the wounds would not heal, so I had to do the time reversal over a longer period of time."

"You guys look…good," commented Hyourin.

"You didn't have to tell her it wasn't permanent!" griped Tokaki.

"She's no fool Tokaki. Besides like I said before, she can do much better than you," grinned Subaru with a purple-eyed wink.

Hyourin laughed nervously and involuntarily tugged at her hair. 0

"I guess I better go and start breakfast ne?" said Hyourin purposely changing the subject.

The black haired girl left the couple and headed towards the kitchen. Early sunbeams pierced through the surrounding mountains releasing the world from its predawn grayness. The open-air corridor leading was flooded with light. The morning seemed filled with untainted purity. Hyourin's senses ran wild filtering every breeze and dewdrop. The darkness that had once threatened to destroy the warded home was no longer there. Her spirits soared. _I did this. I got rid of it._ She opened the light wooden door and found herself face to face with what looked like a battlefield. The kitchen was in a chaotic state piled with every type of clutter imaginable.

"Oh…my…God…" she stared at the muddled room, and finally took a deep breath, "well, it's not like I got anything else to do…I guess."

And so it was that the earliest hours of the morning found Hyourin tidying up the gargantuan mess in the kitchen.

###### 0 ######

Tasuki stretched and blinked lazily. One look out the window told him it was waaaay too early for him to be up and about. Just then the door burst open and a certain silver-haired girl entered.

"She's awake!" she cried as she pounced on his bed like a five-year-old, "SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Don't see why you got to ruin it for the rest of us…" he muttered into his pillow.

"Baka! Hyourin's awake!"

She then proceeded to dig the poor bandit out from beneath the covers and haul him out the door. As he saw the corridor's posts dash by, Tasuki groggily wondered how he had managed to get himself into this predicament. He yawned as he let Kasumi practically heave him into Chichiri's room. His fellow seishi awoke with a start that almost made him fall out of bed.

"Nani?!" he yelped as he bolted up.

"Hyourin's awake!" crowed Kasumi before she dashed out towards the kitchen dragging a half-asleep Tasuki in her wake. Chichiri had to take several deep breaths before he calmed down. He reached for his mask as he made a mental note to lock his door from now on.

###### ######

Hyourin sat by the hearth and dried her hands by the fire. She had just finished tackling the dishes which had accumulated to mountain-like proportions. _Just how long have they been neglecting the chores around here?_ She answered her own question and winced. _Six days…lost. _She rubbed the bruise on the back of her skull. _Doesn't seem to be any real damage…of course it's me so it'll be a while before we know for sure. _She chuckled at her own joke, and walked towards the nearby cupboard.

"Let's see what we got to work with…" she skimmed over the assortment of jars and boxes. In the far corner she spotted a basket of eggs and a small sack of flour. She took both as well as an assortment of jars. With a little juggling, she placed all her items on a large bowl and in turn, placed the bowl on the table. She was about to begin creating a concoction when the door flew open. Hyourin stared at the scene before her. Kasumi had thrown open the door with one hand, while the other supported a lethargic looking redhead. Behind her, Chichiri came into view. His tangled bangs and rumpled clothes clear indicators that he was faring no better than Tasuki. Further behind, was Xi-Fang rubbing her eyes. Hyourin smirked.

"Top o' the mornin'!" she greeted them with enough cheer to gag a sprite, "you sleep well?"

Chichiri and Xi-Fang pushed through.

"Daijobou?" they called in unison.

"You fainted, and you've been asleep for almost a week no da!"

"I was so worried about you," continued Xi-Fang, "I didn't realize you were so exhausted and hurt."

"Neither did I," laughed Hyourin, "you'd think I know better ne?"

"Are we done 'ere," grumbled Tasuki irritably. Kasumi frowned and released her hold on him. Immediately, the red-haired seishi collapsed and landed with a 'thud'. Xi-Fang and Hyourin laughed softly as Tasuki angrily got to his feet and stormed back to bed.

"Sorry to get all of you up so early," said Hyourin returning to the assortment on the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Xi-Fang eyeing her friend as if she were about to sprout cuts out of nowhere, "Have you healed?"

"I'm fine," answered Hyourin rolling her eyes, "I'm just a little bumped and bruised, no biggie.

"Because if not we can do breakfast," continued Xi-Fang.

"Hai, maybe you should lie down," nodded Chichiri.

"Hm," Xi-Fang studied the brunette, "you look pale. Doesn't she look pale?"

"Could it possibly be because I had no sunlight for six days?" asked Hyourin sarcastically.

"Perhaps but maybe you should…" began Chichiri.

"Gah! Tokaki was right you guys are stifling!" exclaimed Hyourin as she picked up a bucket and headed towards the well. She turned to the trio just as she stepped outside and smiled, "Stop _caring_ so much and just relax."

Kasumi grinned as she saw the awkward glances passed between Chichiri and Xi-Fang.

.

############

.

Midoku watched as her master stood in the middle of the cavern-like chamber. His concentration was taking him into the darkest confines of Hyourin's mind. She watched as his aura flared about him. Kuroko's robes fluttered softly about his frame. His arms had become mismatched because of the same spell that had put him through 400 years of slumber. His right arm was human in every aspect and ended in long delicate fingers. However, the pale skin in his left hand was dabbed with black. The black marks, which were almost tattoo in appearance, swirled around his arm in intricate patterns, and an onyx hued claw had replaced his left hand. After several minutes his aura returned to normal and he slumped onto his throne.

"It is all I can do for now," he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between two dark talons.

"Kuroko-sama, you must rest," said Midoku as she handed him a goblet, "you've exhausted your reserves."

"Iie, there is much to do," responded Kuroko as his claw-like left hand took the chalice, "Ruri has bonded with her, it is only a matter of time until she finds the leopard and the wolf. I must be ready. Once she finds the leopard I will be unable to penetrate her mind. As for the wolf…" he sighed wearily and shook his head, "She must not bond with the wolf peacefully."

"Your potion can only do so much Kuroko-sama. Already you are weakening. Conserve your energy, master," begged his servant, but he waved her away.

"Once I help her wield Opaaru, I will need nothing," he opened his right hand and revealed a glowing speck of dust, "Today my efforts were not in vain. I have something of hers, Midoku. I found her fear."

Midoku's shapely outline leaned in for a closer look.

"Then let Muteikei take over. He could easily manage the girl's ki and…"

"Iie. She is not ready for this yet, it would destroy her. Besides, I've had enough failure with Kireitou," said Kuroko sardonically.

"I don't understand. Why do you attack her then if not to destroy her?"

"I want to break Hyourin, not destroy her. There is a difference between the two," explained Kuroko. He glanced down into the red potion within the goblet and took a deep breath. The tiny glowing fleck shimmered brightly against the surrounding darkness.

"Do you know why Ameaoi did not join me?" he asked quietly, and Midoku shook her head slowly, "It was a simple matter of imbalance. I needed her to succeed, whereas she did not. Ameaoi had others which she could rely on…Taiitsu-kun…Opaaru…but I didn't have anyone powerful enough to aid me. When the time came for her to make a decision, the bond between us was not strong enough. In the end, I was the weaker of the two because I needed her more than she needed me. I refuse to make the same mistake with Hyourin. I need her Midoku, but I want to make sure that she needs me too. I want her to be abandoned and betrayed by those she trusts. I want them to hurt and break the last of her will so, when the time comes, _she_ will not hesitate to take my side. I want Hyourin to know that she can rely on no one but me. I want her to need me more than I need her. Then, and only then, will I be sure of her loyalty to me."

"I see," whispered Midoku humbly.

Kuroko released a painful breath and glanced at the speck in the palm of his hand. He gently handed it to Midoku and lay back against his chair.

"Awaken Muteikei," he said as he closed his eyes, "tell him to study it and create what he sees within, it may be in useful later on. Oh, before you go, has Kireitou chosen his next pet?"

"He has not contacted me as of yet. I believe he is still ignorant about his Kamakiri's failure."

Kuroko snorted.

"But knowing him," continued Midoku, "after he finds what Hyourin and the Tora left of his pet, he will use his Sasori youkai."

"Ibuki no Aku…breath of evil…strength and endurance over speed and intelligence…" Kuroko smirked, "Very interesting choice. Let's see how they fare."

Kuroko's grin faded after Midoku's departure. The thought of Ameaoi had stirred unpleasant memories within him. Ameaoi…the only person who had openly denounced him…openly rejected him. As much as he tried to deny it, his heart ached. _She had not understood…she never even tried to understand. I wasn't good enough for her. _He thought bitterly. _This time it will be different. This time I will not be deceived. I will be stronger. I'll win over you Ameaoi. Hyourin will come to me. Hyourin **will** love me._

(A/N: OOOH! Didn't see that last one comin' did ya? Blew your mind huh? laughs maniacally)

.

######VV######

.

Before she realized it, several days had passed since Hyourin had awakened. During that time the traveling quartet had nursed Tokaki and Subaru back to health. The plague had released its death grip on the city just enough for the quarantine to be lifted. It was true that those who had fallen ill did not improve, but it was heartening to see no new cases developing or deaths. Hyourin soon found her days spent within the reawakening city helping out with repairs. The town hall and hospital were the first things to be rebuilt. Chichiri's magic was still vastly superior to Hyourin's ability, but both came in handy when plowing through rubble. More than once, Hyourin's earthen powers saved the workers from the near fatal collapse of a stone building. Her night's were often cut short for fear of nightmares, so she began her days at the crack of dawn and ended them well into the night.

"Back in my world," she commented during her lunch break, "I never had the time to do volunteer work, but I always tried to do something that would help the community. It's nice to see so many people willing to help."

Yes, it had been wonderful staying within the Byakko seishi's household, but the time had come to continue her journey. By the pinkish light of dawn, Hyourin spotted a new smudge on her map. She viewed the sign with mixed feelings. On the one hand she was thankful that her adventure had not yet finished, but on the other hand it would mean that the foursome would have to leave the comfort and safety of Tokaki's home. It pained her to leave. The house had felt so…right. Both Subaru and Xi-Fang had treated her like one of their own. They had not expected Hyourin to be anything other than herself. Hyourin knew that, above all other things, she would miss this the most. Not even her real home had offered what the Byakko couple and their daughter had given her.

Hyourin's attempts at breaking the news lightly fell apart when Xi-Fang clung to her tearfully. Subaru cast sad glances at her as Xi-Fang bawled something about missing her already, how the house would be so quiet without her, and how she was eternally grateful that Hyourin had saved her parents' life. Yet despite emotional outbursts, the horses were packed and ready to go by mid-morning.

A cool draft blew through the mountainous landscape as the three horses awaited their respective riders. Kasumi took a short sniff and quickly threw on her cape as she approached the equines.

It's going to get cold. she told Hyourin. You'd better get something warm on you.

Hyourin nodded and donned her own silver-gray cloak. The two seishi were patiently waiting for them.

"Are ya ready ta go?" asked the bandit as the two girls approached them

"About as ready as we're gonna get," answered Kasumi.

The white-haired seishi and their daughter came up behind them to bid farewell.

"We will miss you, all of you," Subaru told them, "take care and be sure to come by on your way back."

"We'll try no da."

"It's a pity we couldn't get to know each other a little more," said Tokaki to both girls. Kasumi "hmph"-ed and stared at the old man coldly, but Hyourin smiled and humored him.

"Yes, it is a pity. Oh well, I guess this will have to do," with that the smiling girl gave him a peck on the cheek. Tokaki's face was beaming. He couldn't have been more pleased if Byakko himself had come down from the heavens to grant him a wish.

"If you ever need anything," he grinned toothily, "use my earrings to let me know."

Subaru sighed and rolled her eyes as the old man waved good bye with hearts in his eyes. Hyourin stifled a laugh as she turned towards her horse. To her mild surprise Tasuki was holding the reigns.

"I guess you're lumped with me again," she said and he nodded in an oddly quiet way.

"Ya want me ta take tha front or tha back?" he asked her.

Hyourin raised an eyebrow and Kasumi promptly burst into laughter.

"What _are_ you implying?!" asked Hyourin in her best scandalized voice.

Tasuki turned bright red and yelled at the two girls for being so dirty-minded. And so it was that the quartet left the cheery home in favor of the road ahead.

.

###### .. ######

.

Kireitou stood atop the tower overlooking the ruins. He had not thought it necessary to come personally, but Hakamori was late, a _week_ late. His form knelt and picked up a tiny fragment the size of his thumbnail. He immediately recognized it as a piece of Hakamori's exoskeleton. His fingers trembled with suppressed rage. His hazel eyes were smoldering in a hue bordering on terra-cotta. The pale fist clenched crumbling the fragment in the process. His silver hair swelled with fury. Fair metallic strands whipped violently as he threw his head back and let loose a deafening shriek. The piercing noise echoed around the ruins mounting in volume as they reverberated against the ancient stone.

The turbulent hazel gaze then calmed and clouded back to their normal unemotional quality. As he made to stand, a tiny glimmer caught his eye. His slanted eyes narrowed as he saw it was a sliver of white metal wedged between the floor stones. His delicate fingers picked up the shard only to have them seared as if with fire. He immediately dropped the flake and retracted his hand with a frown.

"Kasumi…" he rumbled softly.

If possible his frown became darker. _Of course she'd have an experienced Tora with her. _Just then he had a grim thought._ You're toying with me . Why else would you drag it out for so long? Why did you not simply tap into you power, Tora? A single swipe was all you needed unless… _A malicious grin blossomed out of the frown when he saw blood spattered on the stone floor. _You can't. Or you've forgotten how._

"At any rate I know how to put an end to your interfering," he whispered to the wind. Raised his head and faced the blood-red sunset. The crimson light illuminated his face as he muttered a summons. An icy breeze whipped past his slender frame as his monster arrived. The creature's limbs gave out a muffled clanging noise with each movement it made. Whereas Hakamori had been sleek and gacile, this beast was stout and cumbersome. It had eight red glowing eyes which seemed to be permanently narrowed in hatred. The creature did not emit a sound as it approached Kireitou.

"Kabuto… it has been a while my friend," Kireitou greeted the beast with a bow.

Kabuto clicked his pincers and returned the bow.

"Hakamori has failed me. I wish to ask for your assistance," continued Kireitou.

Kabuto gave a single nod and fixed his red eyes on Kireitou.

"**_What is mission…?_**" asked Kabuto, his voice was a croak barely above a whisper.

"I need you to find a Tora. She is heading west from here with three others."

"**_Kill_** **_them…?_**"

"Yes, all except the dark-haired girl. She is to be brought to me alive."

"**_Why…?_**"

"She has the power to make us unstoppable. We need her Kabuto. Will you help me?"

The red-eyed creature considered for a second before nodding.

"**_I will sing to Tora… I will kill human males…but heika must not interfere…_**"

Kireitou lowered his eyelids and smiled coldly.

"Agreed. Take care you do not underestimate them, Kabuto."

The creature's pincers clicked rapidly, a gesture which expressed amusement.

"**_Heika insults me…or forgets I am arachnid…never should have sent fodder insect… Arachnids make better warriors… Arachnids born to be assassins…_**"

Kireitou nodded silently and with that the beast was gone. The lone youkai took a deep breath. Kabuto's words were true: sending Hakamori had been a mistake. She had defeated many a Tora in the past, but never an elite warrior. But this time things would be different…very different.

.

###### VV ######

.

"So there I was, fightin' aginst Tama-chan when outta tha blue Miaka wakes up and tell me not ta fry 'im. So I put my tessen away but tha filthy cheater keeps usin' his weapon! I practically break every bone in my body, but I tell Ch'chiri ta get Miaka away…and just as I turn around Tama goes and messes me up even more! So now I'm on tha ground and mad as hell…"

Hyourin was riding behind Tasuki listening to him rant about his infamous battle with Tamahome. The group had spent the entire day riding through the mountainous Sairou landscape. Dark glossy evergreens and brilliant deciduous foliage had shaded them from the sun during their journey. Soft gray clouds were currently drifting in the cool breeze blanketing the gray-blue expanse overhead as the quartet approached the outskirts a small town. With any luck they'd be able to find descent lodging for the night.

"Why didn't you use your seishi speed?" asked the brunette as she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the redhead's face.

"Didn' I tell ya blondie had blocked our powers?"

"But then how did Chiri teleport Miaka?"

"Well, Nakago wanted ta see _me_ dead so he blocked _me_ alright? Now where was I?"

"You're on the ground and mad as hell…"

"Yeah, so I said ta Tamahome 'listen you double crossin' piece of $#% you better not hurt Miaka, or I'll tear ya apart!' Then I spat at him and…"

"You spat at him," said Hyourin smirking as she saw how his narration was veering away from the original story.

"Yeah, I spat at him and then…"

"From the ground?"

"What?"

"You said you were on the ground when you spat at him. Didn't it land back on your face?"

"Er…"

At this Chichiri smiled. "She got you there Tasuki-kun, no da."

"I was standin' at tha time!"

"But you said you were on the ground," pointed out Hyourin.

"Well, I got up an' then spat at him!"

"Was this before or after you threatened him?" inquired the brunette.

"Er…after."

"Why didn't you get up first Fang-chan?" asked Kasumi, "I don't think I'd take a threat seriously if it came from some guy lying on the ground, especially when it was because of the beating I just gave him."

"Kasu-chan has a point," agreed Hyourin.

"I was totally messed up! It's not like I was thinkin' about convincin' tha guy! I could barely remember my name with the thrashing he gave me!"

"So how is it that you remember spitting at him?" asked the silver haired girl.

Tasuki shot her a dirty look which was deliberately ignored.

"Okay so let's just say you spat at the guy," continued Hyourin, "what happened next?"

"I _did_ spit at him!"

"Fine! You spat at Tamahome, then what?" asked Hyourin.

"Well then we fought some more. Seein' how I couldn't fight back, he started to smack me against trees. Then blondie showed up tryin' ta finish off Ch'chiri and Miaka. But Chiri had teleported her off somewhere so they were safe fer a while."

"Okay, hold on," interrupted Hyourin, "When did Chiri teleport himself and Miaka away?"

"When I told 'im to!"

"Was that before or after the alleged spitting took place?" asked Kasumi.

"Er…after…wait…yeah, it was after."

"You're lying," said the green-eyed girl.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," stated Kasumi, "Just now you said you told Chiri to teleport, then you were on the ground, and _then_ you spat at Tamahome. Your story is very inconsistent."

"Dammit Neko I ain't lying!"

"Well, there's someone here who can clear this up," said Kasumi turning to Chichiri, "Is he lying?"

"Daaa…Oh look there's the inn no da!" piped the smiling mage as he prompted his horse to a trot.

"Hey don't leave me hanging!" yelled Kasumi as she pursued the fleeing seishi.

Hyourin stifled a snicker as Tasuki grumbled vile things under his breath.

"Aw, cheer up Tasuki-kun," chirped Hyourin, "For what it's worth, I believe you!"

"Thanks." --

The inn wasn't as nice as Tokaki's home, but it was acceptable. The four travelers sat down around one of the many wooden tables and waited to be served. At a last the innkeeper approached them and gruffly stated the price of food and lodging. He eyed the girls as Chichiri stated that they would only need a single room. Hyourin couldn't determine whether it was the man's greasy hair, his fat unshaven jaw, or his bloodshot eyes, but something about him made her uneasy. _Maybe it's that look he just gave me. _She stole a glimpse at the man who was now haggling with the monk. Her heart stopped as she saw his eyes still locked on her with the same hungry glare. _Eep! It's definitely the look!_ With great effort she forced herself to look uninterested much like Kasumi.

Kasumi wrinkled her nose as the pudgy innkeeper approached, but other than that she did not acknowledge his presence. Trifling matters such as quibbling for prices bored her. Besides, her mind was occupied in other matters. Picking on her red-haired companion always managed to give her enough of a diversion so she wouldn't have to dwell on gloomy subjects. Unfortunately, the redhead was presently ignoring her existence. Her feline eyes turned to Hyourin and saw how her friend looked on the verge of becoming sick…that left her with only one companion: her thoughts. _Damn._

Ever since her fight with Hakamori her mind had felt as if it had developed chinks. For three nights now, she had tried to convince herself that everything Hakamori had awoken in her was merely a distraction. Those faces she had seen in her mind weren't real…those voices resounding within her weren't real. They couldn't be her friends because if they were…if they were real, then one thing was certain: _I'm not human. NO DAMMIT! I am human! I am!_ She couldn't be anything but human, sure she had spent a great part of her life as a cat, but her soul was human. The feline characteristics she had kept after her transformation would fade with time. They had to fade with time. Yet as the seconds ticked by, Kasumi's dread only grew.

__

What if they don't fade? What if I'm stuck like this? What if…I never was human…ever? Then I'm…I'm a…a youkai. NO DAMMIT! I'm human! I feel! I can't be youkai! I can't be! Youkai don't feel! Youkai have no emotions! I'm not a youkai! Her nails dug into the weathered tabletop making the wood splinter.

Hyourin shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She saw her friend's frown but misinterpreted it's meaning. _Sigh Why can't Chiri let it go? Just pay the man so he can leave!_

Chichiri blinked dazedly.

"Da…fine, I'll give you what you've asked no da."

The innkeeper nodded curtly and took the coins from the seishi's hands. After a brief thanks the innkeeper handed them the keys and walked away.

"That was fun," stated Hyourin blandly. She then became aware of the strange look Chichiri was giving her, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hyourin, did you…" he trailed off.

"Did I what?"

"Iie, it's nothing no da."

"Oi, this service sucks!" exclaimed the bandit pounding his fist against the table, "We just paid ya! Ya greedy bastard, tha least you could do is bring us somethin' ta drink!"

The innkeeper gave him a venomous glare before heading into the kitchen through a curtained doorway. A few moments later, a young girl came out carrying a tea kettle.

.

###### ######

.

The innkeeper walked out the back door and into the murky forest. He continued stealthily through the tree trunks until he reached the middle of a small glade. He abruptly fell to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

"Sire, the travelers have come to my inn, just as you said they would," he said.

"**_Good…_**" the soft yet grating whisper emanated from the shadows.

"I have given them the second room from the right. You will have no problem finishing them off," the innkeeper's voice wavered, "I-I have done everything I agreed to."

"**_You have…and?_**"

"I was-I wanted to know…"

"**_I will keep my end of the bargain…_**"

"Yes, but when?" the man blurted.

"**_When I have finished with them…you will receive payment…_**"

"I want three sacks," the innkeeper said emboldened by the promise of compensation, "three sacks filled with the jewels you promised."

"**_Three sacks filled to the brim…after I finish…_**" Eight piercing eyes glowed red in the darkness.

"But what about now?"

The eyes narrowed and for a second the heavy man though he had overstepped his boundaries. Then there was a soft hiss and a click. Three blood-red gems the size of the man's fist landed on the glade's damp soil.

"**_That should be enough…_**"

"Oh! Sire! Thank you my lord!" gasped the man as his trembling hands held the jewels, "They're so beautiful! So perfect! Do you need anything else, sire? Can I be of any other service?"

"**_No, leave now I have much work…_**"

"Yes sire! Of course sire! Thank you sire!" the innkeeper stood and bowed continuously before waddling back to his establishment.

"**_Human loyalty is so easily bought…fool…I come to end your world…_**"

.

###### vv ######

.

After the four travelers finished their meal, they climbed the stairs and entered their room. Hyourin blinked. Tasuki snorted. Chichiri "Da"-ed. Kasumi threw a fit.

"Can someone explain to me why there're no beds in this room?!"

Hyourin sighed began searching in the closet. The trio looked dumbfounded as the girl managed to squeeze herself into such a small space. They were even more stunned when they saw her emerge with two enormous bedrolls tucked beneath her arms.

"Okay, there are two futons here…" she began.

Kasumi immediately pounced and snatched a bedroll.

"Mine!" she cried out hugging the mattress possessively.

"Oi Neko! Ya gotta share!" snapped Tasuki.

Kasumi stuck out her tongue.

"Too bad Fang-chan!"

"I don't wanna sleep on the hard floor!" he exclaimed loudly as he ran up to said girl and began trying to yank the futon out of her hands.

"Leggo, baka seishi!" she screamed.

"No! You let go, baka neko!"

Hyourin sighed once more before handing Chichiri the bedroll she had in her hand.

"Demo, what about you no da?" he asked as he took the futon from her.

"I'll share with Kasumi," she shrugged.

The brunette then stepped between the two arguing chibis and snatched away the object of their discord.

"Baka seishi, you're sharing with the not-baka seishi," she told the redhead, "Baka neko, you're sharing with me, okay?"

The chibi couple frowned and, with their arms crossed in front of their chests, huffed:

"Fine just keep him (her) away from me."

Hyourin rolled her eyes and accepted their consent without further input. Eventually, the four travelers quieted down and lay down to sleep. The half circle moon shone brightly upon the slumbering group. The night mist left the nearby river and crawled across the landscape. The trees rustled in the breeze as their ghostly shapes became accented with the silver moonlight. The sound of nocturnal animals foraging echoed in the forest. The wooden planks of the inn groaned as the building settled. The town slept without a care, and all was peaceful. Yet as tranquil a night as this was, Kasumi lay awake. Her entire being refused to give in to sleep. Her body was tense as if in alarm, when in fact there was nothing to fear. She clenched her jaw, aggravated by the fact that she was riled by the slight scampering of a field mouse across the hall. And yet, try as she might to tell herself that there was nothing to worry about, Kasumi was clearly sensing danger. The tranquility was merely a façade. This was the unnerving calm before the storm. She bolted up. Her eyes dilated until she could see every detail of the room.

She jerked her head towards the window as she heard…nothing. That was the problem, there was an absolute lack of sound. The breeze had stopped. It was as if all the nocturnal animals had ceased to exist. Every blade of grass, every amber leaf held its breath. Kasumi felt herself cornered and her breathing began to come in sporadic pants. Her skin crawled…something was coming…something big…and it wasn't pleasant. She gasped as she felt the presence come closer…it wasn't coming…it was already here.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed just as the window shattered and the wall crumbled away.

The three previously sleeping travelers bolted away from the collapsing wall, now fully awake. Dust enveloped them as the third wall of their room broke away.

"Everyone okay no da?"

Broken answers.

Eight red eyes bore through the shadows. Chichiri raised his hand and pushed the girls behind him.

"Get back," he said grimly. He raised his index and middle finger as he muttered a spell. Five dazzling ki blades sliced through the dust and crashed against the beast.

There was no screech of pain, no howl of rage, there was nothing. The eight eyes were simply knocked down to the ground. Hyourin mustered her courage and peeked down to catch a glimpse of the monster. It had two enormous pincers and eight thickly armored legs. His black body was glossy beneath the silvery light. It was enormous, capable of crushing a Kamakiri youkai in half with one of those powerful pincers. But what caught Hyourin's eye was the long segmented tail arched over its back. The tail whose tip was a pulsing sack of venom behind a serrated stinger.

"It's a scorpion…" whispered Hyourin as she shuddered in disgust.

"Great, another bug," spat Tasuki, "damn insects are gettin' on my nerves!"

"**_Idiot! I am no insect…I am arachnid!_**" snarled Kabuto in his rough whisper.

"It talks," said Kasumi as she summoned her scythe with a flick of her wrist, "human words, I mean."

"**_Yes Tora, speak…your kind are not the only ones with human speech…_**"

"What do you mean her kind?" demanded Tasuki.

Kasumi paled.

"**_Have you not told them…Tora? Or do you not…remember?_**"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

__

"**_You do… You know…just as I know your song:_**

Sentinels dwelling in midst of snow, against the darkness warring…

With fang and claw and bloodied blades, the Manes of Flame keep sparring…"

"Shut up," said Kasumi in a trembling voice.

"**_They fly in legions, command the clouds, their youkai blood grows hot…_**

When shadow's cast upon their lairs attempt their light to blot…"

"I said shut up!" barked Kasumi.

"**_They slash and burn and hack and slay down to the very flora…_**

Fight them and you'll rue the day you went against the Tora…"

"SHUT UP!" she boomed as she let loose a barrage of white crescents.

The onyx-hued scorpion hissed as the blasts bounced off his armored hide. His tail whipped forward and sank into a beam within the wall. The saw-like stinger drew back sharply pulling down the roof and a large portion of the building with it. The group had just enough time to get out of the way of the falling rubble. Thick clouds of dust overwhelmed the quartet. Hyourin coughed and unsheathed her sword. Instantly the blade glowed white and a small whirlwind carried off the offending particles. The college girl then turned to her friends only to see that Kasumi was missing.

The silver haired girl had not been fooled by the Sasori's diversion. In a flash of silver and metal Kasumi dashed at the youkai. Her own inner voice told her where to strike: _The eyes…its weakness is in its eyes._ The sleek, curved scythe found its mark in one of the scorpion's main eyes. There was a sharp hiss followed by the lashing of a stinger-tipped tail. The stinger buried itself deep into the spot where Kasumi had once stood. Kabuto rubbed a claw against his bleeding wound.

"Now Fang-chan! Go for the eyes!" ordered Kasumi as she darted out of Kabuto's range. The redhead cleared his throat and promptly let loose his holy fire.

"Rekka Shinen!"

The burst of flames sped towards the wounded beast at an incredible speed. Kabuto responded by snarling and opening his jaws. From deep within the scorpion's throat came a single impossibly high-pitched note. Kasumi let loose a shriek and clutched at her head. Her three friends looked on horrified as she stumbled directly into the flames.

"Chichiri! Save her!" cried Hyourin. The monk rapidly teleported to Kasumi's side and deflected the flames.

"**_You can't help her, seishi…my song kills all youkai…_**" Kabuto laughed coldly and resumed his cry. Kasumi's screamed and dug her claws into her skull. The pain was so intense, it felt as if the scorpion was ramming its stinger directly into her brain. Her eyes were wide and sightless. She collapsed on the ground twitching, dead to what was going on in her surroundings.

Chichiri stood between the Sasori and Kasumi. His ki blasts made slight scratches upon the inky armor, but that alone was not enough to make the murderous waver in the slightest. Hyourin and Tasuki ran up to their two friends. Tasuki sent and enormous fireball hurling at the creature. The massive sphere merged with red and gold ki as Hyourin and Chichiri contributed their own attacks.

Kabuto took a deep breath prior to releasing an even sharper note. Kasumi felt something in her mind snap. Her screams ceased abruptly and her world went dark. The space before its gaping jaws fluttered and clashed against the fiery strike and dissipated the flames and energy into nothing.

"No way!" exclaimed Tasuki as he saw his creation destroyed.

"Kasu-chan!" Hyourin called as she tried to prop up her friend's collapsed form, "Kasu-chan, wake up! Wake up!" Kasumi's silver hair was dotted with blood and her eyes, although open, were glassy and lifeless. Hyourin shook her violently trying to get response, "Wake up! Wake up, Kasu-chan!"

When she saw no reaction Hyourin let her slump down. She turned violently to the source of Kasumi's pain and her eyes flashed angrily. She took up her sword in her right hand and picked up Kasumi's scythe with her left hand. Both weapons crackled with energy. Hyourin ran up to the two seishi.

"Just what do you think yer doin'?"

"I'm going to rip out this vocalist's vocal chords," she replied smoothly.

"Iie, no da. You can't go by yourself."

"True," agreed Hyourin and then turning to the two seishi she smiled half-heartedly, "cover me ne?"

"Nani? Cover you?" asked Tasuki before the meaning of her words sank in, "Oi, matte Hyourin!"

But by that time Chichiri and the brunette were already heading towards the scorpion. With a quick spell, Chichiri bound the scorpion's pincers until it was unable to open them. Hyourin then plunged in and shoved her sword into the creature's mouth. Any sudden movements and Kabuto would be speared. All she needed to do now was tear into the youkai's throat and stop his screeching. It was simple, too simple…

"Hyourin, the tail!" yelled Chichiri.

_Damn._ She blocked the stinger with a clang of the scythe. And then, she felt it… the vibrations of the shriek didn't come from the monster's jaws, they came from the stinger. The youkai's entire body acted as a tuning fork amplifying the vibrations that came from it tail. Hyourin withdrew her sword and aimed at the pulsing tip of his appendage. But before the metal made contact, Kabuto lurched back and fled into the shadows. _That was too close_. Kabuto thought as he scuttled through the thick underbrush. The scorpion had grievously underestimated the humans. They were mortal, yes, but dangerous nonetheless. Humans were immune to his song which put them at an advantage over the Tora. He needed a new strategy. _I will call upon my human pawn. All will be well._ Hyourin stood there transfixed by the youkai's swift departure. Without a second thought, the trio of fighters ran back to their fallen friend.

Tasuki was restless, and kept sending the unconscious girl wary looks. Both seishi kept a respectful distance from the brunette and her friend as the first tried to make the latter comfortable. Finally it got to be too much, the redhead turned to Chichiri and frowned.

"She's a youkai," he told his fellow seishi in a low whisper, "Taiitsu-kun never said anythin' about dealin' with youkai."

Chichiri gave his friend a quizzical look.

"What did you think she was all this time no da?"

"I dunno…wait, yer tellin' me you knew?"

"I assumed she must have had some youkai blood in her parentage, no da."

"But then, why didn't _she_ tell us? Why was she tryin' ta hide it all this time?!"

"It is possible she didn't think it was important."

"Not important?! C'mon I'm not that stupid!" Tasuki's whisper was now getting quite loud, "She was trying to keep us in the dark! She was trying to hide it from us!"

"Either way what does it matter, no da?"

"It matters because I've felt what a youkai can do. I know how they are, and you do to Ch'chiri. Youkai can't be trusted 'cause they're filthy no good schemers, the lot. I wouldn't want to turn my back on any of them. It'd only give them a chance ta sink their dirty claws inta ya and then…"

Suddenly, a strangled sob caught the redhead's attention. Kasumi was awake and looking at the bandit through hurt eyes. Tasuki felt his mouth go dry. The injured girl broke eye contact. She stood on her wobbly legs and limped away with what little dignity she had left.

.

.

.

.

.

--

.

.

.

****

O.T.: I'm bettin you just love right about nows! Sorry this chap took so long, I had to focus on my finals and make-up work. As I told my beloved beta: Finals suck. Procrastination sucks. Ah well, here's the fic and if you wanna make me feel special and loved please review. It always helps an authoress if they have reviews for their fics. Well, I'm outie! For all of you who are wondering what "**_Gracile_**" means, it is and adjective akin to lean or sleek. It's an anthropologic term. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

****

Otaku-no-miko: Sugar gooooood!!! snarfs down chocolate but you know what's better than a bishonen and a box chocolate? TWO boxes of chocolate and FIVE bishonen! MWHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

****

Chiri26: It's my chance?! Yeah, I thought so too, but my O.C. flattened me with her mallet of doom as soon as I tried to move in on her action. Ah well, nothing I could do.

CosmicMoon: WoW, I scared you, and I didn't even had to show you a Miaka/Chiri fic. Demo, You can't take my fic I installed new security see! flashing lasers and three headed dragon come into view Try to take it, I DARE YA!!! By the way, I joined a therapy group and have convinced myself that there's nothing wrong with loving scarred bishonen with turbulent pasts. Passes out buttons and T-shirts I find my sweet side with them… O.o I have a sweet side? The weirdness never stops. Oh well, might as well go with it! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

****

Neko-ane: insert HUGE grin here Keep telling me stuff like that and it will go to my head! By the way, there's no such thing as too many exclamations marks!!!!!!!!!

****

Otaku Pitcher: Just glad to see I'm not boring you! Don't worry more plot twists to come!!!

****

Animeann: You were grounded? Tough luck. Everyone seems to like Hyourin and Chichiri's kiss…maybe I'll put in some more grin grin wink wink nudge nudge

****

O.T.: As always, I'll be happy to hear all of your comments. Thankies to Otaku Pitcher who took out time to point out my shameful and embarrassing mistakes thus preventing me from sounding like an idiot throughout this fic. THANK YOU!!! For all of you who haven't reviewed please do so. O.T. signin' out!

.

.

,


	13. What I Am

****

O.T.: Mwahahaaa! Prepare for a character development people!!! Yessss! It will consume you!!! Just like sun liquefies the iron bars outside my window!!!

Nalle and Jess: sweatdrop

O.T.: Melt my pretties!!! Melt I say!!!

Jess: Yeah, it's another hundred degree day here in the great Southern California which has made O.T.'s brain cells fuse together.

Nalle: That plus she's been in summer school taking Physics and Nutrition. O.T. has had no sleep in like a month, so please tolerate her craziness. We find that if we call her insanity "creativity" it works out.

Jess: Yeah, and people don't stare as much.

O.T.: is reciting Einstein's Theory of Relativity while using her hair as a paintbrush

Jess: Um, yeah, that's also why she hasn't updated recently.

O.T.: Did you know Einstein was an elf?! His name started with an "**_E_**" for a reason!!! It's no coincidence people! THE WORLD MUST KNOW!!! See! Even his equation was **_E_** = MC² ! NOT **A** OR **B** BUT **_E_**!!!

Nalle: Ookay, shall we start the chap? O.T. owns NOTHING not even her sanity so don't sue or else all you'll get is a few cardboard boxes she painted with her hair.

Jess: ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

(A/N: Just so you know this Chap was NOT beta-ed, I got impatient and posted without her wise directing. hides behind rock Please don't curse me oh all mighty beta!**)**

Words to know:

Tora- tiger

****

Buzoku- clan; tribe; house

****

Hogosha- guardian

Chapter 13 - What I Am

__

"Against a foe I can myself defend,-

But Heaven protect me from a blundering friend."

-D'Arcy W. Thompson, **Sales Attici**

Kasumi limped away from her companions. Her hobbled steps sent sharp stabs up her leg, but more painful still was the ache piercing deep within her heart. She ran into the surrounding shadows not caring about the sting. Crystal tears overflowed her glass-green eyes and left damp trails upon her face. _I don't want this, I don't want any of this…_

Tasuki's words snapped at her once more.

[Flashback]

"Youkai can't be trusted 'cause they're filthy no good schemers, the lot."

"I wouldn't want to turn my back on any of them. It'd only give them a chance ta sink their dirty claws inta ya…"

[…]

"Iie, I'm not…I would never," she let herself lean against a heavy boulder howling in anguish. Through the blur of her tears, she caught sight of her claw tipped hands. Her wail soon turned into an angry shriek, and she viciously raked her claws against the heavy stone. Her silver hair whipped back and forth beneath the darkness as crimson blood sprouted from her fingers. Slowly, she felt her rage decrease and her slight form crumpled to the ground. Her broken hands lay upon the boulder staining the harrowed surface, but she could not feel the pain…so intense was her self-loathing. Her emerald gaze was devoid of everything but sorrow.

Everything would be so simple if Kabuto had only attacked her. If Kabuto had only injured her, she would still have hope. She could still go on living. But Kabuto's attack had set loose a flood of memories. Memories of her childhood. Memories of her family and friends. Kasumi knew what she was, and human wasn't it. _I'm a Tora warrior._ The memories surged over her in an unstoppable flood. They drowned her as they tore open the past for her to see. She had stood amongst thirty other youths and spoken the words of the Tora no Buzoku.

**_Sentinels dwelling in midst of snow, against the darkness warring. With fang and claw and bloodied blades, the Manes of Flame keep sparring._**

A flash of memory returned. _I was there. Ishi stood beside me._

We fly in legions, command the clouds. Our youkai blood grows hot, when shadow's cast upon our lairs attempt our light to blot

Shima, Sao, Naito… They were all there. All of them standing proudly as they spoke the words that initiated them into adulthood.

****

We slash and burn and hack and slay down to the very flora. Fight us and you'll rue the day you went against the Tora!

"I'm one of them," she croaked. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _A youkai…a beast…a heartless monster… _More memories of ancient days flickered through her mind. She had crushed and enslaved hundreds of enemies in the name of the Tora. Kasumi shut her eyes tightly as her mind overflowed with the sound of battle. Her shoulders still remembered the weight of heavy leather and armor. Her fingertips could still feel how the stiff white-feathered arrows and polished bow fit into her hands perfectly. Her skin remembered the cool patterns painted upon her face and shoulders. She remembered her steed's elaborate saddle, the scent of panic emitting from her scattering opponents, the indescribable thrill of the hunt. Chaos was everywhere. Her scythe reaped lives with every strike.Fire, ki, water, ice, lightning…all of them destroying the mountainside and slaughtering multitudes. _He could see these things._ She recalled the redhead's revolted expression above the turmoil within her memories._ Tasuki saw the monster in me. He saw me for what I really am._ Her face bowed and hid behind silvery tresses. She dimly felt her blood seep into her clothes, but it only served to stir up more of her hatred. _Let it pour out…let my filthy youkai blood pour out. _Overhead the thick pines blotted out the starry sky.

### vv ###

Hyourin stood struck by Tasuki's words. As Kasumi disappeared from sight, the brunette stalked up to him.

"How dare you," her voice was low and murderous, but quickly turned into a shout, "How dare you say those things about Kasumi! You incredibly **_stupid_** little man! Where do you get the nerve to go around considering people like animals just because of what they look like?!"

Chichiri's eyebrows shot up, and he involuntarily took a step away from the two. Tasuki's mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out.

"Do you think Kasumi can help it if she's a youkai?! Don't you think it's hard enough for her to accept it without you having to hurl insults her?! It's not her fault! There's…there's nothing wrong with being different!" she shouted at him even as her voice cracked. Both seishi caught an intense flash of bitterness deep within her coffee eyes. "_Baka_!" Hyourin yelled and she swiftly raised her hand to slap him. Chichiri winced and Tasuki braced for the hit, but Hyourin hand stopped a hair's breadth short of his face. The piercing flare of her eyes dulled somewhat and her hand retracted.

"No," she took a deep breath and continued in a softer voice, "you don't know anything. If you really feel that way about Kasumi, then…then I pity you, but at least now we know where you stand." With that she turned away and ran after Kasumi.

Tasuki looked after the retreating girl. His gaze fell upon the mud-spattered battlefield as shame tinted his face red. Unsure what to say or do, he turned to his fellow seishi. Chichiri's face held a troubled expression that even his mask could not hide. The monk had seen and sensed Hyourin's strong resentment. The dark emotion had overwhelmed all of her aura, polluting the normally relaxed force with injured streaks of hostility and rage. It was obvious Tasuki's words had hit a sore spot deep inside the college girl. For a fleeting moment, Chichiri had seen something great and terrible lurking inside her, waiting to lash out. He suppressed a shudder as he recalled the ice-cold feeling that had crept into his bones in that instant.

"I think," Chichiri told his friend gravely, "you should apologize. You've said something that has deeply upset both of them." _Although I wish I truly knew why,_ he added silently.

### -.- ###

Kuroko slammed his onyx fist down upon the stone table beside him. With a sharp crack, the solid granite split in half and crashed upon the floor. Midoku jumped at the noise.

"Ku-Kuroko-sama?" she asked warily.

"Damn him," snarled the ancient wizard, "intrusive little insect!"

"What's wrong sire?"

"He saw it, the fool saw her silhouette," his clear cerulean eyes narrowed in anger. _If he reaches out to her… NO! I **won't** let him ruin everything I've worked for! Hyourin will embrace the void and no pathetic excuse for a mage will stop her!_ "But how? How could he have seen it? It is so deeply hidden, and his powers are nothing! How could he have seen such a cryptic facet?"

Midoku approached her master worriedly.

"Can I do anything?" she asked him softly, "Master? Shall I make an end of him for you?"

"No. Not you, and not yet," answered Kuroko composing himself, "Suzaku's pet monk annoys me, but I will not give that _seishi_ the satisfaction being a threat to me. Have you risen Muteikei?"

"Hai."

"Bring him to me."

Instantly, a swirling column of mist appeared out of nowhere. A pair of brilliant ginger eyes shined through from the center of the blackish-gray vortex.

"You called Kuroko-sama," reverberated a soft-flowing voice.

"Muteikei, what have you found within the crystal?"

"My work is still incomplete. There is much I do not understand," echoed the silky voice.

"I did not ask 'what have you understood'," snapped Kuroko irritably, "What do you _see_?"

"I see three beasts: a powerful lion, a nameless fiend, and a cruel dragon. They are something important, and then again, they are nothing at all. The lion protects, the fiend debilitates, the dragon obliterates."

"I want you to you give them life," bid Kuroko after a moment's pause.

"They live already. The girl has given them form and existence. However, the methods she uses, they are unknown to me. I am obliged to think the beasts were created without her knowledge," Muteikei produced the shimmering crystal. The tiny speck floated from the mass of swirling haze towards Kuroko, "They live inside. They guard her fear, and yet…"

"Then can you draw them out?" interrupted Kuroko as he saw the vague forms of the creatures move within.

"Their aspect is still cloudy. I will need more time before I can fully seep into the jewel and subjugate their wills to mine."

"Then do it."

Muteikei took back the glittering fleck, and, just as fast as it had appeared, his shapeless form dissipated. Kuroko turned to the spinning jewel on the now halved table.

"Soon seishi, you will come to hate my daughter, but for now, Midoku, find Kireitou I want a word with him. The seishi impertinence ends **now**."

"Hai Kuroko-sama," replied the girl.

(A/N: MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! Let the games begin!!!)

### . ###

Hyourin ran through the forest undergrowth searching for her friend. Her mind was still infuriated by the bandit's callous words. _He has no right to say those things. He doesn't know what it's like to be different._

He doesn't? The smooth voice startled Hyourin.

__

Ruri! She mentally exclaimed once she got over the jolt._ You shouldn't scare people like that!_

****

True, but what's this I hear about being different?

The stupid bandit made Kasumi feel like…like…

**Like she was unwanted. **Ruri finished for her.

_Yes! Just because she's not like us! Why does he have to be such an inconsiderate little…_

**Calm down child. There's no reason to lose you head over this.**

NO I won't calm down! That nasty little creature should never had said those things!

****

I'm sure he didn't mean them. You must keep in mind that Tasuki had a very bad experience with a youkai. It forced him to almost commit something unforgivable towards the person he loved. Such strong feelings can't be put away overnight. It will take time.

But Kasumi had nothing to do with it! Kasumi has never once tried to deceive him!

****

Hmm, yes, he knows this too and is very ashamed of his outburst. In fact, he's decided to apologize…

That is not the point! It wasn't right for Damasu to say that to me in the first place!!!

**Damasu?** Hyourin stopped in her tracks and her covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh god," she whispered.

**_Who is Damasu?_** The brunette shook her head refusing to answer the water being. **_Please, tell me. Who is Damasu? What did he say to you that has made you so angry?_**

"No, he wasn't anybody…he was never…"

**_I feel your anger towards this person. It is so intense, he must have been "somebody". At least tell me what he told you._**

After a long silence, the brunette nodded.

__

I was about fifteen. Damasu he…he expected me to do something for him. It was something stupid, like meeting him by the flagpole, I can't really remember. What I do remember was that I was running late, and I knew he would leave without waiting for me. So I…I used my power… There was no one around since I had stayed after school doing research for a project. But he was running late too and he…he saw me.

[Flashback]

A teen looks at Hyourin just as she steps out of a whirlwind. He stumbles back and begins to scream at her. Hyourin tries to calm him down but the boy darts out of her touch.

"_What_ are you?!"

"Damasu! It's okay, I'm me! I'm still me!" Hyourin tries once more to reach out to him but the boy jerks away

"Don't touch me you freak! Get away!"

"Damasu wait!"

"No! Don't you come near me you…you…monster!

[…]

_He never told anyone._ She smiled cheerlessly. _Who would believe him? But from that moment on, everyone knew there was something wrong with me. I heard them all talking about me in the hallways. I even managed to catch him talking to his friends about me._

[Flashback]

As Hyourin climbs a staircase she hears Damasu in front of her. Although he is hidden from her by several students, she manages to hear his words above the crowd.

"Nah, she's like some sort of freak. It's just weird. Don't trust her, she always trying to pull something. Feh, I wouldn't turn my back her for nothing. It'd only give her a chance to do strangle you. She'll turn on you like that. I still think she's waaay to obsessed with herself. It's better to just stay away."

[…]

There was a long pause and Hyourin resumed walking. _Eventually, grandma blanked his memory, but the harm was done, you know?_ She pulled her cape tightly about her shoulders._ It wasn't right. I trusted him, he shouldn't have turned on me not because of this. I mean, even if I had my powers, I was still me right?_ Ruri didn't answer as Hyourin continued her trek. _It's the same thing with Kasumi. She's not like us, but she's still herself. Knowing that she's a youkai shouldn't matter. Just like it shouldn't matter what I can do._

**But it does. If you were someone else without your present abilities you wouldn't be in this world.**

True, but I'd still be me. I'd still be me as defined by my active choices, not my circumstances.

**Perhaps,** continued Ruri, **_But Kasumi's past isn't as guiltless as you might think. There is some truth in what you hear about youkai. The Tora are fierce warriors, and although their rage never fell upon the innocent, they never ended their combat until all of their opponents were dead or enslaved. Men…women…children…they all faced the same fate._**

_But, why? Why did they need to fight at all?_

**They protected the lair of the forces along with your grandmother. Because of this, it was once thought that Ameaoi had created the Tora so as to not have to fight alone.**

Did she really?

**You'd have to ask Shinju.**

Kasumi did what she had to do. She can't be blamed for the foolishness or greed of another.

**Well, if you think so, then I suggest you make a right turn past the next tree.**

With Ruri's continuous instructions, Hyourin managed to reached the dark corner of the forest where Kasumi sat.

"Kasu-chan," ventured Hyourin as she neared the silver-haired girl, "Daijobou?"

The latter remained still as the college girl approached. It wasn't until Hyourin was less than three feet away that Kasumi reacted.

"Go away," she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," answered Hyourin as she knelt beside her. Almost immediately, she spotted the green eyed girl's ripped tights. "Especially when you're hurt." She reached towards her friend's injuries but Kasumi pulled away.

"Don't get too near, I might claw you," she responded sardonically.

"Kasumi, don't be that way. Now, c'mon let me help you."

"Don't you get it?!" snapped Kasumi suddenly, "Tasuki is right! I-I'm all those things he said! I'm…Oh god! I don't even know what I am anymore!" The college girl pressed her lips together and resumed tending to her friend's injury.

"You're Kasumi," answered Hyourin simply as she tore a piece of her tunic and tightly bound her companion's leg, "Nothing can change that. You're the person who can single handedly face a monster twice your size and at the same time manage to point out what I'm doing wrong," Hyourin smiled softly but Kasumi's eyes remained hidden behind her silver bangs. The brunette's face turned serious then, "The point is that you're a good person, and that's something that you don't get from simply being human."

Silence. Hyourin took gently took Kasumi's hands in her own and began to wipe the blood from her fingers.

"What Tasuki said was…wrong. He had no right-"

"I can remember the fighting," interjected Kasumi, "I remember their screams. I killed them all, and I laughed as they died. It was a game…all that bloodshed…just a game to us."

"I know, but do you recall why you attacked them?"

"What does it matter?! I killed them! I slaughtered them even as they ran away from us! What kind of heartless monster does that to a person?!"

"You were protecting the lair of the Powers! You had to stop them! You had to keep them from getting their hands on that energy!" insisted Hyourin.

"It still wasn't right. It doesn't make anything right. Maybe I should leave, you're better off without me," whispered Kasumi. Hyourin observed the troubled girl and shook her head sadly.

"Tasuki is really sorry he said all those things about you. At any rate, all I know Kasu-chan, is that you aren't heartless, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset over what you've done," she pointed out as she finished wiping the last of the cuts. The trees rustled with the breeze as the two girls sat within the shadows. The cool gusts provided some comfort as they whirled playfully though the forest. The noises of the night had returned with the Sasori's departure. Crickets chirped their shrill lullaby and distant fireflies wove patterns in the air.

"If you leave, I'll be alone Kasu-chan. You know me, better that Chichiri and Tasuki ever will. You know everything I'm afraid to tell the others. If you leave…" Hyourin trailed off and lowered her gaze, "It doesn't matter what others call you. To me you're Kasumi and nothing else."

With that she rose and walked into the silvery moonlight. Miserable jade eyes looked up at her friend's retreating back. Kasumi then stared at her damaged claws and sighed. _I can't change what I am._ She thought as her sight penetrated deep into her hands.

Hyourin took small steps through the uneven undergrowth. She had told Kasumi how she felt there was nothing else she could do. _Damn you Tasuki._ Deep down the college girl knew it wasn't the redhead's fault. Not entirely. The bandit's experience with demons had been…extremely bad at best. Nobody could blame the poor man for behaving so tensely. **_But it is easier to blame him isn't._**

Ruri, if you're trying to make me apologize it's not working. She retorted blandly.

**_I never said that. Although, the words you spoke to him were meant for someone else, weren't they?_**

So, he still deserved it. Her reply this time sounded less than certain. _He shouldn't have been so callous!_

**Well, that may be but still…**

"I wasn't wrong when I said those things!" exclaimed Hyourin angrily.

"Wasn't wrong when you said what things?" asked a voice from behind. Hyourin spun around and saw Kasumi staring back with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kasu-chan!" cried Hyourin in surprise, which earned her a cocky smirk from said girl.

"Yeah well, I didn't think it would be wise to let you go have fun on your own," she grinned, "Now what are you talking to yourself about?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all! But I'm so glad you decide to stay!" beamed Hyourin as she glomped Kasumi. Eventually, the two girls began to walk aimlessly through the forest. The two didn't talk much but they found the peace they were searching for within each other's presence. After a while, Kasumi turned to her friend.

"Hyourin, I was wondering. Would you mind if…"

"If what?"

"If we didn't go back. Just for tonight, I mean," Kasumi shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Kasumi," began Hyourin, "Tasuki and Chichiri won't mind you…"

"It's not only that, Hyourin. I don't think I can face them. Not yet anyway, just give me one night to gather all my thoughts."

Hyourin nodded sympathetically.

"Okay then, we can do that. But, where will we sleep?"

"I'll find us something," she promised.

More sure of herself, Kasumi took her friend by the hand and lead her into the woods. As the two girls walked deeper into the forest, a soft powder-blue brilliance caught Hyourin's attention. The shimmering intensified as the moonbeams spilled upon them.

"Kasumi, your hands!" she exclaimed.

The emerald eyed girl stopped abruptly and looked at her fingers. The cuts and scratches upon her fingertips glowed as miniscule particles of moonlight dispersed through the injuries. Both girls stared in wonder as slowly but steadily, the skin closed over the cuts. Kasumi flexed her hands experimentally. Immediately she bent down and tore off the makeshift bandage upon her leg. The once swollen and bruised skin was sparkling with the ethereal light as it quickly returned to normal.

"Wow," breathed the silver haired girl, "I definitely didn't know I could do that."

"You realize this changes everything," said Hyourin with a frown. Sea-green feline eyes widened with worry.

"W-why do you say that?"

"You owe me a new shirt," Hyourin told her seriously as she pointed to the torn bits of cloth on the ground. Kasumi laughed with relief, while her friend frowned, "I mean it! I really liked that shirt!"

"Hey, I don't remember _asking _you to tear it," pointed out Kasumi as she jumped atop a nearby boulder with impossible poise, "now c'mon this place looks promising."

Hyourin eyed the considerably large clump of boulders in front of her.

"Promising for what? A pterodactyl's nest?" cried out the brunette as she tediously climbed atop the closest boulder. Kasumi rolled her eyes and with another gravity-defying leap settled near the top of the mound. With a little prying, she managed to uncover a veritable carpet of moss that lay hidden between the stone. After what seemed like an eternity, Hyourin appeared. Kasumi lay upon her newfound bed as she observed the brunette's struggle with cat-like fascination. "Yes Kasumi, I would like some help getting up," stated Hyourin as she saw her friend's grin.

"Whatever," shrugged Kasumi, "You should get to resting, we only got a few hours before sunrise." Hyourin nodded in agreement and lay down beside her. Then without warning, the college girl's silver cape smacked Kasumi.

"HEY! What was that for?!"

"So next time you might consider helping me climb up," stated Hyourin smugly.

"Point taken," replied Kasumi. 

"Oyasumi," said Hyourin in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oyasumi, Terminatrix," countered Kasumi. In a matter of minutes, Hyourin fell into a deep sleep. Bright jade eyes softened before closing happily.

"Arigato Hyourin," Kasumi whispered as a light blissful sleep overtook her senses.

######

Kabuto stood before Kireitou. The enormous scorpion had just explained the complications he had encountered. Cold hazel depths looked down at Kabuto unmercifully.

"Kabuto, you have disappointed me," he said after a long silence.

"**_Iie… I mistook the threat…_**"

"Oh you _mistook_ did you?" snapped Kireitou, "I warned you not to underestimate them! Did you think that I'd be sending you to take care of them if I thought the Tora was the only danger?!"

"**_I_ _didn't_ _realize…_**"

"I could have sent another Kamakiri trained in mimicry to kill the Tora."

"**_Heika, it will not happen again…_**"

"I consider you my friend, Kabuto. I respect you. I respect all Sasori because you are my kin and have served my family well."

"**_Arigato…_**"

"But do not mistake respect for tolerance! You have managed to earn my esteem, but now you are effortlessly losing it. I want the girl brought to me alive. I want her companions dead. Do I make myself clear?"

"**_Hai…_**"

"Good. Your pawn will come in handy. Have him spy upon them and uncover their weakness. And he will discover a flaw, Kabuto. They are, after all, only human."

"**_It will be done, heika…_**"

Kireitou dismissed the black scorpion with a single careless wave. With his beast's departure he let himself fall upon a large chair draped with gossamer spider webs. He exhaled wearily as his shadowy reflection stared back at him from a costly mirror on the wall. His surroundings, although covered with a veil of spider silk, were richly decorated.

Several days ago, Kireitou had encountered the mansion. He had deemed the large manor appropriate for his needs and had casually made the grounds his. Fifteen silk cocoons hanging in the courtyard was all that remained of the previous tenants and their servants. Abnormally large tarantulas and glossy black-widows with their red splashed underbellies skittered across the silken tombs, while the faint haloes of spider threads glistened at every turn. A small violin spider crept up the folds of Kireitou's cape and climbed upon his pale fingers. His brown-gray eyes fell upon the spindly creature and he lifted his hand so that it was at eye level. The tiny but deadly arachnid began to weave a pattern upon his hand. When it was done, Kireitou could see the complex lines glittering upon the back of his hand…it was his coat of arms. A small rare smile crossed his features.

"Arigato, little one," he whispered as he gently caressed the spider with a fingertip.

"You really do have disgusting habits, Kireitou," chided a voice. Instantly, Kireitou turned to the source. His sharp eyes caught movement from the mirror. Its surface rippled as if it were made of mercury.

"Midoku," the spider youkai stated dully, "What brings you about?"

"Kuroko wants to speak with you."

"You don't say." he replied indifferently as he placed down the tiny arachnid.

"Now."

"Midoku, I tire of our master's continuous demands. He said he would let me do things my way, and yet he continues to intervene," he told her coldly.

"Kireitou, he is not pleased. Save your groundless pride for another time."

"Groundless, but at least I have it. Unlike certain doting hanyous, always doing what master says."

"Listen, you idle fool. Kuroko saved you from death. He gave you your life back and he can just as easily take it away! So why don't you grow up and show a little loyalty, oh great heir to an empty throne!"

"So speaks the bastard child of a human and a serf youkai. A youkai who was too lowly to deserve a proper mate and had to turn towards the nearest human village every time she was in heat," he retorted acidly, "Don't talk to me about loyalty, half-breed, because strays like you don't know the meaning of the word."

"Mind your tongue Kireitou," boomed a deeper voice, "or I'll mind it for you."

The hazel-eyed youkai clenched his jaw as he heard Kuroko's voice come through. The irked youkai swallowed his aggravation and forced a bow.

"I take it you've heard of your scorpion's failure," continued the dark mage.

"A temporary hindrance."

"I'm glad to hear it. However, you _are_ running out of time. The longer you take in retrieving my child, the closer she gets to her companions. I want to know what you are planning to do."

"Kuroko-sama, the greater the trust she displays upon her companions, the greater her disillusionment when they betray her."

"Oh?"

"It has already begun. There is division among them because of the tora in their midst."

"A fact which I doubt was premeditated by you," indicated Kuroko.

"Regardless, the gap is there, Kuroko-sama. I just need to widen it."

"It seems to me that you are stumbling through this blindly Kireitou. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed Kireitou angrily.

"I believe it to be otherwise. Strategy is what made your father great. You, on the other hand, put too much confidence on sheer power. Power, without guidance and foresight is amounts to nothing."

"You don't have to tell me how to fight my battles, _sire_."

"No, I didn't think so, but if nothing else, know this: Hyourin and her companions will not be overcome by any of your beasts alone."

"My creatures are capable…"

"Not this time, _child_. I'm giving you a chance to prove your strength to me, Kireitou. If you are to win against them, it will be because you manipulated the battlefield to your favor. Divide and conquer."

"I understand," nodded Kireitou and this time he bowed sincerely, "it shall be done."

"I eagerly await our next conversation," stated Kuroko and with a steely flash, the mirror returned to normal.

"I need to strategize do I?" Kireitou asked himself softly. His delicately slanted eyes looked down and spotted a single moth entrapped within the gauzy filaments of the violin spider's web. As its dappled wings flapped hysterically, more and more strands ensnared the insect. Finally, when the threads had immobilized the moth, the tiny brown spider flitted out and seized its prey. Kireitou smirked coldly.

"I know what I must do."

### -.- ###

It felt wrong. That was the only thing his conscience would allow him to feel. Tasuki paced the floor miserably. The inn-keeper had graciously given them another room seeing how they had "saved" the inn from destruction. There was something unsettling about the guy, but Tasuki had bigger things to worry about. His mind was torn between two beliefs. On the one hand, he knew Kasumi would never hurt him. Not seriously. Tasuki knew he could trust her, and yet… _KUSO!_ She was a youkai. He simply couldn't forget what had almost happened…what he had almost done to Miaka. It was a simple case of having his fears overpower his reason. If it happened again, if he lost control again, he knew it would destroy him. _Demo, she isn't like that. Kasumi wouldn't turn on me. I just have ta trust her._ But could her kind be trusted. The minutes ticked by as his thoughts took him full circle.

He was faintly aware of Chichiri's uneasiness, and he knew that sleep would not come to them. _I should apologize ta her._ The redhead felt guilt berate him once more. He had seen the pain in her eyes. In the moments when he had opened his big mouth, he had seen the wounded look deep within her jade pools. In that second, Tasuki felt as if he had just punched her. Moreover, the two girls hadn't returned. His mind produced an image of Kasumi standing before him, vulnerable, trusting…only to be blown back as he attacked. The exhausted flame seishi slumped to the ground, defeated.

"What should I do?" he groaned miserably. Chichiri sighed as he ended his meditation. The blue haired mage had been trying to locate the girls for the past half-hour.

"They won't be back tonight, no da," he informed the bandit. If possible, Chichiri saw his friend become even more depressed.

"Are they angry?" asked the redhead. Chichiri shook his head.

"They're sleeping no da. We should too." Tasuki nodded dejectedly, although both knew that it would not happen.

Chichiri was still disturbed by Hyourin's outburst. It just went to prove that he knew very little about the girl. Slowly but surely, her mask was beginning to become even more defined. It was so perfectly sculpted to fit all around her personality that it made the monk even more curious about what was behind it. He knew all masks had a story, and hers was no exception. His own was made of paper, and buried old wounds. Hyourin's façade wasn't tangible, but he could see it, feel it in her distress. _How much of what she shows is real? And how much is only a mask? _He recalled the pain and anger coloring her aura. _That was real._ Her mask had chipped…it was a fleeting moment, but he had caught a glimpse of what went on inside her. It was…_dark. _Hyourin, bright and chipper as she might appear, was no sheltered teen. The fact saddened him. _Does she have scars? _He sighed once more and shook his head. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eye. _Hyourin should not have them. She does not deserve them._ A fools hope arose deep within him: it was possible she did not have them at all. There was a possibility he had made a mistake. Hyourin didn't hold that much pain inside her. _She is too innocent. Too perfect for that._

"I am mistaken," he whispered to himself, "she has none. I am wrong."

He found solace in his new conviction. Hyourin was pure, she was innocent. If her aura had been tinged with darkness it was because she loved her friend…nothing more. Hyourin was as flawless as Miaka. Her smile was just as real, her happiness as genuine. There were no scars, no masks. Only someone as twisted and marred as he had those things. With that, he let himself fall into a state between consciousness and slumber.

Tasuki stared out the window and shook his head ruefully. Regardless of his muddled emotions, he would ask for forgiveness come morning. And so, with the turbulent storms of thought momentarily appeased, the last traveler nodded off. Hopefully the next day would bring answers and peace to the group.

###VV###

The grimy innkeeper stumbled blindly through the woods. The plan had gone wrong. He was well aware of the fact, so his summoning had been expected. He wiped his forehead with a filthy rag as he caught his breath. A sharp hiss made him jump. He fell to his knees and looked up to see the blood red eyes of his employer.

"Sire, what do you require of me?" asked the pudgy man.

"**_There are men lodged in your inn…_**"

"Yes, two of them."

"**_Tell me their weakness…_**" Kabuto hissed.

"I don't know milord."

"**_Find it!_**" the scorpion snapped, "**_And your reward…shall triple._**"

The innkeeper's eyes widened and he smiled greedily.

"I shall, sire. I will not fail you."

"**_I hope not…_**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

O.T.: Mwahahaaaaa!!! Ze plot, she thickens yes?

****

Jess: Um, riiiight.

****

Nalle: Are you sure it was okay to let O.T. roam free?

****

O.T.: in french accent SILENCE! (read: Sil-OHN-ce) I am emperor Napoleon! And your pathetik complaint borez me. Now be a good little servants and bring me my ice water!

****

Jess: Shall I smack her or should you?

****

O.T.: _BÊ TE_ _FROMAGE_!!! I shall have your head!

****

Nalle: Did she just call you a stupid cheese?

****

O.T.: Ze pizza boy was late, so I do you know what I did? I sent him to ze guillotine and fed his carcass to ze _chian_!!! It will be your fate as well _mon_ _petit poisson_!

****

Nalle: smacks O.T. There will be no feeding of human body parts to the dog!

****

Jess: is making a face Did she call me her little fish?

****

O.T.: Very well, I shall answer ze reviews instead! Mwahahaaaa!!!!

Otaku-no-miko: sigh I'll share if I _must_. But the monk is MINE! glomps Chiri I hope this chapter shed some light…but not _too_ much light! laughs maniacally I **so** will continue to screw with the past! It's so much fun! grin I am a strong believer of good motives. If my villain will do horrible and normally unforgivable acts, then he must have a darn good reason! In this case, I hope to make him as much of a victim as I do an enemy. I intend to FULLY delve into the complex past from his origins to meeting Ameaoi etc. But in order to find this out you must stick around ne?

Neko-ane: You think I'm grown up?! falls into uncontrollable laughter You gasp have gasp got to be gasp kidding! Hahahahahaaa!!! Whoo! That was a good laugh. Anywho, yes, I'll be the first to agree: we are all insane. We are also robots. Twitching, killer robots. As for me, the heat be too harsh so me no know what going on. Glad you likey story though.

Chiri26: hands her tissue Girl you ain't seen nothin' yet! The angst will continue and INCRERASE!!! MWAHAHAHAA!!! I suggest you stock up on tissues. ;)

Otaku Pitcher: How do I do it? Um…by not paying attention in class. See if the professor sees you writing things down in your notebook he'll automatically assume you're actually writing down notes instead of the narration to what a huge black scorpion is thinking. -

CosmicMoon: I made you cry. MWAHAHAA!!! That proves it! I _am_ more heartless than you! By the way it won't be the first time I've done something WAY to cool to be mine. But despite all the obvious accusations, THIS FIC _IS_ MINE!!! Talk to ya's later.

Neko-ane: You reviewed twice…you must reeeeaaally like this chapter, or be two different peoples (cough schizo cough cough), or have forgotten you had already reviewed. Whatever the reason, glad you likey the chap!

****

O.T.: Well that seems to be the last of it! All who would like to see this fic continue please review. Be nice, I _do_ read these you know. "See" youse in:

****

Chapter 14- What We Are

Till next time then, oh wonderful audience! bows

Jaa!

.

.

,


	14. What We Are

**O.T.:** Alright!!! It's finally here! Who's ready for Tasuki/Kasumi conflict?!

**Jess:** Will there be fluff?

**O.T.:** I TELL YOU NOTHING!!!

**Nalle:** Will there be a confrontation?

**O.T.:** I TELL YOU NOTHING!!!

**Jess:** Will the characters cry?

**O.T.: **I TELL YOU NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! MWAAHAHAHAAA!!!

**Jess and Nalle:** -.-0

**O.T.:** (grin) You'll just have to read and find out! Hee-hee! 'Member people's I own NOTHING! Except this! (takes out Chichiri plushie)

**Jess:** And even that is debatable.

**O.T.:** 'Kay! On with the show!

**Words only-a-nerd-would-know-but-am-still-using-anyway-so-you-have-to-know-them-too:**

**Chitin (k-EYE-tin) **- the organic material which makes up your fingernails and the bodies of bugs. To quote my bio teacher: "Chitin is what goes '**crunch'** when you step on a cockaroach." (feel free to go to lunch now) ;)

... telepathy

**Chapter 14 - What We Are**

"_On wings of deeds the soul must mount!_

_When we are summoned from afar,_

_Ourselves, and not our words will count-_

_Not what we said but what we are!"_

**-William Winter, _George Fawcett Rowe_**

The night fled the skies all too soon, and in the predawn haze the morning birds stirred. The black, star-mottled expanse lightened to a blue topaz hue. Rosy cirrus and cumulus clouds materialized out of the infinite darkness. And so it was that the two girls awoke to the sweet trill of the woodlands. Kasumi stretched lazily as the buttery rays of sun slipped from behind the nearby peaks. The air seemed to have been scrubbed clean. Kasumi's breath came in white puffs of steam. She filled her lungs with the icy breeze, delighting in the clarity of its scent. Her emerald eyes saw the crisscross patterns of frost upon the meadow. Each blade of grass glistened as the sun reflected off their crystalline casing.

"Kirei ne?" yawned Hyourin as she sat up from their makeshift bed. Kasumi nodded silently. The silver haired girl stole one last look at the shimmering field before turning to the brunette.

"What now?" she asked the brown-eyed girl.

"We should go back, the guys will be worried."

Kasumi's face was blank as she stood and dusted her torn tights. "Last night didn't happen," she told Hyourin suddenly as her clawed hands fastened a silver cape about her shoulders, "I've decided to ignore it. When we go back, please Hyourin, pretend like it didn't happen."

"If that's how you want it to be..."

"I do."

"Then I have no idea what you're talking about," the college girl smiled softly. She then bowed and motioned to the field. "Shall we?"

"After you," grinned Kasumi, "I wouldn't want you to slip and fall on me."

Hyourin's smile became a playful glare, which sent her friend laughing as she effortlessly leapt off the mound.

### nn ###

Tasuki awoke to find the sun glaring down at him. He looked about sleepily and noticed Chichiri had already left. All the events of the previous night rushed back. He fell back against the floor with a thump, and moaned remorsefully. The redhead had to apologize. _Can't be helped. Maybe they're back already. _With wobbly motions, the bandit got to his feet and trudged out of the room. As entered the inn's shoddy dining hall, he noticed familiar azure bangs poking from behind a pillar. He took a seat beside his friend. The stoic monk was quietly sipping tea, his thoughts and emotions hidden by the ever-present mask.

"Ohayo," said Tasuki.

"Ohayo no da."

"Any news from tha girls?"

A nod. "They'll be here soon no da."

"Ah, good. That's good," mumbled Tasuki trying to seem indifferent and failing miserably. Chichiri looked at his friend from behind the safety of his mask and mentally sighed.

"I'm sure they won't hold anything against you, Tasuki-kun," he reassured his friend, "Kasumi and Hyourin will forgive you as long as you apologize no da."

"Ya think so?" Tasuki's amber eyes became hopeful.

Chichiri nodded. "But you'll have to watch what you say from now on no da. It won't do to have you constantly upsetting the girls na no da." At that moment the doors of the inn opened wide and the two girls entered. They were chatting amiably as they approached the table. The only indications that something had gone wrong were Kasumi's ripped tights and Hyourin's torn shirt. Both began to laugh as they sat down beside their companions.

"Ohayo Chiri, Tasuki," said Hyourin warmly.

"Ohayo-nasai (no da)," replied both men too stunned by their drastic change in mood to say anything else.

"Did you guys sleep well?" asked Kasumi politely as she lifted the menu and began to skim over it.

"Hai no da," said Chichiri with a nod. He half expected Tasuki to say something, but when he saw his fellow seishi gaping at the demoness, Chichiri dealt his friend a sharp kick.

"H-hai!" stammered the bandit, "We slept well!"

"Good," nodded Kasumi.

"Kasumi," began Tasuki. Said girl lowered the menu and glanced at the stuttering seishi coolly. "I-I wanted ta tell you that I didn't mean ta say those things and..."

"No," said Kasumi as she raised her hand, "Please, it's all right."

"Demo, I hurt you an'..."

"Just forget it, okay?" she interrupted him.

"It's not okay! Tha things I said...they weren't about you. I know ya aren't a bad youkai. An' I know I upset ya an'..."

"You assume much," she told him unemotionally, "just drop it."

"Iie, I need to tell you..."

"Don't you get it? _You_ didn't do anything," interjected Kasumi coldly, "I don't give a damn about what you said yesterday. Your words mean nothing to me, so why don't you save your apologies for someone who cares."

Hyourin's eyes widened and the thin bamboo sheet in her hand slipped from her fingers. KASUMI! she gasped mentally. How could you say that?! 

Tasuki became a deathly pale. He felt a sharp sting, like that of a thorn, prick his heart. As if nothing had occurred, Kasumi casually returned her impassive jade gaze to the menu. Tasuki continued to stare in disbelief long after she had broken eye contact. She had accurately driven a spike through his soul without so much as a pause. It appalled him that Kasumi could be so callous. A long and awkward silence persisted within the quartet. Hyourin shifted uncomfortably in her seat as her ki-sense picked up Tasuki's mood down to the tiniest fragment. The redhead's olive hues of guilt left his aura, and were replaced with the saffron tones of bewilderment within a backdrop of scarlet anger and hurt. The innkeeper suddenly appeared with tea for the girls, mercifully breaking the unpleasant moment. As the two made their orders, Tasuki stood up abruptly and stormed away. The innkeeper smiled slyly as he saw the redhead's curt departure.

### V.V ###

After breakfast, Kasumi headed down to the stables. Hyourin had telepathically scolded her throughout the entire meal, a fact that was presently driving her mad. Kasumi had regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth. She ran her fingers through her hair. _Now he **knows** I'm cold-blooded, whereas before it was only an assumption._ She tried to shrug it off. It was for the best, she had been getting attached to the seishi and that was not acceptable. _Why? _She stopped in her tracks as a part of her mind questioned her actions. _Because..._

"He's a human and I'm...we're different," she whispered. _And the fact that he hates youkai doesn't really help either._ She added bitterly. Still, he **had** tried to apologize. _But only because of what Hyourin had done, or, almost done._ As the two girls had made their trek back to the inn that morning, Hyourin had told her everything that had happened after she had run into the forest. _He apologized because Hyourin had made him feel guilty, nothing more._ She clenched her jaw. Why was she even thinking about this? Why did Tasuki's opinion matter anyway?

"Baka redhead," she muttered as she approached her mare. The animal snorted as her rider combed the knots out of her mane.

Hyourin was finishing breakfast with Chichiri, after which the four of them would depart. Green eyes spotted the saddles and gear set neatly aside. A faint scent lingering among the stalls confirmed her suspicions. Tasuki was here. She turned to leave but blocking the entrance was the flame-haired seishi himself. He seemed to be unsure of what he wanted to say; nevertheless he stood his ground. A nauseating feeling crept into the pit of her stomach, but the headstrong girl put on a calm façade.

"What do you want?" she asked him nonchalantly.

He gave her an unreadable look before he lowered his eyelids. "Nothin' from _you_."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to get off your chest?" she asked, "Well, go on. You can say it."

"..." He turned away and focused on collecting their supplies.

Kasumi scoffed, "You want to know why I told you what I did during breakfast," she answered for him, "Well, do you?"

He stiffened and pressed his lips together but said nothing. She observed his labor for several seconds before she realized he was not going to give an answer.

"I'll tell you anyway," she said offhandedly, "If I'm still here it's because Hyourin needs me. I stayed for Hyourin, so that means you can think and say what you want about me, but I won't give a care. I just thought you should know that."

He looked up at her and there was something close to pain in his amber eyes. "I tried ta apologize."

"But you're not sorry," said Kasumi developing a fascination for the beams overhead, "You can fool the others but not me. I can smell your indecision. You don't think you can trust my kind. I smelled your doubt this morning...I can smell it now. I know you don't trust me."

His eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled mirthlessly.

"Like I said: I'm not here because of you. I will stay with Hyourin as long as it takes. And you can distrust me all you want, because **I _don't_ care**."

With that, she walked out of the stables. His scent wafted after her, and it was saturated with distrust. As Kasumi stepped out of the stables, her glass-green eyes suddenly brimmed with unshed tears. Yet despite their burning sting, she forced them down. _Why do I care what he thinks?_ She thought miserably as she roughly wiped her eyes. _Why is his suspicion making me feel worthless? Why do I care?_ (A/N: Why indeed! -)

From behind the door, a grinning blob of a man skulked towards the surrounding woods.

### Y.Y ###

Three horses plodded through the wild countryside as their respective riders remained silent. Hyourin's ink-black mount led the way as the other two lagged behind. The horses must have sensed the tense mood because they maintained a respectable distance from each other. As their metallic shoes fell on the dusty road with a muffled clop, the cool air stood still. The bustle of a stray squirrel among the branches released a shower of green-gold leaves upon the group. Emerald eyes closed as their owner took a deep breath. At once she perceived the thick trace of uncertainty, which tarnished the otherwise refreshing atmosphere. Kasumi exhaled roughly through her nose in an attempt to cleanse it. With several gentle kicks, the girl managed to coax her steed aside and away from Tasuki's smell. Chichiri turned to see his silver haired companion scrunch her nose in revulsion.

"Daijobou?" asked the mage softly.

"Hai, I'm fine," she answered.

"Oh, you looked troubled no da."

"Troubled?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Hai, do you want to talk about it no da?" Kasumi shot him an incredulous look. "It's good to talk about things that are bothering you no da. It helps you find peace."

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing bothering me."

"I may not be able to read you as well as I can Tasuki, but your ki tells me you're lyyyiiiing no da!" he chirped teasingly.

Kasumi smiled indulgingly. "So, you think you have me all figured out? Okay, tell me what you think is bothering me."

"Wouldn't it be better if you simply told me what was wrong no da?"

"No, you claim you can sorta read me. I want to see how accurate your 'readings' are."

"Well, I can tell you are obviously upset because you didn't come back last night. I sensed heavy turmoil in Hyourin's ki so she too was very troubled," he counted the reasons on his fingers, "What's more, this morning you were more spiteful than usual towards Tasuki na no da."

"You've stated the facts, detective, but do you have a point?" she asked with a smirk.

"Alright, I think you're lying when you say you don't care what Tasuki says about you no da. I think you do care," he saw her smile vanish at his words, "I believe you never expected to be what you are. You can't...you don't want to accept it."

"I accept it," she practically snarled, "I can't change what I am. What choice do I have other than to accept it?!"

"I know."

"No you don't know!" snapped Kasumi, "You no idea what it's like to wake up and suddenly realize you're a monster! **That** is what Kabuto brought back! He made me see what kind of beast I am!"

"I do know," stated the masked seishi as his voice dropped several octaves, "I've been through the same thing as you. I know how much it hurts, and how you see only the flaws in yourself. It feels like the entire world has gone dark because of you. But you can't push away from everyone. No matter how hard things get, you have people who care about you Kasumi-san, even if they hurt you sometimes. I can see why you would come to hate, but..."

"I don't hate Tasuki," Kasumi suddenly blurted. She was unsure as to why she was telling him this but she continued even as tears welled in her eyes, "He only saw what was already there. I can't hate him for that."

"Iie," said Chichiri as he shook his head, "Tasuki saw nothing. He was afraid. He still is afraid, but it isn't you he fears, it is himself. When our miko returned a year ago Tasuki was placed under a youkai's spell. It...forced him to carry out that youkai's will. He almost died before he was able to break free, but what haunts him the most is the knowledge that he almost violated our miko's trust."

Kasumi's eyes closed spilling crystal tears. "I don't think I'd ever do that to him," she said sadly, "But now...I just don't know my limits anymore."

"Being what you are does not automatically make you evil. I knew the youkai who put the spell on Tasuki. His name was Hikou, and he was my friend," his voice was soft but his scent told Kasumi all she needed to know. It was filled with grief and light undertones of regret.

"You're a good person, Kasumi-san," Chichiri told her after a while, "Tasuki knows it. It's only a matter of time before you prove to him that you're worthy of his trust. But before you do that, you have to prove it to yourself."

"Hyourin said the same thing," whispered the green-eyed girl as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Arigato, Chichiri-kun," she smiled gratefully, "I needed that."

"Any time no da," he told her cheerfully.

"You know you'd make a great psychiatrist...er doctor for people with mental problems. You're an excellent listener."

"Are you saying you're crazy no da?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Hey! It's not nice to insult someone who just complimented you!" exclaimed Kasumi.

"Gomen, I just had to ask no da," he replied cheerfully.

Kasumi chuckled softly. _The day is not so dark after all._ Suddenly, the air became saturated with the sickly-sweet aroma of decay. Her hand flew to her face as she fought the urge to gag. She knew this scent.

"Kasumi, what is it no da?"

'_What is it?!' Can't he smell it?!_

"Something...heavy...rotting in the wind," were the only words she could find to describe it. Then it clicked. "Kabuto is here," she gasped before falling of the saddle. She hit the ground hard, but her companions were around her in an instant. The poison in the air was crushing her lungs. Gentle hands propped her up.

"Is it coming closer?" asked a voice.

"Yes," she whispered. Her eyes opened only to see a whirlpool of color. Then, several things happened at once. The woods exploded around them, the horses bucked and whinnied in panic, and eight blood red eyes glowered down at them. Hyourin unsheathed her sword in a single fluid motion. Her blade glimmered with ki daring the scorpion youkai to attack. Its crimson eyes glowed in anger as a dense venomous fog enshrouded its limbs.

"**_Die..._**" came the grating hiss.

Heavy armored pincers snapped at the girl. All the while, its eight legs scuttled to keep him well out of sword stroke. As if the poisonous fog was not enough, the pulsing stinger released its murderous note. A flash of white ki burst from her blade and clashed against the tail momentarily disrupting the vibrations. Hyourin's brown eyes bore into the arachnid's ruby gaze. Her blade's white glow increased as a whirlwind carried off the toxic fumes.

Tasuki was scowling at the enormous beast as he readied his tessen for battle. With superhuman speed, he attacked the scorpion with fire and steel. The Sasori youkai hissed and let loose a bombardment of sonic blasts which left scars upon the hard ground. From behind the attacking duo, Kasumi coughed and took deep breaths, letting the pure breeze cleanse her lungs. Chichiri gently propped her to a sitting position as she regained her senses.

Kabuto's segmented limbs thrashed wildly as he felt the heat of Tasuki's flames upon its thorax. Hyourin darted behind the scorpion just as another sharp note emitted from its stinger. With a baseball-like swing, Hyourin's sword made contact with the bulging base of Kabuto's tail. The scorpion felt a jarring impact followed by a sharp crack and blinding pain. Its tail fell upon the dusty road, useless. A long jagged fissure had split it all along its length. Pale green toxin oozed out onto the ground as its owner screeched in pain.

Tasuki saw a flash of silver as Kasumi darted towards their foe wielding her scythe.

"Filthy animal!" she roared furiously.

Kabuto's pincers clacked as the Tora warrior lunged at him. A sort of light passed through his main eyes and in a sudden puff of crimson mist, he was gone. The red cloud then began to reach out and surround the quartet. The haze did not prove to be noxious but it made the group feel as if they were being smothered.

"Hyourin," yelled Kasumi over the stifling mist, "a little help."

The college girl nodded as all sight was reduced to a wall of red. The brunette then began to focus her powers on summoning a breeze, when Kabuto materialized behind her. With a heavy blow of his massive pincers, Hyourin stumbled and collapsed onto the ground. She struggled to get up, but the Sasori was on her in a second. The scarlet expanse obstructed her from view and silenced her small cry as Kabuto knocked her out cold. Rage, unlike any the Sasori had known before, filled his primal mind. He would feel their blood run through his pincers.

Chichiri and Tasuki suddenly felt as if the temperature had dropped several degrees in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Hyourin?!" called out Kasumi as she felt a numbness where her friend's consciousness should be, "Hyourin answer me!"

"What happened?! What's goin' on?! " asked Tasuki from somewhere in the haze.

There was a loud crash and both seishi heard Kasumi let out a yelp.

"Kasumi (no da)!" both shouted as they began to run blindly towards her general direction. There was the sound of a struggle and the two seishi pierced through the ruby fog in time to see Kasumi dodge a sonic blast. The blue-haired sorcerer stopped in his tracks and felt his blood run cold as he saw what Kabuto had in his possession. Hyourin was clasped firmly in the arachnid's vice-like grip; her head lolled back with the youkai's movements as flecks of blood spotted her lips.

Tasuki wasted no time in attacking the youkai. Yet every time the bandit tried to strike, the scorpion would place Hyourin directly between himself and his attackers knowing fully well that they would back down.

"**_YOU WERE FOOLS TO THINK YOU COULD DESTROY ME...NOW YOU WILL DIE..._**"

"Let her go."

Kasumi and Tasuki turned to see Chichiri advancing towards the monster. Fury was in his voice and murder in his gaze.

"**_NEVER..._**" The enclosing miasma turned a dark burgundy, but Chichiri's aura burst around him dispersing the encroaching fog. His staff slammed down upon the ground with a wild jangle of rings and the mist retreated even further.

"I said LET HER GO!!!" he demanded angrily.

"**_Come and take her..._**"

In a flash, Chichiri teleported before the scorpion and lashed out with his staff. Kabuto staggered back but kept a firm hold on his prisoner. Black jaws opened and a sound blast hit the blue-haired seishi square in the chest. Tasuki acted quickly and caught his friend before he slammed against a nearby tree. The Sasori youkai closed in on them ready to kill.

"**_Shi ne..._**"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" came a voice from behind.

Kabuto turned, but his reflects were not fast enough to avoid Kasumi's attack. There was a sickening sound of chitin splintering, as the youkai's empty claw broke off. Black and pale green fluids covered the ground. The crippled scorpion stood transfixed by the sudden turn of events. Kasumi's feral grin was reflected in all eight of his blood-red eyes. Kabuto was livid. With an angry flick of his wounded limb, black blood splattered upon Kasumi and the two seishi.

"Gross!" exclaimed Tasuki as he felt the hot liquid coagulate against his skin. Chichiri had look on his face that mirrored the bandit's sentiments. Kasumi's eyes opened wide. She felt the black substance stick to her skin and shock her system. The red mist shifted. It dispersed from the surrounding woods and focused solely on the silver-haired girl. All color drained from her face, and she fell to her knees. The gelatinous goop began to harden as it increased in potency.

Both seishi rushed towards her but Kabuto cut them off.

"**_Now it's your turn..._**"

The red mist collected about them but unlike Kasumi, they remained unaffected. The hardened blood fell from their garments to the ground with a clatter.

"Ya ferget," sneered Tasuki, "we ain't no youkai. Thanks fer the clean up though."

Kabuto was unimpressed, and promptly summoned more fog.

"Cha, not too bright are ya?" As if to answer his question, the mist became denser and darkened to a deep maroon. The cocky bandit faltered as he felt his lungs come under great pressure.

"Tasuki-kun," croaked Chichiri as he reached out for his friend. The monk clutched at his neck as the air was crushed out of his lungs. Both men fell to the ground struggling to breathe. Kabuto's grating laugh penetrated the suffocating haze.

"**_Humans...you are feeble and useless creatures...to withstand my toxins and song...and then die over something so small...worthless..._**" His attention then turned to Kasumi. "**_and you Tora...cripple as you are...you dared fight me without your master... Idiot. But don't worry, Kireitou-sama will make good use of her...and of your bodies..._**"

"Shut up, bug," gasped Kasumi as she tried to rise to her feet and failed.

"**_Arachnid!_**" corrected Kabuto irately.

"Really?" baited the girl weakly, "Could've fooled me. I don't see eight legs on you."

The Sasori screeched angrily and lunged at the fallen girl. Almost instantly, Hyourin's head flew back and her eyes snapped open. An eerie gold light burst through them and fell upon the claw that held her captive. Kabuto immediately felt a lash of heat erupt from Hyourin. The scorpion instantly released her. The girl's jet black hair flew in all directions as she lifted her hand. Tiny flames danced between her fingertips before uniting to form a fireball.

"Call back your mist," commanded Hyourin. Once again her voice was entwined with that of another. Sango was in control.

"**_Never..._**"

"Then you die," she stated simply. The fireball doubled in size and sped towards the scorpion. There was a harsh shriek as the flames enveloped the youkai. Kabuto's control upon the mist slackened and the fog dissipated. Tasuki and Chichiri coughed violently as they filled their lungs with life giving air. Both staggered to their feet and joined Hyourin.

"Tasuki, give me a flame," ordered Hyourin/Sango. The bandit gave her a long hard glance before complying. As the holy fire rushed towards the wounded Sasori, it grew and expanded. Hyourin's hands made delicate gestures as her fingertips swirled golden patters in the air. The fire surrounded the scorpion in a spiraling vortex of flames. The roar of the blaze drowned out the shrill screeches released by Kabuto as his insides began to bubble. The Sasori youkai was suddenly gone in a puff of crimson steam. Hyourin/Sango called back the inferno unveiling the smoldering spot where their foe once stood. Her gilded eyes turned to Tasuki and spared him a glance in mild interest before their natural color returned. The brunette's mind was inundated with mixed emotions belonging both to herself and Sango.

_**So that's Tasuki. Fascinating...**_

Hyourin blinked several times as she regained control. Ignoring the fire deity's remark, she swiftly hurried to Kasumi's side and began to break away the hardened slime from the green eyed girl's clothes and body. The Tora warrior shivered feverishly as minuscule tremors zipped beneath her pallid skin.

"Are you all right?" asked Hyourin worriedly. Glazed sea green eyes opened fleetingly before closing once more.

"G-get me away from this," she whispered in a trembling voice. Without delay, Chichiri knelt and lifted her slight frame from the ground. As she was raised, the last of the venom came off in half-dollar sized flakes. Tasuki stayed back as his friends tried to counter the damage done by the scorpion's blood. His golden eyes fell upon a piece of the black stone. His fingertips reached for it and he examined it with immense curiosity. The crystallized fluid resembled obsidian in its glassy sheen and dark color. It was cool and smooth in his palm. _Its dangerous_, an inner voice warned,_ drop it and let it be_. But try as he might, the cool texture and lustrous shine had captivated him and he could not bring himself to release the flake. _It only poisons youkai. Somethin' like this can come in handy in a tight spot._

(A/N: Yesss, take the precioussss!!!)

"Tasuki!" yelled a voice.

The redhead gave a start which caused him to drop the stone.

"Wha-?" he began.

"I said we're gonna have to head back to the village," repeated Hyourin motioning with her arm, "C'mon!"

"Oh, yeah. Comin'," he called back. He gazed at the stone almost longingly, and, again, his hand reached for it.

###-.-###

Chichiri wandered through the village not really sure of what he was looking for, or if he was looking for anything at all. He turned to face the red-orange glare of sunset. Several hours had passed since their unanticipated return to the village. They had taken Kasumi to a room, refraining from calling a healer. Upon reflection, he supposed it had been the prudent thing to do. The last thing the group needed was someone else knowing of Kasumi's weakness. Hyourin had given her an herbal mix composed mainly of something called Valerian right before she had ushered (read: shoved) both seishi out the door. He shook his head. Although he trusted Hyourin's judgment, he knew Kasumi needed more than a simple infusion. The blue haired monk sighed and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, hoped Hyourin knew what she was doing.

As he neared the inn, he heard a loud but familiar neigh. There beside the stables was Tasuki swearing heavily as he tried to outrun Hyourin's black mare. Chichiri's cocked his head to the side as his chibified friend dashed away from the angry horse. Tasuki scrabbled over a 5 ft. fence and landed with a heavy cement-like thud upon the ground. The winded bandit looked up to see familiar crescent eyes staring down at him.

"Tasuki-kun, you found the horses no da," his tone was somewhere between a congratulation and a tease, "You okay no da?"

"DO I #$-ING LOOK ALRIGHT?!" hollered the bruised seishi, "Damn horse comes outta nowhere an' damn near killed me!!!"

"Where are the other two no da?"

"How tha hell am I s'ppose ta know?!" he snapped angrily as he got to his feet.

"Gomen no da, I keep forgetting you have bad luck with horses."

"I don't have bad luck with horses!" he replied affrontedly, "They're just stupid animals that's all!"

"Whatever you say no da," he shrugged as he walked up to the mare and gently patted her side. She shook her mane and nuzzled him affectionately. "I missed you too, now let's find the others no da."

"Do ya actually believe that it understands ya?! It's just a big dumb animal!"

A noticeable tick formed on the horse's forehead and her ears flattened against her head. There was a low whinny before the black steed charged at the redhead and began to trample him.

"You should say sorry no da," he called out to his friend. Finally, Chichiri sighed and let the mare flatten his friend a second more before deciding to pull the large violent animal away. "You shouldn't insult people that can hurt you na no da."

Tasuki grumbled something unintelligible to which the mare's face snapped towards the redhead. The bandit raised his hands protectively and stepped back.

"Gomen! Gomen! I won't do it again!" he cried out. The horse snorted and looked away with a satisfied twinkle in her eye. From the tree line, a large brown stallion and a spotted mare ambled through. "Well whaddaya know?! They found their way back."

"Hai, not so dumb are they no da?"

###O.o###

Hyourin slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. A dull weariness was deeply embedded within her muscle tissue. _Crap. I overspent my energy again._ She looked at the liquid within the tea cup which still glowed a dim pastel green. In an attempt to counter the effect of the venom, Hyourin had tried to enhance the Valerian's properties using her powers. The result was still unconfirmed, but it looked like color was returning to her friend's face. The brunette extended her hand over the remaining liquid and reabsorbed the energy. She felt a small jolt, but it passed leaving her no better than before. Just then, Kasumi stirred and opened her eyes. They were forest green in the dimly lit room.

"How are you doing, Sleeping Beauty," smiled Hyourin. The silver-haired girl blinked as her slitted pupils dilated in the darkness.

"I recall a hot prince in Sleeping Beauty," she pointed out, "I can't help but feel robbed."

"I take it you feel better then."

"It looks like I'll live. Where are the others?"

"Dunno. I figured the last thing you wanted was two guys staring at you while you slept. So I told them to 'bugger off' for a while."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what I do or don't want?"

"Okay, now I definitely know you're feeling better," Hyourin smirked. "Are you hungry? I'll bring something up."

"That sounds great," yawned the other.

"Do you want something in particular?"

"Anything that once moved."

Just at that moment, the soft footsteps were heard coming from the hall. The college girl took a deep breath and rose to her feet. Effectively hiding her exhaustion, she went out into the corridor. Chichiri looked at her expectantly as she came towards them.

"Kasumi's going to be alright," she told them softly, "I'm just going to go get her something to eat." The blue-haired man said nothing for a while, but his masked glance remained fixed upon her.

"Are _you_ okay no da?"

"Of course I am," she replied a little too quickly, "why wouldn't I be? I better go before the kitchen closes."

The girl hurried past her companions, eager to get away from the mage's scrutinizing gaze. Now was not the time for a lecture about proper ki management. After several awkward minutes of waiting, the innkeeper's wife arrived with her order. Once again she caught a disturbing glimmer in her eyes, just like the one the innkeeper had given her on their first day. Suppressing a shudder, Hyourin thanked the woman and made her way upstairs.

### O.- ###

Heavy clouds flowed in from the nearby mountain range carried by a chilling wind. That night there was no moonlight to heal Kasumi's lingering wounds. The scent of rain was heavy in the atmosphere, but it wasn't until the pale streaks of dawn tainted the black-blue skies that the downpour began. Flickering lights danced between the clouds amidst distant rumbles. Emerald eyes remained open in the darkness. Electric-white flashes darted across their faceted irises. A heavy numbness coated her body like a lead suit.

Something was wrong. The same restlessness she had felt the previous night returned. Lightning cracked nearby, followed by a small whimper. She turned her head to see Hyourin curled up and shivering despite the fact that she was wrapped in a heavy blanket. Kasumi's sensitive nose picked up the scent of fear lacing the room's atmosphere. _Poor Hyourin-chan, lightning storms are always hard on her._

The feeling of dread wouldn't leave. An almost imperceptible scent filled her nose. It smelled like too-sweet incense and made her head swim. _Something is happening...something... _Her eyelids grew heavy as her eyesight became blurred. Kasumi heard the sound of cloth scraping against the wooden floor followed by sharp drain of her strength. She forced her eyes open and saw a blur of dark red cloth.

"Tasuki...?" she managed to croak before losing herself to the darkness.

###O.O###

Hyourin rushed down the stairs and out to the stables. With a loud slam the stable door flew open. Tasuki and Chichiri gave a start. Both seishi had been chatting about nothing in particular, before her unexpected intervention.

"Um...sorry, did I startle you?" she asked distractedly.

"Kinda..."

"Oh good," she interrupted, only half listening as she continued to look around searching for something.

"Daa...is something wrong no da?"

She said nothing and continued her search. Finally, her eyes settled on Tasuki with a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong no da?" Chichiri asked once more.

"That depends," she answered him. Without tearing her eyes from the redhead, she approached the seishi. "Kasumi was poisoned last night while we all slept. I found this beneath her pillow this morning."

She dug out something from her pocket and tossed it at the bandit. A small glass-like stone landed near his feet. Golden eyes widened in recognition. Hyourin immediately felt betrayed.

"Why?" she asked as a sick feeling sank into her stomach, "Why did you do this? Just tell me why..."

"I...I didn't..." he stammered as his face became pale, "I didn't put that anywhere near Kasumi. I didn't keep any of tha stones. I...I left them in the road."

"Tasuki, don't lie to me," said Hyourin her tone became cold, "I can sense the damn things, and they're in your pocket right now."

Tasuki turned his pockets inside out, and two crystalline stones clattered to the ground. He gaped at the crystals before looking up at his two companions. Chichiri looked shocked, whereas Hyourin looked like she might make him eat the vile minerals.

"Just tell me why," she asked in a trembling voice.

"Hyourin...I..."

###Y.Y###

**O.T.: **MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! I END IT NOW!!!! (laughs maniacally again) It is a cliffie, I know. Why you ask? Because I luv dramatic tension...because I luv keeping you in suspense...but mostly...because I got tired of writing!!! XD Just kidding. I'm sorry if I've vexed you, given you mental problems, or traumatized you in any way. Kay show of hands, how many of you think Tasuki's innocent? (Nalle and Jess raise both hands) A pox upon you fangirls! Your opinions don't count!

**Jess:** But O.T., Tasuki would never do anything so EVIL!!! NOO! Not my Bandi-kins!

**O.T.:** But you forget I'm a sadistic person, Jess-chan! That plus I luv messing with my plot! (insert evil grin here) Anywho, time for reviews!

**Cosmic Moon:** Kay! Chapter's out! Dunno if you'd call this "soon" though. Ugh, school is the root of all evil...well that and the color pink. (Grin) Hope this chap gets you soaked into the story too!

**Neko-ane:** Yes! I claim dominion of the MONK!!! I officially dominate the MONK!!! (Yuu Watase's lawyers rush forward) Eep! In my mind! I meant in my mind!!! (lashes out with whip to keep them at bay) Back! Back I say! Don't make me get Fluffy Muffins out here! (whistles and five-story tall acid-spitting dragon appears and eats the lawyers) I genetically engineered him myself! (beams)

**Otaku Pitcher:** (BLUSHES) My head is soooooo big right now. It's about to pop like a cheap balloon! It's great having you around. It lets me use my "Peacock Dance" TM. I feel special...the good kind of special! I hope this chap was worth your effort and may you never abandon me...EVER. (Clings to Otaku Pitcher's leg) Hope I made you proud... :3

**O.T.:** Wow, only three reviews? (glares menacingly) You all realize Tasuki must pay for this.

**Nalle:** How is it Tasuki's fault that you suck as an authoress?!

**O.T.:** It just is, okay!

**Jess: **(Rallies all Tasuki fan-girls) GET HER!!!

**O.T.: **EEP! I better get outta here! See ya in the next chap kay? BYES!!! (runs away followed by crazed mob)


	15. Gin

**Chichiri: Um…hello no da. O.T.'s a little…busy.**

**O.T.: (watching _Saiyuki _and drooling) Hakkai…my sweet Hakkai…**

**Chichiri: I'm starting the chapter now O.T. no da…is that okay?**

**O.T.: (dazedly) Yeah, sure, I'll have two…**

**Chichiri: I feel so neglected. (sighs sadly) O.T. owns nothing except what's obviously hers.**

**O.T.: (Hakkai appears on screen) Yii! (hugs TV)**

**Hogosha - guardian**

_**: insert words here - beasts of nature.**_

**Chapter 15 - Gin**

"_In this universe, there is only one absolute…**everything **FREEZES…"_

- (1,000,000 coolio points to whoever guesses who said that and where)

Tasuki turned his pockets inside out, and two crystalline stones clattered to the ground. He gaped at the crystals before facing his two companions. Chichiri shocked, whereas Hyourin's glance threatened that she might make him eat the vile minerals.

"Just tell me why," she asked in a trembling voice.

"Hyourin…I…" he stuttered. The redhead didn't know what to say. He tore apart his mind trying to find something to help him convince the angry girl in front of him. Hyourin's glare remained fixed upon him, unnerving him even more. At last, she turned away and walked back towards the inn.

"Kasumi is very weak," she informed him as she faced the doorway, "we…we're going to have to postpone our departure."

With that she was gone. Tasuki bowed his head. His eyes fell upon the three glassy stones.

"Tasuki," asked Chichiri in a serious tone, "how did these things get here? Did you…?"

"I didn't mean ta hurt Kasumi," he whispered softly, "I dunno how they got there…but it wasn't me."

"You told us you hadn't taken the stones." Chichiri's tone reflected no harshness.

"…" The redhead clenched and unclenched his fists, "I thought they might be useful, but I didn't put them anywhere near Kasumi."

Chichiri mentally groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose…_Tasuki no baka._ This was certainly a fine mess the bandit leader had gotten himself into.

"Ya do believe me don't ya?" asked the bandit.

"Yes," sighed the young mage, "but it doesn't solve our problem. If you didn't poison Kasumi, somebody close by did."

v.v0

Flashes of an earlier existence fluttered before her. Past faces, friends, family, enemies…all of them dancing before her in a waning light. Kasumi reached for them only to have them glide out of range. She felt strange, bigger, stronger… Her claws felt heavy, her eyes sharper. Ivory fangs elongated past her chin. A deafening roar filled her ears as a pale violet, almost blue, flame surrounded her. A platinum serrated blade lashed out in a deadly arc over her head embedding itself upon the ground before her…this was power…true untainted power… The indigo flames became reflective and she saw a pair of monstrous blue-green eyes looking back at her. _Release me. _The beast spoke to her. _Remember your past and release me from this place. _The eyes grew larger, engulfing her reflection in a sea of aquamarine. A low growl reached her ears as the hypnotizing gaze enveloped her. Then, the growl mounted to a roar…a sharp demand for freedom.

Kasumi awoke from her dreams with a start. She felt something cool pressed against her forehead.

"Nightmares…" she sighed heavily as she relaxed. Her head felt ten times its normal size. The dull ache of the poison still coursed through her arms and legs. Slowly her mind cleared, only to have the previous night catch up with her…_Tasuki_. She couldn't accept it, and yet there it was staring at her in the face: Tasuki had poisoned her. Her throat constricted painfully. Did he hate her that much? Did he truly despise her so much as to do something so unbelievable? It didn't fit, Tasuki wasn't spiteful, a little coarse and opinionated perhaps, but not this. _No, not towards **humans**… _Her heart throbbed painfully as the unpleasant inner voice whispered her fears. Perhaps it was the venom working, but never before had she experienced such wrenching pain in her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No more," she whispered, "enough of dreams, enough of the past…no more, I've had enough." With slow painful movements, she sat up and got to her feet. The wounded girl had to wait several moments before the room stopped spinning around her. Then, as fast as her body would allow, Kasumi headed towards the open window.

T.T

The road was bleak as the now three companions loaded their gear and headed out. Hyourin had returned from the stables to find an empty room. Kasumi had gone. Two days passed without so much as a rumor to her whereabouts. Not even Chichiri could get a fix on her location. It upset the college girl deeply, but they had no choice other than to continue without the Tora warrior.

Several things ran through Hyourin's mind as the trees closed in about them, most of which were tainted by her own emotions. She knew, oh gods, she knew all too well Kasumi's feelings, and yet, she had been unable to help her. The young girl sensed Tasuki riding somewhere to her left, unusually silent. Hyourin's hand gripped her mare's reigns tightly. She wanted to believe Chichiri. She truly wanted to believe Tasuki when he said he was innocent, but the lingering ache she had picked up from Kasumi was too overwhelming. The silver-haired girl was the only person who she could call friend. True, both seishi were kind and accepting towards her but Kasumi was different. Kasumi had been there for every guilt-trip and depressing moment she had ever had in her previous life. The demoness was her confidant, her advisor, her ally, and most fierce defender… The act of forgiving Tasuki felt more like betrayal at the moment.

She could feel Ruri's presence drift within her mind like a wandering ghost. Her attempts to acquire words of wisdom from his part had resulted in distracted rumbles. Apparently, he had other matters to attend to.

"Hyourin, what do you think no da?"

She looked up startled. "Ah…wha? Didn't hear you."

"Left or right no da?" It was at that moment that she realized there was a fork in the road. She blinked and stared at the nearly exact roads. Almost as a reflex, she reached into her bag and dug out the map. The fuzzy smudge was still there, albeit faded. Estimating the appropriate scale for the picture, she pointed in the general direction of the drawing.

"Um…looks like we go left," she told him.

"Left it is no da."

Tasuki gave the spotted horse a light kick and plodded after Hyourin. The redhead had pled his case to Hyourin soon after Kasumi's disappearance. She had nodded silently accepting his explanation. Not once did she attack or question him. Even now she did not treat him harshly, and yet, the silence…the meekness with which she accepted everything unnerved him. It was as if she had no biases, no grudges, nothing! _It'd be better if she would scream, hit me or do SOMETHING!_ He thought bitterly. Anything was better than this nothingness, this unemotional thing she had become towards him. It didn't feel right! Hyourin was so close, and yet it was as if she was watching from afar. _Miaka woulda yelled, _he mentally grumbled._ She woulda come up to my face and screamed until I saw reason._ Nevertheless, as the minutes ticked by, it became obvious that Hyourin would not breach the subject. She had not laid blame on him for the green-eyed girl's disappearance, but the lack of accusation forced him to think about his involvement. Therein lied the problem. He could avoid being impacted by Hyourin's accusations under the guise that she was misinformed, but his own conscience was unavoidable. **He** had introduced the stones within their midst. **He** had hurt Kasumi's feelings. **He** had driven her away. Tasuki kept his face bowed in sadness. Never before had he felt like such a jerk. _Kasumi…I didn't mean it…_

v.v

The road continued to wind around the mountainous landscape. As they descended down yet another hillside, they saw the signs of a village in the far horizon. With any luck they would be able to reach it before nightfall. Hyourin found small satisfaction in the fact that Tasuki's conscience was keeping him in a state of perpetual shame.

After a few hours, she finally decided that the bandit had been punished enough. Hyourin slowed her mare until she was besides Tasuki. At first the flame seishi shifted uncomfortably in the saddle sneaking glances at Hyourin from the corner of his eye. She kept a stoic expression upon her face, all the while feeling Tasuki's hesitation. Then, without warning, she reached out and punched his arm…hard. The startled bandit yelped and rubbed his arm.

"From now on, don't take things that don't belong to you," Hyourin told him sternly. "Not until you're back at Mt. Reikaku anyway," she added in a forethought.

Tasuki nodded silently. "Gomen nasai," he whispered, "I didn't mean ta… I'm just a baka sometimes an I don't think when I do stuff."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you anymore," she told him sympathetically, "It's not like you did it on purpose. I mean, it was a **really** stupid thing to do, but you meant well."

"Thanks," he stated flatly, "_that_ made me feel better."

Hyourin chuckled inwardly. Despite his callous façade, Tasuki was inadvertently showing his caring side. _Not that he'd ever admit he has a caring side,_ grinned the brunette.

"Don't worry, Tasuki-kun. Kasumi will come back…when she's ready," she reassured him. The bandit shot her a look that spoke a thousand hopeful words, and Hyourin smiled.

:D

Upon reflection it was quite foolish to expect an uneventful trip. For some reason Hyourin had believed Kabuto would leave them alone…she was wrong. The path before them cracked and broke into fissures as the scorpion showed itself.

"**_Having a good…trip?_**" his grating voice asked. Hyourin unsheathed her sword, preparing herself for the inevitable. The Sasori youkai hissed viciously. It's tail had not yet healed, but its severed claw had regenerated itself. It clacked impatiently as the arachnid approached.

"You have a lotta guts comin' after us," growled the flame seishi, "especially when we wiped tha floor witcha before."

"**_Is that so…?_**" replied the youkai fixing the bandit with its crimson glare.

The horses stepped back nervously as the great monster drew ever closer. The yellow sunlight seemed to be swallowed up by the inky hue of its exoskeleton. Almost unconsciously, Hyourin's blade rippled with power and burst into flames. The scorpion did not flinch. A red flag went up in Hyourin's mind…something was amiss. Tasuki's tessen was out in a flash and with a swift kick, drove his horse towards the beast.

"Matte!" cried out Hyourin holding out her hand. A spurt of fire erupted from her fingers and cut off Tasuki's advance. "This doesn't feel right."

Both seishi looked at her inquisitively. With calculated moves she raked the tip of her sword against the road and cast a mixture of dust and pebbles at the scorpion. The bits and pieces passed though the beast as if it were not present.

"It's a shadow no da!"

Suddenly, several arrows sped out from the surrounding forest and towards the trio. Immediately, Chichiri raised a barrier. The barbed shafts crashed against the crimson shield and were destroyed.

"Who goes there?" called out Hyourin angrily, and she was answered by more arrows. "WHO GOES!"

"A dead man," growled Tasuki as he gripped his tessen. "Rekka SHINEN!"

There was a loud yelp as the fiery attack hit its mark. The bandit galloped after the sound leaving his two companions behind. A few moments later, Tasuki returned dragging someone behind him. With a mighty heave, he tossed his captive onto the road…it was the innkeeper. A loaded crossbow clattered against the hard ground. Hyourin promptly dismounted and stormed up to the grubby man. Her eyes glimmered with blue ki.

"Kabuto sent you after us. Where is he? Where's the bug?" she demanded in a dark tone. Both seishi stared at her in surprise.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered as his eyes shifted from Hyourin to the others and back.

"That a fact?" she murmured as she dug out a leather pouch from the innkeeper's filthy apron. Inside were six multifaceted stones. **_:Sasori Blood-Gems…:_** Ruri echoed as she withdrew the largest jewel. "Where did you get these?"

"I-I found them…I-I didn't know…"

Hyourin picked up the discarded crossbow and idly toyed with it. "I think you're lying to me."

"I-I swear I was just…"

FFSK

THOCK

An arrow buried itself into the ground a hair's breath from the fallen man's leg.

"KABUTO-SAMA ORDERED ME TO KILL YOU!" bawled the man, "He paid me with the jewels! I don't know anything! I swear! He just promised me treasure in return for your deaths! That's all I know! I SWEAR!"

"You bastard!" snarled Tasuki as he picked up the man by the collar, "You poisoned Kasumi didn't ya! It was you!"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt the girl!" wailed the innkeeper, "Kabuto-sama threatened to kill my family if I didn't do as he said!"

"A likely story," snorted Hyourin.

"Demo, how did you get in without waking us no da?"

"I-I don't remember…I…"

"ANSWER THE FCKIN' QUESTION!" boomed the redhead shaking the man.

"Kabuto-sama gave me special incense! It makes a person drowsy!" blurted the man, "Please don't kill me! Please, let me live!"

"And why would we do something like that?" asked Hyourin coldly as the blue light in her eyes intensified. She raised her hand towards their attacker. Blue ki collected into a sphere between her fingers, when suddenly, Chichiri's hand gripped her extended wrist.

"Iie," he told her firmly. Her face snapped towards his and he saw none of the girl in that gaze. It was cold, reptilian…angry. Tightening his grip, the mage met the cold stare invading her eyes, and then he understood. "We don't kill people Ruri-sama," he whispered. An eternity seemed to pass before the water deity gave in, and withdrew once more to the dark recesses of Hyourin's mind.

"Gomen," the brunette apologized as she regained control, "The powers are upset today. Something just woke up in their the forest. Bigger than Kabuto and, from the looks of it, there's more than one."

"What is it no da?"

"**_Defeat the enemy before you, then you can worry about shadowed threats!_**" sneered a now familiar voice. The scorpion lashed out with blinding speed and caught the captured innkeeper by the throat lifting him like a doll. Red eyes glared at the helpless form in his grasp. "**_Your usefulness has ended._**"

"Let him go no da!"

"**_Very well…_**" There was a muffled snap as pincers crushed bone before the scorpion tossed the man aside.

"You killed him," said Hyourin as she fought the urge to gag. A harsh grating sound emitted from the youkai. It was laughter: cruel, inhuman laughter.

"**_You defend those who would kill you…you truly are the witch's brat…_**"

"I've heard enough," muttered Tasuki, "If ya want ta fight then I'll give you one. REKKA SHINEN!"

The youkai spit up some sort of dark fluid which met the flames head on. The liquid exploded upon contact sending shockwaves through the atmosphere and knocking the trio off their feet.

"**_I have made certain venoms just for you…_**"

"Don't we feel special," Hyourin replied sarcastically as her eyes flickered with shades of blue and gold. Her sword once more flashed with power and burst into flames.

Ki blasts hit the scorpion knocking it aside, and a wall of flames made it scuttle back. Hyourin stood immobile observing as the two seishi attacked the youkai. Kabuto released a screech whose potency extinguished the surrounding flames. More ki blasts and crescent shaped attacks hacked at the Sasori's exoskeleton. The arachnid hissed and summoned a large cloud of dark red mist.

"**_Thiss is between you and me…hogosha…_**" The dark swirls formed a wall between Hyourin and the two seishi. "**_Fight me…and I'll let them live…refuse…and they I'll make sure they die…slowly…_**"

Hyourin saw and heard the Sasori. Anger tinted her sight red, but Ruri and Sango kept her face impassive.

"I don't make deals with monsters," she heard herself say as she stepped forward, "but since you asked so nicely…" There was a golden blur as she swung in a high arc and flames leapt from the blade. The scorpion sidestepped effectively avoiding the blaze.

"**_I underestimated you before…not again…_**"

With that the scorpion summoned a second mist. The pale green fog clung to everything and condensed into tiny sticky droplets. It made Hyourin's lungs burn and effectively doused her flame. Through the stinging fog, the faltering girl managed to catch a blurred glimpse of the scorpion. Blue ki erupted from her aura, creating a geyser and speeding towards Kabuto. The green miasma grew thick around the geyser and suffocated the burst of water. There was a slimy splat as the soiled water hit the ground several feet short of the scorpion. Its black pincer captured Hyourin, pinning her arms to her sides. There was a metallic clatter as her silver blade hit the ground.

"**_It ends…_**"

"Iie!" screamed Chichiri as he rammed his shoulder against the wall of mist. Tasuki joined him yelling obscenities as they tried to break through. Hyourin's eyes closed as she felt the pressure of his pincers increase. She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain in her body and the burning of her lungs. _Tasukete…_her mind pleaded as she gasped for air.

"**_You've caused me much pain…_**" hissed Kabuto tightening his grip, "**_But I never lose…_**"

Hyourin's eyes opened wide as a new presence emerged deep within her subconscious. **_:I am here, Hyourin.: _**The Beast had awakened. Her voice was soft and soothing, but it held infinite potential for something far crueler.

"Never?" asked the beast making Hyourin's face smirk, "**I** am the _only_ absolute." Dark blue ki shed off her in delicate wisps. Kabuto's eyes widened in realization. He promptly released the girl, but it was too late. There was a sound similar to that of wind chimes as the dark cobalt ki overtook the fog and froze the droplets into tiny crystals. The frozen bits whirled about her in a miniature tornado as she delicately picked up and sheathed her sword. She then extended a fist and a surge of crystals surrounded the scorpion. The icy atmosphere slowed his reflexes making him easy prey for the ice beast.

"You have awakened me, youkai, and you shall regret it," the ice power told the scorpion as she advanced. Each phrase was accented by a blast of arctic air. "I am Gin, the guardian of ice. Everything I touch, I claim as my own…and I claim you."

Kabuto gave a hoarse cry as frost began to eat up his limbs reaching into his core and freezing his heart. Hyourin's extended fist suddenly opened, and Kabuto's form shattered into a million frozen bits. **_:I must speak with you…tonight at the second marker…:_** With that Gin was gone. The college girl felt a large drain as the ice beast left her. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees.

The seishi were by her side in an instant. Hyourin felt exhausted, as if she had been forced to runuphill for the a few miles. Each attempt to help her up ended in having her collapse once more.

"Just give me a few seconds," she breathed as her body slowly composed itself.

"What's wrong?" asked Tasuki worriedly.

"Gin's attacks drained her energy," explained Chichiri as he knelt beside her.

"You know everything," Hyourin said as she smiled faintly and made a visible effort to stand. Gently, Chichiri came up behind her and lifted her off the ground. The sudden action took Hyourin by surprise, one moment she was on the dirt road, the next she was in his arms being carried towards the horses.

"Chiri-kun, you don't have to do this. I can stand by myself, it's alright." Her weak protests went unnoticed by the seishi. A few minutes later, both were riding Chichiri's horse. She could feel the warmth of his embrace all around her, and her body seemed to relax completely.

"Where to no da?" he asked her in a voice that lulled her into a deeper weariness.

"North west…to the stone pillars…" she sighed as the world went black.

_It was raining that day. The day my life ended…_

_"It's not enough is it! It's never enough for you! Everything is always about what you want! What you need! I can't deal with it anymore! I won't! I've waited so long, but now I see you don't care about me! It's over Hyourin…I'm through with you! It's over…"_

_I wanted them to die. To feel the agony Damasu had given me. I wanted them to suffer, and I smiled as they shrieked in pain. I laughed as lightning flowed through my fingers…I laughed as tears flowed down my face…as I drained their bodies of life…_

_"It's over…"_

_The rain fell hard that day…_

_Hyourin bolted upright her eyes filled with moisture. He betrayed me, and then…She shook her head clearing it of damaging thoughts. Stupid memories…She grumbled mentally. Hyourin looked around and noticed it was night. The campfire's embers were slowly dying. Off to either side she could see bundled forms of the seishi. The atmosphere was frigid and made her breath come out in dove-white steam. Beyond the camp she saw three massive stones chiseled and stylized to look like columns. Leaving the warmth of her bedroll, she approached the first column. Amidst the moss and weathered spots she saw carvings of runes similar to those found in Ruri's cavern. The second pillar revealed a design similar to claw marks etched through out the face of the stone. The final pilaster has frost-like markings that formed eyes; blue, slitted, feline eyes._

"Gin," she breathed, "I am here."

The pillar burst into deep blue light, the other two followed in suit, surrounding Hyourin in a storm of ki. When the brilliance subsided, she was no longer in the forest. She wasn't sure she was even in Sairou anymore. The floor was made of blue ice, its crystals crisscrossing deep inside the transparent mass. It was a great hall; the walls seemed to be made of packed snow and glistened with a thousand shades of azure in the source-less light. There was an immense throne before her made of cut and polished ice crystals, frost patterns ran up its sides. Then, Hyourin saw the ice tiger lying upon the throne of ice. Gin was white with the faintest tint of sapphire. Dark blue, almost black stripes cut into the silver fur. Clear blue eyes opened and looked down at her. Those eyes pierced her soul and shed light upon the darkest recesses of her heart.

_**Welcome, Hyourin. I have been waiting a long time for you. The tigress' voice was kind and gentle, like the coolness of the ice against her skin.**_

"I am here Gin-sama," she bowed respectfully.

**_No need for that, girl. I have called you here to bind with you. Ruri has bestowed his approval and all the powers must do so as well if you are to become our guardian._**

_**"I didn't know that," she whispered nervously.**_

_**Gin then looked about as if searching for someone. Kasumi, where is she?**_

_**"I…we don't know Gin-sama, she ran away from us four days ago."**_

The ice mistress shook her head ruefully. **_This does not bode well. Kasumi was to be your protection in case of dire emergency. You cannot handle this task alone. _**Hyourin made as if to speak, but the ice mistress cut her off.**_ And don't bring up the Suzaku…they are a different matter altogether. _**The tigress gave an aggravated growl as she stood and left her throne. **_This is what happens when things are not planned carefully! The gods start to meddle in affairs that don't concern them, wars get started, chaos in the natural order comes round and in the end, it's the powers who have to clean it up. _**Noticing the troubled look on Hyourin's face, Gin stopped her ranting and gave a deep sigh.**_ Forgive me, I didn't bring you here just to hear me vent. Kasumi's gone, we can't change that. The Suzaku might hamper you more than anything else, but there must be a balance in all things so it just might work out for the best. Kuroko will pry and test you with everything he's got. He will take from you everything you hold dear. For you see his objective isn't to kill you, but make you into a creature like himself. However, he has no qualms about killing your companions, and he will attempt it. The more companions you take upon this journey, the greater the risk of losing them. You must listen to Ruri's advice and not forge deep bonds with either Suzaku seishi…_**

_**"So you're telling me to isolate myself?" asked Hyourin incredulously.**_

**_I am telling you that you must not become dependent on them, for your sake and theirs._**

"I can't," Hyourin told her firmly, "I can't isolate myself from them. Not in the way you're asking."

**_Why not? What good can it do you? _**

"They understand me," she whispered lowering her gaze, "I've never had that before. They accept me, all of me, you're asking me to just throw that away."

**_They don't know all of you…_** She purred softly. **_If they knew you ALL of you, would they be so tolerant?_**

"Y-yes I know they…"

**_Like they received Kasumi. _**Hyourin shivered as the calm voice took on a hardened undertone. **_Humans are weak-minded and judgmental. They're so caught up in what should be that they lose sight of the grand scheme of things. _**The tigress stretched out an enormous wagon-sized paw towards her. **_Take my hand…_** Hyourin complied and touched the snow-white fur. With a quick movement, a claw about her size flicked out from deep within the folds of her skin and speared through Hyourin's arm. Crimson blood spurted from the wound, but the pain was only momentary. With an explosion of blue-black aura Gin fused herself into Hyourin's being.

**_Do not fear, I shall not abandon you despite whatever darkness you possess. I give you my realm to control. I give you power over the blizzard, the frost, and winter's unforgiving wrath…they are yours guard them well. There is much anger and hatred buried inside your heart. Ruri gave you wisdom, I give you balance with which you may restrain them. No matter what may come, I will give you insight and stability. You and I, Hyourin, are the only absolute…_**

_**The explosion of energy compacted itself into her body and her vision went white. When her eyesight returned, she was back before the three pillars as the pale streaks of dawn tainted the sky. She closed her eyes in silent reflection. Her nightmare and Gin's words seemed to crush her under a heavy load. Looking towards the sleeping seishi she felt something inside crack. Would they be repulsed by me if they knew. Could I stand to see disgust in their eyes…repulsed by a slaughterer. She drew a painful breath and returned to her bed.**_

**O.T.: Oh yeah! You thought I was deaaad! Uh-huh, but you were wrong! Been busy, with classes and tests and new anime and new books and whatnot. BUT I CONTINUE TO WRITE! In fact, (gets shifty-eyed look), I can't wait to get the next chap started! (giggles manically) I've been waiting SO long to write it! (finally notices depressed Bishie in the dark corner). Uh…What's wrong Chiri-kins.**

**Chiri: Oh, now you notice me no da! I've been trying to get your attention all week na no da! All you ever talk about is Hakkai! (gets teary-eyed) You like him more than me no da!**

**O.T.: (Huggles Chiri) Of course not! You're still my number one…it's just…(grins sheepishly) Let's have this conversation later, 'kay love?**

**Chiri: (pouts) You do like him more no da! I've been replaced! (Y.)**

**O.T.: (Purposely ignoring him) Hokay! On to the reviews!**

**Neko-ane: Argh! You fangirls are hopeless! Can't you at least CONSIDER the possibility of him being evil? Writer's block? HA! I fear it not! (clings to tattered "Ideas" notebook)**

**Chichiri's Wanderer: YAY! New people! (luvs you in a "non-sexual harassing" way) Yes, it was a scheme, yes he's innocent and YES IT WORKED! MWAHA! KASUMI'S GONE! Her heart SHATTERED forever! (insert dramatic echo here) Hey, Chichiri is NOT yours! **

**Chiri: At least she doesn't abandon me na no da!**

**O.T.: (shocked) I WOULD NEVER ABANDON YOU! (hugs tightly) You're my one and only Chiri-kins!**

**Chiri: (Looks pleased)**

**CosmicMoon: YES I END IT THERE! And now, I END IT HERE! MWAHA! (glares back) You wouldn't DARE lay a hand on my plushie…them's mine things!**

**OtakuPitcher: (does authoress dance) Yesh! Tis how my warped little brain works. I let you believe everything is fine and then…I KILL/MAIM/POISON SOMETHING! MWAHA! I'm proud, you're proud of mah fic! (grin) (grin)**

**Wolfdemon191: Yay! Another new face! And another Tasuki fan…(doesn't know whether to laugh or cry) You guys are overrunning us, but in a good way. That's a nice thing of you to say. Just for that I won't kill off Tasuki…yet. (waits patiently for next chapter)**

**Pil-Z: I just write what I'd like to read. Kinda like self gratification and all of you simply came along for the ride. This is my first fic too. All you need is a good beta (editor) that lets you know when you're soundin' like an idiot. (grins) I know I got me one! Makes life easier too and lets you know how your story is going without posting.**

**O.T.: Welp! That's all of them! Wow, six reviews! I should threaten Tasuki more often! Okays folks, review time! Lemme know what you think! And I shall go and torture Tasuki more. (laughs evilly) The next chap is all about him! ANGST, FLUFF, and the TRUTH about Kasumi is revealed! (waves hand in mystic motions) Ooh… Oh, and more of mah Kireitou! He gets seriously involved in this next plot.**

**Chiri: Are we still on for pizza tonight no da?**

**O.T.: Do you promise not to accuse me of leaving you anymore?**

**Chiri: (nods with huge innocent look)**

**O.T.: Okay then we're still on. To all you peoples see ya in:**

_**Chapter 16- The Spider's Web**_


	16. The Spider's Web I

**O.T.**: Here we are, a nice violent/angsty/etc. chappie for the masses. ENJOY!

Discalimer: Blah, blah, blah, you own some then again you don't...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 - The Spider's Web Part I**

"_I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me"_

_**-Unwell, Matchbox 20**_

In the beginning there was darkness. An empty void within an infinity of possibilities. It was this never-ending nothingness that the Nine found. These immeasurably powerful beings, transients of dimensions, creators of worlds. They filled the nothing with their manifestations of energy. Taiitsu-kun was but a child when she came upon this blank canvas they had woven. It was she who molded what had already existed into what now is. Every once in a while, the powers would experiment and form creatures of their own. The heavenly tenyou, the elusive chi'ling, and the first youkai. Creatures of great beauty and terrible power…

Kasumi woke with a start. Cold sweat shimmered in the fading moonlight. To the east, there was the rosy dawn. She shivered and breathed heavily. Her hands felt damp. Too damp for mere sweat. Her emerald eyes looked down to see a dark liquid covering her fingers. The faint coppery taste in her mouth answered her arising questions. Almost immediately, the silver-haired girl felt sick. This had happened constantly every night for the past days. She would go to sleep hungry and awaken covered in blood. The first time she had thrown up, but now she just lay in the pile of leaves that served as a bed. Silent tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. She was too tired both emotionally and physically to purge herself of the revulsion inside her, too tired to wash the blood away yet again. Kasumi turned her face to the east and waited for the sun to rise.

Y.Y

Hyourin sat in a daze as she stirred the fire back to life. Soon the two seishi would wake. A heavy burden lay on her and for the first time since her arrival to this world, she wanted to hide. It was something she was used to or at least should have been. Many times she had hidden in a crowd, behind books, behind false happiness. Her fingers twiddled with a dry twig as time ticked by she became more and more buried her own shadowed thoughts.

Chocolate brown eyes settled upon the sleeping monk and her mind returned to that day the Kamakiri had attacked them. She had kissed him. It was memory that brought strange emotions to the surface of her heart. Her fingertips smoothed over her lips as she remembered the action. _Would he look at me with hatred if he knew I had killed? He does not forgive himself, what can I possibly expect?_ Hyourin's heart sank, and in that moment she knew she could not tell Chichiri. That look of disgust and fear she had seen on others…if she saw it on his face...

"I wouldn't bear it," she said with a pained sigh.

"Wouldn't bear what no da," he yawned sleepily and Hyourin's looked up startled.

"Er…"

Chichiri was stretching as he sat up. He blinked at the girl. _Why is she up this early no da?_

"Couldn't sleep no da?" he asked brightly.

"Aa…sorta," she returned the smile, "just thinking."

An awkward silence followed. She shifted uneasily beneath his analyzing gaze. He could sense the change in her ki. Yet another ancient power had merged with her. He could only speculate what that exchange had brought about.

"I should get breakfast started," the brunette finally murmured as she tossed the twig into the flames and rose to her feet.

Chichiri pressed his lips together. _I really wish I were better at this no da._ He sighed and untangled his azure bangs with his fingertips. He gave Tasuki a light shove, they needed to start early if they were to make better time. The redhead mumbled incoherently and wrapped the blanket tighter about his shoulders.

"C'mon Tasuki-kun, time to wake up no da!"

"Mflah…Go 'way…" he mumbled and curled up into a smaller ball.

Chichiri shook his head, and let the bandit be. _I suppose a few more minutes couldn't hurt no da._ As his companions soon found, it took more than gentle coercion to rouse the fire seishi. After literally prying the blankets off the bandit, he sat up and blinked sleepily in the morning sunlight. Once he was conscious enough to form rational thoughts, Hyourin tossed him a reheated sweet roll. They ate light and were ready to go before the sun had risen too far over the horizon.

Thinking seemed to take up much of her life recently. As her ink-black mare clopped onward, Hyourin closed her eyes and let herself wander in the deep corridors of her memory. Every once in a while she would find something, a luminous thought, a dark musing, and she would examine it with cold detachment. This was her life, these were the choices she had made, this had been her world.

_No, that's not right. I lived in it, but it wasn't my world. My world wouldn't be so…empty._

Faint cries of anguish suddenly floated around the trio. Hyourin's eyes snapped open. The horses nickered and stomped their hooves nervously.

"Can you hear that?" she asked the seishi. Both looked paused and listened attentively.

"It sounds like someone cryin'," muttered the redhead. Chichiri seemed distant.

"People in pain no da."

There were small wisps of smoke drifting over the trees. A settlement was near. The village was a small one, more like a group of houses clustered together. Yet what could have at first been considered quaint had been tainted by death. Blood spattered the small clearing in the center. There were people were gathered about the carnage. Some clung to tatter bits of clothing as they sobbed, others fell to their knees and clawed at the bloodstained soil. The stunned group dismounted.

"What happened here no da?" he asked one of the more composed villagers.

"Damned youkai, that's what happened," he replied bitterly, yet there was also grief in that voice. "It had been coming down here to feed off our livestock for nights now, some of our men had tried to fend it off last night and it slaughtered them all…" he broke down. "Damn that silver bitch! Damn her!"

Hyourin felt her heart miss a beat. "What did it look like?" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"It had long silver hair and evil burning eyes that glowed in the darkness."

"Are you sure it was a she," she pressed him.

"Killed them, killed them all…" moaned the man.

"Answer tha fuckin' question!" snapped Tasuki ready to shake the man to his senses, but Chichiri put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What does it matter!" cried the villager, "What difference does it make if it was a youkai bitch or not! Will it make everything right! Will it bring my son back!" The grieving man turned away and stumbled towards his home.

There was a silence within the group, yet the same name lingered within their troubled thoughts. Hyourin clenched her jaw.

_Kasumi, where are you?_

TT

She rinsed her hands in an cheerful mountain stream. Even as it's waters ran red, the bubbling rivulet laughed brightly. It was obscene. Kasumi knew she could scrub away the scent of death, but her fear would remain.

**_Fear me as you might, but you cannot keep me locked away forever._** The feral voice echoed within her. It came without warning now, be it day or night. Ever threatening, ever hungry… Kasumi closed her eyes and moaned. She shivered feverishly as her mind broke into bits of memories. Her sharp claws clutched at her head.

"What do you want?" she half-sobbed.

_**Release me.**_

Days of exhaustion finally took its toll. She emitted a small whimper as the last of her mental strength was overwhelmed and the beast took over. Her eyes snapped open and then narrowed. Blue tainted the jade irises and turned them a bright turquoise. She smiled revealing sharper, longer fangs.

"Ah, that's so much better!" grinned Kasumi as she flexed her claws, "I was getting worried I'd never feel like myself again. Free once more to roam, to hunt, to take what I fancy," she purred, " and I know _exactly _what that I want first."

O.O

The three were glad to put the village behind them. Hyourin sighed. It seemed like they were constantly fleeing from civilization. Not that it bothered her, but she was certain that the two seishi were getting tired of it. _Can't be helped,_ she thought as her black mare clopped along. _It's not like we're trying to scare people, it just seems to happen._

"Not right," muttered Tasuki.

"Huh?" she blinked at him.

"Somethin' doesn't feel right about this, I think Kasumi might be in trouble," he was tense and his two companions could see that clearly.

Hyourin took a deep breath. "Maybe, but we can't do anything unless she decides to show herself to us."

"Can't you sense her no da?"

Hyourin shook her head. "It's not like I haven't been trying, but she hides from me. She's put up a wall and I can't get through it."

"Kasumi's strong. Even if the poison had somehow changed her, she wouldn't let it go this far. She'd fight it! I know she wouldn't kill just ta-" Tasuki was cut off by a cry from somewhere up ahead. The trio galloped forward and saw a boy splashed in crimson slumped against a tree. There in the middle of the path lay the carcass of a cow and a flash of silver hair. The youkai was kneeling beside the dead animal feasting on its flesh. Slowly, it seemed to realize there were others present. It turned around and familiar eyes settled on the trio.

"Kasumi…" whispered Hyourin. The vacant eyed girl cocked her head, and curled her blood spattered lips into a demented grin.

"Hello," she replied and licked her claws.

"BAKA! What do you think you're doing!" yelled Tasuki angrily yet his eyes were full of emotion.

The blue-green eyes remained cool. "Youkai stuff," she replied almost a purring, "but you should know all about that."

The bandit fell silent, and Kasumi stared at him with those dead eyes of hers. Hyourin dismounted followed by Chichiri and walked towards the fallen child. To her relief, he had a pulse.

"He's alive," Hyourin sighed.

"Did you think I'd kill him? Can't say I blame you appearances being what they are," the youkai sneered.

"Why? Why, Kasumi?" asked the redhead.

"I was hungry," she replied, "I'm always hungry…"

"Kasumi, please hear me out," continued Tasuki trying to reach her, "I didn't-"

"No, I have heard enough from you," the demoness' light careless voice cut him off. Her dark eyes then fixed themselves upon the bandit and ignored the others. The wild orbs gleamed with an ethereal sheen. She could pick up his scent clearly in the crisp breeze.

There was a tense moment and the tigress studied him almost critically. Her slitted pupils slowly narrowed and were swallowed up by a sea of turquoise. If possible, Kasumi's grin became even wilder.

"_Sie meo ye veux qu'il seaz…meo eres!_" she growled and darted at the redhead. Her motion was a blur of silver. Tasuki's mare neighed an backed away, but Kasumi's strike was true. Her claws raked the bandit's right shoulder and stained themselves with blood.

"_Meo eres par sympre_," Kasumi rumbled. She stood like a rag doll, her arms limp and dangling but her eyes were cold and steely. The silver haired girl raised her bloodied fingers to her lips and grinned. Almost delicately, the youkai cleaned off the staining liquid before turning about and disappearing into the surrounding woods once more.

Hyourin stared at the spot where Kasumi had just been. She had understood the words the demoness had spoken. It was a half forgotten dialect her grandmother had taught her, and yet the phrases made no sense. _"If I want you to be mine, you are mine! You are mine forever." Could it be her feelings for Tasuki have gotten warped?_ As much as the tigress had denied it, Hyourin had sensed the growing attraction she had for the redhead. That was the reason his words had hurt the girl so much. Kasumi had begun to care for Tasuki and amidst the twisted logic, her inner youkai felt the same way.

Tasuki was still in shock. His fingers stemmed the crimson rivulet at his shoulder but his wide-opened eyes seemed sightless. This wasn't Kasumi. Flashes of memories invaded his thoughts each jabbing a pin in his heart. True, Kasumi was temperamental, impulsive and an overall handful. More than once she had violently lashed out at him, but there was more to her. She could be incredibly kind, and understanding as well. Kasumi could be gentle at times. He had seen that side of her. It that part which made one feel accepted despite the glaring flaws. It was the part of her that loyally defended her friends against any danger. It was the same side he had abused with his callous words and actions. The bandit's golden eyes suddenly stung with bitter tears. He had turned her into this. She was little more than an animal, and the fault was his.

"Tasuki-kun, let me help you no da," Chichiri said reaching for his friend's wound. The redhead remained still as the monk stopped the bleeding.

There was no denying it now. As much as he had tried to convince himself of the contrary, he now had proof of what Kasumi was capable of. She was the youkai who had killed the villagers.

The eventually child recovered and answered all the questions presented to him. He had been heading towards his home nearby when Kasumi had appeared.

"There were nice ones before the spiders showed up," the boy said as his voice cracked, "I used to play with them."

"Play with who no da?"

"The mori no ki people, they change shapes and lived in the forest here. But then ugly spiders showed up in the manor and all the nice ones left."

"You're not making any sense," Hyourin said trying to decipher what the child was saying while at the same time bandage his cuts, "who are these Mori no Ki?"

"He means youkai no da," replied Chichiri "Mori no Ki means the Forest's life-force. Some people believe youkai are the embodiments of nature's soul. You said you used to play with them no da, what happened?"

"Somethin' bad," came the low reply, "one day big spiders came down from the mountain and the good ones, ran away. There was a rich man, who had a mansion there, but he hasn't come down in weeks. My parents think that the spiders might have killed them. We don't go up the mountain anymore, there's something up there that sends the spiders down."

Hyourin frowned. _I hate spiders,_ she immediately thought and shuddered as she put away the bandages. Her knuckles then came into contact with the paper map. She had almost forgotten about it. Being careful not to rip it, she took it out and unfurled it. Unlike the last two marks this new one was blazoned into the pale parchment. Crimson strokes formed an arched entryway. She did a quick analysis and her heart skipped a beat.

"Just where did you say the mansion was?" she asked the boy.

"That way," he pointed up to the mountainside…directly where the third marker was located.

O.O;

Surrounded by exotic trees and pillars of the finest cedar stood Kireitou. His solemn hazel eyes gazed into an artificial pond filled with koi. The colorful creatures were the only survivors left from the manor's original inhabitants. Pale fingers reached down into the cool waters and touched the wispy fins. They reminded Kireitou of ages past. Back when his clan prospered, and before he had ever needed Kuroko.

"We were powerful once," he whispered to the swimming figures, "we were lords of the land. Nothing stood in our way. It shall be the same once more. I shall reclaim my birthright."

The sound of rippling water echoed within the empty courtyard as the koi fed off water striders. Soon, if Kuroko's promise held true, he would once again know power. His musings were interrupted by a scuttling sound and high pitched creaks. The youkai prince glanced down and saw a long legged spider climbing up his cape. Its eight bright eyes pulsed with a green light as the arachnid settled atop Kireitou's opened palm.

"What do you see little ones?" he asked softly as he stared into the jewel-like orbs. There was a small spark of power and a mental link was established between the two. Gray-brown eyes unfocused as he saw a scene unfurling within his mind. More than two miles downhill another spider with glowing eyes looked down at a trio of travelers. One of them was female and they were heading directly towards the mansion. Voices reverberated around the arachnid but their exact meaning was lost in the relay.

Kireitou blinked and severed the contact. His spiders had found the girl for him. She and the two other humans were making their way towards him unknowingly. His lips twisted in a frown. _This means Kabuto is dead._ His delicate hands clenched in a fist. Why? Why did he have to keep loosing his kin to this girl? No, Kuroko had been right. He had been handling this the wrong way. _Too much power not enough foresight._ The tigress was out of the picture now only the two stood in his way.

"I cannot take her down with one beast. Three against one have been horrible odds to deal with. No, for this final kill methinks I shall level the playing field," a cruel smile graced his features, "come to me…beloved…come to me…"

It was harsh reality that Kireitou's true clan had been decimated, but there were still those who possessed a drop of his noble blood within their veins. They had been the bastard children of the royal class. A mixture of pure arachnid and lesser youkai. Hideous offspring with practically no mystic abilities. Yet rather than destroying these abominations, they were kept alive for they possessed clever minds and lethal bodies. They are a class to themselves, skillful as their aristocratic sires, yet cursed to the body of a fodder youkai. Kireitou called to them now. Kumo no Subako the hive spiders.

"Massster," said an airy screech, "how may we ssserve you?"

Slanted eyes gazed at the enormous silver-haired tarantula perched atop the roof tiles. "Kisaki, the little ones must have informed you of the travelers in the wood."

"They ssspoke of it briefly sssire. Two men, and one girl on horsesss. They are not far from here, not far at all."

"Yes, I have a task for you. I need the girl brought to me alive."

"It isss done."

"Wait Kisaki, the girl is very powerful and her companions are skilled warriors as well."

"What do you sugessst?"

"Take them out one by one. Grab and hide, do not let them get a good shot at you. The man, the one with red hair is their weakest. Wear them out."

"You wish for me to use all of my hive for thisss?"

"It is necessary. They overpowered Kabuto all too easily."

"Then it isss true, the scorpion isss dead."

Kireitou nodded silently.

Kisaki clicked her jaws, "he ssserved you and your father well. Kabuto will be remembered. As for usss, we shall do our part master."

With that the tarantula was gone. Kireitou stared at the empty spot upon the roof tiles and sighed. The witch's brat was strong, but he would have the upper hand. He had to in order to ensure the future of his creatures.

V.V

Cold emptiness…desolation…pain escalating to a burning agony…and floating over him, a deceitfully kind face…

Kuroko snapped awake from his fevered dreams. His azure eyes shed crystal tears which instantly turned dark and dissolved into dust. The ancient wizard clutched his blackened shoulder as searing pain lashed through him.

"Damn you Ameaoi," he gasped cursing her name for the hundredth time. His chamber doors opened and Midoku hurried to her master's side. Her reptilian eyes were clouded with worry. The spell which had held them in sleep for the past centuries had taken the shape of a crystal. The very gem in which he had been encased was slowly claiming Kuroko. Still, he fought the crystal for control. There was a moment of strain before he finally collapsed with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Kuroko-sama daijobou?" the hanyou called as she reached out for him.

"Yes, Midoku," he replied wearily, "I live."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

After a long silence he sat up amidst the satin sheets of his bed. "I know you didn't just enter my room to witness my inner battles. Tell me what you came to say."

"Sire it can wait, I'll make a stronger potion for you and then…"

"Later, now I want to know what you have to say."

"Hyourin, has bonded with another power: Ice. She's frozen Kabuto and now heads for the third marker which happens to be located close to where Kireitou's taken up residence."

"The third marker already," the dark mage sighed, "she works as fast as I expected her to. What will Kireitou throw at her now?"

"His spiders. They are the only thing he hasn't tried yet."

"Spiders huh…good choice," complimented Kuroko, "though he should have done so in the first place. Still, if he plays his pawns right he may surprise us."

"What will you do once he brings Hyourin to you sire?"

"What makes you think I want him to bring Hyourin to me?"

"I thought…"

"No, no dear Midoku. Hyourin is not ready to face me yet. If Kireitou succeeds in killing her companions, I expect her to continue her journey until the time is right."

"Until you wear her down Kuroko-sama?"

Sapphire eyes glimmered maliciously. "Precisely," he said as he stood and walked towards a table with random crystals scattered atop it, "but now I don't wish to miss the entertainment."

He raised an onyx hued claw and a single gem rose from the tabletop and began to spin. The spinning crystal pulsed with a pale light and within the brilliance a scene took shape. Two pairs of eyes stood distant witnesses to what was occurring half a world away.

O.o

Dead leaves crunched under iron horseshoes as Hyourin and the two seishi rode up the mountainside. The girl looked around her nervously.

"Is it just me or does this place give you all the creeps? I mean, it's totally silent. No birds, nothing."

"I know, it's not normal no da."

"Oi Hyourin, are ya sure this is the right way?"

"You know it is. What's the matter, scared?" she asked flatly.

"No, I just figure there's no use in pointlessly gettin' killed."

"Ah yes, if you must die let it be with a point. I'm sure that will make it all better," she rambled letting the sound of her voice drown out the upsetting silence. "Then again, I suppose it would be the same thing if you didn't know what the point was ne?"

Tasuki only grunted and Chichiri ignored her completely. She sweatdropped and closed her mouth. _Guess they enjoy the foreboding silence._ Hyourin let them be and focused on finding the next marker. It would be a large, possibly brightly colored, arch so she would be able to spot it if she kept her eyes open. The trail they were in wound lazily around the mountain and what had treacherously looked like an easy trip blossomed into a day's trek. As the sun began to slip behind the mountains, her woman's intuition was blaring. Something was wrong. It was as if they were being led deeper and deeper into…something. The cool forest twinkled where the occasional spider thread caught the sunset. Her brown eyes narrowed as she stared into the glistening thread. _There's more of it now. It's not my imagination, there's more!_ Twilight was upon them and Hyourin began to feel a sense of dread. Her black mare nickered and stomped her hoof on the well beaten path. The other horses picked up on the mare's anxiety and began to fidget. Soon they refused to budge at all.

"Aw c'mon you stupid horse, move!" Tasuki yelled irritably, but the horses had made their stand. They would not go on.

"It's no use no da, looks like we camp here tonight."

Hyourin felt her stomach do flip-flops. "No," she said a little too forcefully, "not here. I can't explain it, but I have this terrible feeling."

Chichiri stared at Hyourin. "Ano, I don't sense anything particularly threatening in this area no da."

"Please, trust me on this, we can't make camp, we have to keep going."

"Are you crazy? Not even our fucking horses want to budge! And you want us ta wander around this creepy place in tha dark!" Tasuki said incredulously.

"Tasuki does have a point, but if you're sure of this, we'll go on no da."

She looked at both seishi. The girl was aware of what she was asking of them. They would be put in a dangerous situation at her bidding. It was Miaka all over again. She was going to ask of them something that went against their better judgment. At this realization, Hyourin hesitated.

"It's just a feeling," she finally said meekly, "if you say you don't sense any danger, there's no reason why we should go looking for trouble."

Chichiri was taken aback by the girl's trust in his perception. He didn't know whether to be touched or worried.

"I'll keep my guard up no da," he promised. _And try not to let you down no da_, he added silently.

They set up camp amidst a clump of trees and tried to relax in the unnatural silence. As their campfire crackled and snapped cheerily the little group stared off each lost in the depths of their mind. Eventually they each took to their own bedroll. To Hyourin's chagrin, the dark feeling did not dissipate if anything it grew with the passing of the time. The oppressive stillness told Hyourin that not even Tasuki could find sleep. She stared at the skies overhead pinpointing familiar constellations between the dark clouds.

_Orion, Taurus, Canis Minor._ She lifted her finger and delicately traced the Suzaku constellation. Hydra has both Hotohori and Nuriko…She smiled at that and wondered if Suzaku had a sense of humor. She gazed enraptured at the diamonds overhead and even managed to feel a little better.

"When the ancients sailed so far away from land they thought they had gone straight off the side world, they would look at the sky and find familiar shapes within the stars. Then they would feel safer during their long voyages," she murmured to herself finally understanding what a powerful tool that was.

"Honto? I didn't know that no da."

Hyourin gave a start, she hadn't thought he was listening in.

"Yeah, well that's in my world," she said with a small laugh, "don't know how it works here."

"The constellations in the sky belong to the kami and designate the seishi, but you probably already knew that no da."

"Yep, I found yours Chiri-kun right to the left of Orion and smack dab in Gemini," she declared tracing the glittering clump.

"O-rye-on? Gem-ny? I'm not familiar with these names no da."

"Ah, stupid me, I forgot they were Greek names. Orion are those stars right there. They form the shape of a man and are named after a titan that the moon goddess Artemis fell in love with. Gemini are those stars right beside Orion that form the shape of two people or twins."

Chichiri stared at the stars with a new sense of curiosity. The stars did indeed look like a man.

"Tell me more about Orion no da," he murmured.

"Okay, well, it's not a happy story. Artemis was the goddess of the moon and the hunt. She was also the twin of Apollo god of the sun and music. When Artemis was a little girl she went to her father the king of the gods and asked for a favor. She asked that she never be forced to marry. Zeus, her father, could not deny her so he accepted. And so she grew up hunting with the wild nymphs…er…female forest spirits and was never bound in matrimony. Then one day she met Orion. He was a strong and powerful hunter, but still he never forgot to thank Artemis after every hunt. She fell in love with him and invited him to her nightly hunts. It got so that Orion and Artemis were inseparable. This ticked off her brother."

"That doesn't sound so bad," pointed out Tasuki.

"But see Apollo then grew jealous of Orion for all the time his sister spent with him. One day while Artemis was away, Apollo sent a giant scorpion after Orion. Orion fought bravely but before he struck down the scorpion, it stung him. By the time Artemis returned Orion had died. She grew angry at her brother for what he had done and refused to speak to him. In order to appease her wrath, Apollo helped her place Orion's shape in the stars. If you look closely you can see he has his weapon on his hands and from his belt hang three stars."

"Okay, so maybe I spoke too soon," muttered the redhead.

Chichiri remained silent as he stared at the inky sky. She had been right, it wasn't a very happy story, but then it wasn't a sad one either.

"Artemis forgave Apollo right no da?"

"Yes, that's what the myth says," she answered.

"It's a nice story. To think that someone can love another so much as to forgive him for murdering your soul mate, is truly inspiring no da. It gives the hope that one is never beyond being forgiven by the one who loves you," he said softly.

Hyourin stared. "I hadn't thought of that. You're right, it is inspiring."

The trio fell silent. After an unsettling ride up the mountain a moment of peace had finally drifted down upon them. Within the silence, the change in Tasuki became even more apparent. Hyourin studied him from the corner of her eye. The bandit had an unreadable expression on his face as his amber eyes smoldered in the infringing darkness. Without asking Hyourin could tell who he was thinking of, but rather than questioning him, she left the redhead to his thoughts. The silvery strands of spider silk reflected bits of moonlight through the thick foliage. The flashes then seemed to congregate and stabilize to a steady glow. Hyourin's brow furrowed at the strange phenomenon. She tried to focus her vision but the light refused to break up into individual sparkles once more. All around them the moonlight was being channeled into silver splotches. They looked almost like…_Eyes_. As soon as the thought hit her, the world was once again yanked from under her feet.

"SPIDERS!" she screamed reaching for her sword but it was already too late.

The gigantic tarantulas swarmed over the small camp putting out the small fire in their rush. The sudden darkness blinded Hyourin but she rolled out of her bedroll gripping the hilt of her sword. The hollow sounding cries were all around her. She felt one of the creature's solid legs clout her midriff knocking the air out of her. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared the spiders melted back into the shadows. High pitched breathless laughter echoed in the darkness. Hyourin scrambled to her feet but was blind in the night. The once brilliant moon was covered by a blanket of clouds. She could hear her own heartbeat and raspy breath. Telltale signs of her increasing fear.

"Chichiri, Tasuki?" she whispered but there was no answer. Her hands clenched the sword's hilt nervously. _God I hate spiders_, she thought as she fought to repress the terror clawing at her.

A rustle of leaves behind her made Hyourin spin about. There was a low hiss followed by shrieks as the second onslaught closed in on her.

O.O

Tasuki snapped out of his daze at Hyourin's scream. He then felt himself being snatched up just as the fire's light went out. Wind struck against his face along with bits of foliage as he was dragged deeper into the forest. He growled and yanked out his fan. Out numbered or not, he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Rekka SHINEN!" he bellowed and the creature grabbing onto him instantly felt very unhappy. The bandit fell to the forest floor on one knee as the beasts immediately surrounded their scorched companion. They exchanged hushed whispers and turned viciously towards Tasuki.

For a few seconds, the group of youkai eyed the bandit. Then one set of glowing orbs came approached him. A dangerous glint appeared in the redhead's golden eyes and he readied his tessen. There was a pause and then the spider was on him. The flame seishi lashed out at the arachnid with his diamond fan and managed to land a clean strike on the first try. A glint of the moon the peeked out from behind the clouds and the bandit caught a good look at his opponents. The first thing that unnerved him were their size. The smallest of them looked like it was capable of swallowing him in one bite. A flash of bluish silver made his eyes widen. Chichiri was at their feet. The monk was unconscious and a trickle of blood could be seen running down the side of his face.

"Kuso," he swore and glared daggers into the spiders.

"That is not the kind of language I tolerate from my prey," said a deadpan voice. From the shadows stepped forth a figure clothed in white. Delicately slanted hazel eyes stared at the bandit. His slender fingers held a diamond shaped mirror. It's smooth surface displayed Tasuki's reflection. "Funny, now that we finally meet, I am unimpressed. To think that two weaklings such as you have given me so much trouble."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" demanded Tasuki.

Kireitou was suddenly before him. The youkai's pale fingers clasped around the redhead's neck.

"You shan't have my name, _human_. But rest assured, I know all about you," the youkai said in disdain as his grip tightened, "you murdered my mantis and my scorpion."

Tasuki clawed at the constricting hand but the frail-looking appendage was like steel.

"R-rekka shinen…" he choked out followed closely by a wall of flames. Kireitou released him and quickly sidestepped to avoid the blaze.

"Ya forgot," Tasuki said between gasps, "we got rid of yer sandworms too."

"You're quite brash for someone who's about to die," sneered the youkai as he circled the bandit, "and believe me, that is exactly what awaits you and your friend." The white youkai's eyes hardened to a stone-gray hue as he glanced at Chichiri's still form.

"You bastard, I'll kill you before you have tha chance," snarled Tasuki as he lunged at Kireitou, "REKKA SHINEN!"

The youkai avoided the flames and subsequent strikes with ease.

"You're willing to die to protect your friends, how very hypocritical of you. I was expecting something more ruthless. After all it was you who managed to split up your little group."

Tasuki faltered. "What did you say?" the bandit breathed.

"It was too easy, there was no challenge in it at all. Just one bit of doubt and you turn against your own. Against Kasumi, was it?" the youkai prince fingered his diamond-shaped mirror idly.

"You, how…?" the redhead froze.

"Simpleminded creature, you were so easy to manipulate."

"SHUT UP!" Tasuki yelled.

"I'm amazed you've survived this long," Kireitou continued as a wicked smile reached his eyes and the mirror's surface gleamed, "We killed her you know. She was just as weak as you."

"LIAR!" screamed Tasuki. He had just seen her that morning. Kasumi was alive, she had to be, she just had to be alive.

"Not at all, she came up here covered in cow's blood. We fought, and I won," the youkai then came up behind the bandit and gripped the redhead's right wrist. Tasuki fought to free himself but the grip was solid. "Just so you know seishi, the tigress' flesh was quite sweet," he whispered into the bandit's ear.

Tasuki trembled with suppressed rage. The thought of this monster devouring Kasumi was enough to drive him over the edge. The redhead's elbow shot back and nailed Kireitou in the chest. The hit took the youkai by surprise and he stumbled grabbing at the pain. With amazing speed, Tasuki lashed out at the creature. Murderous thoughts filled his mind as he let loose a barrage of fiery crescents. This thing had made him hurt Kasumi.

"You did this," Tasuki growled, "you bastard I'll kill you for takin' Kasumi!"

At this outburst, Kireitou had to smile. This was going to be incredibly simple. Tasuki pushed forward once again and aimlessly slashed at the youkai with the tessen, but every strike hit upon empty air. Finally, Kireitou decided he had dragged this on enough. With a well placed punch, the white youkai knocked Tasuki off his feet. The bandit fell hard and for the longest time just lay there.

"So eager to die, I see. Don't worry, I have a suitable punishment for you two," the snowy-haired youkai informed him.

Tasuki merely groaned. The force of the hit had made him incredibly dizzy, and he was having trouble getting up.

"_Arah_, I want them out of my sight," he addressed a particularly large spider, "take them to the rocky field. I have a feeling they will make excellent carriers for the little ones."

"It shall be done," replied the spider. Tasuki detected a nasty bit of delight tainting the hollow voice, but he was too lightheaded to do anything about it.

-XP-

Hyourin slashed blindly at the skirting shadows. If nothing else the sword was keeping them at bay. Every once in a while the moonlight would reveal their shapes to her, but even then it was nearly impossible to hit them.

"They're too fast," she muttered to herself. There was no sign of either seishi and she was beginning to worry.

Another arachnid pounced on her and yet again she had to dodge the attack. She steered clear of the gaping jaws and bone-crushing stomps. Time and time again, Hyourin tried to focus her energy into her blade, but the spiders would instantly swarm over her breaking her concentration. It was as if they could sense what she was trying to do. They were definitely wearing her down. As she braced herself for another round of blows and darting away, a small flicker of power appeared on the fringes of her ki perception. The glimmer was bright red mix with an assortment of golds and dark crimson. It was Tasuki.

Not wanting to waste another second, she dashed between the spindly legs and made for Tasuki's ki. The swarm was instantly on her trail, yet Hyourin's ki awoke the dormant seeds in the soil and plants burst from the ground hindering the youkai's advances. The spell was so natural that Hyourin didn't realize what she had been doing until it was done. She was getting better at controlling her powers. This thought eased a little of the terror looming over her.

As Hyourin approached the place where Tasuki was, she picked up Chichiri's fainter aura. The monk was either knocked out or severely wounded. The brunette hoped for the first as she jumped over a fallen log. The sound of spiders was then all around her once more and she saw Tasuki and Chichiri amidst a forest of legs and eyes.

"I need a plan," Hyourin muttered. Just then, the group that had been following her emerged from the shadows. The girl crouched low and pressed her figure against the nearest tree trunk. The arachnids began screeching and wailing at each other. The ones that had been sent against her began rubbing the tiny appendages on the sides of their mouths nervously.

"I'll take the two to the field, you will stay here and find the girl," ordered the largest tarantula. "We shall deal with Erah's incompetence later."

"I am NOT incompetent," hissed a smaller sipder, "the girl is stronger than she looks. I shall keep a closer eye on her."

"She is only human," scoffed Arah, "and a female at that. A blind doe is more difficult prey than their kind."

"Ah, but what is that you have there Arah?" the smaller spider asked curiously as she extended a leg towards the captured seishi, "Something tasty?"

Arah screeched and hit away the intrusive leg. "Be off with you little sister! These are off limits."

"Prizes no doubt for your consumption!" hissed the other angrily, "I ask you, is that fair? We all risked our armor for those morsels. We all deserve a taste!"

_They're going to **eat **them! _Hyourin fought back a gag.

"Back off you overgrown gnat!" spat Arah, "Kireitou ordered that they be taken to the nesting grounds."

Hyourin had decided she had heard enough. With a bit of concentration she took control of the air and sent great gusts of wind against the congregated youkai. The spiders were caught unaware and the gales disoriented them. The ground then split and shook sending the creatures into a panicked stampede. Without wasting a second, Hyourin ran towards the two seishi. She reached Chichiri first and instantly fell to her knees beside him. Her fingers searched his wrist and found his pulse. To her relief it was strong and steady.

"Take what you can!" Arah then wailed over the typhoon. Through the wildly tossed debris, Hyourin caught sight of Tasuki. His amber eyes locked with hers for a brief second before he was swallowed up by the nearby forest.

"TASUKI!" Hyourin screamed willing the air currents to intercept the arachnids. But her tries were in vain. Tasuki and the youkai swarm were gone. She forced herself to sense his ki, but he seemed to have vanished. Tears of frustration brimmed in Hyourin's eyes.

"Tasuki! Tasuki!" she screamed helplessly in the dying wind.

* * *

**O.T.:** AND THAT…is the end of this chap. Oh what evilness I hath wrought. 

**Chichiri**: Did you have to make is so violent no da? (wipes away fake blood from his forehead)

**O.T.:** Yes, I did. It's called plot development.

**Chichiri**: You knocked me out no da. -.-

**O.T.:** I got tired of writing your dialogue.

**Chichiri**: (stares wide eyed) N-nani? I thought you liked writing my lines no da. (gets teary eyed) Next thing I know you'll be killing me off no da!

**O.T.:** Hmm, not a bad idea…

**Chichiri**: OPAARU!

**O.T.:** Hehe, I joke Chiri-kun. (glomps tha monk) I luv you too much to kill you off. Now off to the reviews with us.

_Pil-Z_: Once again, thankies for your input. Believe it or not, readers like you are what keeps me writing sometimes.

_Dani_: -.- Reviewing just to boost my self-esteem doesn't count as an actual review Dani-kun. But the effort is appreciated.

_Neko-ane_: Mr. Freeze. But you're the only one who guessed so 1,000,000 coolio points to you! Don't worry, I'm the only one here without a life so it'd make sense if you don't have time. 3

_Dark Priestess Kodachi_: YAY! My fic ish luved! (Gasp!) Not my bishie! (double-gasp!) Not my plushies too! Anything but that! (hurries up with the next chap)

**Chichiri**: (waves) Hello no da. I wouldn't mind going with you, but I'm afraid O.T. might do something…illegal na no da. XP

**O.T.:** Darn straight. (locks tracking device onto Chiri's ankle) You won't get very far.

**Chichiri**: (sweatdrop)

**O.T.:** Well that's all of them, thanks again for your reviews. I loff you all! And I'll loff you more if you do it again for this chap! Next chap:

**Chapter 17 - The Spider's Web II**

Much more fighting and Kasumi/Tasuki moments to come! Til then, jaa!


	17. The Spider's Web II

**A/N:** O.T. here! I bet you all thought I had abandoned you...FRET NOT! For I am here. And I bring you a loooooooong chapter. Many thanks to Otaku no Miko who corrected the heck out of this fic. If it weren't for her this chap would have been out a few months ago only six pages shorter and much suckier. I DEDICATE THIS CHAP TO THEE OH GREAT BETA OF MINE!!! Also dedication goes to all my readers who pushed me through my writer's blockage! (Smilies all around) So sit back and enjoy the show!

(charies running around the stage)

Chichiri: Where's my fake blood no da?! Tasuki! Give it back na no da!

Tasuki: (scowls) I only took a little! Sheesh, attitude! I'm the one with zero lines remember?!

Kireitou: (pouting) Does this etheral light make me look fat? And how are people supposed to marvel at my beauty right before they die if they can't see my face? O.T. can't you install a dimmer switch on this thing?

Hyourin and Kasumi: (SWEATDROP)

Spider #1: Can we eat already?!

Spider #2: PLACES EVERYONE!!!

O.T.: AAAAAND ACTION!!!!

* * *

**-Chapter 17- The Spider's** **Web Part II**

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head…"_

_**-Haunted, **Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

The air was crisp and made a faint wailing sound as a silver figure cut through it. It ran through the heart of the forest, a child of the night. Her claws occasionally shred through a fallen log. A sane part of her curbed her feral nature. The tigress snarled in frustration. She needed to hunt. The taste of blood would wash away the incessant pain. She ran the tip of her tongue against her fangs. Her eyes could see through the moonless night as if it were high noon. She was ravenous but it was a strange sort of hunger. Kasumi's insides jolted as she remembered the taste of blood she had had that morning; Tasuki's blood. So sweet…so pure… A soft eager growl escaped her throat. She desired more than just a taste. Visions of tearing out hot red mouthfuls of flesh invaded her senses, but she pushed them down. I am a monster…a voice inside her cried out as phantom memories of terrified prey suffocated her conscience. Kasumi suddenly became angered with herself.

"So what if I am?!" she snarled and instantly obliterated a tree in front of her with her claws. The splintered trunk cracked and its jagged planks and embedded themselves deep into the dark soil. "This is what I live for now…" The excitement of the hunt took control fueled by the craving for a taste of meat.

Her eyes focused on a moving target and she ran after it. It was a doe, spindly legged, and without much flesh on its bones. The kill was an incredibly easy one. Kasumi promptly sank her teeth into her fallen prey. She ate fervently within the silent night as visions of Tasuki filled her cold, feral mind. Kasumi knew she that were they to meet again, no doe would slake the thirst for his blood; nothing inside of her would be able to control the beast she had become.

V-V

Hyourin stared at the blackness around her. Chichiri was still out cold. Tasuki was gone. A terrible feeling crept into the pit of her stomach and the girl knew she was in way over her head. Her mind was racing a mile a minute drowning her in information and adrenaline. In short, the college girl was loosing it at an incredibly fast pace. Her brain screamed contradicting orders at her body. _Hide… Run after them… Stay in the shadows… Tasuki! They have Tasuki, I have to go help him… Chichiri is hurt I can't leave him… Run away… _

She remained unable to move in her panic. Hyourin knew it would only be a matter of time before the swarm returned. She was forced to choose one of her brain's demands. The girl knew it was risky business moving someone when they were unconscious but even more so was the idea of staying put. With trembling hands she reached for the monk and lifted him off the ground. He was a lot heavier than he looked, but Hyourin managed to pull him away from torn landscape. Her breath came out in wispy puffs as wide brown eyes constantly searched the surrounding forest. There was a faint trail left by the swarm and she followed it moved by a sense of urgency. _Hold on Tasuki; I'm coming for you. Just hold on. _

After some time of struggling along with the unconscious monk, the pain in her shoulders forced her to stop and take a break. She was determined not to waste the moment's rest. Being as careful as possible, she put Chichiri down and propped him up against a nearby tree trunk. Hyourin wiped her brow and sighed. With a swift carefree motion she summoned water and cleaned his wound.

"Wake up Chiri-kun," she whispered. Her attempts to remove the mask were foiled by the spell keeping it in place. "Wake up, come on, please wake up. I can't carry you all the way." She shook him lightly all the while summoning more water to sprinkle across his face. Hyourin began to worry. If he had a concussion she should have tried to awaken him sooner, or else Chichiri might never wake up at all. She couldn't lose both seishi at once, the very thought was overwhelming. _I have to be the most incompetent guardian for this to happen_. She placed her hand upon his forehead as her eyes began to water. Just as her thoughts had turned for the worse, the monk stirred and slowly lifted his head.

"Oh thank Suzaku," she sighed. The seishi blinked and stared at Hyourin.

"What…happened?" he asked slowly as the world stopped spinning around him. He attempted to get to his feet but ended up flopping back down. "…where's Tasuki no da?"

"Spiders attacked us. They've taken Tasuki," she told him quietly, "I couldn't stop them, I…"

Chichiri closed his eye. He felt tired. It wasn't the normal sort of weariness. There was a spell interlaced within it that robbed him of the strength to fight it. Whoever was after them wanted to prove a point, otherwise they would have been dead already. The monk half expected her to be crying. Miaka certainly would have been reduced to at least some tears. Not that the monk would blame his miko, the situation was steadily degenerating into a horrific scenario. However, one look at Hyourin's face abolished such thoughts.

Her eyes seemed to glow dangerously in the shadows of the night. For the second time, Chichiri felt himself intimidated by…something, some sort of power rising inside the girl. The power was different from the time Tasuki had needlessly hurt Kasumi. Back then it had been a harsh frost that ate at his bones and sent shudders up his spine, but now, he felt her determination and it blazed like a torch in the darkness. The seemingly unwavering strength of the girl offset his own weakened state and meekness washed over him. Yet after being the pillar of strength for the Suzaku Seven, it felt wrong to allow himself a reprieve at a time like this. He refused to permit himself to be feeble when Hyourin was more than capable of continuing.

"Maybe we can follow them," he suggested as he attempted to stand, but failed yet again. He fell back with a grunt and Hyourin caught his arm before he cracked his head against the tree behind him.

"We're not going anywhere, not until you feel better," she stated firmly.

"Daijobou no da!" he protested but Hyourin shook her head.

"I don't care. As the one who can actually walk around, I make the rules. So stay put," she ordered. The monk's face resembled that of a pouting child's, the mask amplifying his childish actions. Nevertheless, he didn't protest further. Overhead dark clouds began filtering the harvest moon.

O-O

Tasuki felt his agitated mind stabilize somewhat. Yet a single thought burned within him and tore through his heart. _Kasumi is dead, she died because of me_. His amber eyes were bright and feverish as unshed tears rippled his line of sight. _Forgive me Kasu-chan, I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. Please…don't be dead, don't let it be true. Onegai…_Kireitou's mirror had placed Tasuki in a sort of trance and the bandit's eyes were half-lidded and glazed making everything indiscernible in the dark.

"Kireitou-sama's mirror spell is wearing off, Arah-sama," a reed-like voice stated.

He barely groaned when the spider dropped him unceremoniously on the hard ground. The respite was only momentary for Tasuki abruptly felt something sharp pierce his side. He thrashed violently as the arachnid removed her noxious fangs from his flesh. Something surged through his body like a frosty torrent and burned the inside of his stomach. He gasped for breath as the toxin gradually paralyzed him. A strong wave of nausea shook his insides, but the bandit's entire body had become unresponsive. Tasuki had the unpleasant inkling that, were he to retch, he'd choke to death.

"Miiiine…" the spiders' whispering breath brushed against the redhead's pallid face. His muscles twitched in response but otherwise remained motionless. With the skilled motions of a weaver Arah lifted the seishi and began winding a deceptively frail looking silk around him. Tasuki tried to scream and fight but his body refused to comply.

Shrill screeches pierced the night all around. The sounds reminded the redhead of a faint yet cracked flute as the sound flowed into his ears.

"They come…" Arah lifted the newly-made cocoon and headed purposefully towards the haunting sounds.

The enormous swarm arrived at a vast meadow scattered with boulders of every shape and size. It would have been considered beautiful were it not for the remains of previous meals littering the grassy expanse. The pale ivory bones that twinkled in the frail moonlight were fresh. Some were still speckled with blood, bearing witness against the invading nature of the arachnids upon the meadow.

"It's a pity he needs to be alive to host the spawn," came the windy remark from a spider nearby.

"Indeed, it's been so long since we've had human flesh. Last night's excursion to the village did nothing to quench my thirst."

The silky strands muffled Tasuki's weak cry as an armored appendage clamped against his throat. The offending leg was kicked away by Arah's silver spotted appendage.

"This is MY prey!" she hissed angrily and the rest shrunk back.

"Enough! There will be no fighting among you. Where issss the other?!" a grating voice demanded. From the beneath the gloom of the forest, a silhouetted rose to an impressive height. Eight milky blue eyes seemed to float in the blackness.

"Kisaki-sama, our apologies," murmured the hoard.

"Mother, we had complications," replied Arah.

The silhouette glared at her before revealing itself. A silver-haired spider loomed over the rest menacingly. She was larger than the rest of the hoard, and the armor beneath her silver hairs gave off a metallic powder blue sheen. Her legs were solid and fell upon the ground with muffled thumps. Long saber length fangs protruded from the queen spider's mouth their core filled to the brim with translucent venom. Nervous skittering filled the glade as her dominant gaze washed over the swarm.

"You were given an order by Lord Kireitou himself," Kisaki finally spat, "this failure is unacceptable."

"The girl used a storm against us; we brought what we could." A menacing silence passed between the two creatures. It was clear the silver arachnid was not pleased.

"I…shall retrieve the other," Arah stated, visibly cowed. Kisaki's glare did not loose it's edge as her daughter backed away. With a shrill cry she assembled several lower ranked youkai and vanished into the darkness. The queen spider then turned her attention to the silken bundle at her feet. She raised her two front legs and lifted the tightly wound cocoon.

"You will have the great privilege of carrying our next generation," she whispered her icy breath chilling Tasuki's very soul.

O.O

Kasumi was on the prowl once more. Blood and grime from devouring the doe streaked her face and chest offsetting her fiery blue green eyes. The wind shifted too quickly to be a natural occurrence. She grinned. Hyourin was near, and that meant Tasuki was near. Her throat constricted in excitement.

"Our paths keep crossing," she purred, "perhaps I should grace them with my presence." Her mad gaze became alight with a new frightening spark of hunger as she tore through the forest heedless of anything barring her path. As the stillness of the woods became tainted by the howls of other night creatures, the scent of blood reached her nose. It belonged to the very man she was hunting. She snarled and the thrill of the hunt became an enraged rampage. Someone had dared to harm quarry that rightfully belonged to her. _I marked him! He is mine!_ She darted up a towering elm and leapt across the night sky. An inhuman roar was unleashed from deep within her throat and ripped savagely through the night.

It wasn't long before she spotted the glade. Molten fury overwhelmed and her claws began to pulse with a steady white glow as she darted towards the captured bandit. A deafening distinctly tiger-like roar shook the trees. The arachnids instantly turned and faced the silver fiend. Their pale compound eyes reflected dread as they recognized the familiar threat. They could sense Kasumi's power, she was a Tora; a very powerful, very pissed Tora. Several of the smaller ones scuttled back in terror, seeking refuge behind their larger counterparts, while those surrounding Kisaki inched slightly closer to their leader.

Kasumi stood before them. She uttered no threats or demands. The demoness just glared at the spider queen with eyes that were much too large to be human. The bloody streaks upon her face glistened beneath the pale light. Then without warning, she lunged and slashed at spider holding the bandit. Shreds of silk and bits of Tasuki's shirt fluttered down and the unfortunate arachnid was relieved of its life. Before the redhead could hit the ground, the tigress caught him. Throwing him over her shoulder in a less than aesthetically pleasing manner, she darted away from the hoard at an amazing speed.

Her goal was to reach the cool darkness of the surrounding forest. She would flee, and stash away her prey in a safe spot then return to wreck her vengeance. Anger still flowed through her veins, pounding within her head with every heartbeat. Tasuki's scent was thick with venom and if anything it fueled her wrath. Yet even consumed by her emotions, the bandit's closeness gave her sanity strength. She was enraged, but now there was purpose to her fury…a clarity that had not been there mere seconds ago.

"SSSTOP HER!!!" Kisaki's shrill voice echoed after the escaping pair.

The swarm mobilized as one, their spindly bodies tumbling over boulders and terrain. Several of the quicker ones managed to block off the tigress' escape, but she merely growled in aggravation and leapt over their living barrier. Her silver hair seemed to have grown past her waist and lashed out into the night as she ran. Blood veins began creeping across her eyes tinting the white expanse with red, and her hands slowly twisted and became sinuous and deformed to accommodate enlarged claws. She ran through the thick woods her gaze piercing through the darkness as if it were noon. The tigress' face was becoming more animal than human. The sway of her limbs relayed the smoothness of a jungle cat. She was liquid lightning amidst the woods.

Glowing eyes chased her, blurring into streaks of light as they scampered halfway up tree trunks in their pursuit. Suddenly, spun silk formed a thick netting, entangling itself around her legs. The cat girl hissed angrily, her now black-tinted lips curling back to reveal long deadly fangs. She turned her wide feline eyes to the group of spiders closing in behind her. Despite her efforts, the sturdy silk clung to her and immobilized her legs. She was forced to put Tasuki down in order to slash at the sticky substance.

Arah laughed airily. The sound was akin to hollow reeds grating against wind and sand. In moments, the rest of the swarm surrounded them. Kisaki wailed furiously as she spotted the younger black spider.

"You were told to bring the girl Arah!" the silver tarantula snapped at the smaller arachnid.

"I sent part of my group to get her," the scolded youkai retorted, "but I turned back when I heard the commotion." Her eight eyes flashed with something akin to contempt. "Really mother, you should keep a closer eye on your prey."

Kisaki snarled and lunged at the brash spider, but Arah did not flinch. The queen then vented her irritation upon the captured pair.

"Releassse them! I want to ssssee the the fool who dared enter my domain!"

Promptly two of the bolder creatures undid the netting. Dodging several kicks and slashes they retreated to the safety of the swarm.

"It is you who are the fool Kisaki!" Kasumi shouted, "You dared touch this man. HE IS MY KILL TO MAKE, NOT YOURS!"

Said spider narrowed her eyes. "Who are you that you ssspeak asss if you know me?"

"Come now Kisaki, a few hundred years in hibernation and your mind goes to pieces?" Kasumi spat in mock-sympathy, "How fitting. You're getting old spider queen, perchance your daughter there should take the reigns now." Her tone dripped with sarcasm and provoked the queen spider.

"SSSILENCE!" Kisaki bellowed closing the distance between herself and the tigress. "You! I know you! Kassumi, the ssself proclaimed youkai ssslayer. Yess, I remember you. The kitten who played at war…quite disssillusioned weren't you when you realized that war always comes at a price. Do you ssstill see their facesss at night kitten? You friendsss you so carelesssly led to death?"

The girl glared murderously at the mocking spider. "Don't you speak of them!" she growled. She remembered the fights now clearly. Silver blades hacked at monsters moving as one. Each blade had a face that belonged to it. Blue-green eyes looked up at her filled with trust. Kind, solemn, playful…unique people yet all of them fighting for the same goals. Kojoro's endless supply of ancient philosophy. He was always there, sturdy as an oak with words of wisdom. Tahiko's obsession over anything pointy. The diminutive metallurgist was always busy designing new weapons. She and her twin brother Kato would always test out their inventions on each other much to the chagrin of the group. Kosora and her fiery wit. The tigress was always trying to prove herself, yet as reckless as she was, Kosora never failed them. And then there was Ishi…gentle Ishi with a voice like smoothed velvet and his soft blue almost-lavender eyes that spoke louder than any voice. He refused to fight choosing instead to become their healer. They were friends, siblings, and even lovers. Yet she remembered their faces twisting as they died, some from lethal venoms and airborne toxins, others fighting off enemies that swarmed like locusts. Their cries echoed within her head. She was their leader, and she had failed them all. Cruel fate had allowed her to survive the nightmarish battles, but claimed her kin leaving her alive to endure an eternity without them.

"Painful memoriesss of time gone passst. Isss that why you are so far away from your own? Isss it that thessse humans replace your friendsss now?" As Kisaki began to circle Kasumi the tigress began to shake. "You're ssstill the sssame weak kitten. You have a lot of nerve showing your face again. But don't worry, I'm feeling generousss. Leave the boy now, and I promissse to execute you humanely…"

"And let you breed?" Kasumi snarled, "Now wouldn't that be irresponsible of me?"

"HA! Irresponsssible?!" the spider laughed, "Irresponsssible would be having a relationship with a human! Didn't whatever creature that birthed you teach you it's rude to play with your food?!"

The silver haired girl glowered and a soft growl emerged from the back of her throat. Tasuki stirred and blinked feverishly as his amber eyes glanced up at the tora youkai. _Kasumi no…baka…run away…run…_His eyesight fogged, but he fought it. The redhead felt a desperate uncontrollable need to see Kasumi, if only for the last time. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he wished he could take back. He couldn't die without putting things right. He refused to die without telling her…without letting her see how wrong he was…

"Kas…umi… I…" he croaked weakly and he thought he saw the girl wince. He dared let a burst of hope bubble within his heart. He had reached her. Somewhere beneath the tiger, Kasumi's heart still beat. She felt her chest constrict as she heard Tasuki's frail voice. Even after everything she had done, he still called to her. Kasumi _had _winced, for in that moment she had felt needles prick her heart. Yet that was the only sign of weakness she would allow herself to show, and her cold blue-green eyes burned viciously in the darkness.

"I will never leave him with you. He is mine!" she yelled vehemently at the spider.

"THEN FIGHT TIGER! FIGHT AND DIE!!!" Kisaki shrieked and bared her fangs. Venom thickly coated the ivory incisors as the large spider attacked in a blur. Kasumi dodged the attack and escaped by a hair's breadth. However she did not have much time to plan her next move, for her opponent lunged with a flick of silver legs.

In a brilliant blaze of silver light, Kasumi's scythe materialized in her hands and just barely had enough time to hold back the spider's attack. Over and over again. the burning white blade clashed against silver exoskeleton only to bounce back leaving the armor unscathed.

"Your trivial weapon cannot harm me," Kisaki laughed, "If you were any kind of a challenge you would have defeated me long ago! But even with your memoriessss returned to you, you are nothing for I am invincible!"

The swarm was closing in around them. Kasumi was out of time. The thought of fleeing crossed her mind. She could save herself as it was unlikely that the swarm would follow her, but in that moment she locked eyes with Tasuki. This was it, it was time to make amends for the past. She would save Tasuki, even if she had to die and shred every spider in the swarm. There was too much warmth in that tawny gaze for her to abandon it.

Something within her being broke and her eyes returned to the familiar bottle green hue. She was a demoness, a monster, and a warrior. But above everything else, she was Kasumi. The multiple facets within her fused in a burst of power. The arachnids fell back with frightened cries. Only Kisaki stood her ground glaring at the display of strength.

Kasumi's eyes softened but the fire remained. She nodded silently at the fallen seishi, her hair emitting a silvery-blue glow that pulsed in the moonlight. Her eyes closed locking in their cold blaze within herself.

"I won't fail you, Tasuki. Not tonight," she stated calmly and her voice reverberated around her.

The shimmer in her hair intensified to a bright glow and the radiating tresses flowed with a non-existent breeze. Her closed eyes grew larger their dark lashes becoming even more prominent. Dark tiger markings etched themselves upon her face and neck. The flowing hair then ignited in a bright blue inferno. The flames encased her body and her eyes snapped open. They were inhumanly large and menacing. Her body shifted and warped until it became a large looming figure encased within sapphire flames. The blaze then lifted and settled like a mane around her head and between her shoulder blades. Kasumi snarled baring her saber fangs. Her long tail swished menacingly revealing the large scythe at it's end.

Kisaki narrowed her main eyes as she recognized the form of the tiger youkai. It had been centuries since the silver tarantula had last fought another primordial creature, and it was no small threat. Entire swarms had been decimated by weaker specimens of the species, yet she was not as vulnerable as the rest of her swarm. The tora's blue flame was the secret to her power, and the fire was strong. Nevertheless, Kisaki would not have survived for so long without secrets of her own.

The mane of azure flames upon the tigress' spine brightened and Kasumi's voice reverberated from their center. "Kisaki, lets finish this."

"Asss you wish," the arachnid hissed and jumped upon the tigress who easily matched her in size and strength.

O.O

Hyourin and Chichiri walked in silence. After a few forced moments of rest, the monk had been able to get to his feet and remain that way. The trail they were following was still clear but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to follow. Boulders and steep slopes slowed their progress considerably. In more than one occasion Chichiri had to use a few ki blasts to open up a path amidst the debris. All those times he was faced with chides from Hyourin demanding he let her help him, but the monk remained adamant about proving he had fully recovered. Despite his reluctance to slow his pace, Hyourin was no fool. She could tell he was getting tired by the way his shoulders drooped. The college girl knew it was imperative that they find Tasuki as soon as possible. Regardless of what Chichiri thought, Hyourin viewed the entire ordeal as a test. Kuroko was testing her strength, so it would have to be she who fought the spiders. The safety of her friends was her responsibility, and hers alone. That meant she could not allow the mage to continue on his path to exhaustion.

"Can we stop and rest?" she finally asked, "I'm feeling kind of tired, we've been at it for a while."

Chichiri looked ahead at the seemingly unending path of wreckage before them and then turned to Hyourin as if trying to read her eyes. The girl twisted her neck and pretended to rub her shoulders.

"Very well, only for a little while though na no da," he sighed and took a seat upon a patch of grass.

"Thanks," she murmured as she looked at the sky. She managed to catch a fleeting glimpse at Orion before the bright stars disappeared behind a thick blanket of clouds. The jet expanse overhead now looked blank and menacing. The corner of her lips twitched in a mirthless smirk. Funny how little things like the stars glittering behind misty clouds brought out buried emotions. There once was someone who would stay with her and count them as she told him stories about the heavens. He would then sway her by declaring how brilliant and unique her words were to him. He made promises on the stars; promises he later shattered with betrayal. It was all a game. She was always a game of some sort, or a prize, or an oddity.

_What am I to you Kuroko? A trophy perhaps? _she inquired silently.

Hyourin didn't realize how long she had been staring at the inky clouds until Chichiri called to her.

"We should keep moving no da," he said as he used his staff as support to stand up. The motion made Hyourin notice that a bit of his mask was torn where blood had come into contact with it. Beneath the red tinged paper she saw the beginnings of a scar beginning to form. She had scarred Chichiri. It was her fault for being so careless. _I didn't mean to. _In the edge of her thoughts she heard Kuroko's laughter. The faint echoes saturated the woods around her and mocked her for attempting to deny the irrefutable… she had failed in her role of protector before she'd begun. The brunette closed her eyes and shuddered.

"Hyourin daijobou-ka no da?" the seishi asked worriedly.

"I'm…fine," she whispered.

"Don't worry Hyourin-chan, we'll find Tasuki no da," he gave her a comforting smile, "besides, Tasuki-kun always manages to get himself in some sort of trouble, he'll be fine na no da."

"Is that a fact? I suppose I can't say I'm surprised," Hyourin returned the grin but kept her eyes lowered lest he see the lie within her smile.

They threaded their way through the woods in silence once more, each lost within their own thoughts. Chichiri clenched and unclenched his jaw uneasily. He had assured Hyourin about Tasuki, but he himself wasn't sure about the state in which they might find the bandit. The monk was certain that the redhead was still alive since he would have sensed his death immediately had it occurred. Still, there were some things that were far worse than a quick death, pain that would drive one to madness long before expiring. If life hadn't opened his eyes to the cruelties of the world, Nakago certainly had. Torture could run deeper than a mere physical wound, and the mage had the disconcerting feeling that the creatures who had attacked them were planning on breaking both mind and body.

Weariness tugged at the blue haired seishi. He had fought it off until now, but the soreness in his limbs and nagging headache threatened to overtake him. He knew Hyourin could tell, which was why she had insisted on resting for a while. The mage couldn't decide if that was a good thing. He had always hoped to seem invincible to others, hence giving them the strength to fight on. Displaying weakness was not an option for him, not when Miaka and his friends counted on him to pull them through. Then again Hyourin was not Miaka. It had taken him some getting used to, but his mind had finally accepted that. He thought of the girl, not in terms of better or worse than the priestess of Suzaku. There was no basis for comparison between the two. One was a mortal girl lucky enough to be chosen for a celestial task, the other a woman born with the purpose of wielding power beyond human comprehension. _Hyourin is unique no da._

Ironically enough, his body took the change to mean it no longer needed to supply him with his signature strength. At the moment it had left him, and not even its shadow remained. He wanted to give up, and just sleep forever. If not for Hyourin's relentless efforts to push forward, he just might have collapsed. The thick spell he sensed upon the atmosphere was not helping. Nevertheless, the girl was giving him strength, and what's more the fact that she was fully aware of it made him feel uneasy at the coolness with which she accepted the situation. Chichiri gave a quiet sigh. He didn't know how exactly how deep in trouble they were, but he had an inkling that it was far worse than anything he had in mind.

Hyourin was distracted. She felt a stream of power flowing and collecting in a single spot deep within the forest. The force felt familiar and made her think of Kasumi, only the intensity was of a much higher magnitude. As she pondered the probability of her friend being near, a bright light erupted before them. Hyourin shielded her eyes from the blinding luminosity and instinctively grabbed for her sword.

"My, you are a persistent little barb," the white radiance echoed in a misleadingly soft voice, "why is it so hard?"

"Hyourin, stay back," Chichiri pulled her behind him. His heart pounded as he perceived their enemy's power. Instantly the monk knew he didn't want Hyourin to fight the demon. Fear began to flood his senses and made the anxiety within him grow as he anticipated an attack.

"Why?" this time the question was laced with anger making the voice warped and distorted, "why is it so hard for you to die?"

The light dimmed and a loud crackle of energy replaced it's brilliance. Kireitou glared at them the diamond-shaped mirror in his left hand flickering with contained power. In his other hand a crackling sphere took shape. His eyes were half lidded in a bored stare yet their luminescent irises cut through the darkness. The hypnotic and terrible gaze was the only thing Hyourin could bring herself to focus on. She did not see the branching fluid attack until it had contacted with Chichiri's fragile barrier. Even then she had to look away to counter attack. Silver ki threaded the crimson wall just as it threatened to collapse. Then monk was forced to one knee but Hyourin reinforced the shield until the attack desisted.

"Enough games! Fight me Guardian!" Kireitou bellowed out his challenge fastening the mirror to his side and summoning a sword. Hyourin glanced solemnly at Chichiri before unsheathing her own blade.

"Hyourin no," the monk struggled to his feet and blocked her path, "it's not…"

He never finished for in that moment Kireitou made a sweeping motion with his pale hand and a harsh charge of power tossed the weakened monk aside like a rag doll. There was a dull thump as the seishi crashed into a tree with enough force to shake loose some of its blood red leaves.

"Chichiri!"

"PAY ATTENTION _GUARDIAN_!!!" he spat at her as he lunged brandishing his blade with inhuman expertise. She raised a barrier just in time to thwart the razor-edged assault. Her heart was pounding but she bit back her dread and raised her sword. Kireitou gave a smirk, his ever lustrous eyes glittering in cruel amusement. "Keep up little witch, or your pets die." Once again his youkai speed made it nearly impossible for Hyourin to do more than deflect the attacks. Were it not for the shield she had put up, she would have been cleaved into bits by now. Her sword strokes hit nothing but thin air.

_Ruri…Gin…I need your help_, she mentally called out to the forces she had merged with, but they remained silent.

"Is this all you are capable of, _girl_?" Kireitou's delicate features warped with barely contained anger and frustration. His most faithful servants had been lost by this mortal, yet she was not a challenge to him. "I should have taken care of you a long time ago."

Twice he struck against the silver barrier, and twice it deflected. Still, the spider prince could see beads of sweat forming in Hyourin's forehead, and he knew his attacks were getting results. The college girl clenched her jaw and focused part of her energy into the sword. Golden light bathed the notched blade only moments before it burst into flames. With a broad arc she cut through the darkness and forced Kireitou back.

"Don't underestimate me," she retorted crossly, slashing and hacking in the spider youkai's general direction. Kireitou receded from the fiery blows. He used his own blade to parry and keep the flames away. Steel eyes narrowed and with a graceful twirl he placed himself behind her. Her back was exposed. With a mighty strike, he eradicated the barrier around Hyourin. She stumbled forward, her sword driving into the damp ground. It was obvious Kireitou's blade hadn't cut into her, but the next time she would not be as lucky. Her hands fumbled to find the hilt of her sword.

"You're mine, witch brat," he smiled fiercely and raised his sword over his head.

The steel blade came down and Hyourin's hands raised to meet it. Light crackled between her fingers for a brief moment and then magnified as she set off a strong electric charge. Kireitou yowled as the blast sent him crashing against a fallen log. Hyourin retrieved her sword but remained kneeling as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have to look at her hands to know they were bleeding. They always bled when she manually wielded such high voltage. She wiped the sweat out of her eyes and got to her feet. Her soft palms stung as dirt and sweat pressed against her opened cuts.

As was to be expected, Kireitou returned with a vengeance. This time there were no taunts, only a vicious display of violence. In all his years of existence, no mortal had been capable of striking him. He would not let the humiliation Hyourin had just put him though go unpunished. In a moment of blind rage, the youkai drove his sword towards her. Hyourin sidestepped just a moment too late. She felt the blade's caustic bite on her shoulder. The girl cried out and instinctively dropped her sword to grab at the cut. A burning sensation spread from the slash and the warm, wet feeling of flowing blood trickled down her arm.

Kireitou did not stop. He struck her with the back of his hand and sent her sprawling. Hyourin blinked away tears of pain as a coppery taste exploded in her tongue. Fear gathered in the throat like a stifled scream and she froze. Kireitou loomed over her sword in hand closing in for the kill. Behind the youkai she saw her sword. It was much too far away for her to reach. The spider prince smoothly raised his weapon ready to end it all in a single definitive strike.

OO

The ground shook as the two titans battled. The silver tarantula did not flinch, and simply shook off Kasumi's strikes. The same could not be said about the tigress. Deep gashes were splayed across her shoulders and legs spilling tiny rivulets of pale-blue and silver blood. Kisaki gave a primordial shriek and leapt upon Kasumi digging her fangs and sharp tipped appendages into the tigress' flesh. With a mighty slash of her claws, Kasumi pulled off the tarantula. The tigress felt her white hide rent as Kisaki was heaved aside. A new burst of silvery blood erupted from the tora as she and pinned the hive's queen to the damp ground. The massive tarantula thrashed wildly beneath the strong claws, but could not find the strength to free herself. As if on cue, the horde reacted as one. Their dark bodies swarmed the tigress in an attempt to force her to relinquish her captive.

Her eyes shifted from green to a steely blue, and their dark slitted pupils drowned in a sea of cobalt. She hissed at the smaller youkai and brandished her claws. With a flick of her scythed tail, she sliced several of the unfortunate creatures in halves and thirds. She was eventually driven to relinquish her prisoner, but her attention upon the silver arachnid queen was not affected. Something about the disparate strength between the swarm and their queen was bothering Kasumi. Kisaki's armor bared only tiny scratches from the feline's attacks, whereas the rest of the hive were easily disposed of without much effort. _How?_ her rational side demanded, _How is it she doesn't feel it?_

"Sssso at lasssst you realize the futility of your attack," Kisaki breathed, "My armor isss impenetrable. My Lord Kireitou and I share a sssire. He isss my brother. But though I have a more inferior mother than he, we both have our father'sss ssstrength! I am of royal lineage! You cannot win thisss fight!"

"I'll end your bastard bloodline tonight!" was Kasumi's enraged answer. The flames lining her spine seemed to burn brighter as her voice echoed from within their depths. Her eyes were shadowed but her metallic irises burned in the darkness as they picked up impossible colors. A soft voice echoed within her head from long ago.

_'Everyone has a weakness Kasu-chan, all you have to do is look hard enough to find it…do you know yours?'_ Ishi's soft-spoken phrase left a poignant feeling within her.

_You are all my weakness…_ her own voice answered within the memory. In that moment, within the new spectrum of her eyesight she saw Kisaki's white eyes rimmed with a strange glow. It was the tarantula's only exposed bit of flesh.

Kasumi roared in defiance and disentangled herself from the lesser hive members so as to charge at the tarantula. Kisaki met her head on and the battle between the two ensued. Poisoned fangs clamped upon the tigress' outstretched paw and instantly released their toxin. But Kasumi didn't seem to feel the sting and slashed at the arachnid's main eyes with her free paw. Four platinum claws rammed into the soft and now slimy spot. Kisaki wailed in anguish and blindly lashed out at the injuring appendage.

"You've lived too long, spider," Kasumi growled, "It's time to die."

Blue flame burst out of the tiger youkai though her claws and incinerated the contents of the enormous silver head. A hideous shriek pierced the night as the tarantula wrenched free. Her fangs raked across Kasumi's paw crippling it's tendons and leaving a long trail of venom and blood. Both the tigress' paws were now virtually useless, but the tarantula would never be able to celebrate her accomplishment. She was being consumed by an inferno trapped within her unbreakable exoskeleton.

The pitch black night was broken by the fire erupting from the dying arachnid's joints. The eerie blue flames danced beneath the forest's canopy remaining in sync with Kisaki's violent thrashing and screeching. Several terrified members of the hoard were trampled by their deranged leader before the spider queen finally collapsed in a heap of tangled metallic limbs. Kasumi panted as a pool of pale blue-silver blood collected at her feet. Her eyes darted at once to the comparatively small snowy bundle that had been the cause for all this. Tasuki was out cold, and for some strange reason, she was glad he hadn't seen the carnage she had created. Brave and foolhardy as the man was, she did not want him to see what she was capable of. The once peaceful woods was now charred with glowing embers scattered amidst bits of dismembered spider limbs. The dead queen was now little more than a smoldering shell adding the odor of scorched flesh to heavy scent of blood and venom that hung upon the atmosphere. They were standing within a battlefield, all semblance of nature had been eradicated.

The surviving members of the decimated clan surrounded her in an incomplete circle. She was awaiting their attack but it never came. The entire swarm seemed too confused and affected by what had happened to move. Their queen was dead, which meant they needed a new leader to rise among them. They waited for the most ambitious of their number to challenge the one who had killed their old queen. Arah eyed the youkai which was the center of the swarm's attention. Both the tigress' paws were useless, crippled beyond repair. Add to that the fact that she had a hefty amount of venom coursing through her veins and losing blood, made Kasumi both weak and slow. Arah's eyes twinkled with barely contained mirth as she stepped forth to challenge the tigress.

"You think you have won haven't you?" the spider laughed, "You'll have to kill us all before you walk away with your precious human."

Kasumi growled and the flames wreathing her head intensified. "I have no qualms about destroying more bastard trash like you."

Arah chuckled darkly. "Then we dance, cat. We dance until you breathe your last."

oo

Hyourin saw Kireitou's blade fall. She was going to die. The spider prince would slice her in half with his venomous sword. If the blade did not kill her, then the poison it was bathed in would. Chichiri would be next, and then without her protection, Tasuki would follow. The last thing she would see would be his cold gray eyes. She was going to die.

A bright red light exploded and knocked Kireitou off his feet. The force of the blast hollowed a deep groove into the ground, its brilliance made Hyourin shut her eyes tightly. The spider prince howled in pain as he was pressed against the slope of the mountain and forced to endure the barrage. Lifting his poisoned sword he fought to deflect the attack, but the wall of power continued to bare down upon him. Finally the sword broke and turned upon its master. The broken metal impaled Kireitou, driven into him by the power of the blast. The light finally dimmed and Hyourin saw Chichiri collapse face down upon the ground.

A dark smoldering crater gaped where Kireitou had once stood. Without turning to see if the dangerous youkai had survived the violent flare, she staggered to the monk's side and gently lifted him off the ground. Her bloody hands stained his shirt a deep crimson as she searched for any sign of injury.

"Hyourin…daijobou…?" he asked softly. His breath was coming in short spasms. With the impressive attack the seishi had exerted his life force to the brink. It was a miracle he was still alive not to mention conscious.

"You idiot," she told him, "what did you think you were doing?"

Chichiri gave her a weak smile and reached out to touch her face. "Saving your life so you can keep on protecting me…" he whispered, "…I'm selfish like that no da."

"Stupid monk," she replied her voice breaking a bit, "you're no good to me dead."

A half crazed idea began to form in her mind. Perhaps there was a way to transfer her own energy into him, but first she needed her sword. As Hyourin gently laid him down upon the mossy ground her fingers brushed against a stony surface. Though her fingertips were slick with blood she could tell the stone was much too smooth to be a natural occurrence. She pulled away at the thick layer of moss, wincing as the action jarred the gash on her shoulder. As the greenery was tossed aside, Hyourin discovered what had been at one point the setting of a granite pillar. The stone column was now broken and eroded down to it's base. Nevertheless, despite its age the stone was still a crisp fiery red hue. Almost indiscernible scratches around the base formed a flame-like pattern. Recognition suddenly struck the college girl.

"We made it," she said barely above a whisper, "Chichiri, we're at the third marker."

She turned to the monk but he didn't reply. Though the mask made it impossible to tell, Chichiri's silence and steady breathing informed Hyourin that he was unconscious. The college girl sighed and tenderly brushed a few stray bangs out of his face. Her eyes softened. Perhaps it was for the best, he needed to regain his strength after all. Her fingers trailed down to his cheek, her touch leaving a faint scarlet streak upon the papery substance. Yet beneath the coarse grain of the mask, Hyourin felt the warmth of his skin permeate through.

"You've done enough for me, Chiri-kun," she told him quietly before brushing her lips against his for a moment in a brief kiss. The markings beneath her then flickered with a golden light softly at first, as if their centuries of slumber had impaired them somehow. Then the light spread outward like the wings of a great bird, engulfing both Hyourin and Chichiri in it's midst.

She pulled away from the kiss and the gilded radiance regressed. The two were in what looked like the inside of a volcano. They were standing in a pillar of stone that rose far above a lake of bubbling magma. Large spurts of the torrid liquid spattered high above the roiling surface in a futile attempt to breach the volcano's rim. Amidst the rippling atmosphere floated Sango the fire dragon.

Whereas Ruri had been sleek and serpentine, Sango's body was a collection of sharp angles and edges. Blood red scales covered her form reflecting the light in the form of a golden sheen. Her eyes were large amber pools that flickered with an inner fire. Highly stylized wings sprouted from her back creating a strange balance of delicate webbing and metallic gold spikes. Her tail was long and delicate with an arrow shaped tip. As she glided through the air she resembled a mass of gilded rubies sculpted to resemble a European dragon.

**_Hello Hyourin_**, the voice crackled all around her, **_I feared you wouldn't make it._**

Saffron eyes stared at Chichiri curiously, **_And you've brought a friend… is there a specific reason for that?_**

"We were attacked," Hyourin blurted too stunned by Sango's dazzling appearance to say anything else.

**_Ah, Kireitou I presume. Yes, I thought I perceived some activity from him. But you're here now, so no harm done._**

The girl blinked as she recalled the fierce battle the youkai had put her through. She had almost died…several times! If it weren't for Chichiri she would probably have been impaled by Kireitou's blade. A spark of anger ignited within Hyourin at Sango's offhand tone.

"We almost died!" she exclaimed, "If you knew he was going to attack us why didn't you bother to tell me?!"

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes. **_Don't be so overdramatic, it doesn't suit you. Besides, you have to understand that there are a great deal more worlds other than the one you're traveling. The Powers focus their attention on one specific realm when it is absolutely necessary, and even then only when it will not cause disruptions in the other worlds. Kuroko wants you alive, so your life was not threatened. Therefore, there is no reason for me to detract myself from more… important matters._**

"That doesn't excuse it! Chichiri could have died and Tasuki… "

Sango interjected. **_"Could have" doesn't mean they have now does it? When you take into consideration the grand scheme of things, the loss of your companions is a small sacrifice. I believe we can take the risk_. _Besides, your monk friend seems to be breathing yet. And if you're concerned about the bandit, he's no longer in mortal danger. _**

"How…?"

_**He is being aided by a tora warrior, I believe she is quite capable of keeping him safe.**_

"Kasumi," Hyourin breathed, "but she's not stable right now. Something's wrong with her. It's like she is consumed by some violent beast."

Sango tilted her massive ruby head and gave the college girl a meaningful glance. **_She is and she isn't. However, Kasumi's inner turmoil is her problem. She will have to accept what she is sooner or later. Or do you honestly believe she will harm the bandit? I am not the keeper of love, but even I can sense it within your tiger friend. If anything, you better hope Tasuki doesn't do anything foolish. Kasumi runs a greater risk of being… disappointed by Tasuki, than Tasuki is of dying upon the cat's claws. And what formidable claws they are._**

Hyourin stood shocked by what Sango was so offhandedly saying. True, the girl had picked up on Kasumi's attraction towards the bandit, but she had never thought it amounted to something as deep as _love_. 'Love' was a special word for Hyourin, and unlike some, she was not partial to throwing it around carelessly. She had several words like that, 'betrayal' was among them.

"I…really had no idea," she breathed, "I mean, I could tell she was attached but I never really thought of her as…"

**_Capable of falling in love? _**Sango finished the sentence for her and laughed, **_It's often those hearts who are guarded the most who give us the greatest surprises. Kasumi's heart has never been a fortress, least of all for the Suzaku bandit._**

Hyourin fidgeted as she suspected that there was a veiled statement directed towards her within the talk of hearts. The dragoness' fiery eyes remained fixed on the girl.

_**You have come far Hyourin, but there is still much for you to learn and experience. As you are you will never be able to wield your full power without harming yourself, so my gift to you is energy. I will broaden your inner flow of power, I will expand your stamina.**_

The dragoness burst into gems of energy which circled Hyourin in a flurry of power. The pain in the guardian's shoulder subsided as her body absorbed Sango into her own consciousness. Unlike the other times, she endured the fusion without passing out. As the bright red and gold lights faded, Hyourin was once again in the dark forest.

"Sango, wait," she croaked through a dry throat. There were so many questions she needed to ask.

**_Not now Hyourin, you are in danger. Later perhaps._**

"Danger? What do you mean-" Hyourin abruptly fell silent as the sound of falling gravel cut in.

Kireitou was stumbling out of the smoky hole. His face was twisted in an vicious scowl. An angry red burn rippled across his face, blemishing the once ivory smooth skin. He was shaking, but whether it was from rage or pain it was difficult to tell. Kireitou, hideously scarred as he was, no longer appeared as ominous as before. He had lost his poise and the arrogance he once radiated. He was breathing with visible difficulty as he clawed his way out of the crater. A black piece of metal, the last remnant of his blade, stuck out of his chest as a slow stream of greenish blood oozed out of the wound. His murderous eyes cut through the night and stared at Hyourin. Instinctively, the girl placed herself between the broken youkai and Chichiri, her sword drawn.

"It's over Kireitou, you've lost," she told him coolly.

"Battered, and bleeding perhaps, witch," Kireitou growled through what looked like a mouthful of blood, "but defeated by you…never!"

He grabbed at the broken blade in his flesh, and without hesitation wrenched it out of his chest. The dark liquid seeped between his fingers and dripped onto the upturned soil. The muffled sound of breaking wood rose from beneath the earth and from the pool of spider blood, three wooden figures stepped out. They were faceless and without any recognizable marks. To Hyourin they seemed like the wooden models used within her drawing classes. Their smooth limbs were glossy beneath the moonlight as they stood before Kireitou motionless.

"_Chisio kairai_…" the youkai rasped, "_Chisio karai, satsu!_" (Blood puppet, kill!)

The figures shuddered and straightened before moving towards Hyourin with jerking movements. Their joints creaked ever so slightly with each motion, but they obediently surrounded the girl. Their order was to kill, and they had no will but that which their puppet master ordained.

* * *

**A/N**: Aaaand so…IT ENDS!!!

DUN DUN DUN!!! Yes I know another cliffy, don't kill me! I had to cut it off! I gave you 20 pages people!!! TWENTY PAGES!!! That's like…1/5 of a doctorate! That plus every time I sent Otaku-no-Miko my work she threw it back at me with BLUE CORRECTION SCRIBBLES EVERYWHERE!!! Sheesh, I never thought my writing would be so horrific until I gave it to her. (huggles her beta) But I suppose it's worth it since my first draft did suck. How about that emotional tension between Kasumi and Tasuki? (giggles) I drove OnM crazy with ze teasing! Hehehehe… Anyways, I've been gone for so long and I apologize. I blame gaiaonline. It ate my time. I'm online most nights peeps, if you want to seek me out just go to my profile and click on my homepage. It'll take you to the FY forums I hang out in. ONTO THE REVIEWS!!!

**Chichiri's Wanderer:** Bwahahahahaaa!!! Chocolate sauce… (pervy thoughts) Oi! No more bad thoughts! Heheh, hope you enjoyed this chap. It wasn't exactly SOON but I got it out.

**Pil-Z:** (nudges you) Still alive or did the suspense finally kill ya? (sweatdrop) You know, a lot of these reviews have turned into threats. Kowaaaaaiii!!! I fear for my life! Geez it must be the whole abusing loved bishies. Yeah, I have arachnophobia myself…I don't think Hyourin would do too well with the spiders either. That's why Kasumi got them! (smile smile)

Kasumi: (screams at O.T.) YOU B----!

(nervous laughter) She'll be fine. Your threat was appreciated!

**Bishieglomper:** Dear, sweet, neurotic Bishieglomper! I also dedicate this chappy to you! (huggles chibi Chichiri pic) Your prodding contributed to the writing of this chap.

**Inuphantom13:** Woo! I be the awesomeness! (beams) Like I said before, it's not new…but it's here! …er…you do still want it right?

**Antyem13:** Yep, it's a very dark, very bloody place. Hence this dark bloody chapter! (bright smile) I encourage you to first find yourself a very good editor. We all started somewhere and my writing would not be nearly as good if I didn't have Otaku-no-miko bashing my work. Usually the harshest critics of your work make the best editors or 'betas' as they're also called.

**Kristall:** I know! I know! College got in the way and then the bloody roleplaying games in Gaia! I'll be surprised if anyone still remembers who I am. (offers cookies as appeasement)

Reviews make me update! Review! Review!!!


End file.
